Sinful Desire ஜ
by Shirohimesstories
Summary: (Shizaya) Incubus-those lusting creatures lived in Ikebukuro-as well as their children. It was something that Shizuo knew and yet- it was so surprising- Confused he looked at the hand he thought he had grabbed, sudden laughter reaching his ears. "Ahaha... I'm done for! Well done Shizu-chan- You will never see me again in your fucking precious Ikebukuro." UPDATES EVERY TWO WEEKS
1. Halves

**Welcome to Sinful desire~! *0*0*0***

 **Hehe with all these dark these dark themed stories I´m craving for some lighter stuff haha cx Well of course there will be drama, but not as bad as in the other stories x´D And SMUT *0* Lots of SMUT *0* *0* hohoho yes- xD**

 **Sorry for being late by a day but I just wanted to make this a bit longer and also changed some things last minute xDD**

 **Warning: lots of explicit sex scenes ahead C; xDDD Well then, I shall not keep you waiting much longer xDD This story will be updated every 14 days, just as all the other stories *0* xD**

 **This isn´t spellchecked yet, gomenasai ;A; though I gave my best to keep my evil mistakes from your poor eyes xDDD**

 **Enjoy~!**

.

.

.

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑—

ஜ Chapter 1: Incubus- halves ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view. Morning-**

Loud knocks thundered through the apartment.

Izaya paused momentarily, his fingers hovering over the keyboard as his brown-reddish eyes trailed to the office door. Again the knock resounded, but he didn´t move, instead he just focused on his task again.

A sigh left his pissed secretary´s lips, getting up from her chair, her heels clacking as she made her way over to the entrance.

"You could open the door yourself, at least sometimes, you know?" she mumbled annoyed as she twisted the door handle.

"Why do you always keep me waiting, Izaya-san~?" it was a man who had spoken these words immediately as he stepped into the flashy office. He seemed to be of the same age as Izaya, wearing lots of boasting accessories though. Izaya didn´t seem to be wanting to even pay attention to the unwelcomed guest.

"I don´t know, could be because I hate your guts." The man grinned, closing the door behind him leaving Namie to stare at him oddly.

"And you are?" she asked, rather annoyed by the fact that he hadn´t even taken notice of her.

"Ah, how rude of me, I´m a friend of Izaya. Although, I don´t think it would be healthy for you to know more details." A snort escaped her lips.

"Healthy, what kind of shady business could you meddle in that I weren´t allowed to know of?" she irked an eyebrow rather amused by the faked cockiness of the man. With all these yakusa thugs and whoever roaming around in Izaya´s apartment time to time over again she doubted he could be any more dangerous than them.

"Namie you have the day free."

The woman blinked a bit surprised by her boss´ sudden words. While he didn´t seem to be paying any attention to the guy at the entrance at all and just kept typing onward he did seem like he meant what he said.

"Go home, I bet you would love to spend some extra time with Seiji, no?" Izaya just continued like that not looking at the two still. She frowned a bit though didn´t complain as she walked over to her desk to gather her things.

It was strange enough that Izaya just let her go without any hint of sarcasm, and that even though she only arrived half an hour ago- she certainly wasn´t going to pry further tough- what if he changed his mind?

"Well then, have fun with your not so healthy client." With that being said she walked over to the door, her heels clacking against the floor once more and a few second later after the door closed the only noise to be heard in the office was the clacking of keyboard keys beneath Izaya´s fingertips.

He still didn´t seem to be particularly interested in the guy that entered his apartment, at least not until the man approached the desk, stopping in front of it, one hand stuck into his left coat´s pocket and another leaning on the desk.

"Pretty assistant you have there." he hummed to gain the man´s attention.

"You think so? Guess our tastes vary." The raven finally answered and looked up from the keyboard with a hard stare. "So, why are you here? Our appointment is tomorrow." For a second the raven just stared at the guy- the man looking back with a hard expression, one that didn´t ask for an answer but that expected to be obeyed. Though after a second his expression changed.

" _Appointment_ , what an odd way to put it," the guy smiled, almost laughing at his own words as he retreated from the desk.

"Are you still mad for what I did last time? Hm?" The raven frowned averting his glance as he drew his attention back to the computer screen. Various windows from different websites were opened and one word document in the middle of all.

The man shrugged.

"Okay, I don´t mind. Although..." he stepped back, approaching the door, with a grin on his face and his hand lingering on the door knob he turned around once more," are you sure you can endure that long~?" A disgusting grin spread over his lips and with that he left.

Leaving a certain informant to pause typing and stare at the closed door.

 **-Shizuo´s point of view. Morning.-**

Annoying.

God damnit, couldn´t those stupid people leave him alone in the morning?! No!

They just had to mindlessly ride their bikes and NOT see him when he was walking down the streets! Knocking him over like- oh yeah, let´s knock that bartender clothes wearing guy over!

"What if I had been a kid huh?! Wanna run over a kid?!" People like that seriously pissed him off!

The guy didn´t even have any time to try and explain why he had been riding so fast and how he had not seen Shizuo, because the second he opened his mouth he was already being heaved up into the air- the first word he wanted to say stretching in a grown man´s scream as he flew all across the street.

People that were walking on the pavement to wherever turned around to stare at Shizuo, mum´s tugging their children closer and the ones near to Shizuo scurrying away quickly.

They already knew that it was safer to not get too close to the blond so early in the morning, but that man obviously didn´t know just who was walking here each day to get to work.

Still annoyed Shizuo threw the bike that was now laying there on the ground without its master onto he pavement.

Just one morning he would love to get to work without people already annoying him. Taking a look at a clock not too far from him he hurried up his steps.

Damn- and now he was going to be late as well-

Really a fucking great day.

Tugging the cigarette out between his lips and extinguishing it on the ground he opened the door to their little office.

"Good morning," he greeted as usual. Tom was already waiting there as well as their somewhat boss.

"Ah, Shizuo, I wondered where you were. Got held up or something?" It was Shizuo´s childhood friend with the dreadlocks who had asked the question. He shrugged as he walked over.

"Kind of. Some stupid biker decided I would make a perfect parking lot for his bicycle," the blond growled, getting annoyed just at the memory of it. Tom blinked.

"Ah... that poor biker-"

About every and each day started like that. Not that he got run over by random guys riding their bikes, no not that, but there was always someone annoying him.

Either it was the mailman or some stupid neighbor kids that thought he wasn´t as strong as the rumor said or there even were some thugs waiting for him right in the morning-

Inhaling the soothing dose of daily nicotine Shizuo followed Tom down the street. Really, all he ever wished for was peace, but it didn´t see he was going to get that anytime soon.

And of course then there was this certain flea that just topped the iceberg each and every day-

frowning the blond turned around, already catching up onto that lousy stench. Tom was talking to another one of those useless men that loaned money without ever paying it back- he was rambling about some story about his grandmother and stuff- yeah sure, as if anyone would believe that. But Shizuo was interested in an entirely different thing anyway.

"I will be right back Tom-san," he growled, stepping away from the house as he followed the smell.

"Ah, sure, don´t cause too much damage to the city though..." the last words faded out a bit as Tanaka Tom watched his friend turn around a corner. A sigh left his lips as he turned towards the men again- a man who had already scrammed-

"Come on-"

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"IZAYA!" roaring the beast thundered through the streets- innocent lamp posts, roads, pavements and even buildings got torn up by a stop sign, wielded by no one other than Shizu-chan himself.

Without any effort the agile raven maneuvered himself out of any dangerous situation, evading all makeshift projectiles that were aimed at him with ease- which only caused the brute´s anger to escalate further.

Sign after sign was thrown as the raven kept dodging, it was only when a lamp post missed him by more than a few meters that he paused to shake his head in mockery.

"Shizu-chan, are you even aiming at me?" Satisfied Izaya saw a vein pop on Shizu-chan´s forehead- yes, that´s was exactly what he wanted.

One, two knives left his hands while running away from the monster- Shizu-chan keeping to dash after him even though they pierced his precious clothes.

Really now that brute never held true to his words- he claimed to hate violence yet used it on a daily bases, he claimed the clothes his brother gave him were precious yet he kept tearing them in their fights without even dodging-

That brute really was the epitome of contradictions.

Roaring the beast chased him, damaging the whole city until Izaya decided it was enough for today. He always thought it was funny how Shizu-chan thought he would be able to catch him one day when all it took for Izaya to disappear was to slip into a corner when the blond was distracted by ripping out a sign or blinded by the dust he whirled up when crashing into whatever-

And that´s exactly what he did.

The blond wasn´t looking for just a second- one of those thugs was suddenly getting into his way, rambling about how he seemingly threw his bike after the flea, but even though Shizuo didn´t pay that guy any attention, the few seconds he got distracted were enough for him to look up and not be able to spot the flea anymore.

That´s always how it freaking went.

Always.

Shizuo was raging, yes, mad as fuck that he got away again- but on the other hand he hadn´t expected anything less form the flea. That´s always how things went, that cockroach just slipped away sooner or later.

Annoyed he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it as he turned around to walk back to Tom. He had stayed away quite a bit- Usually their fights ended sooner with other people involving themselves into the chase and holding them up- but today it was one of these days he just spent chasing that stupid flea all day.

The sun was setting already and his clothes... ah...

Now that he looked down himself he noticed that he had torn them up pretty bad. He should have avoided those blades after all.

And so his day went on. Just as usual. He returned to Tom who was still searching for that guy that fled- and that being said they didn´t find him anymore. Whether he ran away, left the city or was just hiding somewhere wasn´t anything they would know.

Guilt accompanied Shizuo again as he walked back the street he came from, the same people as in the morning taking their distance for him as the monster of Ikebukuro returned home and again he had to think of that stupid ass smirk playing along flea´s lips.

It was only when he spotted a certain younger brother that the frown on his face relaxed.

"Kasuka," There he was, the idol Yuuhei Hanejima, right in front of his apartment's door. Expression staying stoic as usual he stepped away from the door. He had obviously been waiting for his older brother´s return.

"Mind if I come in?" the blond shook his head quickly walking over, his mood bettering in just a few seconds. really, when his brother was there he felt like he didn´t need to worry about his strength or anything- He was almost like a tranquilizer to Shizuo.

Maybe his little brother knew that and that´s why he never showed expressions- but that was just an idea he had.

"So, how are you?" he asked once they got inside the apartment- cringing a little at his own messiness he noticed that he didn´t quite clean up before heading out. But Kasuka didn´t even seem to notice.

"Ruri is the other puzzle piece." Shizuo blinked, taking a second before he understood- a smiled spread over his face.

"Seriously? That´s great." It was great.

It really was-

Kasuka was a half. Their father had been an incubus. Their mother was human.

Yeah, no joke.

It was a common thing in society at the moment- and they were feared.

It was almost as if they degraded them to vampires or something equally evil that would kill them at night.

Truth to be told most incubus were dangerous- simply out for pleasure, no matter if the opposite wanted it or not. Their father wasn´t one of that kind of course but there had been too many cases of rape, too many cases of incubus capturing women or men in a room and using them for sex. Today's societies goal was to kill every single and each of these incubus.

And then there were them.

Children between Incubus and humans – halves.

They were different, and rare, very rare. Most didn´t even live long. While incubus fed on simple sexual energy, halves couldn't do that.

They needed their own kind. A half could only get energy to live by other halves.

Kasuka was one like that- When he was 10 it started- Shizuo still remembered it too clearly. They were walking home, just as usual, it was before Kasuka´s career as a film star started Shizuo was rambling about some thugs that had again wanted to fight him and how he just wanted some god damn peace.

It was then that Kasuka started to act weird.

 **\- Past. Shizuo´s point of view. -**

"Seriously. They piss me off! Can´t they just leave me the fuck alone?!" raging Shizuo kicked a few stones with his feet as the two walked home from school. He had waited for Kasuka in front of the school gate since their mum was worried about any thugs approaching his little brother.

Of course he had waited.

Although, the thugs didn´t wait for his brother, but him.

Annoying little shits-

"I swear, if they ever come back again I will beat them up for good-!" Truth to be told they ran away right after he ripped a sign out of the pavement.

"Kasuka?"

It was normal for the brunette to not say anything while he rambled about things that annoyed him, but glancing at him, something seemed off. Shizuo´s anger dissipated as he took a closer look on his brother.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," he mumbled, noticing that he did seem like there was something wrong.

However, Kasuka just shook his head.

"I´m fine. Just a little headache is all." The still non blond dyed boy hummed, figuring that there was something wrong then after all.

"Let´s just get home quickly so mum can take a look at you," Shizuo suggest, taking the hand of his younger brother only to feel his hand-... slip through it? Blinking Shizuo turned around thinking he had just missed it, but the he noticed something strange.

His hand was… fading away? He tried to grab it but his hand just went through it without any warning-

"What the-"

 **-Present. Shizuo´s point of view.-**

It was only then that Shizuo learned about their father´s true nature. He appeared almost at the same time Shizuo´s hand went through Kasuka´s, walking up to them from a corner. Later Shizuo was told that his father had been watching them for a while, already knowing that one or even both of them could turn into a half-

It just was that way- if an incubus or a half, it didn´t matter which of them, didn´t get any energy for more than a week, then they pretty much just disappeared.

He told him about it. How Kasuka was a kind of incubus.

He took him away, saying he had already found someone in case it got transferred.

As kids, halves only needed kisses but eventually they needed more. It was odd to think about it, but over the course of time he got used to it.

Without a trace and it took only a few minutes starting at the hands.

Shizuo wasn´t like that at least… In some children that gene got carried on, the one that needed energy to not disappear, in some cases it didn´t. He was glad he didn´t need that sort of thing. If he had he would just end up hurting even more people in a way he would never want to.

He was the thing his father called the opposite puzzle piece. He didn´t need sex, or any other close proximity, but he was one that could give that sort of thing to another half. Not that he had ever met anyone except for his brother, considering how rare they were as it was. But yeah. He was glad his father already had someone for Kasuka.

"That´s really great actually," he mumbled a bit relieved.

Seeing as someone who was a half needed to have sex with someone else on a constant basis it was almost impossible to find love.

He wasn´t quite sure what Kasuka felt for that girl, but they way he spoke about her did insinuate that if he cared about anyone in that way, then it was probably her.

 **-Izaya's point of view-**

Frowning Izaya let himself slump into bed. It wasn´t even late, the sun was still up but he already felt that scorching headache approach.

Aha... that´s what he got for waiting wasn´t it? Trying to avoid the inevitable. He knew he was being risky but whatever had he done in his life that wasn´t?

He felt a little stupid for even trying and yet he couldn´t help but keep at it.

He hated what he was. And he hated what it made him do- in so many aspects he wouldn´t even be able to name them all.

He cursed his father.

All too often he did, cursing him every second he tried to fall asleep. That headache accompanying him, knowing, what would come tomorrow and how inevitable it was.

And that no matter how hard he tried... it seemed he just couldn´t avoid this curse-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **To be continued~ xDD**

 **Well then, even though nothing "happened" *cough cough* smut *cough cough* yet, I do hope the first chapter intrigued you a bit xD And for those that are curious, YES there will be smut soon- SOON**

 **aka- next chapter xDDDDDD**

 **Haha, sorry for being a day late again. Stuff just came up and then I decided to rewrite the first chapter and yeah xDDD**

 **See you in 14 days *0* this story is updating every second Sunday as well C;**


	2. Running out of time

**Welcome to chapter 2 *^***

 **Aww shit I'm getting predictable xDD tho with that kind of description I guess it was easy to predict x'DD hehe you won´t see the further scenes coming tho~ C;**

 **Hello there and sorry for being so late ;A; I took a bit longer for this than i thought xD to be honest I spent my time writing smutty smut but then noticed that the smutty smut will actually only arrive next chapter since there was still some stuff to write before that xDD**

 **So hey- sorry for the lateness ;A; And also for the yet but kinda a bit not so smutty chapter now xDD**

 **Next chapter shit will go down *0* xDD**

 **Thank you so much for correcting SoylentRamen! You are the best 3  
**

 **Reader: thank you 3 ;/; to be honest I´m kinda wondering where to go with my creativity cuz I only got this outlined till chapter 5 x'DDD You got it exactly 3 C; Tho about the incubus daddy´s knowing each other I dunno- xD It´s an interesting question though hmm Well let´s see where this will lead xD You couldn´t have described this better xD a "stuck" situation yes indeed. Haha soon everything will be cleared up in that matter C; Even though there is no actual smut in this chapter yet I hope you still like it x'D - ;/A/; -blushies- awwwww thank you ;/; I tried my best with that picture hehe ;/; come to think of it- I should b drawing another one xDD**

 **Guest 2: Gosh you made me get another idea yet again *^* How can you always inspire me for new plot thingies?! xD thank you 3 Dammnit though- am I really that predictable?! xDDDD haha I guess it wasn´t hard to guess considering the summary and first chapter xD Ohohoho but you won´t see coming what happens afterwards~ C; Now i hope you will like this chappy even though the smut doesn't exactly happen yet xD**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 2: Running out of time** ஜ

 **-Next morning. Shizuo´s point of view-**

"Ah, good morning Shizuo," the man with the dreadlocks grinned, his smile already telling Shizuo that he was in a good mood. As he was every day- really, sometimes he wondered how Tom managed to be so happy 24/7.

"Good morning, Tom-san," he greeted back politely. Somehow, it was a bit odd to use formal language with someone he considered to be one of his close friends, but then again, he had done so ever since he gave him that piece of advice to do so with people older than him.

He was just used to it.

"Sorry about yesterday," he mumbled. He had heard that the guy who had just slipped away yesterday owed them quite a large sum of money... It was his fault he got away, as well, distracting Tom with his stupid anger problem.

Anger made itself known once more as he apologized.

"Nah, don´t sweat it." The man waved him off, shaking his head softly. "I should have paid better attention, as well."

The blond frowned, not particularly happy about that response. No matter what he did, be it destroying the city, randomly chasing Izaya during his work time, or other anger driven, not-so-wise decisions, Tom-san always forgave him way too easily for everything.

"Ready for a new tour?" The blond nodded quickly, tugging a cigarette out of his pocket; he was going to do a good job today. No rage instigated actions, and no chasing fleas.

"Of course."

Just for once, he would have a simple, normal, peaceful day like everyone else in this city.

 **\- Izaya´s point of view.-**

The headache just wouldn´t stop.

No matter what he did, not even painkillers worked anymore.

A sigh escaped the raven´s lips as he finally stood up from his swivel chair. Vertigo overwhelmed him for a second, and he let himself fall back into the chair- hands grasping the armrests tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tch-" He hadn´t thought it would be this bad. Why?

Why couldn´t he just stretch the time spans? He did everything, he didn´t move around or do anything else that could possibly drain him of any energy, but no.

He hated it.

Fucking hated it.

Tch, how he hated that little asshole. He hated it.

This entire deal with his family was just sick.

Disgusting and annoying.

He was at his limit yet again. Yesterday he sent him away, thinking he could do it one more day at least. Try to go on without it.

But it was useless.

Angry, he glared at the computer screen, even though it wasn´t its fault.

Doing any research like this wouldn´t bring good results, either.

If anything, he would be messy, make mistakes- and mistakes were never good for an informant like him.

...

His right hand twitched, letting go of the armrest as he brought it to rest over his eyes.

...

He had to go there again.

He had no other choice.

 **-Shizuo´s point of view. A bit later. In Ikebukuro.-**

Stunned, he watched that mailman as he ran for dear life- He didn´t do anything did he?

Well, with people knowing he lived here, there were sure to be at least some rumors about the infamous not-morning-person blond guy.

He couldn´t blame him for running away. But still- he just looked at him. And he wasn´t even here for that guy.

It was the one in the door frame that Tom was speaking to that had money issues with them.

"And then there was this beautiful woman, with curves- oh god, you understand, right? I couldn´t just deny her the money, right? And she really was worth it, and so-" A vein popped on Shizuo´s forehead as he listened to another stupid excuse from these bastards.

It was always the fucking same.

They borrowed money for sex, women, addictions, or fancy objects. And then they always had these excuses.

How they didn´t know they wouldn´t win when gambling, how they are sure next time they can pay back.

How they didn´t know the woman tricked them- that they were sure she will pay back.

 _Annoying._

 _Annoying._

 _Annoying._

"How about you just don´t borrow money for bullshit like that, huh?!" The man shrieked in fear, obviously knowing who the guy dressed like a bartender was as he barked at the man.

He was ready to grasp that open door harder than supposed to- totally intending to slam it into the guy´s face, possibly throwing him through his entire apartment then-

"Ah, Shizuo, calm down. I will deal with him." The blond was still growling when the hand of his senpai patted him on the shoulder in an attempt at calming him.

He knew why Tom was saying that- but listening to these stupid excuses was just too much to take this early in the morning.

"Why don´t you go for a walk while I settle things with this guy? He seems like someone that would know how to get the money he owes us, right?" He glanced at the guy with his usual friendly smile- almost immediately, the guy´s head started to nod frantically up and down. "Yes, yes!"

Tch-

"Alright," the blond mumbled, turning around as he walked away from the door.

And here he had wanted to not use violence for a day.

Tom had to send him away yet again. Couldn´t he even control himself for a single freaking day? It was only morning, and yet again, he had almost flipped out.

He hated this fucking lack of control he had.

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

There it was. That disgusting smirk. The guy leant back in his chair, having obviously already been waiting for him.

"Izaya, what brings you here~?" Said raven frowned, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

 _You know what does._

He had come here, after all. The man´s home- well, it rather seemed like a copy of his own flat. He surely had to be intrigued by his sense of fashion if he copied it as obviously as this. Izaya just wanted to wipe that grin off the bastard's face, but he knew he couldn´t do that.

"Need a fix, perhaps~?" God, how he hated that sick smile. With a sort of sigh, the man shrugged, turning around in his swivel chair, facing a computer that was even standing in the same place as in Izaya´s apartment. "Sorry, but I've got work now." A snort escaped Izaya's lips at that.

"As if." If he could, he would rather kill him- especially after what he did last time. Laughter reached his ears as he tilted his head, staring at the man who had not gotten up from the chair.

"So grumpy today," he sighed playfully, walking over only to lift his hand to tilt the raven´s chin up.

"So? Are we not as well as we thought we would be?" he leaned in more, making the raven instantly take a step back. There was only a wall behind him, though, effectively trapping him for the man. He tilted his face away, trying to get that hand out of his sight, but he wouldn't quite let him go as the grip on his chin tightened into something he wouldn´t exactly call loving.

"Let´s get this over with already," Izaya snarled, getting that he shouldn´t piss him off now. Not now. Not when he was seriously lacking the energy he needed.

He pushed himself away from the wall, agilely slipping away from the man and heading for the door. They wouldn´t do this in his office, of course. If anyone walked in on them, the rumors of him being fucked by this shithead would never cease.

He didn´t want anyone to know of this. Be they Incubus or halves or humans.

An arm grabbing him by his shoulder made him stop in his tracks. He had only just stepped out of the door, leading to a shady alley. Of course even with the amount of money Izaya had given to him, he wasn't quite able to rent an apartment in a location like his own, not to speak of the surroundings outside it.

Surrounded by thugs and dark alleys, closed cafes, well it certainly wasn´t a nice location.

"Awww, don´t be like that Izaya. You are my little bitch and you know it," the voice spoke from behind. Dark, and a tad annoyed. With dread, Izaya realized that he had gotten on his bad side.

Letting his eyes trail around the scene, the guy hummed, pleased with what he saw.

"What a magnificent alley. I wonder what it would be like if you had to suck me off in such a place." The raven gritted his teeth. He hated this bastard. He made him sick to his stomach.

"You are disgusting." Laughter erupted from his stinking throat anew, making him lean on his shoulder, even closer to Izaya's ear.

"I wouldn´t say that if I were you; you need it, no?" The raven twitched, but he wouldn´t complain.

"If you want it, then beg-" He couldn´t do anything other than please that asshole.

"You heard me, Izaya." He shivered, grossed out when that mouth breathed into his ear.

"Beg."

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

It was pathetic, wasn´t it? It was barely midday, and he already had to take a walk to not destroy anything.

Considering how the people around him kept shooting him scared glances before evading him to a degree that they were walking on the other side of the street, he sure as hell must be wearing one hell of an expression. Probably one that screamed- _Hey! I´m ready to murder someone, approach me if you dare-_

They were probably thinking something like that, anyway. Exhaling some smoke, he pulled the cigarette from his lips finally, breaking it in half before throwing it to the ground to extinguish it with his shoe. Chatter suddenly started up and he glanced around, only for the people to shy away even farther.

What? Did they think he was about to flip out? Okay, maybe he did extinguish his cigarette that way before beating some stupid shitheads to a pulp, but not always, okay?

With a sort of annoyed sigh, he walked on, choosing a more vacant alley as his new route.

Only for him to stop dead in his tracks- Actually, he had intended to walk through there as a shortcut and then hurry back to Tom before any other one of these men could just run away again, but hey-

Look who he found.

The guy from yesterday-

Stopping dead in his tracks as well, his expression paled considerably, giving away that he remembered exactly who Shizuo was- and turned on his heels.

The blond grinned- finally something good happened today!

Metal crunched, and before the vending machine saw it coming, it was heaved up above the blond´s head- air flying by as the blond dashed after the man. He would catch the guy and deliver him to Tom to make up for yesterday; now _that_ was something he could use his strength for-!

Dashing around the corner, he spotted the man in the middle of another alley, and without a second thought, he threw that vending machine-

Through the air it flew, rotating around its own axis a couple times- it was only when the blond blinked that he noticed they weren´t alone in that alley.

Two people were standing there- A man he didn´t know and-

Izaya?!

 ** _*CRASH*_**

The flea had been smart enough, maybe even just had the reflexes from being chased too often, to intelligently step away- the vending machine flying right past him-

The guy next to him wasn´t so lucky, though-

With a loud crash and metal screeching on the ground, the stranger got knocked over- not moving anymore.

For a second, the blond even felt guilty; he meant to hit the guy, not the stranger-

That guy- ah.

He blinked, looking down the alley once more, ignoring the unconscious man for a second.

But of course- that guy was gone. He had taken the chance and run off- to god knows where.

"What the hell did you do?!" It was Izaya's words that dragged his attention away from the loss- and also ignited a fire.

That flea.

THAT FLEA-

"IZZAAYAAAA-!" It was all his fucking fault that he lost the guy again! A vein popped on his forehead, and the raven´s eyes widened briefly before turning around on the spot-not bothering to waste any time as the blond dashed after the informant.

Metal creaked, and before Izaya was even out of the alley, there was a metal pole ramming itself into the ground in front of him, efficiently making him halt in this chase-

The raven turned around, glancing at where the beast as, a knife in his hands- the brute had aimed too well for his taste- or was it that he simply wasn´t up to par with him weakened like that?

The silver shot out from his coat and he threw it at the beast charging him- but the monster didn´t even evade- and he was too fucking close already-

The knives grazed his clothes and even cheek, but the blond didn´t seem to give a fuck as he finally did something he never thought he would.

He grasped the fucking flea´s shirt, actually _catching_ him.

He fucking _caught_ the flea.

For a second, he was dumbfounded, but there wasn´t much time to be so, because within a second, he found a knife aimed at his eye- his own hand was faster, though, grabbing that wrist so tight the flea just had to drop the weapon, then pinning him up against the wall.

The louse glared, though now there was nothing else left to do - A moment of silence passed the scene before the blond finally grinned, quite happy with what he achieved.

"I finally got you, you damn flea!" His chest was heaving, from running as well as from the sudden surge of adrenaline that pumped through his veins. He had grabbed the flea alright; there was no saying the flea didn't plan for that, though, and that there wasn´t a catch on that somewhere. Squirming, the raven tried to get out of the blond´s grasp, but of course that was basically impossible-

He tried to kick him in the crotch, even, but Shizu-chan was literally too close for that.

"You just always have to rudely interrupt others' business, huh?" Izaya finally said, giving up on trying to escape with strength alone. Shizu-chan was stupid; he would just talk his way out of this somehow.

"Shut the fuck up already, flea. How often have I told you to get your ass out of Ikebukuro, huh?!"

Now what should he bring up? Kasuka? Shinra? Maybe even Celty. He could tell him he knew where her head was. Now, Shizu-chan couldn´t kill him if he knew that Izaya knew that sort of thing, right?

A grin spread along the raven´s expression.

"Not often enough, it seems." He didn´t really want to play that card yet, though. It was fun. Interesting- whatever would Shizu-chan do now?

"You little-" the blond was about to say something, but then Izaya felt the blond release his wrists. He blinked, neither expecting the sudden favor nor seeing it coming, but what did it matter? That brute probably slipped up- and with that he reached into his pocket quickly, wanting to pull out another knife.

"What-" he ignored the surprised word that escaped the blond´s lips as he pulled his hand out again- with no knife?

Now it was his time to blink- while the blond could just stare at the flea.

He certainly didn´t let go of Izaya's wrist- they just... disappeared? He glanced at those hands that had suddenly practically flown to the raven´s pockets, but now that he pulled them out anew there was no knife in them. There was nothing and the weirdest thing of it all was, that his hands seemed to become transparent-

What the-

The raven just stood there like frozen for a moment.

This was a fucking joke, right?

It had been that long?

No way-

... fuck.

Incubus- those lusting creatures lived in Ikebukuro- as well as their children. It was something that Shizuo knew, and yet- it was so surprising-

Confused, he looked at the hands he thought he had grabbed, sudden laughter reaching his ears.

"Ahaha..." Slowly but surely, the flea started to laugh. The blond just stared at him, not believing what was happening in front of him- not wanting to see that he actually had a feeling he knew what was happening in front of him.

He let go of Izaya´s shirt and the raven just let himself lean against the wall without giving a fuck that he could flee now-

"I´m done for. Well done, Shizu-chan- You will never see me again in your precious fucking Ikebukuro." The blond blinked upon hearing the words, not really able to comprehend what he just said.

"What?" Izaya had to be joking, right? This wasn´t what he thought it was, right?

The raven just threw his hands into the air, starting to become more and more transparent, his wrist already being transparent as well.

"You won! I´m a fucking half, and you just had to interrupt when I was about to ensure my survival- Thank you, you fucking asshole! You won!" The flea´s brows were furrowed, and even though he was laughing he started to tremble, as well.

A bitter smile settled on his face as he let the hands slump down again, tilting his head up as he closed his eyes, the back of his head bumping softly against the wall behind him.

"Not that you would even understand what I said, but hey, I´m going to disappear now, just like you always wanted." To be honest, the raven felt like screaming.

All the things he had to endure just so this wouldn´t happen. And now?

What for?

All those stupid appointments with the guy, the headaches he endured, the money he paid- all for what? For it to end now? Like this?

Seriously?!

A frown formed on his face and he glared at the blond. "Really, thanks a lot, you fucking stupid-" but he didn´t get to say anything more when that brute suddenly got closer, and-

...

This was not happening right?

Suddenly there were lips on his own, softer than he would have thought, and before he could even start to say anything there was a tongue-

A fucking tongue slipping inside his mouth-

Instantly regaining his posture, he bit down hard on it, causing the brute to hiss and draw back from him-

Barking, the raven glared at the guy- "What the fuck are y-" but then his eyes widened considerably, making him stop midsentence- a soft dash of a dark pink infiltrated his red iris and a very familiar feeling interrupted him- as he could do nothing but stare for a second.

Just stare as the blond wiped his mouth, softly poking the spot on his tongue that was bleeding now.

"Fucking flea."

 _Shizu-chan…_

"Shut up when I'm trying to save your sorry ass."

 _...is a half?!_

 **To be continued~**

 **xDDDDDDD Ohohoh yes I´m stopping there XDDDDDD**

 **Then again you will have something pretty interesting to look forward to now, no~? xDD**

 **Oh well, anyway sorry for the lateness again C: And see you on the 21st again x'D hehe love you guys 3**


	3. Mouth to mouth

**Welcome to chapter 3 *^***

 **And I am actually on time OMG xD Ohohohoo NOW**

 **BE READY FOR SMUT**

 **A bit- somehow at least xDD Ahaha well you will see x'D**

 **Guest 2: xDDD sexual tension x'D I´m dying but hey, did you know you got me another idea yet again? xD How?! xDD Ahahaha don´t worry xD We think the same about that nameless creep xD To be honest I don´t even have a name for him so far x'D There was no need to bring it up yet, so- let´s go with creep xDDDD Now i do wonder what you will say to THIS chapter xDDDDDDD**

 **Reader: awwww thank you 3 NOW ARE YOU READY FOR SMUT?! *0*0*0*0* xDDD IN the alley?! yes! xDD And thank you naw 3 I do wonder how many people even saw the picture, but hey x'D I loved the process of drawing it so meh xDD**

 **Lili-chan: xDD gomenasai xD But with all my stories pushing onward I couldn´t update earlier x'D sowy 3 nawwwwww thank you 3 you are so sweet ;/; Now now I shall not keep you up any longer xD**

 **Thank you for correcting this SoylentRamen! C:  
**

 **And now~**

 **Enjoy~! xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-๑** **-๑ ஜ ๑** **-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑** **-๑** **-**

ஜ **Chapter 3:** Mouth to mouth ஜ

 **-Izaya** **s point of view-**

This was a joke right?

He was dreaming-

Yeah, that had to be it-

"Fucking flea-" the brute was still wiping at his mouth, glaring at the raven as if he had done the worst thing ever when it was HIM who had just-

Why the hell did he even do that?! He should be jumping in joy about having him disappear, not shoving his disgusting tongue in Izaya's mouth!

Subconsciously, the raven backed away when the brute stepped in once more, his brows knitting into a deep frown.

"Just shut up, okay?" And then there was this mouth again on his own- way too perplexed by this entire situation, Izaya didn´t even see it coming until he tasted the metal taste on his own tongue.

He was disappearing- and he was fucking scared of it, alright. It had to be a fucking joke that everything he had to endure until now was going to be futile now- but this wouldn't work!

Twisting his head away from the brute he spat, a glare shooting at the blond.

"I would rather die than have you touch me in any freaking way- Even if you are a fucking half, there is no way-" Gasping, the raven squeezes his eyes shut, feeling that brutish hand on the hem of his shirt, shoving him against the wall.

The cool stone behind him cracked the slightest bit and he felt his headache was only getting worse from it.

He raised his hands, intending to grab the blond´s arm, only for them to pass through his body-

A sense of fear filled his mind for a second- his eyes stuck on his hands- as realization hit him.

He was going to disappear- he was going to fucking _die_.

The blond´s growl made him snap out of it again.

"What part about shut the fuck up did you not understand, flea?" It was a low growl that left the beast´s lips and then he stepped closer. The informant wanted to complain, talk some sense into the stupid brute, but before he could do so, those lips covered his own again, and a leg slid between his thighs-

"Shizu-" But the tongue only slipped farther into his mouth, exploring, roaming around just as it liked while he felt those lips, softer than he had thought them to be on his own- And suddenly, he was moving even closer, pressing his entire body up against the raven.

Shizuo was pressing against his groin- he was doing it on fucking purpose-

"Stop this shit, Shizu-chan-" But his request fell on deaf ears as he just felt himself being pressed into the wall even harder- rendered motionless, a gasp escaping his lips from the force.

His mouth fell open as the dim but familiar feeling of pleasure surged through his veins- and then the brute paused in his movement as another very familiar feeling coursed through the raven.

Disbelieving, he glanced up at the blond who undoubtedly had caught the glimmer of purple in his eyes. Shizu-chan was still looking at him, looking the slightest bit puzzled- another color was taking over the brute´s eyes.

A very familiar black- only barely it was there, mixing with the gold, but Izaya saw it.

No way- something akin to giggles bubbled from the raven´s throat at this ridiculous situation.

"...are you kidding me?" The rhetorical question was never answered as he suddenly felt a hand travel underneath his shirt-

"Oi-!" Lips were pressed into his own again and the hand travelled along his waist- settling there, as if hesitating before slowly sliding into his pants-

A gasp escaped the raven´s lips and he squeezed his eyes shut- the lips leaving his own- he only barely he registered the way sense of touch had returned to his hands as they grabbed the thin fabric on Shizu-chan´s shoulders-

He wanted to yell at the brute, tell him to fucking stop already- but the hand moving inside his pants, now slowly up and down was rendering him silent- fearing that if he raised his voice right now, there might be sounds escaping he didn´t want the brute to hear.

Tightening his fists he hit the blond instead, letting his head tilt against the blond´s chest to hide whatever he looked like at the moment.

"Stop-" But the hand didn´t stop those more than satisfying motions-

Again he hit him, once, twice- but against a body like Shizu-chan´s, it had to be useless- and then that hand in his pants curled around his shaft- and stroked.

"Fuck-" He couldn´t hold back his voice in time; biting his tongue, he felt the blond pause- leaving Izaya to wait, trembling, not being able to tell anymore if he wanted this or not-

He cursed his body. He cursed it for feeling so good from something that should be the most disgusting thing on earth-

He cursed it for making him want more than that hand- he cursed the very fucking existence of this- while Shizuo could do nothing but stare at the flea.

Shizuo had expected an insult- he had expected words along the line of - _Don't be so gentle, brute_ \- or - _remember not to crush me, monster_ \- but he certainly hadn´t expected that shaky moan shooting right to his groin, making it more than obvious how much the flea was _enjoying_ this-

He had expected to hate it, to be disgusted by the flea, not for the raven´s mouth to fall open in pleasure and cause something similar to shoot through his own veins.

He could feel the way Izaya´s hands held onto his shirt for dear life, how he was trembling, and when he looked up at him with those reddish purple eyes, he moved his hand again.

He saw how his expression churned, how his eyes squeezed shut, how his eyebrows knitted, his mouth hung open, trying his hardest to not let any sound escape and the fingers grasped his shirt even harder. He couldn´t tear his stare away from it-

"Stop. You don´t- have to-" Only in the form of pants those words left the flea´s lips, but somehow, the blond couldn´t find himself being able to stop- instead he moved closer, pressing the flea against the wall more, making it so he had to lift his face once more as he stubbornly kept stroking his length-

He didn´t need to look down to know that he was already leaking-

"Shizu- don´t-" again only fragments left the raven´s lips as his body shuddered. His legs were trembling, Shizuo´s leg still between the flea´s thighs-

Despite his words, Shizuo could feel the way Izaya was pushing himself off the wall- the way he bucked into his hand, rubbing against his leg- as he let himself slump forward, hiding his expression in the blond´s shoulder- the hands shooting to the blond locks, tugging at them harshly.

Moving his hand faster, harder, he could hear the pants and gasps for breath on his shoulder becoming ragged.

He could feel the way Izaya's chest rose up and down quickly, how the skin felt almost feverish against his touch- the trembles rupturing through his body- he could feel those hands slip from his head to his back, to almost claw at it, fingers digging into his shirt harshly- and the way Izaya´s hips bucked into his hand for more- the way his thighs moved up, the way he tried to maneuver himself into a more than just compromising position- how his head tilted, how hot his breath felt even through the fabric of his shirt-

He had never seen the flea like this. He had never imagined Izaya to be even able to look like this- to act like this- to be this... _erotic_ -

Before Shizuo knew what he was doing, he leaned down, his lips capturing a delicate-looking spot on the raven´s neck- and bit down-

A choked sound reached his ears, and the body captured by his ministrations shuddered violently. Nails dug into the skin on his back as wetness stuck to his hand.

It took a few seconds before the blond realized that the flea had just come.

Wordlessly, he slipped the hand out of his pants and stepped away, the other palm fishing a cigarette out of his pocket as the flea let go of his shirt and leaned against the wall.

He was panting.

A glare had settled on his face, filled with so much malice that he doubted the flea would thank him for saving his stupid ass.

Slowly but surely he saw it, the purple moving out of Izaya´s eyes, leaving nothing but that reddish glare.

"Shizu-chan-"

"This never happened," he interrupted the flea, not interested in having a conversation about what happened just now. It was a onetime thing, he did it out of necessity, like how you have to "kiss" a person if you need to give them mouth to mouth. It was as simple as that.

The louse had fallen silent. Obviously, he had no complaints about what the blond said. Pulling at his clothes to straighten them, the blond turned around, stepping out of the alley. "Don´t wait so long next time, you should know better."

He didn´t glance back, he didn´t hear him say anything else to this- and with that he went away.

He had no interest in having that stupid flea maybe even complain to him for what he did. Only faintly he could hear some shifting and steps, and when he turned around once more, the flea was gone.

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Step after step he walked away from the scene, from that alley, from the whole of fucking Ikebukuro.

He couldn´t believe what just happened-

He hated it- he hated it so fucking much-

He hated how much he enjoyed this just now-

Just-

Why?!

What the hell?!

If he could he would be glaring at his dick by now, glaring at his whole body or whatever was at fault for this- His father? Yeah he was probably the one who was at fucking fault for all of this-

He fucking got off by rubbing against the fucking brute´s leg- while having that monster´s hand on his cock-

This wasn´t even funny anymore- This was the worst degrading situation he had ever encountered so far- he had damn well fucking wanted this the second Shizu-chan kissed him-

He was glad the brute forced him to do this. That he kept him in place.

If he had changed his mind halfway- or stepped back just a step- god, he would have probably begged him to fuck him or gone after him to rub himself against the blond-

Being as deluded as he became sometimes... god no.

Fuck-

With a glare still settled in his eyes, he examined his hands.

He still felt the adrenaline pump through his veins.

... he thought he would disappear for real now.

It was the most logical conclusion- he knew at that moment that he was done for, and yet-

His hands stopped disappearing. Even better, they returned- and the headache he had been having since yesterday night had disappeared as well...

He was glad to be alive, yeah, and yet he couldn´t hate this situation more.

Why did that even happen? Why did he not just let him die?! Everyone else would have laughed at him and left him to disappear, but no-

This should have never happened.

It changed everything.

Even if Shizu-chan said they would never mention it- It just bugged him way too much.

This shouldn´t even have been able to work.

Not with Shizu-chan.

It was… strange.

Not only the fact that he didn´t know Shizu-chan was a half like him, and even one that didn't need to get this stupid sexual energy , no! He could give it. He was the same as that stupid ass guy.

But he still didn´t get what happened back there-

The bond of hatred they shared over the years-

Halves like him took energy, they didn´t generate it themselves. No matter how good Izaya felt during their stupid appointments, it wouldn´t matter. Whether he was hurting, hating it, or almost dying during it, it did not matter.

What mattered was how much the other half was aroused. The partner that gave the energy. It was all about him-

He was the one he took the energy from.

And that´s why he had to do whatever he wanted him to, to turn him on.

Whatever in the world he wanted. No matter how disgusting, degrading or painful it was.

Real Incubus didn´t have that problem, they didn´t need any fucking consent, nor did they have to make their partners enjoy it. Another aspect that he hated about his shitty life-

But Izaya did. He had to.

So- considering their absolute pure _hatred_ \- considering how much Shizu-chan _detested_ him- what the hell did he do to make that brute get _aroused!?_

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"... uh did something happen?" Startled by the words Shizuo looked up from the pavement. He had already met up again with Tom- he had to tell him the guy escaped as well... and now they were walking to their next destination.

Trying to get their money back from another one of those dickheads-

"Nothing happened." Hah, what a lie.

Nothing.

Nothing certainly wouldn´t upset him this much.

Shizuo couldn´t stop thinking about what that stupid flea looked like, and it bugged the shit out of him.

He couldn´t stop remembering just how different the flea had looked before-

And no, he was _not_ hard because of it.

Fuck, that was the thing that annoyed him the very most.

A glare was sent to the part of his pants where he knew his stupid dick was hidden.

Just staring at his innocent hard-on that of course didn´t get any attention, he kept walking onward. Now if that were all he had to worry about, that would be great.

An ice cold shower would do the trick just fine- but why the hell did he bite his neck?! It would be fucking visible- he said they would forget about it, that it never happened-

God, that had been stupid.

Great.

Fucking great.

He had never done this sort of thing.

Neither with a woman, nor with a man, and now all he would have to think about when the term sex was mentioned was that stupid louse´s pleasured face-

 **-๑** **-๑ ஜ ๑** **-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑** **-๑** **-**

 **Well~ now I hope the "smutty" scene didn´t suck xDD I honestly struggled with it for a week cuz it had been so long since I wrote smut the last time x'DDD Well it´s not actually getting to it but yeah~**

 **That will come for sure C;**

 **Oh, oh talking about it xD As you maaaaayyy imagine this story will be containing lots of sex in the future- xDD So if you got any special kinky requests, I am listening x'D**

 **Now then, see you in chapter 4~ Ohohohoho and I tell you, that´s one hell of an interesting chapter C;**

 **So see you on Sunday the 4th September xD**


	4. My turn

**Welcome to chapter 4 *^***

 **Now now xD I have a feeling lots of you will love this chapter xDDD**

 **For various reasons~ xD C;**

 **Reader: xD aww then I´m relived x'D nawww, thank you 3 really C: Ohohohohoho and that request -nosebleed- *^* Be prepared, your requests have been taken into account xDD new locations were already planned x'D no worries xD omfg xDDD cum x'D ahaha well well x'D Next chappy is gonna be hella insteresting I think x'D**

 **Guest 2: haha of course he hated it~! xD that creep, ohoho he will be getting something today xD and of course C: after all if he made fun of izaya for it that would mean he makes fun of his brother in a way- there is no way he would do that xD gosh and that request- it has already been combined with an event x'DDD 3**

 **now now let´s get to the chappy already xDD It´s even longer than usual xD**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 4: My turn** ஜ

 **-Evening. A bit later. Izaya´s point of view-**

Groaning the flea was sitting in his very familiar chair. His arms were propped up and his head resting in them as he clutched his head. Wet strains of hair fell into his face as he had just returned from an ice cold shower.

This was just so wrong-

Fuck.

He was playing with the brute! Just annoying him, and irritating him and using him for his own amusement-

The raven imaginary slapped himself when the word "amusement" caused a different memory than one of the chases to appear.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

This was too much seriously- if it had only been one sided at least- if only he had gotten aroused due to his stupid genes, then he could have brushed it off as some sort of mistake- an accident, that no one was affected by- but like this?

He fucking hated that brute-

So he decided to ignore it.

When he got home he decided to never think about it again, he would just murder that stupid brute and then this incident would be gone from this world. No one knew anyway and if it was something only he knew he might as well forget it, alright.

Yeah- alright-

Alright my ass-

Swearing he slammed the cup of coffee he had been holding in his hand onto the table. Protesting the brown liquid shifted in the white porcelain, barely avoiding to spill over as the raven groaned in utter frustration.

Whether it was sexual or mental was something no one should dare to ask.

That stupid brute.

He hated that dumb beast.

Why did he do that sort of thing? Finger tips found their way to his lips and the frown only deepened, a glare accompanying his expression now as he touched the soft skin.

That stupid brute. Kissing him like that, doing this shit-

He let the hand trail to his neck-

Izaya had already spotted it when he undressed in the bathroom.

That _kissmark_ -

Groaning he let his head collide with the table underneath- his palm now resting over the treacherous spot.

This was not supposed to happen.

Not like this.

No, never!

It was obvious as hell that Shizu-chan didn´t know that Izaya didn´t even need to feel anything other than detest and disgust during these stupid sessions- it was all revolving around Shizu-chan- As always everything was revolving around that stupid-

 _ ***CLICK***_

Startled the raven turned lifted his head off the desk- only to face that disgusting bastard in his door frame- Band-Aids were wrapped around his head. Well considering he was hit by a projectile Shizu-chan threw it was quite remarkable that he was standing.

"Heh, you didn't disappear yet~? And there I thought you would have died by now ~" the man smirked disgustingly, approaching the desk after he closed the door shut-

The raven frowned, pushing himself up from the desk and towards his computer instead.

"Sadly I have to disappoint you, Hachiro," he mumbled, turning to his keyboard as if he were busy with something at the moment. His hair was already standing on ends, and that guy suddenly placing his disgusting hands on his right shoulder only caused goose bumps too run down his skin.

"What about our appointment though?" he questioned- Izaya didn´t even need to turn around to know that he was grinning like the gross pervert he was.

"Moved to tomorrow, I´m too busy to-" A sudden force grabbing him by his chin forced him to look at the guy who was now looking not so amused anymore.

"Who did you find, huh?" A frown crossed the raven´s face as he tried to push the man´s hand away. The stare he was giving him already revealed that he had spotted that meaningless kiss mark.

"No one. I will kill him soon so it doesn´t matter." Anger was quickly replaced with laughter.

"Wait a second. You prefer me over that guy? Now I'm curious, what did he do to you?"

Tch- glaring the raven pulled the hand away from his chin.

"Just go away already, I said we would meet tomorrow again," he announced, intending to turn back to his computer again when he was swirled around in his chair.

"Ne, Izaya-kun~ You think you can just turn me away like that? Just so you know, I can always just go away, I don't give a shit about you." The raven smirked, shrugging-

"You give a shit about the money you get from me though-" A fist collided with his cheek and before he knew it he found himself being slammed against his own office table- One eyes squeezed shut he glared at the guy as he leaned over his back, whispering disgustingly close into his ear.

"We have an appointment _now_ Izaya. Don´t forget that you need me. Now tell me, who is that guy you want to see dead?"

 **-Shizuo´s point of view. Evening. Somewhere in Ikebukuro.-**

This was just too fucked up-

Slamming down the empty glass he groaned.

"Another one!" Tom had left ages ago by now- he had been going on about how Shizuo was too easy to irritate today- well that wasn´t exactly hard considering that the most fucked up thing in his life happened today.

So he invited him for a drink to this club. It was rather silent in here, only a few people were even inside- that might also be though because he had been sitting here now for two hours, drinking one glass of alcohol after the other.

He didn´t really know what Tom had ordered for him, but ever since he left he just told the bartender to give him the same over and over.

It really was better to have that burning liquid roll down his throat than to think about what happened today.

He was supposed to kill that flea, he made his life miserable- and then he did that.

Seriously.

Who the heck as he having regular sex with anyway?!

That bitchy secretary? He almost doubted it considering how much she was always glaring at Izaya- then again he would probably be glowering at the flea too if he kept fucking him for ages just for this energy business.

So for now Shizuo basically was just trying to not think about that shit. He was still out to kill that stupid flea. Just not like that- letting him die like some dog just because of that energy business-

He sighed.

Might be that he didn´t want that to happen since Kasuka was the same. It would be cruel.

But damn it, next time he saw that flea he would fucking murder him!

Looking that stupid and then even making him get a hard on, he bet that was the flea´s fucking stupid plan. Of course, there was no way the flea just simply skipped on that shit- Tch.

He probably found out Shizuo was a half, or maybe he found out about his brother and that´s why he did that.

What did he even want to gain by that, huh? he bet that flea slipped something in a drink somewhere and that was the only reason his dick decided to say hello after that...

... okay maybe he didn't plan that, but still!

Fucking pissed him off, why did the flea even look that way? Why did he have to moan so loud?! He didn´t have to lean on him or breathe in his ear, and he damn definitely didn´t need to look at him like that!

What was he even getting that excited for? He didn´t even really fuck him-

Irritated by the direction his thoughts were heading in, he gulped the rest of his new drink down and slammed it on the table again.

"Oi, you. One more! And make it strong," he cringed, the bitter taste killing his taste buds.

They would do each other a favor and forget about this stupid thing.

It never happened and that´s it.

"You must be Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Huh?" Irritated the blond turned his head, facing a guy that had settled on a seat next to him. Who the hell was that?

"Piss off." he was not in the mood to deal with bullshit or fighting or whatever right now. If he wanted something he could come back tomorrow, he would gladly punch his lights out then.

The guy seemed to be pretty persistent though. He waved at the bartender. "Two more of these, please."

A tad irritated the blond watched the guy shove one of the drinks towards him. He swore if that dickhead was going to hit on him he would fucking-

"Actually I thought we could talk about someone we both know."

...

Right. God damnit not everyone´s heads were revolving around sex.

"I didn´t have a good day so if you want to annoy anyone then choose somebody that can´t throw you across the street," he warned, that guy didn´t seem to be intimidated at all tho- instead he just grinned.

"I take it you know about Izaya's problem?"

...

Izaya´s problem...?

No way-

"... don´t tell me you are his fuckbuddy." The guy laughed, taking another sip of his drink before grinning at him.

"How sharp of you~! Hachiro Yuu, nice to meet you."

...

A guy?

Seriously?

... okay that was unexpected.

If anything Shizuo thought he would be having fun with some girl- but a guy?

An irritated frown crossed his expression as he looked at the weirdo.

The flea was having sex with this man on a constant basis-

He already didn´t like the guy.

"The hell are you telling me this for?" He growled, pondering on whether he should get rid of that gross guy right away or go home instead.

"Ah well I happen to know just how much you hate that "flea" as you always call him- Fitting nickname I think~" Casual laughter erupted from his throat, he was obviously trying to get friendly with the blond like that, too bad though that Shizuo hated these stupid "let´s pretend we are having fun" games.

"What do you want? Want to change my mind about him or some shit?" he asked, wanting to get to the point already.

"No, actually I hate him just as much and I thought we could be friends~" the blond nearly choked when he heard that.

"... huh?" Twisting his head he glanced at the guy, who totally looked like he was serious. Was he insane or something?

"Well being as strong and brutal as you are rumored to be and considering he prefers _my_ treatment over yours, you must have hurt him quite a bit."

What the actual fuck?

Hurt?!

There he went, saving his shitty ass life and then that?!

"I didn´t hurt him- did that asshole say that?!" the blond almost barked, making the barkeeper take a few steps away from the two, just the guy seemed to not care that much and waved him off.

"Not really, but considering how much he cries with me, whatever you did must have been worse."

Shizuo blinked- a tad confused.

Cry?

Izaya?

In pleasure, or what?

"But hey, that little bitch needs me, it's not like he could ditch me."

Only softly, but surely the frown on Shizuo´s face deepened. He let go of the glass, trying to make sense of what that guy was saying.

"It took quite a while till he spilt your name before, too bad there was nothing in it for him. That slut needs another fix soon and he knows it." Another gulp was taken from his drink as he laughed. "What I actually wanna know though, is what you did to him!"

...

"What the hell are you actually talking about?" Shizuo asked, trying to get the context of what he said- he must have misunderstood something there.

"Well it must have been awfully humiliating and painful if he actually prefers me. Did he cry with you too?"

 _Wait-_

"I swear, the way that bastard cries and begs me to stop while sobbing is the best!"

 _WHAT?!_

"The oh so great informant of Shinjuku, crying like a high school gir-"

 _ ***CRASH***_

A scream tore from the guy´s mouth. His hands flying to his face- blood was streaming down where the glass pierced his skin, but the blond didn´t even give a flying fuck as he tossed the rest of the smashed glass to the ground-

Before the guy could even start to beg and stop the blond had already swung his fist- hitting the guy right into those shards sticking in his cheek, sending him flying across the bar-

Shrieks where to be heard, and some women ran out of the club as the fuming blond followed the bleeding man that hit the wall.

Screaming and writhing he was laying on the floor, covering his face with both hands as the raging man pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

Deadly eyes met his own filled with fear as the blond growled deeply.

"If you ever touch him again in your life I will fucking kill you."

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Touching his throat gently the raven flinched.

Soft, but definitely perceptible pain was making itself noticeable with each breath of air he took.

Fucking bastard-

He swallowed, only to cringe at the uncomfortable feeling of tightness around his neck.

Fumbling and tilting his head he tried to undo the rope while looking into the mirror.

That asshole was plain crazy. This wasn´t even a normal kink anymore- and if he really got turned on by something like that then he seriously needed some sort of psychological treatment tch-

Swearing and fidgeting the raven tugged at the damned thing, finally tearing it off his throat.

Fucking asshole-

Letting the object fall down to the ground he walked over to his desk-

A loud bump coming from the door made the raven jump in his skin- immediately he spun around, a knife already finding its way into his hands as a fuming brute invaded his apartment-

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya had no idea what was going on, but the brute was looking at him as if he just killed his brother- the knife in his hand went flying out of reflex, but the brute didn´t even evade it as it scratched his cheek-

"My, what do you want in my apartment~?" the raven continued speaking, quickly fumbling for another blade as the blond just kept approaching him.

"You will never meet that guy again." Blinking the raven paused, only to have the blond reach out for him, instantly the knife in his hands shot up, but a harsh grip on his wrist made him drop the blade before it could be thrown-

The raven wasn´t even able to gasp an answer as the brute grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him into his own bedroom-

What the fuck was going on?!

"I'm going to take his place." Only when the brute stopped for a second he got a chance to finally respond-

"What the hell are you talking ab-?!" but before he could even voice his thoughts there was a mouth on his own- very familiar lips suddenly covering his own as a tongue invaded his mouth with sheer force-

The raven´s eyes widened, suddenly finding himself being pushed up against the wall- and a very familiar smell infiltrated his nose- his fists hit the brute, only when he actually hit his eye the blond backed away just a bit.

Panting from the lack of air the raven pulled away, glaring at the man in front of him-

"Are you drunk?!" But the blond didn´t even seem to consider the words as he merely reached up with his hand, loosening the ribbon he was always wearing with a tug.

"I know you need more so just shut up already." Unceremoniously it dropped to the floor, the raven furiously hitting the blond as he barked.

"I don´t fucking need anything right now! Get sober!"

"I am sober."

"YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL!"

"And you are fucking annoying!"

"Do you always kiss people that annoy you?!"

What the hell did he think he was doing?! Again he tried to push the blond away- only to realize how fucking effortless it was- that brute was almost like a huge stone, not even budging no matter what he did!

"Oi-!"

Shizuo grit his teeth, the frown only growing deeper- he was so fucking mad right now. He didn´t even know why exactly or what it was that set him off so much, but he seriously wished he had just killed that guy in the bar instead of just slamming that glass in his face.

"I won't make you cry like that asshole did! So shut the fuck up already!" he snarled, the flea finally ceasing his annoying struggles.

Flabbergasted the raven stared at the monster. The dots finally starting to connect in his head.

Just what that blond was trying to do and why-

"Shizu-chan, what did he tell you?"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **End of chapter 4 C:**

 **XDD well well xD sowy for stopping there but gosh I already wrote more than I intended x'DDD next chappy will be hella interesting xDDDDD "interesting" x'D x'D C; C; C; xDDD**

 **See you on Sunday the 2nd October~!**

 **Oh, oh and before I forget it, I recently read this story, and I just love how original, and funny as hell that story xD But also heart tugging kinda awwww**

 **The story is called "What´s the big deal?" by weirdxyz C:**

 **Please drop by to check her out *0***


	5. Yes

**Welcome to chapter 5 *^***

 **So... THIS IS A FUCKING LONG CHAPPY XDDDD**

 **BE GRATEFUL x'DDDD DOUBLE the usual length! x'D I wondered about cutting it in the middle, making it two chapters, buuuuut- I figured I wouldn´t do that x'D**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 5: Yes** ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view-**

" _I won´t make you cry like he did."_

Those words somehow made too much sense in Izaya´s mind as that he would have been able to wonder what exactly Shizu-chan meant. He had never cried on front of anyone, no one- except that guy. The second those words spilled from the blonds' lips, he knew what was going on.

Well sort of- He knew that the bastard and Shizu-chan had to have talked somewhere- what didn´t make any sense, however, was what the hell he was doing now!

"What did he tell you?" feeling one hand roughly wrap around his upper arm he found himself getting dragged into his own bedroom-

Shizuo didn´t want to be violent and yet he couldn´t refrain from throwing the flea on his own bed. He was mad. He wasn´t mad at the louse and yet he was just so fucking mad he didn´t know what to do with this feeling.

"More than I wanted to hear," he snarled as an answer- the flea just glared back at him, not moving from the bed, however.

Izaya didn´t have to be a genius to know that the brute was angry. He had no idea why, but he was drunk- so whatever it was, he might as well be out to kill him at the moment.

What on earth was the brute even talking about though? Wouldn´t make him cry? And why the hell was he bringing up Hachiro?

Why the hell?

"That´s none of your fucking business, Shizu-chan. And besides, it's not like I have a choice."

"You have one now though."

And suddenly the words Shizu-chan said before slowly started to make sense.

" _You will never meet that guy again."_

" _I will take his place."_

NO way.

"Are you seriously requesting for us to be _fuck-buddies_ Shizu-chan?!" He couldn´t believe it- he had to be fucking joking! It was already downright ridiculous what Shizu-chan had done before! That he even did anything in the first place was what still made Izaya´s mind go in circles, but this?!

He was requesting to take his place, and _fuck_ him in his stead?!

 _What_ the hell?!

"NO way in hell! You would crush me just because an expression I make annoys you! You want to kill me! What if you decided halfway through it would be easier to end my life huh?!" And not only that! Izaya hated that fucking protozoan! He wanted to kill this stupid brute!

Shizuo was just glowering at him not in the least backing down as he approached the bed, the flea reaching for his pocket to pull out another knife only to realize that there was none left.

"The hell I will!" That fucking-

"I will never stop sending gangs after you or trying to kill you, so how would you even expect this to work?!"

The blond didn´t even listen to him as the bed suddenly shifted beneath the raven. With a yelp he found his wrists pinned above his head and a muscular and way too strong body forced its way between his thighs- the monster hovering above him.

"Are you even listening?!" that didn´t seem to be the case though as the brute merely pulled at the raven´s shirt, shoving it up the raven´s skin-

"Oi!"

"Shut up already! I don´t give a shit about that. Fighting is fighting and this is this!"

That fucking brute-!

"And what is _this_?! You are fucking drunk and just want to get a lay!" Izaya yelled, trying to kick or hit the monster, but no chance, his wrists were still held tightly by that rough palm wrapped around them, and his legs only met empty air.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Seriously- Shizuo has had enough of that crap.

"I won´t! Just what do you think you are-"

Fucking enough.

Eyes widening the flea finally shut up as Shizuo captured that annoying pair of lips in a rough kiss. It was in no way gentle or caring no- it was fulfilling the sole purpose to make the flea hold his damned tongue.

Complaints and swears were swallowed as the blond forced his slick muscle inside the raven´s mouth- but this time he didn´t bite. Only shortly Shizuo recalled how he tasted metal at their previous kiss.

And what happened after that.

His brows knitted in frustration as he remembered what he had done with the flea. No actually, what the flea had made him do- his body felt hot- probably from drinking so much and his memory really was fucking him all over again- repeating that moment when Izaya came undone in his arms over and over and fucking over again!

And then there was a different image popping up in his head. One where it wasn´t him that touched Izaya.

Finally releasing the raven from the breathtaking kiss he gasped for air, glaring at him all the more.

"Do you want to kill m-?!" but oh no, Shizuo wasn´t going to let that bastard talk any more bullshit. Growling lowly he dipped his hand inside the raven´s pants, making the raven´s breath hitch in the back of his throat- swallowing whatever he had been about to say as his eyebrows knitted.

The hands Shizuo still held in place tightened to fists as the raven bit his lower lip- obviously trying to remain quiet. His head tilted, glancing anywhere but into Shizuo´s direction as said man started sliding his hand up and down the shaft.

He could feel the raven shudder beneath him, saw those lips tremble slightly. He could feel that length harden in his palm with every stroke he made-

A slight tinge of warm red tainted the raven´s cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Annoying, fucking annoying.

Why the hell was that flea riling him up so much?! Why the hell did he not just let him disappear like he deserved to?! The raven gasped, throwing his head back into the sheets, feeling the heat collect in his abdomen-

Fuck-

Fuck this brute-

Fuck this asshole-

And then the monster stopped moving.

Irritated and angry the raven opened his eyes again, chest heaving as he glared at the blond.

He was still wearing that angry expression, but he stopped. Without even meaning to Izaya found his eyes trail down the Shizuo´s pants.

A bulge had already formed beneath the cloth-

That thing was huge- That _monster_ shoving inside him... it would hurt and bleed.

Fucking great.

"What are you doing? Get over with it. Just shove it in and fuck me already," he snarled, the words dripping from his lips like poison as he met the brute´s stare.

"I will kill you for this, just so you know, I will get each and everyone that ever owed me a favor and I´m going to murder you, you fucking-" his breath hitched and he flinched.

Shizuo-chan´s hand had left his pants and instead he suddenly felt those fingertips brush over his neck´s skin.

He almost expected the blond to strangle him, to shut him up again-

But he didn´t do anything.

Glaring he locked his stare with eyes that only seemed angrier than before.

"Did that asshole do that?" Perplex the raven blinked, his brows still knitted into a deep frown. What?

It took a few moments until he realized what the monster was staring at.

Izaya blinked in surprise- a bit taken aback by the question.

"…Want to squeeze some more, to add to the bruises?" he snapped, very well expecting the brute to just strangle him to death right here, right now. After all, Shizu-chan was angry as fuck, he had no idea why nor what the hell he even wanted from Izaya, but he was. And he was drunk.

Considering his countless promises of killing him once he caught him it was the only logical conclusion.

Given he was drunk it was the only possible outcome. And even though that was the case, the blond just surprised him yet again.

Almost gentle, that rough palm, that was used to rip out street signs, brushed over the skin. The thumb drawing patterns, almost soothing over the bruises.

Goosebumps traveled across the raven´s entire body, from the soft touch.

Only for a second the blond touched the skin a bit too rough, making the raven twitch unwillingly. His hand pulled away instantly.

And then he just remained frozen like that. Only staring at the raven, the glare still there.

Izaya blinked, the frown on his face only growing deeper at the confusing action. First he barged in here, caught him, trapped him on his fucking bed- and he very well seemed like he was just going to fuck him whether he liked it or not, and now he was just staring?

What was he waiting for? Was he actually hesitating or what?

And then he felt the tight grip on his wrists loosen up. Perplex Izaya watched as the blond moved his hand down, settling on the mattress on his side, the other hand mirroring the action.

Moving his hands in front of his body Izaya rubbed his wrists- confused.

Basically he was free to hit the brute in the face or try to escape, and yet he found himself just laying there.

Waiting. Waiting what that stupid blond was even trying to do.

Shizuo didn´t even know what he was doing himself- why he was forcing Izaya to do this, trapped him like this, that wasn´t what he wanted to do-

That really wasn´t what he wanted god damn it. The flea stared at him as if he was a monster-

But something about this entire deal with this asshole just made his stomach churn in all the wrong ways. All these things that guy already did were never supposed to happen. And yet he knew it already did and he never knew anything of it, and he knew he couldn´t revert time –and it fucking pissed him off!

" _Just shove it in already_ , huh?" he finally mumbled, for once having the flea´s entire attention, " _Get over with it_ ," he continued, repeating what the flea had said to him in a fairly calm, yet angry voice.

The raven frowned only deeper, the confusion just growing with those random repetitions. That was until Shizu-chan asked one question.

"Is that what _he_ did as well?"

And suddenly Izaya felt naked.

It was sort of stupid to word it that way, but it was honestly what he felt like.

Naked.

He felt like he was being looked through.

Entirely.

The frown on his face eased up as he figured out what the brute was pointing at.

The way he choose just these words, asking them in such a calm manner without expecting an actual answer-

This wasn´t a Shizu-chan he knew. Was it because he was drunk? Why was he so… so… ah fuck he didn´t even know what the brute was doing-

"That bastard said he made you _cry_ ," Shizuo continued, the anger in his eyes multiplying at the sole mentioning of that asshole.

"And _beg_." Somehow Izaya´s cheeks felt hot and anger surged through his veins.

Anger, and ... shame.

Shizuo frowned, he hated this. Again that flea was just so damn annoying. Saying things he obviously didn´t want, and making him do things he would regret later.

"You want to tell me that´s what you want?" Shizuo asked, those red eyes widening just the slightest bit.

He could tell. He could fucking tell how much Izaya hated that guy himself. And it fucking pissed him off that he treated him the same way he treated that asshole. That Izaya thought he would be just like him- what the actual fuck-

"I'm not going to do this your damn way Izaya," his voice was deep and firm.

"But I´m not going to fuck you without consent." He wasn't like that guy god damnit.

Izaya merely stared at him like a deer caught in headlights- a tad surprised by the sheer bluntness of Shizu-chan´s words- The frown on his face had disappeared and instead he just looked surprised.

Somehow- in a really weird way- it sounded as if the brute was actually trying to... _help_?

Silence occupied the room. For a second Shizuo found himself thinking that he had never been that close to the flea without that louse trying to throw some shitty remark at him.

He didn´t run away though, nor did he struggle or anything.

He was just laying there, his head nestled in the pillow, his eyes blinking every now and then. Rendered speechless as it seemed. Or was it that he was thinking about what he said?

"So what is it Izaya?" the blond started once more. "You really want me to leave? Want to search for the hospital that asshole got sent to? Really?"

The raven frowned the slightest bit.

He knew exactly what Shizu-chan was offering him.

It was tempting. And yet-

"… you are drunk." It was a statement. Nothing more than that, but it was reason enough to not consider what Shizu-chan offered in his delirious state.

The blond frowned not seeing what the louse was getting at.

"Yeah, I might be, so what? You always use everyone, how come you won´t use me?"

Use? For sex?

The raven´s eyes closed and a sigh escaped his lips. Really now. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at the blond once more.

"Alright you are seriously drunk."

"Again, so what?"

That made the raven shut up.

Why was he even so keen on this? So he was drunk okay, but why did a drunk Shizu-chan want to ... he didn´t even know what it was that Shizu-chan wanted.

Frowning he glared at the blond.

This was ridiculous.

...

And yet he was torn between what Shizu-chan said.

He couldn´t quite brush this off as a drunk´s talk. Because he was right. Shove it in, huh? Just get it over with, yeah alright that were the things he said to Hachiro all the time, repeatedly, to no end- hoping it would be over soon. Only for that bastard to leave and grin, already anticipating the next time he was able to degrade Izaya.

And he hated it. But it didn´t change anything about their current situation.

"You are still drunk Shizu-chan, if you were sober you would never-"

"Still, huh?" the blond interrupted, not even listening to what the raven had to say. "So I´m right after all. You don´t want to see that guy again."

Izaya felt caught.

Seriously? Why did he have to be so perceptive? That stupid brute didn´t realize for years what was going on and now while drunk he chose to discover ever little thing about him?

Stop fucking around!

Pressing his lips into a tight line the raven glanced away- this was ridiculous- alright then he would let the brute do whatever he wanted. Hey, it was no different than with Hachiro.

The only difference was that Shizu-chan most probably was going to regret what he did when he got sober again. And so he waited for the brute to just do whatever he wanted.

Except he still didn´t move.

Shizuo was just still staring at him intently.

"What are you waiting for?" the raven hissed, hating the way he looked at him as if he were the main price of an auction. The blond didn´t even blink though.

"I want to hear a yes or no."

...

A yes or no?

It was that easy? Well then he just needed to say no.

...

And yet...

No, huh?

That meant he would have to go back to Hachiro. Go back to a hospitalized Hachiro. A Hachiro that was definitely not in a good mood.

He would make him pay for what Shizu-chan did for sure.

Double an trice.

...

He just had to say no, and yet his lips somehow didn´t move accordingly.

It was easy, and yet it wasn´t.

What that stupid brute was offering sounded too good to be true. But he was drunk.

He didn´t mean it. This would be a onetime thing for sure if he agreed. And yet-

It would be one week he could stay away from that guy.

In exchange for their entire hatred based relationship to change into something he couldn´t predict just from a single one night stand.

The frown still in place Shizuo kept looking at the flea. He hadn´t said no.

He almost expected Izaya to blurt that word out right away, telling him to scram just as before.

The sole silence that followed after his question only made his blood boil more and more.

Not because he was angry at Izaya, no.

That´s not it.

But the fact that Izaya hesitated and actually thought about what Shizuo had said, that he actually considered this option even though he obviously hated this just as much, just showed him so much more what the flea had to have endured with that guy.

A sigh reached the blond´s ears and the raven frowned a bit.

"... okay, but-"

But that was all the blond had to hear- "No buts." The raven didn´t even get to finish his sentence as his lips were covered by another pair. Shizuo didn´t need to hear more.

And he certainly didn´t want to wait any longer, or he would really start to think about what exactly he was going to do with the flea to keep that disgusting guy away from him.

Letting his tongue roam freely inside the raven´s hot mouth, swallowing any complaints, he let his hand trail down to Izaya's waist once more. Softly moving over the fabric of the shirt- then his silky skin.

He felt the raven shudder softly as he let his hand slip over the raven´s crotch once more, gently unbuttoning his pants- and sliding them down.

The raven shivered when the hem of his shorts brushed over his length- cool air hitting the hot member.

This was seriously crazy- he almost felt like laughing at this situation and yet he couldn't bring himself to. He swallowed hard when that hand slipped off his pants, traveling up the inside of his thighs instead, the other hand trailing down as well, mirroring the action as the brute pushed his thighs apart-

A shudder ruptured through his body at the motion- no one had ever treated him this- docile.

This was completely different from what that asshole did, from what he ever did in his entire life.

He wanted to complain, tell the brute he didn't need to be this gentle, that he was used to roughness- and yet ... he swallowed hard when that hand wrapped around his shaft again, slowly stroking him-

He would slap himself for even thinking that later on, but-... to be treated like this felt _good_.

Rough lips met his own again, the tongue forcing its way inside once more, still tasting like alcohol- and he couldn´t help but avert his gaze when the blond just kept looking at him- those hands doing a way too good job down there as they kept stroking him steadily, yet a bit faster making the heat spread through his body.

"Can you stop staring?" the raven asked, quiet, and to Shizuo´s surprise he didn´t sound angry anymore- no almost the opposite. His face was flushed and tiny pants escaped his lips as the blond leaned away. Izaya was sexy like this.

"You wouldn´t tell me if it hurts so I have to watch you closely." The raven blinked, glancing at him as Shizuo´s hand left his length- only to trail down to a different part of his body-

Before he could even start to talk back there was suddenly a finger at this entrance- smeared with pre-cum it slipped inside Izaya in one go- a shudder ruptured through the raven´s body and to Shizuo´s surprise Izaya´s hands shot up to grip at the blond´s arms- fingers digging into the white shirt-

A soft tinge of purple invaded the raven´s red eyes again as he tilted his head, his soft lips opened to a silent gasp. Experimentally the blond moved the finger, slowly, twisting and pulling it out only to slip it inside again. Izaya couldn´t believe how turned on he was by this- he felt that deliciously long finger enter him, only to pull back again, twisting, rubbing-

The raven´s body shuddered beneath the blond´s touch, the fingers gripping his shirt only tighter with each motion- not hesitating the blond forced another finger inside that ring of tight muscles-

"Shi-" a gasp escaped the raven´s mouth and almost immediately a hand found its way to his mouth, slapping over it to shut himself up.

Shizuo´s pants tightened considerably at that reaction-

Fuck. The flea was hot like this.

He wanted to see more- he wanted to hear more-

Not hesitating the blond moved his other hand up and pulled Izaya´s wrist away- shutting off any complaint about it as he covered the raven´s lips with his own once more, the fingers moving deeper inside the raven´s entrance at the same-

Izaya´s eyes squeezed shut for a second- the brute was obviously giving his best to be gentle even if he ended up being a bit rough- but shit this felt good-

Letting his tongue play with Shizu-chan´s he kissed the blond back deeply- he felt his wrist being set free room the tight grip of Shizuo´s hand only for the same palm to find its way into Izaya´s- and suddenly a third finger forced its way inside making the raven unintentionally intervene his fingers with the blond as his grip tightened.

And the most surprising thing about it was- that it didn´t hurt.

The brute was gentle-

Fuck- it didn´t only not hurt, it felt fucking good-

"Stop already, I don´t need this-" the raven panted, lied- when the blond moved those fingers way too delicious for Izaya's taste-

He wanted to thrust back against those fingers- he wanted to force them in deeper, make them touch him inside more- he felt so god damn hot- And fuck he wanted to cum so bad-

As if the blond had actually listened those fingers suddenly really pulled out of the raven, depriving him of all touch.

Izaya wanted to complain, take back what he said- when all of a sudden he found two hands at his waist, pulling him up from the bed-

Surprised his hands shot forward, only to find hold on Shizu-chan's shoulders- sitting right in the man´s lap, the dick rubbing between his but cheeks.

He had no idea when Shizuo had pulled his own pants down-

That thing was huge-

Feeling his face grow hot he noticed that the blond was still looking him in the eyes-

"Can you do me a favor and not stare at my face that creepily Shizu-chan?" he panted, trying not to sound too much out of breath.

"No, look at me." The man whispered huskily, letting his hands trail up to Izaya's chest-

"I want you to look me in the eyes while I put my dick inside of you." Izaya would deny it if he ever were asked, but those words shot right to his groin.

"What the hell are you sayihnn-!" his fingers clutching the shirt on the blond´s shoulders the flea gasped- his eyes squeezing shut when he felt something much bigger than the fingers slip inside of him-

 _Fuck-_

Shizuo stilled.

 _Fuck he was huge-_

"Look at me." Izaya didn´t even notice he had slipped his eyes shut as he opened them again, looking right at the blond who was locking his eyes with him.

There it was again, the black. That seductive stare- telling him that he wanted him really bad- the raven shuddered at the sight- and yet the blond didn't move. He stayed just like that, waiting for the flea to get used to him- his hands keeping him in place.

The raven shuddered as the blond leaned forward, softly licking over the shell over his ear- blowing soft puffs of air over them- as if to calm him.

Just what was the blond doing to him- it was ridiculous- He was having sex with his life sworn enemy- and it wasn´t even rough and angry for fuck´s sake-

Moving again he inched inside farther. Slowly-

A soft cry escaped the raven´s lips- because fuck- he felt his insides twitch around the hot rod, and his grip tightened.

The raven´s eyes threatened to slip shut once more and the blond paused again- He bit his lower lip hard trying to remain quiet and let his head lean onto the blond´s shoulder. Rapid pants left his lips, his body was already slick with sweat as he tried to adjust to the enlarged errection.

The blond gulped, trying his best to refrain from sinking inside the raven all at once- he could only watch with pleasure how the raven´s body shook erotically, the way his eyes were drenched with pleasure when he met his glance again-

He wanted the flea to feel good damn it- and at the same time he wanted to slam inside of him and make him scream-

Deeper and deeper the blond slipped inside the raven like that-

Izaya´s eyes were lidded, hot pants left his lips as he caught his breath.

And then he was all the way inside-

The raven shuddered, feeling as though he might come just from the blond moving even the slightest like this- He was definitely larger- he could feel him deep inside, all the way to his stomach. Groaning he tried to shift on top of the blond, his senses were on fire-

He was on the edge of asking Shizu-chan to just fuck him hard already- and this time it wasn´t because he wanted to quickly get over with it.

"Hurts?"

For a split second the raven contemplated on saying yes- just to make that brute feel guilty- but the honesty with which the brute asked just made him refrain from doing that...

"... no." It really didn´t hurt. The opposite- his insides felt like they were on fire and he almost feared he might come right away once the blond moved- His length was already throbbing ad dripping with pre-cum-

Hah... that was a first wasn´t it?

"Can I move?" God- Izaya shuddered, he almost moaned at the words having been whispered above his ear, blowing that hot breath over his ear shell as the blond asked in that husky deep voice.

Fuck- yes- Holding his breath the raven nodded quickly- by now he wanted the blond to be rough so bad it was beyond description-

The blood was pulsing in his groin and his cock twitched violently when the blond pulled out halfway- only to push all the way inside again and the raven saw stars as his lips fell open into a silent cry-

 _Fuck-_

Spasms controlled his body as the blond stayed just like that brushing against something inside Izaya that almost made him pass out from ecstasy-

"Move-!" he cried fighting his release-

It feels so good he never felt this way before-

Nails racked down Shizuo's back when he pulled out again- only to almost _shove i_ nside again-

"Fuck-!" Without a warning the pace speed up- the hands on his hips grabbed him tight as that length entered him- faster- harder- the raven´s lips fell open, groans pants and moans escaping his mouth as he couldn't hold them back-

His length was already dripping- hard and wet- he wanted to cum so badly-

This in exchange of what that guy did- fuck the deal sounded too fucking good to be true-

"How do you even expect to change places with him-" the raven panted, trying to control his voice, but his breath hitched anyway- his brows knitting into a frown, "as if-" the raven doubled over- again he hit deep inside-"you could act as usual when we-" _fuck_ \- "meet on the streets-"

"Of course I can," the blond groaned and the raven found himself being slammed down onto the bed- he gasped, the length slipping out of him completely only to slam its way back in again as the blond hovered over him-

Blond strains fell into his face, "I still want you to get the fuck out of Ikebukuro." Izaya´s hands clutched onto the bed sheets, his eyes rolling back in his head as the blond sped up the pace-

Harder, faster he slammed into the tight entry- slapping sounds filled the air as the blond gripped his hips-

"Fuck-" a dark flash of purple invaded Izaya's red eyes when he cried out-

He was close-

"Harder-! Shizu-cha-!"

Shizuo´s body felt on fire, leaning down he captured the raven raven´s lips in a messy kiss, swallowing the delicious moans- only for the raven to cry out in pleasure-

"Fuck- Shizu- ah-!" The blond swallowed hard-

"Tch- why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Doing wha-ah!" thighs were pressed up, the length shoved even deeper-

"Shit-!" the raven´s eyes slipped shut and he arched his back-

"Look at me-" He wanted to see his expression when he came-

Only barely the raven´s eyes opened again and his hand shot down to stroke his own length in time to the thrusts- Shizuo almost came at the sight-

Tearing his hand away the blond wrapped his hand around the length, stroking it fast-

"Fuck- ah-!" Izaya´s mouth hung open, a silent scream on his lips-

"Shiz-!" The blond shuddered feeling his release close- impaling the flea he shoved deep inside- and the flea´s body shuddered violently-

A cry left his lips as he came hard all over their chests- spasming his body shuddered violently- his eyes squeezed shut- as the intense orgasm ripped through his body- his hands shooting up, clutching at the blond´s shirt as he arched into the blond-

Shuddering the blond stilled, groaning- his own arms wrapping around the flea bellow him- spilling himself deep inside the raven before slumping down on top of him.

Panting heavily the raven tried to catch his breath- his nerves were tingling and he felt completely exhausted- yet so damn satisfied-

He could feel the blond rest on top of him, heavy, slick with sweat and panting just as hard as him.

Fuck.

Trying to catch his breath the raven tried to glare at the blond.

"Worst ... sex... I ever ... had." He managed to say between gasps. The blond merely nodded, twisting his head so he could glance at the flea´s still flushed face-

"Sure." and with that he pulled out of the raven- Izaya bit his lip, almost moaning at the sensation-

Fuck-

"Shut up-" he felt so good he even wanted more-

He never felt like that after sex. Usually it was more of a chore

He had to admit it.

He was good.

Fuck he was _great._

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **End of chapter 5 C: xDDDD**

 **Well, well- I hope you ... "liked" this x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Shufflepink:** aww thank you 3 haha me niehter xD I searched for stuff like this, but gosh- NOTHING! xD -cries- so here I am writing what I searched for cx xD haha no worries, that guy won´t get up again anytime soon xDD

 **Reader:** x'D Who doesn´t? x'DDD Oh gosh, nuuh Shizuo doesn´t kill people- yet xD Aw chu were right at the comfort part C; Even though Shizuo really went strange about it- well can´t blame him, he is drunk x'D And his self control was always down the gutter x'D Ohohoho YES xD Izaya is dying with Shizuo knowing this shit- he is just glad Shizuo knows no details. Right? *^*^Oh btw it updated! xD I love it so much gosh-

 **Guest 2:** true haha C: ahaha okay x'D so the bastard isnt going to stand up again soon x'D That fucker really had quite a while to let izaya experience any more of degrade he could think of. Izaya is seriously cursing his genes x'D Oh, yeah that's correct C: Izaya didn´t want that bastard to know his name for a reason hehe C; let´s ust say he does have a sort of obsession abotu the blond anyway C: awww, haha as you saw there was no need to worry C: Sure Shizuo was a bit rough and well just Shizuo like, busting in like that, stating things as a matter of fact, but he did wait for the flea to realize he wasn´t trying to hurt him. C: haha yeah xD looking at it this chapter is halfway just talking and getting everything smooth to continue where Shizuo started x'D

 **Now now, be happy hehehehehehehehehehehehe C: they had sex just now, filling up Izaya´s energy business- but who is to say next chapter won´t contain something for our perverted fuyoshi minds~? C; C; C; C; C;**

 **See you on Sunday the 16th~! xD**


	6. Lingering touch

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 6: Lingering** **touch** ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view-**

God no-

Only softly a groan disrupted the peaceful silence in Izaya´s bedroom.

The raven had awoken, alone, the blanket pulled up to his hip as he sat in the bed, hands clutching his head in a frustrated manner.

It was a beautiful day actually, the sun sneaked into the room through a window located to his right. Izaya basically had the day free. Mostly because he thought he would be needing it for... well. Bed riddance to put it simply.

That was not needed-

And yet Izaya felt like he just awoke from a nightmare.

Shizu-chan.

And him.

Had _sex_.

Yesterday.

In this room-

He had to repeat it a couple times to himself to actually believe his own thoughts- but the very vivid memory of a certain blond kissing him, touching him and doing things to him he never thought he would do made him believe otherwise-

It was too vivid to even start and wonder whether it maybe could have been a dream.

The blond wasn´t there anymore.

The other side of his bed was empty just as any other day.

Izaya noticed so the moment he woke up- for a split second he expected Shizu-chan to sit on his bed, smoking without permission or something but he wasn´t.

He had probably fled fairly quickly, grabbed his things and left like that or at least Izaya thought something like that must have happened because...

Well- the raven himself had simply carelessly fallen asleep after their... _Meeting_.

Fallen Asleep.

Just like that.

Izaya wouldn´t mind if anyone slapped him for that. How could he be so stupid?

He could have at least thrown a knife after him before he left-

Or kicked him out! Spat some more insults or whatever- But no, he just fell asleep like a satisfied little whore god damnit-

… though he couldn´t exactly deny that he had indeed been satisfied-

A sigh left the raven´s lips as the thought struck his mind.

God damnit. He was not supposed to even think this way.

But there was no use denying it, not that he would ever tell anyone god no, but there wasn´t really any point in trying to deceive himself now was there?

He was good after all- nah scratch that, he was great. He had no idea why the heck Shizu-chan did that, nor where he had even learned how to have sex. He was a god damn monster. Izaya heavily doubted that Shizuo ever had a decent relationship with anyone not to mention sex.

So how the heck was he so good at it?!

Being the brutish monster he was it might as well be instinct that lead him on.

With a sigh Izaya let himself fall back into bed.

Seriously-

If it were just that.

Shizu-chan... was surprisingly gentle. It had really caught him completely off guard how docile the blond treated him- if anything he had expected hits, maybe even bites- he had expected the monster to be rough, just fuck him hard, maybe even tear him apart "accidentally"... and yet- none of that happened.

Somehow Izaya felt like re-deeming his impression of the brute.

It was only then that Izaya felt the soreness from his back.

…

Okay maybe Shizu-chan was still a monster- in aspects Izaya never had cared to consider though.

With a heavy sigh the raven dragged himself out of the bed. White sheets slithered off his skin down to the floor as his feet touched the ground. Groaning the raven noticed a sensation he very much hated-

That stupid idiot had actually come inside of him.

Annoying.

Grumbling and swearing the raven made his way over to his bathroom- the shower being his first destination. He shivered slightly as he let the ice cold water trickle down his body. It took a minute or two till the water started to warm up.

Stupid brute.

Almost violently he tossed the shampoo bottle to the ground before smearing himself up with the foam. Somehow he felt annoyed. Maybe even angry. He couldn´t really put a finger on the reason why though. He just did.

Letting his hand trail back to his ass he softly pushed a finger against his opening.

A soft tinge of soreness made itself noticeable as he slipped it inside. Well... no wonder with a rod as huge as that.

He was amazed he didn´t feel any pain during the actual thing to be honest. Quite the opposite...

Scolding himself for that sort of thought the raven let his forehead thud against the white tiled wall.

Seriously. He had to be in his stupid craving incubus mode still if he thought that way.

He was glad he didn´t suggest another round at least.

As much humiliation as he could take, there was a limit.

Trying to get everything out he curled his finger inside slightly-

 _That stupid idiot._

-and inserted it deeper.

A soft shudder ruptured through the raven.

Annoyed Izaya tried to ignore the stupid feeling and inserted another finger, wanting to get over with this quickly. He should just get cleaned and forget about this ridiculous thing.

And yet.

Moving his finger around inside him... he couldn´t help but feel some heat collect in his abdomen. Barely noticeable his finger tips curled into a loose fist as he leaned against the tiled wall, his other hand stilling inside of him.

A glare was sent to his lower regions that stirred without allowance.

Okay.

No.

He was not getting turned on by this.

No way in hell.

He was just cleaning alright, getting rid of that stupid brute´s cum in his ass. Turning the shower a tad cooler the raven ducked under, letting it splash down his black hair and back as he moved his hand again.

Softly, shifting, twisting those two fingers inside of him.

" _I want to see your face when I put my dick inside of you-"_ A dark flush decorated the raven´s features as he recalled the statement Shizu-chan had made- the way Izaya had clutched the brute´s shirt, and held onto him when that huge thing slipped inside of him.

But also the way Shizu-chan had stopped and waited- even though it had been obvious as fuck that he just wanted to fuck him hard already. The slowness had only heightened Izaya´s senses.

Feeling a rather present errection call his attention the raven groaned in frustration.

Fuck this- now he was horny.

He might as well just get off and get this over with.

Maybe then he would be able to clear his head from this stupid occurrence.

Slowly he moved his two fingers, as his other hand curled around his errection. He pumped it up and down softly, easing the length into full hardness.

His eyes slipped shut and he pushed those fingers a bit deeper, nudging the inside of his walls. His hips pushed against the intruders, forcing them in deeper as the raven added a third- a soft moan escaping his lips.

Fuck-

The raven panted softly, letting his head rest against the cool tiles as he kept stroking the hot flesh thrusting against his own hand. If just he could hit that spot-

If he could reach far enough.

Shizu-chan did. Hell after he was done with the gentleness Shizu-chan had slammed into him, driving him to ecstasy. If he were here now he would slam him against the tiles and ravish him-

Softly the raven retracted the fingers almost slipping them outside completely. He would... tease him he bet. Letting the fingers circle, twist and shift he stimulated himself, feeling his member get harder.

He would... probably press him up against the wall. Hard.

With a soft thud the raven let his back lean against the cool tiles, slipping his eyes shut as he imagined the brute pressing him against the wall. Just like he did when he got him off in the alley- He would slip a leg between his thighs, press against him, and just kiss him while his hands played with his errection-

Thinking about the blond Izaya let his hand stroke his length faster-

And then he would shove the fingers in again-

He shifted, his hips bucking up as his fingers eagerly fucked him, shoving in to the second of knuckle before pulling back out. His knees shook softly as he moaned out loud finally striking something inside him that set his whole body on fire.

"Fuck-!" harder-

His hips bucked, pants becoming ragged as his fingers ravished his insides, slamming the digits inside of him repeatedly- Jabbing his fingers deeper once more the raven cried out in pleasure- his hand tightening around the shaft of his member as he came into the stream of water.

Jerking shivers travelled down his skin as the raven came down from his height.

Exhausted he let his legs buckle, softly sliding down the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Cold water fell down onto his heated skin, dripping from his hair into his face.

That was when it doomed on him.

Opening his eyes again he groaned in disbelieve-

He just-

Okay this was not true.

He did not just masturbate to Shizu-chan-

No.

God damnit-

He has had sex with that protozoan only one single time for fucks sake!

He was dreaming alright. Too much stress from work yeah.

That had to be it.

Getting up the raven resumed his shower.

It was just some sort of stupid aftereffect because of his stupid genes.

End of the story.

Stepping out of the shower he quickly grabbed a towel throwing it over his head as he ruffled through his raven strains.

It was only then that his vibrating phone caught his attention.

He didn´t check on his humans today yet, did he?

Relieved that he could distract himself from this current messed up situation he fetched the all too familiar device. Almost instantly he was flooded with the news.

They were talking about it everywhere.

Shizu-chan almost having killed some guy at a bar.

Almost flying Izaya´s eyes trailed over the screen taking in the information. It was only when he read a very familiar name that Izaya´s blinked in surprise as well as a hint of disbelieve.

Shizu-chan- had beat Hachiro up?

That Hachiro?

The Hachiro that he always met up with?

...

Why?

Confusion took over the raven´s mind as he read on.

Apparently Shizu-chan had smashed a glass into his face as well as thrown him through the bar- the shards were stuck in his skin and he was hospitalized. There was a risk of the guy not being able to see again since a shard got into his eye-

What the-

...

What the hell happened there?

From what Shizu-chan had said yesterday he had already figured that they somehow talked to each other- but he even beat him up?

...

Why?

It didn´t make any sense.

 _"You won´t see that guy again."_

 _"I will take his place."_

A droplet fell from his hair tips, running down his phone´s screen as he remembered Shizu-chan saying that the day before.

No way-

...

Shizu-chan had said he would take his place, he said he would do this now- Izaya thought he was just drunk and maybe plain horny but now, seeing what he did before that...

He thought it was just an opportunity to escape that guy for one week only.

After all there was no way Shizu-chan would continue this sort of thing in a sober state.

...

Had he... actually been serious?

 **-Shizuo´s point of view. In Ikebukuro.-**

"... you are so calm today, did something happen?"

Oh yes.

"... not really."

Something did happen alright.

He was walking down the streets with Tom. It was early morning and they were on their way to collect some more depts. Or rather, to remind those people to pay off finally-

Calm, huh? Odd that Tom saw it that way because actually Shizuo was anything but calm at the moment.

He had sex with Izaya.

And he got a fucking hangover.

As if it hadn´t been odd enough that he actually got him off to keep him from disappearing- he has had real sex with him.

While he was drunk-

When he woke up in his own bed at home he seriously had to think really hard about whether that was a dream or if he really just went over to the flea´s place to-...

Oh god.

One might think he forgot everything he did since he was drunk off his ass, but no. It was almost the opposite, every detail of that night seemed to have burned itself into his mind-

He had no idea what the hell he had been thinking.

Fuck.

The things he said- the things he did-

" _You want to tell me that´s what you want?"_

" _I'm not going to do this your damn way Izaya,"_

 _"You really want me to leave? Want to search for the hospital that asshole got sent to? Really?"_

" _I want to hear a yes or no."_

... fuck.

... he sort of promised Izaya. What the hell did he think?

Just because of that guy?

He still despised the asshole that hurt Izaya.

The guy still made his blood boil, nothing changed about that.

Just remembering how he said he made him cry made his blood boil for some reason.

He couldn´t imagine what it had to take to make Izaya actually cry-

To beg... to stop.

An image popped up in his mind.

An image of Izaya on a bed. Forced on all fours.

That asshole holding him down.

And Izaya glancing back. His head forced into the mattress, hair covering his face partly and tears filling his eyes-

Startled Tom jumped when a loud sound erupted next to him- Only upon turning towards the source he recognized it as the noise of a tree that was breaking in half from one of Shizuo´s punches.

The blond was obviously fuming.

"... Shizuo?" Tugging a cigarette out of his pocket the blond turned towards him, continuing to walk besides the man.

"That tree annoyed me." It was the only sort of explanation Shizuo gave as he just continued walking quietly.

Seriously.

Sometimes Tom felt as if he were walking next to a ticking time bomb.

Jut with the difference that someone could actually defuse a time bomb while Shizuo would simply explode when triggered-

Shizuo really was behaving weird today he was so quiet- well more quiet that usual. Yet it seemed like he was in a pissed mood, he didn´t beat up anyone yet though. and before when a couple guys passed him, calling and challenging him, he didn´t even seem to notice.

Intimidating as he was the guys scrammed, taking the silence as a silent death threat.

It was really odd.

Just what happened?

"Hey, Shizu-chan~" Almost horrified upon hearing the all too familiar nickname being called he looked ahead, facing no one other but Orihara Izaya.

Well shit-

He didn´t even have to face Shizuo to know what would happen now.

"Izayaaa-" taking a step away the man distanced himself from the fighting scene. He could pass on getting dragged into the fight accidentally thank you very much.

Izaya, however, didn´t throw any knifes at the blond.

No, instead he just stood there, seemingly waiting as Shizuo approached him. It was only when he was just a few steps away anymore that the raven spoke up once more.

"I´m not here to fight, can we talk for a second?"

Gaping Tom took the scene in.

... talk?

That obviously had to be some sort of new trick right? But no.

Noticeably calming down the blond stopped in front of the raven. He took a deep breath from his cigarette- was he trying to calm down?

"Sure."

... sure?

What-

"Tom-san, I will be right back."

\- and with that the two... just walked away?!

Okay now it was sure.

The world was ending.

 **-Shizuo´s point of view. In an alley not far away.-**

Suspicious the blond followed the flea. He had honestly no idea what he was plotting now or what he even wanted- well he did have one idea though what it might be.

"If you want to complain about yesterday-" he started, already getting a bit angry, since that was probably what this was about- but the raven interrupted him.

"No, I have a question." Blinking the blond tilted his head slightly.

A question?

"... shoot it." A short span of silence followed.

"When you said you would take _his_ place," he started, not once breaking eye contact, "what exactly did you mean?"

Shizu-chan had obviously been drunk and Izaya heavily doubted he would still offer the same thing at this point in time. He wanted to know what in the world the brute had been thinking-

"You kind of busted that guy up from what heard and he is in hospital now," he continued narrating what he read online, "so meeting up with him anytime soon won´t be easy to-"

"I thought I told you won´t meet that guy again," the blond interrupted with a growl so low Izaya almost thought he was mad.

"Indeed, you did," he mumbled, fairly surprised that the blond didn´t seem to deny what happened at all. To be completely honest he would have thought Shizu-chan would deny remembering what happened no matter whether he did or not.

"I hate that asshole." A low growl was to be heard as the blond muttered that, more to himself than to the flea. Thinking about the guy just made his blood boil for no reason.

"I wonder why," the raven murmured in return, "and about what you said-"

"I´m still going to replace him if that´s what you are going on about." Izaya blinked, fairly surprised by Shizu-chan´s words.

"... you don´t actually mean that right?" There was no way Shizu-chan would actually do this sort of thing, no way- even if he was a half as well and knew more about this issue than Izaya thought, there was just no way he would agree to this sort of agreement.

"I actually do."

"You do know that this is kind of a frequent thing right?" the raven questioned, arms crossed, coat wrapping around his hips a bit more.

Sex, huh?

With Shizu-chan. Repeatedly. Voluntarily.

"Yeah, I´m not stupid. Just tell me when," the blond groaned, already getting fed up with this conversation obviously.

"You ask me when-" Shizu-chan was going to touch him again, see him naked- even though that already happened yesterday it was still rather hard to imagine that sort of thing, not even speaking about how they would actually start-

"Don´t care, just come if you need anything." The raven snorted at that kind of half assed response.

"Any time? Wouldn't that be inconvenient?"

"I bet you already have some sort of schedule in mind, don´t you?"

Indeed.

Incubus needed sex at _least_ once a week.

...

As far as it only concerned not disappearing.

That was the minimum.

He would be full with energy on Monday. Tuesday would be awesome too- Wednesday he would start feeling tired.

Thursday a feeling of physical exhaustion made itself noticeable.

Friday he was getting headaches. And on Saturdays he would feel like he was about to die- and that till Sunday the "appointment."

And now there was Shizu-chan...

...

...

So-

Shoving everything aside- solely hypothetically speaking- it would make most sense to avoid all of these... deprived side effects and just have sex every second day-

Hypothetically.

This was Shizu-chan.

And seeing how he might get mad he could stop keeping his promise out of nowhere.

So hypothetically-

That option would be wise-

Right. It was the most logical thing.

"So, when do we meet up and stuff?" the blond repeated, taking another drag of his cancer stick.

"Every second day." Only to almost choke on it at the answer he received.

Every-

"Seriously?" he questioned for a second, thinking the flea was just teasing him, but no, his expression was too serious for it to have been a joke.

"... actually yes. If you are still up for it that is. Hachiro is still in hospital so-" Shizuo felt a vein pop on his forehead as the raven mentioned that name.

"Don´t talk about that shithead. I will do it."

…

Why did Shizuo seem so angry? It´s like he hated this as much as Izaya did and yet he kept insisting. Why did he even hate that guy? Did he know him from somewhere or something?

Beat him up before?

Honestly Izaya had no idea.

But either way- they had a deal now.

... they were going to fuck.

Every second day.

"This is seriously awkward," the raven mumbled aloud only to have the blond nod in agreement.

"You don´t say." Way too awkward for Izaya´s taste.

Skipping away the raven pulled a couple knives out of his coats pocket, pointing the blades at Shizu-chan.

"Come on throw something at me so I can run away," he stated, waiting for the brute to do something, but instead of grabbing the nearest sign he just shrugged.

"Not in the mood. I will kill you next time."

And with that he simply turned around- "See ya."

And went away.

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **End of chapter 6 C:**

 **so this week I got sick as fuck x'D I rushed this chapter sort of x'D I do hope it doesn´t show in my writing tho ;A;**

 **Unknown:** Aww thank you x'D

 **Guest 2:** of course it is haha xD of course Shizuo waited C: he is a gentle-monster after all xD hehe that bastard deserves losing his eye sight in one eye hehe Actually I was thinking of making Izaya become afraid but then I thought I would save that up for some special occasion later on xD awwww thank you ;/; -blushes- it´s been a while since I wrote real smut- I´m rusty x'DD I also hope this lil smut in here wasn´t awkward or weird or gah I don't know ;-; It kinda didn´t turn out like I expected it too now I´m an anxious cookie about it- x'D

 **About the other updates, "Survival of the doomed" and "The wish to disappear." Those will be coming tomorrow! C: For sure xD Sorry I just lost so much time being sick I just didn´t get them done in time -sobs-**

 **But tomorrow you will get them! C: 3**

 **See you on Sunday the 30th C:~!**

 **BTW PEOPLE**

 **Do request some smutty shit~! xDD If you want some sort of special kink or scene to appear- well then you can feel free to request it x'D they are going to have sex quite a lot in here so- x'DDD everyone will get what he wants x'DD**


	7. Replacement

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 7: Replacement** ஜ

 **-In the alley. Izaya´s point of view.-**

Now if this wasn´t the weirdest thing ever then he didn´t know what was.

He was leaving Ikebukuro without the slightest sign of a chase or the yelling of his name. It was almost odd to walk back to his office like this. No screaming, no running, no property damage.

Letting his beloved flick blade slip back into his coat´s pocket he skipped down the busy streets of Shinjuku.

He didn´t know yet if he liked this sort of change or not. Sure, it was interesting to see the brute behave as docile as he did now, he didn't even yell- it was almost as if someone had sedated the beast. There was also this rather paradox bonus of Shizu-chan not beating the shit out of him during what they did.

And yet it unsettled him. It wasn´t like he could trust Shizu-chan to seriously stick to his promise. To be honest he had been surprised enough as it was that he even agreed to it today.

But speaking from experience Izaya knew the brute was acting way too often on instincts on whatever he liked or not, if he got fed up with him or got tired of this he would surely put an end to their deal.

And then he would be pretty much fucked. He didn´t like it- that this whole solution wasn´t exactly secure.

And on top of it, it was Shizu-chan they were talking about.

Shizu-chan. The guy he had sworn to kill ever since Raira high school. And now they were going to fuck on a constant basis? It had to be a fucking joke.

Sighing the raven strolled down the busy streets of Ikebukuro. He felt like he had a fucking expiration date printed on his forehead.

Fuck this whole Incubus business, this was all his stupid father´s fault.

Opening his office´s door with a creak he stepped into his apartment.

"Namie, you better work or you won´t get paid~" he announced, without even glancing inside the room yet- it was obvious that she was going to watch one of her tracks of Seiji or simply stalk him and look what he was doing where, whenever he was absent.

Except, this time it seemed she didn't do any of that.

"You better tell that your friend," the cold remark made the raven blink and actually twist his head to look at the secretary´s desk.

Just, it wasn´t only the secretary that looked back at him from that direction.

"Hey, Izaya~" A deep frown forming on the flea´s face he felt his body stiffen.

"What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be in hospital from what he heard- and yet-

"Oh, I have been waiting for you actually."

It was Hachiro, sitting leisurely in his swivel chair, his shoes on top of the desk seemingly not giving a fuck about how this wasn´t his own apartment.

Band-Aids were wrapped around his head, meeting over his left eye. A quadrangular shaped piece of cotton was hidden beneath it making it more than obvious that his eye had been seriously damaged during the brute´s and his fight.

If you could even call that a fight that is. From what he read it was only a one sided beating after all.

"I´m quite surprised you are still alive," the man voiced, hoping off the chair as he approached the raven. Izaya glared at the man, his hands tightening into loose fists.

"Same to you, heard Shizu-chan beat the crap out of you." Laughter resounded from the man´s throat making Namie cringe as she glanced at him. She may not know the guy, but he sure had something disgusting to him.

He was the type of person you felt uncomfortable standing next to in the underground train for no reason.

"Yeah, that guy. Too bad he didn´t tell me what I wanted to know." Really an odd fellow.

The raven´s expression darkened just the slightest. He felt his hair stand on ends just recalling what that guy may have told Shizu-chan.

"What did you tell him?" The man grinned as if he had already realized Izaya´s fear.

"Oh, I just asked him a question or two. He reacted differently than I thought though," he sighed, pointing to his eye. "It´s a shame the doctors said I won´t be able to see with that eye properly again." Narrowing his eyes the raven merely glared at the guy.

So he didn´t say anything else? Apart from asking questions?

"Judging your earlier reactions I was sure his reaction would be more hostile towards you, I mean you even said-"

"What exactly did you ask?" the raven butted in, not intending to let the guy continue any further. A pissed off groan was to be heard and a few documents got slammed onto the table.

"If I'm supposed to work like this then you gotta pay me more Izaya." A tad surprised both men glanced towards the secretary who was now gathering her things. "Until you are done ranting about shit I will do my work at home, see yah." And with that she stormed to the door, her heels clacking along the floor, making Hachiro raise an eyebrow.

The door slipped shut with a loud slam.

"Great timing your secretary has," the man smirked, suddenly taking off his coat.

Knowing what the guy probably wanted now Izaya still decided to play dumb.

"You think so?" The disgusting guy merely grinned leaning closer as the raven just remained in his position, not twitching.

"Of course, this whole hospital shit made me get all horny with nothing to do all day. And the nurses wouldn´t do the job for me either~" grinning the man leaned to Izaya´s ear, whispering into it. "Now then, get on your knees, Izaya-kun~" the raven shuddered slightly.

"Well actually that´s not necessary at all right now," the raven shrugged, his brain working on high speed as various options suddenly seemed to appear in front of him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Hachiro nearly growled, obviously displeased. The raven leant away, trying to get some distance between them as he glared at the guy.

"What I said." For a second Hachiro merely blinked in surprise, that blinking soon turned into a fit of laughter though.

"Ahahaha, so now you´re fucking with that Shizzy- guy, is that right? The walking killer machine?" Izaya cringed at the nickname Hachiro had given him. Hearing that asshole say his name with that filthy mouth made him want to puke.

"That´s none of your business," he spat the glare only intensifying on both parties.

"Do you have a death wish? That guy is going to kill you. He is crazy."

So it may be.

"He threatened to do that the first time he saw me, so that´s nothing new."

Before the raven could react the guy suddenly took a step towards him, his hand finding a grip around the raven's already bruised neck- "Don´t fuck with me Orihara-" Ther aven hissed, it hurt- and as the guy leant forward with that disgusting smirk he could already feel that disgusting hard on press against his thigh-

No.

Just no-

Silver glimmered through the second and the man hissed, taking just a step back from the raven as he let go of his throat.

A single droplet of blood fell to the floor as the man touched the thin cut on his cheek.

The raven swallowed, the knife in front of his body in a defending manner.

Ahh...

Shit.

 _This is a bad idea._

"You hit the nail on the head, I´m not going to fuck with you anymore." A really bad idea. And yet he just couldn´t bring himself to act as usual and accept his fate when he actually had the option to avoid it.

Hachiro glared at him, then he smiled, laughed, those lips curling into a smirk.

"You will regret this Orihara, oh yes, you will." Without another word he turned around, grabbing his coat once more as he made his way to the door. "And when you come back crawling to me be prepared for the worst."

And with that the door closed once more- the raven now entirely alone in his apartment. Letting the blade slip shut again he put it back into his pocket.

He had been stupid, hadn´t he?

Pacing back to the couch he let himself slump down on it, his finger intertwining as he thought about what he just did now.

He was glad, well yes he actually was, he had been meaning to say something like this to that bastard for ages. But now that he did- ahh crap.

Had been stupid.

If Shizu-chan changed his mind he was pretty much fucked-

And not in a good sense.

Shit-

He shouldn´t have done that.

If he ever had to resort to that bastard again... it wouldn´t be nice.

 **-Shizuo´s point of view-**

"Uhm, what happened to Izaya-" the blond just shrugged, not really saying much as he met up with his friend again.

"Dunno he is minding his own flea business." To be honest he couldn´t care less about what he was doing now.

While Tom looked at him as if he had gone insane there was pretty much only one thing that circled around in his mind now.

The real question was- how he was going to even start touching Izaya next time-

The first time it had been a necessity- it was just in the spur of the moment, he did what had to be done.

The second time he was drunk. Drunk of his ass he might add. He didn't even know how he had been able to just do and say things that he definitely wouldn´t have done in a sober state- Izaya had been right after all.

But now?

He had no idea- he hated that pest, he always made his life miserable, and yet they had ended up like this- with a promise he couldn´t break.

Well actually he could, he could just say no, but then Izaya would have to return to that guy.

Just the thought of the creep touching Izaya in any way made his blood boil for no reason.

Just no.

"Ne, Tom-san, can I ask you something?" The man twisted his head, looking at the blond as he was just about to get himself a drink from one of the vending machines.

"As long as I can answer it, sure go ahead," he shrugged, screwing the cap off the drink that he had gotten and took a sip.

"How do you usually start having sex?" Violently coughing the man tried catch his breath as the content of the bottle spilled to the ground.

The blond blinked a bit surprised by the extreme reaction.

"Something wrong?" the dread locked guy shook his head, wiping the corner of his mouth as he looked at the blond.

"No just- why are you asking me that sort of thing?" the blond blinked.

"Is it that weird of a question? I thought you had a girlfriend before." The man cringed, a bit overwhelmed by the question.

"No but- well..." this certainly wasn´t a conversation he thought he would be having with the former bartender- "how to start you say, well, first of if you love the girl, you-"

"And without love?" Shizuo interrupted right away, seeing that tom was going to tell him what he actually wanted to know.

"Huh?" the man tilted his head, now completely confused. Until it finally made click in his head.

"Ah, is it because of those prostitutes? Are you wondering how they do something like that without feelings?" It hadn´t been only once or twice that the people they visited had used the money for that sort of thing. Maybe that´s what Shizuo wanted to know- yeah, that would make sense.

The man nodded to himself, making Shizuo tilt his head.

"Well, I guess without feelings involved they just do it for the sex itself. You know for the sake of getting laid." Ah, Izaya said something along those lines the day before.

... that wasn´t exactly what he meant either though.

Sighing the blond gave up.

"That sounds stupid."

"Considering they have to pay for it I guess it is."

The question he wanted to have answered was still left in the open now. Another thought was popping up in his head now though.

He had been drunk. He didn't know too much of it, but actually... what if he exaggerated?

What if he lost control?

He could recall Izaya saying that.

With this kind of cursed strength he could hurt Izaya in ways he didn´t want to think about. Just by holding him close he could accidentally snap his spine and he would be immobile for the rest of his life.

What if Izaya pissed him off? On purpose, or even by accident?

Izaya wasn´t quite wrong with what he said.

He could kill him easily if he did anything he disliked-

If he did dislike anything that is-

Because the worst thing about this all wasn´t that he had sex with the flea, it wasn´t even the fact that he promised to do that regularly now, no.

It wasn´t even that he was scared of overusing his strength.

The worst about this whole situation was- that he actually liked that shit.

He might have been drunk- but he definitely knew how _good_ it had actually felt as perverse as that might sound-

The way he had panted and writhed beneath him- he couldn´t get those scenes out of his mind. The way he had breathed his name and called out for him- pulled him closer, that gasps leaving his mouth.

That was what was bothering him the most-

"Stupid genes."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing."

 **To be continued~ C: xD**

 **Shufflepink:** haha yeah, they took long enough didn´t they? xD

 **Unknown:** Awwww thank you so much 3 xDD though that would actually make me laugh x'D Let´s see C': maybe I will include it C':

 **Guest 2:** xDD you hate him, don´t you? xD haha yes, he had to hurt that guy good C': Special treaty for my readers xD awwwww haha maybe he was irritated exactly because of that xD C; oh gosh x'D Shizuo is hillarious when he is thinking abotu sex I think xD'

 **Now, now, turning to the kinky requests, I got quite a few on fanfiction as well as on AO3 xD You dirty lil readers C'; I got enough smut for a shitload of chapters xD So anyway I adopted pretty much every request so far, so they will appear somewhere in the story xD**

 **There are only a few exceptions:**

 **No rape** **here plz xD. Hachiro is done and over with in that regard cx No one gets to fuck Izaya here except Shizuo xD Talking about it, that also means** **no threesomes** **xD Sowy guys I have to decline that idea 3 I just view Shizuo as someone so possessive, he would never agree to that xD And I ain´t gonna share Izzy hmph xD**

 **Also,** **no tentacle moster** **x'D that shit can be hot too, sure, but I don´t really wanna include it here to be honest xD maybe I will write a one shot sometime C':**

 **So, no rape, no threesome, no tentacle rape.**

 **Also Imma adding a kink to le list hehe- Somehow I think Izaya talking Russian could be hot sorta x'D or rather accidentally moaning something Russian~ x'D**

 **Well then, feel free to request more my dirty lil children x'DDDD Don´t be shy ahaha C':**

 **Next chapter will include some smutty smut again C; 3**

 **See chu guys on November the 13th C':**


	8. Doing it

**I´m FINALLY UPDATING *0*0*0*0***

 **Sorry of the long delay, but HEY Now you get one BIG FAT CHAPTER *0*0*0**

 **Whoooop whoooop its double the usual length to make up for the missing chapter last time xD and gosh -whispers- it contains SMUT**

 **Well then I hope chu ... like it~ x'D OHHH YEAHHH xD**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 8: Doing it** ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view-**

That night- was a rather sleepless night.

From what he had said to Shizu-chan they would start their "appointments" the next day- and Izaya definitely was not sure if the blond would stick to the promise when it actually got serious. Sleep was something that just didn´t seem to come to him that night. The insecurity of what was going to happen, this unusual lack of control was something, he was neither used to nor liking to experience.

Shifting around in his bed, he got up multiple times to get a glass of water or check his mails he spent a pretty sleepless night. It was in the early morning that he finally gave up on trying to sleep and started to work. But he couldn´t concentrate on that either, thinking about what he had to do if Shizu-chan changed his mind. It was when he accidentally deleted all the work he did in the morning that he decided to put an end to this ridiculous situation.

Izaya wasn´t a man to just sit around idly and wait when he could find out what he wanted right away.

There were only two options right now.

The first one being Shizuo actually keeping his promise- the second one hurrying to Hachiro and _apologizing_ to him for what he did. Just the thought of it tasted like bile.

And so it came that a certain raven haired man could be spotted in Ikebukuro as the sun rose.

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Loud knocks thundered through the blond´s apartment interrupting the peaceful silence that had ruled the space so far.

A certain blond´s eyes cracked open slowly, just having woken up from a peaceful dream.

"… what...?" Letting his palms travel across his face he blinked a couple times. He was still laying in his bed, the clock only showing that it was 6 am. He wasn´t going to get up till 6:45 usually.

Groaning he turned around in his bed, thinking he had only imagined the noise when the knocking resounded through his apartment again.

 _ ***Knock knock knock***_

An irritated from appeared on the man´s face.

Who the hell had the guts to knock at his door at 6 in the damn fucking morning?

Groggily the man slipped out of bed, pushing the bed covers aside.

Okay, so whoever it was they were going to be fucked.

He didn´t know just how right he was with that-

Turning around the key he unlocked his front door, facing just who was standing out there.

"Good morning Shizu-chan~" Blankness defined Shizuo´s expression as he stared at the flea in front of him. "Ready to fuck?"

Izaya.

For a second the blond wondered whether he might be dreaming right now-

But after rubbing at his eyes in disbelieve he figured he indeed wasn´t sleeping anymore.

Yeah, no he wasn´t hallucinating. It was Izaya alright.

The raven just stood there, grinning, smirking as if this was supposed to be funny or something. Then again Izaya did enjoy the view here.

Seeing Shizu-chan groggy like this, with bed hair that looked like a bird´s nest and the lack of usual malice because of how the blond had only just woken up was definitely a sight he wouldn´t forget.

Almost like a child that got woken up and told to go to school despite wanting to sleep longer. Especially that dumb blank expression on his face. He wasn´t even frowning yet- did his brain have yet to catch up with what he said?

He didn´t think Shizu-chan would be even slower than usual in the morning.

A second later it was Izaya´s expression that went blank though as the blond took a step back and-

 _ ***Click***_

The door was closed, right in Izaya´s face, just like that-

 _What the-!_

Not even waiting for the blond to lock the door again he quickly pressed the handle down, opening it again.

"Shizu-chan, in case you forgot we agreed on something, yes?" he spoke quickly upon meeting the blond´s sleepy expression.

"It´s fucking 6 am-" the blond yawned his palm resting on the door frame as he intended to close it again, he would shove the fucking flea outside if he had to. That louse wasn´t going to ruin his day first thing in the morning.

Izaya wasn´t going to let himself be thrown out either though-

"And I got work all day Shizu-chan, so if you wouldn´t mind." Quickly the flea sneaked his way inside before the blond could lock him out of the apartment. There was no way he was going to leave until the blond saw fit to do what he promised- or maybe he was backing out already?

"Flea, are you actually serious?" He heard a groan from behind, the blond yawning into his palm. He had to fight between wanting to just go back to bed and ignore the flea being there, and between punching the flea´s fucking lights out because he was being an annoying little shit and woke him up.

He chose the first option.

"I am serious," Izaya nodded, he couldn´t emphasize enough on just how serious he was.

Sighing deeply Shizuo rubbed at his eyes, trying to get a bit more awake. Damn flea, he know he promised something but this wasn´t really what he had expected.

"... It´s too damn early," he mumbled, still wondering though how he was even going to go about this. Tom´s answer last time hadn´t been the most informative one.

Not even to say how odd it was to even think about doing that thing with Izaya.

That flea.

He really got himself into something troublesome there.

"Shizu-chan what are you waiting for?" Shizuo groaned- the louse was getting impatient already wasn´t he?

"Give me a break flea, I only just woke up." Seriously what did Izaya expect, barging in here like this? He should be glad he was too tired to kick him out.

"How about I get you in the mood?"

"Huh?" Shizuo seriously saw it coming too late when the flea approached him- he rose his hands thinking the flea was going to slash him with one of his fucking knives or something as he usually did-

That was the common reaction, right? It was!

What he didn´t expect was for Izaya´s hand to suddenly grope his clothed dick-!

"What the hell-?!" reacting instantly the blond shoved the flea off him sending him flying to the opposite wall, staring at him bewildered-

"The hell are you doing?!" Okay now he definitely was wide awake-

Glancing at him almost offended the raven got up from the ground quickly- that brute really had no control over his strength.

"Well if you aren´t hard this is not gonna work, now is it?" It wasn´t like Izaya enjoyed this sort of thing. It was degrading as hell, but if Shizu-chan didn´t get horny or something then he was pretty much fucked. In a non literal sense sadly.

"You still don´t just go grabbing other´s junk out of the blue, for fucks sake." He couldn´t believe the flea- just what the actual fuck? Did he really not care at all about them being life sworn enemies, that he could do something like this so damn easily?!

Sighing deeply Izaya closed his eyes for a second. He felt angry, but just a little bit- He should have known all along.

He wasn´t even mad at Shizu-chan, he was mad at himself for not realizing earlier that Shizu-chan wasn´t going to do this another time.

"Ah well, I should have guessed you would back out eventually," he mumbled, more to himself than to the blond, Shizuo still caught the words though. A frown crossed his expression as he felt the familiar feeling of anger rise early in the morning.

"Huh? Who says I´m backing out on anything?" if he hated anything more than the flea being an annoying little shit then it was the flea putting words into his mouth he never said.

Izaya, however, seemed to have already formed his own opinion.

"Just leave it. I should have known this would be the outcome from the start." Judging Shizu-chan´s reaction he knew now what he had to expect.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" the blond asked frowning, but Izaya ignored him, not even listening to what he said as he snapped out his phone. His fingers flew across the blank screen, a bitter expression forming on his face.

"What are you doing now?" the blond asked irritated- he swore the flea was annoying him more and more by the second.

"Apologizing to the guy whose face you bashed in."

Izaya fucking knew it all along, relaying on the brute was stupid in the first place. What had he been thinking? That Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro was a reliable human he could count on? Hillarious.

"Who-" Realization dawned on Shizuo as he noticed what Izaya was talking about- and that was when he really started to get mad- "What the hell flea?! That guy?!" Why would he bring that asshole up now?

Izaya just rolled his eyes, heading for the entrance as he typed on.

"I said you aren't going to see him again!" the blond yelled, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

"You fucking-!"

He wasn´t going to let that stupid louse walk in on him, wake him up and then just give him bullshit and leave to that guy!

Taking a quick step forward he grabbed the raven´s shoulders, spinning him around with an audible yelp. Clattering the phone fell to the ground as the blond heaved him up by the hem of his shirt, pressing him up against the still closed front door.

"You want to get fucked, yeah? Okay then-!" Before the raven could even start to spout any more annoying bullshit soft lips crashed into his, shutting him up completely.

Okay, maybe it was right that Shizuo didn´t really know how the fuck they were supposed to go about this, but one thing was 100% sure-

He was definitely not going to let that asshole guy touch Izaya in a way he didn't like again!

Groaning softly the flea tried to complain, but Shizuo didn´t even let him- the second he parted his lips there was already a tongue forcing its way inside the raven´s mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from the flea.

The kiss was nowhere soft or gentle, it was rather rough and forceful- Like a beast, Izaya found himself thinking for a second as he gave in and kissed the blond back.

As if the blond had waited for that the kiss turned more gentle, breaking only after what felt like a whole minute.

The raven panted just the slightest bit- he had to admit Shizu-chan was a good kisser- no matter how he did it. And yet, this wasn´t what he came here for.

"Shizu-chan just kisses won't-" but he didn´t get to finish his sentence as that pair of lips caught his own once more.

Shizuo wasn´t going to let that guy ever touch him again.

NO definitely not.

Without even hesitating Shizuo let his hand slip down the raven´s body, barely brushing across his waist causing the raven to shudder before slipping his hand inside the flea´s pants.

A surprised gasp escaped the flea´s lips when that warm and rough hand wrapped around his crotch. His hands slid down to Shizuo´s arm softly gripping it when the blond moved it slowly.

"You are the most god damn annoying person on earth you know that?" Shizuo said, not stopping any of his ministrations as he kept stroking the slightly trembling raven. "Barging in here so early in the morning and complaining about shit-"

"Hah-" the raven gasped, his lips falling open just slightly.

"Don´t annoy me first thing in the morning god damnit." Not letting himself be distracted by the raven´s expression the blond moved his hand over the slowly but surely hardening member.

The flea, tried glaring at the blond, he knew very well that he was probably failing as he felt soft pants escape his lips.

He couldn´t believe Shizu-chan was actually doing this now-

Lowering his head just the slightest bit he looked at that hand in his pants, moving softly, yet firm up and down his shaft-

The flea swallowed hard when that hand suddenly slipped out of his pants and he felt himself being tugged forward-

If it hadn´t been for Shizu-chan´s tight grip on his wrist he might have fallen to the floor out of surprise-

Before he knew it he found himself being thrown backwards onto what he believed was Shizu-chan´s bed.

The mattress creaked softly when the blond kneeled down on it, almost predatory approaching him and then all of a sudden he was between his thighs- hovering over Izaya, both still clothed, but still-

Swallowing the raven took in the man in front of him.

Heh, he had never actually taken a close up look on the blond like this so far- the morning sun was already seeping through the curtains, illuminating the room- and Shizu-chan in front of him.

He was taller than him, and definitely stronger he didn´t notice in the bed last time or rather- he didn´t really think about it.

Izaya never really looked back while trying to run way from the raging beast, but he actually was sort of attractive-

This was so weird- strange- never supposed to happen in a non alcohol induced or sane state-

"Wait-" the raven muttered, with a slightly less confident voice than he was used to speak in.

The blond paused merely for a second, a slight frown decorating his face.

"Are we doing this now or not? Because now it seems as if _you_ are backing out." The raven blinked upon that statement.

What…?

Him? Backing out?

"As if-" he laughed, reaching forward to grab the hem of Shizu-chan´s shirt boldly. "But with clothes on this would prove to be pretty difficult, no~?" he mumbled cockily, trying to ease over this weird uncertainty and insecurity with a smart remark.

"Good," the blond said, while raising his arms as he pulled off his white short sleeved shirt quickly revealing his well built body all while looking at the flea. His briefs were now the only piece of cloth left on him.

Coat and shirt dropping the raven pulled off his own share of clothes until he was completely naked- all while avoiding Shizu-chan´s intent stare.

Somehow this felt strange.

This was different.

Different than last time when Shizu-chan was drunk.

This time Izaya felt he was watching every move. This was just-

Even though they already had a sort of one night stand- he felt as though he was actually doing this the first time with the blond.

With the brute he was supposed to hate and that was supposed to hate his guts-

All too well he remembered how the brute worked his way in and out of him the last time- the way he treated him and-

He swallowed when the blond´s hand suddenly pressed down on his chest, pushing him down on his back again. Leaning down he felt the blond´s lips travel across his neck and those two hands teasingly trailed along his waist.

Strong, yet gentle- Izaya knew practically speaking he couldn´t move, and yet-

Somehow being robbed of the usual control he had was hot.

"What the-!", the raven groaned suddenly- making the blond smirk against his skin, letting his tongue trail over the soft little bite mark he just left.

"That´s for waking me up so damn early," he growled softly sucking at the spot- he was more than surprised to hear a soft moan from the raven at that though-

"It´s not even that early protozoan," the flea panted, his face flushed just the slightest bit-

The blond blinked, noticing surprised that the flea didn't look offended at all.

"Don´t tell me you liked that?" the raven glared at him instead of giving an answer, propping up his knee instead-

"You obviously too-" -meeting an already half hard cock through his pants.

The blond swallowed hard at the act-

Okay- compared to before this seriously sparked something there-

Without even wanting the blond remembered the last time he felt that way- when he forced his way inside the raven- there was no way he would say that out loud, but he was craving to feel that way again.

Nearly tearing those confining pants off his waist he threw them off the bed instantly letting his now hard errection press down on Izaya´s-

The moan that left the raven´s lips at that action was erotically arousing-

Slow but steady the blond leaned down to capture those delicious lips in a kiss.

Panting into the kiss the raven bucked upwards, trying to create more of the desired friction between them.

He hated to admit it, but he felt so good and horny- he found himself thinking how damn attractive Shizu-chan actually was-

It was when Shizu-chan´s hand travelled down to Izaya´s cock again that the flea decided he needed more than just that already-

Reaching for the blond the raven pushed softly against his chest- Shizuo almost obediently followed, leaning back so much he was now sitting on the bed- surprised he watched the raven who was now getting on top of his thighs, those slightly smaller hands wrapping around Shizuo´s shaft in a hurry- stroking up and down.

The blond groaned, feeling as though he was getting even harder when he looked at the raven´s flushed and panting expression.

Izaya wanted more- and he wanted it now-

Without wasting another second he got on his knees, one hand holding onto the blond´s shoulder as the other guided that hot cock to his entrance and pushed down-

Feeling a sting of pain as the tip entered his hole the raven´s expression twitched causing the blond to snap his hands forward immediately, sneaking them around the raven´s waist-

"Hey, hey wait," he panted softly, drawing circles on the raven´s waist with his thumbs while keeping him still. "You can´t just shove it in like that."

His mind was screaming something different at him, feeling the tip of his hard on twitch inside the raven- but there was no way he was going to hurt the flea just because he felt good-

Izaya panted, seemingly wanting to retort something, but it seemed he was in distress after all as he swallowed hard instead.

Leaning up just the slightest bit the blond kissed the raven´s neck softly, trailing butterfly kisses down his collarbone, before sucking at a tempting spot.

The raven groaned.

"Scared you will rip me apart?" he finally panted, "Come on, let go," he tried to move, but with Shizu-chan´s hands holding him in place there was no way.

He really wanted this right now, he was used to a bit of pain it would disappear after a bit.

But the blond just shook his head softly, not going to let him as long as he looked like he was in discomfort.

Snapping his eyes back open, the raven realized he had squeezed them shut before, and glared half heartedly at the blond from above.

"Let go- I said I´m fine." The blond snorted softly while leaning up, honestly speaking the flea was somewhat cute being all impatient like this.

"And I say you seriously talk too much flea." Catching his lips with his own again he kissed the flea deeply shutting him up for good.

Izaya panted against his lips, his hands locking around his neck instead as the blond distracted the raven. Breaking the kiss the blond let his lips trail soft kisses along the raven´s sensitive skin. Over his collarbone, neck- the raven shuddered when the blond breathed hotly over his ear.

This was turning him on in so many ways- not to mention he was sensitive there in the first place-

Kiss after kiss was ghosted over his sensitive skin, slowly but surely the pain lessened. It should be alright anyway since it hadn´t been so long since he and Shizu-chan- ... well.

And yet the blond didn´t just continue, he didn´t let him move like he wanted to- even though Izaya´s expression had already relaxed he still kept him in place-

Shizu-chan was driving him insane with his endless teasing- and yet it was also strangely turning him on to be held like that- he couldn´t move- oddly he didn´t feel threatened by that at all.

Almost the opposite-

"Shizu-chan," he panted, "hurry up alrehhaaaa-" the raven´s words faded out in a moan when the blond suddenly did as told and slowly let the man go, sliding inside deeper slowly and steady his dick forced its way inside the raven- Izaya couldn´t take it-

Moaning hard his breath got caught in his troat and his head fell against the man´s shoulder as he came hard against the blond´s chest, his whole body shuddering violently.

Panting hard the raven tried to catch his breath-

"That good?" the blond whispered huskily, yet with a hint of amusement hidden beneath the erotic voice.

"Fuck you-" the raven panted- he was still rock hard.

"You mean fuck you," Shizuo added, moving just the tiniest bit deeper making the flea´s body spasm in pleasure.

More- fuck-

"Move-!" he nearly screamed, his hands gripping the blond´s shoulder hard.

This time he didn´t need to wait nor was he teased- almost instantly he found himself being shoved on his back again, that dick impaling him at a pace that made the flea see stars.

His thighs spread his legs wrapped around the blond as he thrusted inside him-

While Shizuo could do nothing more than to drink in the way Izaya writhed beneath him, having him like this, seeing his face twitch in pleasure, hearing those moans- he would have never thought it would be such a mesmerizing sight.

Izaya´s hands were grasping the bed sheets beneath him, tightening so hard with every thrust he made he could almost see his knuckles turn white- he didn´t even think about it when he let go of the flea´s waist and tugged his arms to his neck.

Almost instantly they locked around him, catching him in a tight embrace.

Letting his hand slide down to stroke the raven in time with his thrusts he heard the raven moan loudly, nails were scratching down his back as the raven arched into him-

It hurt but not in a bad way- it only remembered him how the flea had seemed to enjoy that bite-

Shizuo didn´t even think about it when he found himself coming close and bit down on Izaya´s neck softly once more.

Arching his back the raven screamed out his name with a voice so erotic Shizuo couldn´t hold back anymore- stilling he came deep inside the raven with a groan as the flea tightened around him, shooting his own load yet again-

A moment of pants and heat filled the seconds after their peak, feeling as though they lasted for hours. It was Izaya who first unlocked his hands and let himself drop back onto the bed.

Panting, he rested against the cushions, feeling his insides twitch when the blond pulled out of him and slumped down right after.

… wow.

This really- was better than he thought it would be.

Fuck this wasn´t just good- where the hell did that brute learn how to even have sex?!

As if the blond had read his thoughts he turned on his side, looking at the raven with something he could only identify as a confident grin.

"... you felt pretty good, huh?" That fucking-! Minutes ago he didn´t even want him to stay here, he wanted to throw him out of his apartment and now he was acting all cocky?

"You aren´t seriously asking this-" the raven groaned, closing his eyes for a second as he relished in the afterglow.

There was no doubt he had been feeling good- fuck. For a second he even thought about suggesting a second time… no wait third time.

Shizuo couldn´t help but be amused at the way Izaya behaved. He was in a really good mood right now, maybe because of the sex, but right now he just felt like teasing the flea. And considering what they just did he had plenty to tease him with.

"Well- I dunno if that says anything but your eyes are really damn purple right now."

The face Izaya made at that was literally too perfect to describe. Shizuo didn´t really know anything about how this energy taking actually worked, but he did notice that they got more and more purple the louder Izaya got.

The pair of hands that slapped into Izaya's groaning face to hide his eyes unnecessarily well told him that he was right after all.

"I´m going to kill you one day I swear," the raven uttered under his palms.

A challenge, huh?

"Okay, then try your best, because I´m not easy to take down." The raven made a face, coming heather beneath his palms.

"And what about the sex?" Honestly speaking Shizuo was a little bit uncomfortable with the flea putting it so bluntly like this- but he had to live with that.

"This and that are two different things," he made clear, after all there was no way he would let Izaya pull some bullshit in his city.

"Hmmm-", the raven hummed, almost in agreement, "So the second I´m out of that door I´m your enemy again?"

He couldn´t agree more to that.

"Never were anything else." A Cheshire smile spread over the raven´s lips as he suddenly got out of bed.

"Alright, I can agree to that~! Quickly grabbing the clothes he threw of the bed before he picked them up and pulled them on his lean frame.

A bit surprised at the sudden, a bit too quick take off the blond blinked.

"You leaving now?" he questioned while leaning on his elbow.

"I did say I have lots of work to do you know? That wasn´t a lie. You can sleep again now." Sleep again? That really sounded like a good idea- that stupid flea woke him up way too early after all.

"But just so you know, if you ever barge in here again first thing in the morning I _will_ murder you," he warned while the raven put on his coat, being fully dressed now again. Smirking he turned around once more while walking tot eh door backwards.

"Good luck trying~" and with that he waved one last time at the blond while wearing that grin of his and disappeared.

The blond groaned, silence returning to his room and turned around in his bed.

Damn flea- only now he realized everything smelled like the flea... oh well, he could take care of that later-

Snuggling into his pillow he closed his eyes again when-

 _ ***Beep beep beep***_

-the alarm clock... was already showing 6:45 am.

"I´m so going to murder him-"

 **To be continued-**

 **So this wasn´t all that "kinky" yet xD but forgive me it was somehow the "first" time xDDD At least the first they were both completely aware of what they were doing ahaha**

 **I hope you enjoyed the smut x'D Took long enough to write ahaha**

 **No worries though, next sexy time you will get quite the kink ohohoho -drolls like the perv I am-**

 **Guest 2:** xDDD ahaha yeah I know xD Hachiro is the worst C': that´s why shizzy hates him so much hehe I guess this chapter was pretty hilarious as well xD gosh I get to make all the sex jokes I usually don´t understand x'DDDDDDDDDD awww gosh if you loved that then you probably adored the smut scene this time xDD

 **Unknown:** gosh I´m sowy xD No nothing for halloween C': haha,well except taht poem that is xD But no smut xDDD oh and that idea -gives a thumbs up- perfect my dear 3 This is so going ot be included xD

 **Wow:** Yeah I agree with you completely, being forced is a no go xc awwwww gosh I will include a date C: But for now lets get some of the kinky sex scenes done i got planned xD the romance will follow later natually~ xD

 **Shufflepink:** xDD aw gosh, no worries xD that due haha C': no one will touch izaya again apart form Shizuo xD so no worries about that my dear C':

 **Wowee:** xDD ahah gosh I heard chu xD yes they will get a date x'DDD -puts it on list- and nope no rape nowhere C:

 **Guest:** sorry for taking so long to update xD but now i should be in time agian haha C': xDD ahah let´s just balance this perfectly with smut and romance shall we? X'DDDD

 **Akaimetsukitr248:** here you have more x'DDDDD

 **Also important info, you may have noticed, or maybe you didn´t, but my updating schedule has changed xD just slightly though C:**

 **Instead of SUNDAYS on which I update really late only always anyway, I will be updating my stories on MONDAYS from now on C: I just realized this fits way better with everything else I gotta do like studying and shit, and as said I end up posting only Monday so often anyway, it´s not even really a change xDD**

 **And hey, that way the hated Monday has something good to it, no? xDDD**

 **So anyway, just leaving this info here so you aren´t waiting each Sunday and wonder why there are no updates C':**

 **Well then, with that being said, see you on MONDAY the 26th~!**

 **Oh and before I forget it, don´t forget to drop by at Christmas~! I will be giving you a special Christmas Shizaya treaty xD Chapter 2 of let it snow~! I did not forget xD**

 **Now, now I have an important announcement to make :C  
**

 **Sadly sadly, I will be gone now for about a month xC University exams are approaching and I really need the time to study for them all C': to be more specific I´m a nervous little shit on top of that so even when I get time I can´t concentrate on Shizaya chapters xD**

 **Ahh, anyway, the next chapters will be coming like this:**

 **-** **๑** **-** **๑๑** **-** **FEBRUARY 2017 -** **๑๑** **-** **๑** **-** **-**

 **Sometime this week- "No escape" the end I WILL UPDATE/finish THIS ONE XDD**

 **Wednesday 1st**

 **Picture(s) ? Chu will get a little eyecandy or two as a treaty for being absent so long C:**

 **(Done: 1 of ? eyecandies)**

 **MoNDAy 6th**

The wish to disappear **(36)**

A single touch **(8)**

Sinful Desire **(10)**

 **MoNDAy 12th**

Survival of the doomed **(20)**

Behind closed doors **(18)**

 **START: NEW STORY: Shingeki no Shizuo (Shingeki no kyojin crossover) (1)**

 **So this is how it´s going to be C': Sorry for being so late again xD And for the breaky C': see you all in February! *0* With hopefully all exams passed and done- xDDDD**


	9. The penis

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 9: The penis** ஜ

 **-Namie´s point of view.-**

….

Okay, so she hadn't expected to come to Izaya´s office to find him…. asleep? A grin slipped onto her expression and she closed the door behind her. Her heels clacked along the tiled floor as she approached the sleeping man.

"Earth to Izaya, it´s not night anymore," she called out, using one of the desks pencils to poke the guy in his cheek.

He was just sprawled on the desk like that. Head resting on the keyboard, writing dozens and dozens of letters that made no sense. Arms crossed and resting on top of the table as well. Did he actually fall asleep while working?

Well more than that, he was obviously sleeping pretty well if he didn´t wake up from being called and pocked.

Humming she brought the pencil to her lip, another idea making its way into her mind.

Uncapping the devilish little device she brought the pencil down on the raven´s cheek once more. One, two, three lines.

The raven softly groaned and she pulled away, barely able to contain her laughter as she headed for her desk.

Folder after folder she piled up in her arms, went over, and-

 _ ***BAM***_

Startled the raven shot up from his sleep, causing the keyboard to drop from the desk.

"What- Who-" A huge grin spread over the secretary´s expression as she leaned on the documents she had just gracefully dropped on top of Izaya's desk.

"Waking time~" Izaya groaned, rubbing his temples as he realized that his secretary was just being a bitch again.

"What the fuck, Namie?" he complained, yawning once more after being woken so abruptly.

"Had a sleepless night?" the woman asked, simply ignoring her boss´ complaints as she went back to her desk, a huge grin still being plastered over her face.

Bending down from his chair the raven picked up the poor keyboard he had slept on, putting it back on the desk.

"That and too much morning exercise-" he decided to tell the secretary who was still just sitting there and grinning in his face. He was so going to cut her pay for this.

"You better get your work done instead of sleeping." She complained, finally stopping to view him like some sort of attraction and refocused her attention on the work in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already-" Sighing he looked at the computer screen, only to realize he had been typing nonsense while sleeping on the keyboard. Dozens of M and N letters were decorating the entire screen, without any spaces in between them.

Moving the curser he deleted the mess. Seriously.

He had pulled all-nighters all the time why was he that exhausted?

Probably was all the brute's fault. Yeah definitely was.

First causing him to not sleep properly because he was just such an unpredictable little shit and then actually exhausting him in the morning.

Though that was Izaya´s idea so he could felt that slip maybe.

Pressing his wrist to his lips he looked at his computer screen, not really focusing on anything in particular though.

He didn´t exactly think Shizuo would actually stick to his promise. Shizu-chan... was just really different to how he usually viewed him-

Just the fact that he agreed on this entire shit told him a lot about the blond.

He always knew that he had a pretty strong sense of justice.

Always only beating up criminals or people that really pissed him off.

Wanting to pay for everything.

Being sorry for destroying things. Yeah that was also Shizu-chan.

But that he would agree on something like this, for the sake of countering something as unfair as Izaya's fate...

This was an entirely new level of feeling responsible for justice.

Not to mention that he was still Orihara Izaya. It was already hard imagining Shizuo doing this with a stranger, but him? On top of all?

Unbelievable.

And the worst thing about it all was-

He didn´t even fucking detest it.

He really found himself thinking for the first time in his life that this succubus thing wasn´t that bad after all- The raven groaned, rubbing his temples at the irritating thoughts invading his mind.

Oh god now his demonic side was talking, seriously-

"Namie, more coffee, now."

"Go, get it yourself."

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"You look tired Shizuo." Raising his hand to cover up another yawn the blond glanced at his good old friend.

"Got woken up earlier than I wanted." The man quirked an eyebrow at the blond as though he wasn´t believing what he said.

"Who is stupid enough to wake you up?" Stupid enough yeah.

"The flea." Shizuo snorted at the response, tugging out one of his cigarettes. He seriously needed a smoke. He certainly was more than just surprised to find the flea on his doorstep in the morning.

Apart from what they agreed on, Izaya had never gone as far as to bug him at home.

...

Actually that was true.

Taking a deep breath from the nicotine he frowned a bit, getting his still sleepy gears into motion. Izaya could have just visited him in the afternoon. Or run into him on the streets for that matter.

He could have simply called him.

Or made him come to his place by using some of his shitty methods.

But he actually came over?

He tilted his head thinking. Not to mention how quick he was to dial that stupid bastards number when Shizuo didn´t act like he wanted right away.

Even though it seemed really improbably, the blond couldn´t shake the feeling off that Izaya might have been anxious about this.

It made Shizuo frown and feel a bit amused at the same time.

It bugged him that Izaya didn´t trust his words, when it was only the louse who was spouting lies all the time, but it also made him think that he was going to show the flea that he could be relied on.

With a sigh the blond breathed out the nicotine, causing little clouds to appear in the fresh air.

Stupid flea.

Stupid flea and his stupid games.

Even though he knew he wasn´t fooling him or anything he still felt like he was being played around with.

"Did you end up destroying anything?" blinking the blond paused as he had been to take another drag of his cigarette.

"What?"

"Your apartment," Tom elaborated, "Because of Izaya."

Ah.

"No," the blond shook his head. "He disappeared quickly again." Not that he would have tried to kill the flea like this. Even though he did hit the stupid louse for grabbing his junk out of the blue.

Seriously did that guy have no manners at all?

He shoved him up the door at least for that. The cocky confident smile disappeared from his face at least during... yeah.

...

God-

What had he gotten himself into?

 **-Izaya´s point of view. Shinjuku. In the office.-**

Stretching his arms the raven bent over the chair, letting his eyes slip shut in delight. Finally done for today. No more stupid files, no more searching for boring shit.

The jobs he had taken on and panned on working on today had been surprisingly easy. The information was easy to find and reliable on top.

Just skimming through some chartrooms and asking a few people there and there about certain topics had already gotten him everything he needed.

He couldn´t help a smirk from spreading over his expression. Everything had went surprisingly smooth today.

His job.

His problem.

Everything.

The huge grin still settled on his face the raven jumped out of this chair, making the piece of furniture rotate around its own axis a few times.

And since he was done for today there was only amusement waiting for him for the rest of the day~

"I´m heading out for a bit," he informed his useless secretary as he headed for the office door, the computer on his desk already shutting down.

"Now?" the woman inquired, stopping to type as she shifted her whole attention to the raven. Odd usually she wouldn´t even say anything.

"Of course now," Izaya answered not getting the point of the question.

And then the woman smiled.

Actually smiled.

"I see." What the hell was that grin on her face for? Made him think the bitch had something up her sleeve. But she was just remaining quiet. Just looking at him, waiting for him to leave it seemed.

"What, no snappy remark today? No _, I hope you die and don't return_?" the raven asked, merely making the woman grin wider.

"Nope, not today." Suspicious.

"Awfully civilized aren´t we?" but Namie didn't say anything further. Just kept grinning.

The raven shrugged, figuring she was just trying to tick him off in some other way like this. Well it wasn´t like he was going to fret over it.

She had obviously ran out of good arguments and snappy remarks. Not everyone could be as witty as him, ne?

"I will be back in an hour, make sure that pile is done till then~" he chirped stepping out of the door-

"Sure." And closed it shut.

For a second it was just really quiet in the raven´s office. Only his footstep´s fading sound was being heard.

Quiet.

It was then that Namie slowly, but surely started to chuckle, trying to hold back her laughter as she held her tummy, tears springing to her eyes.

 **-Izaya´s point of view. A bit later. On the streets of Ikebukuro.-**

Skipping along the pavement the raven hummed a melody.

Considering how bad he had spent the night worrying and wondering feeling although some kind of doom was going to come over him it was really wondrous just how good this day had turned out to be.

Everything was done, his humans being as curious about him as ever.

He didn´t even feel the need to make his way to Ikebukuro in a quiet or sneaking fashion.

Sure, jumping from roof to roof and sneaking up on the blond just to be noticed anyway because of that ridiculous sense of smell that the monster possessed, had its own thrill too, but like this it was way more amusing.

All his lovely humans were staring at him. Probably wondering whether he was going to fight with the blond again.

Well he couldn´t blame them, witnessing something so out of this world like their chases would exhilarated him too.

Craning his neck the raven let his eyes trail over his surroundings. He didn´t want to be knocked out by a sudden vending machine coming his way without noticing, ne~?

Not that he wanted to be knocked out by it knowing it was there.

It was then that he spotted a certain mob of blond hair walking a few meters down the street in his direction.

A grin settled on his face almost instantly as the raven got his knife ready. The humans around him already backed off, same for those around Shizu-chan as they seemed to notice the situation earlier that the brute who was still stubbornly looking at the ground, while tom had already spotted the raven.

Was he in thoughts or something?

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise~!" Izaya called, and if the blond really had not noticed him, then now he surely had. Instantly he snapped his head, looking surprised for just the slightest fraction of a second before that usual mad expression crossed his face.

"Flea!" Ah, this was what he was waiting for, his usual raging monster. Already ripping out a street sign the poor thing creaked while the blond approached him. "I told you not to come to-"

... and suddenly he stopped talking.

...

The raven kept grinning, waiting for a continuation... that didn´t come.

To?

Izaya blinked, finding it a bit odd that not Shizu-chan seemed to be too stupid to even complete his sentences.

"To what? Cat got your tongue Shizu-chan~?" he teased, seeing as the blond was only looking at him now, the vein still popped on his forehead, but he did seem kind of less angry-

Huh? The raven frowned what was with this change of attitude? He wasn´t going to back out of a fight because of their agreement was he? Now that would really piss him off.

"What are you doing monster?" he asked, deliberately calling the blond what he hated the most in order to tick him off- except, he didn´t seem particularly fazed by it.

Irritated the raven let his glance travel to Tom who was also wearing the same kind of stupefied expression.

?

"What?" he finally voiced, lowering the knife just a bit as he figured something seemed to be odd about this situation. It was irking him to unknown levels that he didn´t know what it was. He always knew what was going on so how come right now he felt they all knew something he didn´t?

"There is a dick." Shizuo finally managed to say, still staring at the raven.

"Huh?"

A dick?

Well this was certainly the first time Shizu-chan called him a dick. He was used to being called, flea, louse, asshole, annoying shit, little shit, stupid shit- all of them pretty intellectual if he might add. But being called a dick was certainly a first.

He didn´t get to ask the blond to elaborate on whatever he was trying to say or why he wasn´t doing anything, when the dreadlocked man next to him just burst out laughing.

It wasn´t even a chuckle or something he could understand, no Tom was laughing pretty damn hard there. And all of a sudden some of the humans surrounding them started to chuckle and giggle too.

What the hell was going on here?

Had he said something funny?

"Are you doing this on purpose, flea?" the blond suddenly asked only annoying the informant so damn much more.

"Doing what on purpose?" he asked, the feeling, of him who always knew everything to actually have to ask the blond what was going on, being so humiliating he couldn´t stand it already.

Shizu-chan merely rose his hand and for a second Izaya thought he was going to throw something at him, but instead-

He pointed to his face.

"Your cheek."

... his cheek?

Still not getting what everyone was going on about the raven glanced around, spotting a shop next to him.

Spotting a window.

The glass reflecting him well enough.

Then he saw it.

On his cheek.

Broad.

Black.

And Thick.

A dick.

WHO THE HELL HAD DRAWN A DICK ON HIS FACE?!

His face flushing the deepest color of red he had ever gotten he instantly pulled the hoodie over his head and took off on his heels.

People, laughing people passed him and he could hear the blond say something to Tom, but honestly now he wasn´t in the mood anymore to care nor to get chased by the blond.

Only now that he thought about it it had seemed a bit strange how every had been staring at him so openly- usually his humans were more decent with their gaping.

Rubbing violently at the spot on his cheek he tried ot get the shit off, stopping for just a second in his run as he paused in front of a shop, checking in the glass if it was gone.

It wasn´t.

Was this a waterproof pen?!

He had just walked through half of Ikebukuro with a fucking dick on his face!

Rubbing on and dashed home, anger replacing the embarrassment.

And that´s when he remembered the grin.

That stupid grin that Namie had shown him before he had left.

"I´m going to fucking kill that bitch-!" Swearing the raven made his way down the main street, already having his apartment complex i sight when suddenly there was a black car parking in front.

And out of it stepped no one other but-

"Shiki-san-"

"Izaya, about the information-" the man paused, hand still resting on top of the car as he had just gotten out of it,"-is that a penis?"

He was going to murder her-

"Sorry Shiki, meet me in my office later, how does 3pm sound?" he quickly said, trying to smooth over the topic as he quickly hurried past the yakuza executive.

"Convenient." The man responded in his overall professional fashion, not asking any more questions as he got back into the car.

And Izaya- Izaya ran up the stairs.

He was too damn mad to even use the elevator.

Crashing into the opposite wall the door of Izaya's office slammed open.

"YOU!" Namie jumped in her seat, startled, about to bitch at Izaya for behaving so god damn stupid-

But that´s when she saw the man´s face the rage and the obvious embarrassment and she connected the dots.

A smirk drew across her expression.

"Oh the Gaylord has returned."

"NO PAY." The raven stated, slamming the door shut and throwing his shoes off in some corner. "NOT TODAY." There the coat went flying. "NOT TOMORROW." He stomped up the stairs to his bathroom. "NOT THIS WEEK!" And with that the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

For a second Namie sat there, taking in what the raven had said, and yet- bursting out laughing she couldn´t see anything negative about it.

Having Izaya walk through Ikebukuro with a dick on his face? Embarrassing him like this?

Hell damn it was worth ten times her pay!

 **To be continued**

 **I´M ALIVE PEOPLE XDDDDD ahahaha**

 **I am basically cut off from the internet people x'D**

 **It sucks so bad, there is a slight bit of it, but it just doesn´t let me upload pretty much anything. xD While writing little text messages seems to work (with a delay of ten minutes lol) doing anything apart from that is out of the question x'DDDD**

 **So basically right now I´m hijacking my grannies computer to upload my fics while I´m visiting C': Sorry for the long delay my dear readers xD Seeing as I won´t have any proper internet any time soon I will think of solutions now to upload each Monday though x'DDD**

 **Well then, this time no sex my dear pervs xD But next time C: C: C: C: C: ohohohoho**

 **I planned something rather, hmm, surprising I guess xD now I hope you laughed your asses off as much as I did in this chapter x'DDDDDDD Just imagining Izaya running around with a penis on his cheek is already cracking me up I swear x'DDDD**

 **On a side note, I know Izaya getting embarrassed over the lil dick on his face is probs OOC but me I don´t give a fuck x'D just imagining this made me laugh my ass off way too much x'D And come on, Izaya is a human too. And everyone in Ikebukuro is laughing at him x'D if that didn´t embarrass him I don´t know what will x'DDD**

 **Guest:** here you have moaaarrr xDD

 **Unknown:** xDD ahahah until you are 60?! xDD aw gosh xD thank you C': I always try to make the sex sweet xD dawww thank you 3

 **Guest 2:** xDD ahaha I loved that part too xDDD And Shizuo is such a good guy gosh I swear- everyone else would have used this kind of situation to take advantage on the flea in at least some way, but not so for Shizuo nup. xDD now I hope this chapter you laughed your ass off x'DDDDD I died writing it so I hope it was just as funny for you xD awwww hmm falling asleep in shizuo´s bed, huh? XD aww that sounds sweet C':

 **Also,**

 **I am definitely never ever going to just drop a story! or leave it unfinished, or on hiatus forever. I can´t promise I will be this in love with Shizaya forever, but what I can promise is, that once I do start a story I'm definitively seeing it to the end xD**

 **I have finished two stories by now that I absolutely hated and one that I disliked xD So my dear readers, even if I seriously came to detest this story, I will definitely finish it C': I just wanted to say that because some people have been worrying about me stopping to write for some reason C': But I am back now xD fully xD Updating regularly C':**

 **About the other updates, I updated 4 stories today x'D ast, bcd, SnS and SD xD**

 **Please do check out my new story Shingeki no Shizuo! xD I´m giving my best writing it x'DDDD**

 **So, next week Monday the 27th I will be updating Sotd, twtd and ast C:**

 **And on Monday the 6th March I will update SD, bcd and SnS C:**

 **That being said, see you in the next chapter~! C: (It´s already half written so rest assured it´s gonna come out for real xD)**


	10. Best fiends

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 10:** Best fiends ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Tick tack tick tock the clock on the wall continued doing her work steadily, one of the hands reaching the quarter mark.

It was 3:15pm.

"So as mentioned I will be sure to dig up whatever I find about them," Izaya´s voice resounded, interrupting the silence in the huge office. Shiki´s men were standing left and right to him, having accompanied their superior to his meeting as usual.

"Alright," the man nodded, retracting a file he had handed Izaya beforehand and gave it to one of his lackeys.

Izaya didn´t think he remembered any meeting that was even close as embarrassing as this one.

There he was sitting.

On his couch, in his office, Shiki opposite and a scorching red right cheek stinging one side of his face.

It had taking him a fucking hour of scrubbing and washing to get that shit ass marker off his skin.

He could spot that shitty woman, eagerly typing away on her desk while sparing him all too amused glances every now and then from behind Shiki´s back.

Honestly speaking he had never considered murder as an option he could take, but that woman really made him want to think about that decision once more.

Finally getting up from the couch the raven´s eyes trailed back to his customer.

"Orihara, about earlier-" feeling as though he should go into the bathroom and check if he really got everything off his face he quickly interrupted the man.

"I would be happy if you could erase that part of your memory," he smiled, wearing his usual trademark smirk as he hoped the man would just leave the topic, being a professional and all.

"Alright then, I hope to hear from you soon." And he did.

While the stupid lackeys were still looking at him as though he were some creature from outer space Shiki was so kind as to not inquire any further on the matter, and with that he simple left the office.

Honestly, Izaya didn´t think anyone had ever gotten him embarrassed on a level like that.

"I sent you the documents you wanted," a certain secretary chirped all too happily, seemingly not caring at all for once that Izaya had cut her pay for the whole week.

Directing a glare at her the raven shuffled back over to his computer, so many things were on the tip of his tongue that just waited to be spilt.

He could tease her and annoy her and drive her insane with so many things and yet at the moment when she was just grinning at him like that and he knew he still had a scorching red cheek he knew he had been defeated for today.

Just starting some kind of argument would probably lead to her arguing with something childish like, "Says the one with the dick in the face," or something along these lines.

Seriously he could skip on being ridiculed even further.

Letting himself slump into his favorite swivel chair he opened the mail she had sent him.

Honestly-

He had expected her to be working now. _Now_ at least.

Well he had guessed wrong.

"Say is there a limit to your childishness?" the raven asked annoyed, rubbing his temples as he stared at a picture, showing no one else, but his own glorious self-

With a dick on his cheek.

And the worst about it was, it wasn´t even taken at his office, he could spot familiar locations in Ikebukuro behind him- that and the crappy quality of the picture already gave away that someone must have taken a snapshot of him with his phone while he was out on the streets.

The woman shrugged, obviously not trying very hard to contain that stupid ass smirk on her face.

"I don´t know, is there a limit to how many rumors about the dick on your face can spread in one day?"

Taking a deep breath the raven decided to just not say anything. Instead he opened a web browser, and started to type away, hitting the poor keys way too hard.

 _How to commit the perfect murder._

"Come on Izaya, is your ego really shattered that easily?" Namie questioned, stopping in her work as she just leant back with her arms crossed, watching her boss. Putting on a grin that already seemed way too wicked she pointed at her computer screen.

"I wonder what your problem is, half of the rumors about you just state that you were probably drunk," she noted, while scrolling down, skipping through the various chats and websites reading.

With a snort she paused in her speech, twisting her head to look at her boss instead as she rose an eyebrow.

"The other half is suggesting you are gay and your boyfriend drew it on your face."

Throwing a glare at the woman the man groaned.

"I don´t care Namie, whatever you are trying now, if you think you can embarrass me you are-"

Sudden laughter made the raven stop midway. "You really have to read these chats Izaya-!" Izaya swore he could feel a vein pop on his forehead just quite like it would do on a certain brute´s face as he tried to maintain his calm posture.

"You are the top conversation topic, everyone is talking about _Izaya´s dick._ " The woman laughed, it seemed she didn´t even consider that Izaya could just fucking cut her pay for the rest of the month too if she annoyed him too much. And hell he would cut it for the entire month, that was for sure.

"Are you done now?" he asked with an exasperated sigh, only to hear even more giggling following.

"This one is good, I´m dying!"

"You better drop dead then-" the raven mumbled under his breath, opening a web browser now himself.

"Said something?" The woman purred, and Izaya was pretty damn sure she had heard what he said anyway.

"No, nothing," he hissed, wondering if it was even the best idea to Google _Izaya´s dick_ at this point in time. But if not him then who else was going to put an end to these stupid rumors?

Prepared to face the epitome of human rubbish and fantasy he logged into the Dollar´s chat room- but before he got to read whatever they were writing in there his secretary drew his attention to her by quickly standing up from her desk.

Without a word she suddenly grabbed her bag and a few files stomping away- in the direction of the office door?

"Where do you think you are going?" The raven asked, a slightly confused frown spreading over his expression as he watched the woman leave.

"Oh, I just don´t intend to get caught into a fight between you and that monster," she stated stupefying the raven only more as he glanced at the surveillance camera showing the hall in front of his office.

A very familiar mob of blond hair was just about to exit the picture as the woman opened the door.

What-

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

... should he knock? Or just barge in there?

Standing in front of the door Shizuo wondered how he should even start this. It was odd coming all the way here with no intention to kill the flea for once. Actually this was a first wasn´t it? It was awkward to say the least.

Whenever he knew the flea had planned shit again he would just tear that door down and rip it out of its hinges, maybe even throw it at the louse right after entering.

But like this?

When he wasn´t even here to beat him up?

Rubbing his neck awkwardly the blond sighed.

Why was he even here in the first place? Just because he had a feeling the flea was worrying about unnecessary shit and not trusting him didn´t mean he had to assure him or anything.

Hell he couldn´t care less, it would be just fine if he kept worrying about this deal.

…..

Then again the flea might do stupid shit like keeping that shithead so he wouldn´t have to die in case Shizuo didn´t keep their promise- that thought was what was ticking him off the most yeah.

Izaya wasn´t the type to just blindly depend on others, not even to speak of him, so he wouldn´t put it beyond him to do that sort of thing.

Sighing the blond tugged a cigarette out of his pants pocket.

Why did this have to be so complicated?

Getting irritated he lit the tip of the cigarette, feeling as though now he was angry at the flea even though he couldn't blame him or anything. Stupid flea, if he just dropped dead he wouldn´t even have to stand here now.

A sudden click of the door in front of him startled him greatly- The flea´s secretary was suddenly standing in front of him, seeming as though she was about to leave.

"He is in there if you wanna murder him."

What-

 _Shizu-chan?_

His caution taking the better of him Izaya reached for the flick blade in his pocket, but didn´t draw it yet. The blond mob of hair on the surveillance camera had already given away just who was standing in front of the door but it was still unexpected to see Shizu-chan here.

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise," the raven chirped while the blond was still busy looking after the secretary that just stomped off like that.

"You scared my secretary away," the informant mused, causing the blond to shift his attention back to Izaya.

"Huh? I didn't do anything." Not exactly true but not exactly wrong either. Taken aback by the somewhat calm attitude the blond seemed to have towards him the raven´s grip on his knife relaxed.

"Well guess it was your reputation that chased her away." He stated, wondering just what Shizu-chan had come here for.

"Yeah, maybe." The first thought that came to mind was that he wanted to take revenge for being woken up so early, as childish as the blond was Izaya wouldn´t put it beyond him to do just that. Or maybe he just got pissed and came to try and kill him like usually? The reasons were sheer endless and yet none of the options seemed to fit Shizu-chan´s mood.

….?

Odd, why was the blond so quiet? Having his knife ready in his hand he had thought he was going to try and beat him up for one of his countless schemes, or rather try to beat him up while he escaped with ease, just as usual. But today oddly he seemed to behave.

"About that dick earlier-" groaning loudly the raven let himself slump back in the chair, all his curiosity about Shizu-chan´s unexpected visit turning into a feeling of irritation.

Of course-

"Please, Shizu-chan don´t tell me you came here because of _that_ -" He has had enough of Namie teasing him like the shitty bitch she was, if Shizu-chan started now as well he would really go mad.

To Izaya´s pleasure the blond frowned at his suggestion.

"Of course not." That ruled one of his options out.

"I see, well Shizu-chan, what _do_ you want from me?" His interest piqued again he stood up from his swivel chair, walking alongside his huge window.

Shizuo sighed, breathing out a cloud of nicotine as he thought about how he should even say what he wanted to say.

"About yesterday and ... well-" pausing again midsentence the blond wondered how to word it, while the raven was getting impatient on the other hand.

"Yes?" he asked once more, hoping to nudge the blond on, on whatever he was going to say.

"I´m not a stupid flea." Blinking the raven looked at the blond, his arms crossed, an eyebrow risen- what?

"Yeah, you are a stupid monster, why?" By now he really had no idea anymore what Shizu-chan wanted to say.

"I won´t ever back out, okay?" … okay now the confusion was complete.

"Excuse me?" The blond groaned.

He just meant to say he wasn´t like Izaya, that he wasn´t going to use their deal or his knowledge about what he was against him but somehow the words just didn't come out like that. He felt stupid coming here just to say this already.

"You know what I mean, about this incubus stuff, I was thinking maybe you were worrying about unnecessary shit, so-"

… _worrying?_

"Shizu-chan you should stop thinking it doesn´t suit you," the raven interrupted him instantly as though he had said something wrong and a frown appeared on his forehead. Something Shizuo hadn´t seen too often yet.

"Anyway, you can tell that guy he can go die, kay?" Shizuo sighed, just getting straight to the point. After all this was all he wanted to make sure off, that Izaya didn´t meet up with that shitty dude anymo-

"Already told him."

Wait-

"What?" His brows furrowing deeply he looked up meeting the raven´s hard gaze.

A smirk playing along the raven´s lips he shrugged as though he was talking about a nonchalant matter.

"He dropped by, he is half blind now by the way." He dropped by?!

"He suggested I give him a blowjob to make up for what you did, but I threw him out."

What the actual fuck?! Just the thought of that guy having come here and having requested that sort of thing was making the blond´s blood boil, not to mention the fact that that bastard had probably already made Izaya do that sort of thing before.

It pissed him off.

It fucking pissed him off to no ends-

"When did he come?" he asked, barely able to contain his anger in his voice.

"Yesterday." Was the short answer Izaya gave him and he felt as though he wanted to meet the guy just for the sake of bashing his face in once more.

"That fucking shithead-" A snort caught his attention as the raven chuckled just the slightest.

"Hey that fucking shithead kept me from disappearing for quite a while you know, even though I don´t disagree with your way of naming him." Seeing Izaya grin so calmly over the matter made his urge just get that much stronger. How could he not care? The only answer he found to that question was that Izaya gave up ages ago on even hoping for something better in his life.

It pissed him off-

"Tch, should have smashed his face harder for hurting you."

…. _That_ \- made the raven blink.

Hurting? And even though the blond didn´t even realize what he had said the raven very well caught the meaning.

Seriously? For hurting him? A frown crossed the raven´s expression, so deep he wondered for a split second if he looked like Shizu-chan when he was mad.

Of all the things he could have accepted Shizu-chan saying, this was not one of them.

"Seriously? Is the monster craving for murder now? Why I always knew you were a beast but to go to such lengths," the raven chirped all of a sudden with a voice so hostile the blond was left to blink and wonder what he had done wrong.

"Can you stop calling me that?" the blond frowned, and it was almost as if the raven knew just exactly which buttons he had to push to make the blond react like he wanted him to.

"What, _monster_?" he grinned, emphasizing the word on purpose, "But you are one, just think about the destruction you cause~!"

What the hell-

"Tch, that´s just your damn fault in the first place!" Shizuo argued, after all it was just the shitty flea´s fault! He barely destroyed anything when he wasn´t around-!

"Aw of course, tell that the poor vending machines," the raven laughed, making fun of the blond on purpose.

"Tch, you-!" but the blond didn´t even get to finish his sentence, because he had stepped a step forward and the second he did that he found a flick blade whooshing past his face at a speed he hadn't seen coming.

A familiar sting welcomed him and he felt warm liquid trail down his cheek. Touching the cut with the back of his hand the blond felt a very familiar rage surge through his veins.

"What the hell flea-?!" but the raven just grinned and laughed as though this was all just a fucking game to him again.

"Ah, ah Shizu-chan, you came to _my_ apartment, what did you think I would do~?"

Seriously-

It was one thing having a sort of deal with the blond, but it was a whole another story if Shizu-chan started thinking about how Izaya _felt_ about this.

Hurt, huh?

This was just sex and nothing else. No friendship no nothing. They were just making sure he wasn´t wiped off the earth by some cheating shit like him being a half, but making sure that one of them would end up killing the other. Just like all those years.

"I think I´m gonna head for Ikebukuro~" the raven chirped, facing an obviously angry as well as confused blond.

Ahh, it had to be hard to face life with such little intelligence.

"Oh no, you don´t-" the blond growled reminding Izaya of the beast he used to know.

"What´s wrong Shizu-chan, not going to attack me?" he tried, knowing it would piss the blond off. "Going soft on me, monster?" A bitter grin spread across his expression as he pointed a knife at the blond. "Wanna be best buddies _Shizu-chan_ ~?"

And the blond blinked, feeling as though he was getting even more pissed while calming down.

He knew what Izaya was doing here- he didn´t want to get friendly with a monster.

He was drawing a clear line between them. And he was right. Just the whole way he had walked here had felt way too awkward and wrong, but like this-

Something akin to a sinister smile almost spread along Shizuo´s lips as he heaved up the raven´s desk.

Yeah, he was right-

"Only if hell freezes over." – this was how they should be.

 **-Hachiro´s point of view.-**

Shards were falling to the floor from way too far up ahead.

Roaring screams were to be heard and before long he could spot Orihara and the Heiwajima guy running out of that apartment complex- all while causing a destruction he hadn´t yet seen.

A smirk drew across his lips.

Before long those two would stop whatever was going on between them and then he would wait for Izaya to get back- and even if that didn´t happen-

He hadn't been wasting all these years just to lose his favorite fucktoy to some other guy.

"Just you wait Izaya."

 **To be continued~**

 **Ohohoho now now, sorry the promised kinky sex isn´t happening yet firstly x'DD It´s just that I only realized later that actually only one day passed since they had sex x'D Every other day, ne? C': And since this issss a sex story** _ **with**_ **plot I wanna concentrate on the plot on the sex free days x'DDDDD But anyway, the kinky shit isn´t cancelled, don´t worry xD it´s just moved to Shizu and Izzy´s next ... appointment hohohoho xDDDDDDD**

 **Guest 2:** xDD ahaha indeed, that lil bitch xD To be honest I didn´t even plan on this but once it popped up in my head I couldn't just not write this xDDD And lol Shiki didn´t give many fucks about it x´DDDD haha warming up or rather getting used to it I would say C: IN my opinion Shizuo was treating Izaya way too much like a friend recently and it pissed Izaya off xD this is better hoho, they are supposed to hate each other C: (and will make better sex later too smirks)

 **Unknown:** Awwww thank you 3 xD

 **Well then, I know there was no sex today but I hope you can forgive me xD**

 **See you next chapter~! Where SURELY some smexy shit will happen hohohoho**

 **Ah talking about chapters- Minnaaaa I have a -really important- exam on Thursday- imma die x'D I´m studying like crazy since I didn´t know it will be my turn so soon, (it´s an oral exam holy shit save me people) and yah- I´m dying x'D So today I sadly have to move the Twtd, ast and sotd update to next week- and the other updates to the week after that- urgh basically I´m skipping on the updates x'D I´m sorry C':**

 **PS.: I colored the zombie pic for sotd finally xD just visit my "Story pictures and stuff C; C:" story on ao3 and enjoy the crappynes x'DDD (the ribcage is so wrong lmao but I´m too lazy to change it now xD)**


	11. You wouldn t dare

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 11:** You wouldn´t dare- ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view-**

Was it an exaggeration to say the mortification he experienced made him want to kill his secretary? Maybe, maybe not, however, he found himself pondering on the option more and more as he glared darkly at the woman in his office. Completely unaffected if not even bored she was sitting there, and oh he knew she wasn´t working at the moment.

An amused giggle here and a cocky glance there made him understand perfectly well that she was only contributing to the rumors on the web.

Having lost the brute in Ikebukuro as usually the raven had made his way back to the office. The glances he received on the streets, even without having the dick on his face anymore just spelled out enough for him to be able to comprehend just how far rumors had already travelled.

Of course he headed straight for his computer without any further distraction and looked at the search request he had typed in before the blond oh so nicely interrupted him.

Googling " _Izaya´s dick_ " had resulted in way too many results for Izaya´s taste.

And the rumors he read were so ridiculous they might as well damage his reputation!

It had taken ages to search and delete photos taken from his face that he found online, including threatening the humans that posted them so they wouldn´t dare post them again. Entering various chats with several alias he tried various options. Stating that the picture was photo shopped like the one Shinichi posted seemed to be the most effective one along with one that said it was just someone looking similar to the raven male.

Seeing as Izaya was known as a dangerous man most people believed these statements fairly easily. But there were still those that saw him and actually recognized him- groaning the raven went through yet another chat room stumbling upon another witness.

By now it was 9.

P.m.

But not Friday, no, no, Saturday.

Ever since he returned home he had been sitting here at his desk, working through the evening, watching Namie leave, working through the night- not that he wasn´t used to pulling all nighters- seeing Namie come again the next day still wearing that shitty smirk, and now, he watched the woman leave again.

"Have fun with your rumors-" she chirped in her oh so sarcastic voice as she grabbed her things.

"Oh go to hell-" the raven hissed, too tired to even start threatening her as he heard the clacking of those annoying heels fade away into the direction of the door.

Tattooed.

Seriously- reading yet another one of the stupid comments someone had made about the dick he face palmed. How the hell did they even believe he would _tattoo_ a _dick_ on his face?!

Just the thought was so ridiculous they should realize while writing what bullshit they were spreading. But of course every single one of his lovely humans happily believed whatever lie was thrown at them- the more absurd the better the feedback.

Sighing deeply he let himself lean back into his chair, a cup of coffee finding its way into his hand. At least he was almost done- sure he couldn´t keep a certain amount of people from still spreading the rumor silently, but hey it was better than nothing. Soon he would create another havoc in the city or hey, some kind of outstanding occasion would be sure to take place soon in a city like Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, and then everyone would forget about this measly rumor.

"Again?"

Surprised that the woman hadn´t left yet, the raven rose his head, snapping out of the various internet pages and thoughts.

"What?" To his great surprise the word wasn´t aimed at him, however-

The woman was standing in the entrance, door opened and a certain blond man was entering the apartment.

"Make sure you really kill him this time, yeah?" the woman stated void of any emotion as usually, leaving the office without any further delay as the door slipped shut behind her. The raven frowned a bit, looking at the unexpected visitor.

It was Shizu-chan.

"What are you doing here again? Didn´t I tell you to not come again last time?" the raven scowled.

What a nice greeting-

To be honest, Shizuo had come here in quite the good mood.

Izaya hadn´t been in Ikebukuro all day and on his job there was just one fucker that didn´t want to pay up. Taking his deal with the flea seriously he had walked over to Shinjuku after not hearing anything for the entire day from the louse-

And now this.

"Yeah, good evening to you too flea." Scrunching his eyebrows the man already felt his level of anger raise. How come the flea managed to piss him off with just one sentence? It had to be some kind of special skill for sure. "I would love to just kick your ass, but we still have a deal don´t we? So could you be less of an asshole?"

For a moment that raven just looked at him as though he told him pink elephants were running through his apartment.

One blink, two followed and the raven glanced at what seemed to be a calendar on top of his desk.

"Oh." Oh?

If Shizuo didn´t know better he would almost say the raven seemed genuinely surprised.

"What? Did you forget?" Taking in a deep breath the raven rubbed his temples, leaning away from the illuminated computer screen for once. It was not that he forgot, he just lost track of time that was all.

"Opposite to you Shizu-chan I actually have a job and important work to do, so yes, there have been things on my mind that made me forget about this little business," the raven made clear, only earning a glance that seemed to spell out how stupid the blond thought he was.

"Forget? About this? No wonder you almost disappeared," the blond stated with an amount of disbelief in his voice that just made the raven want to cringe. It almost seemed as if he were scolding the informant.

"That had different reasons, not that you need to know," he hissed under his breath, yet making sure the blond didn´t exactly catch the exact words- which only pissed Shizuo off even more.

"What did you say?" he growled, seeing the flea flash him one of this stupid grins.

"As you can see I´m pretty busy at the moment and I don´t really have a second to spare now as this matter is urgent and has to be done as soon as possible, so come again tomorrow, will you?"

For a second the blond just blinked, not believing what he just heard-

"You want to skip?!" The flea shrugged as though he wasn´t taking this matter seriously at all.

"Just a day won´t kill me, be glad you don´t need to get involved with me today."

Shizuo didn´t get it.

Had the flea always been this careless with his incubus business? Seriously? Just skipping days? No wonder he almost disappeared on him-

He had always thought Izaya was smart, if nothing else, but even that positive trait flew out of the window now.

"Get that shitty ass out of your chair." With the hint of a soft growl the blond approached the desk slowly. But the flea didn´t even seem to care as his hands just flew over his keyboard and his eyes fixated themselves on the computer screen.

"Nope, I gotta finish this." Like hell he was.

"Izaya, we are going to your bedroom, now." He had almost reached the desk by now, and Izaya finally reacted- with a pretty unexpected move.

Opening the top drawer of his desk the blond expected the raven to pull out a knife or something to throw at him- seeing a hint of silver the blond´s eyes narrowed and he stopped in his steps, only to notice that the presumed knife in the raven´s hand was….. round?

 _ ***Click Clack***_

Disbelieving Shizuo watched the flea as the raven let the object chain himself to the desk. The round silver object- were hand cuffs. Obviously real ones as well.

Dumbfounded the blond stared at the flea who now grinned at him almost triumphantly.

"As you see Shizu-chan sadly you have to wait since I´m literally _chained_ to my work~"

Literally, yes. Alongside the desk there was something that looked like an iron rod, connecting one end of the desk with the other- in other words, Izaya couldn't just slip the cuffs off by lifting the desk either.

He had literally just cuffed his right wrist to that table.

Frowning the blond crossed his arms- not that this would be a hindrance.

"You do know I can tear them apart easily?" But Izaya seemed as though he had just been waiting for that response.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan is going to ruin others property again, and this time on purpose!" he gasped, playing with the chain as he moved along the iron rod. "These are actually Namie-san´s you know. Shame on you, if your brother saw you now~"

When he mentioned the blond´s brother Shizuo couldn´t help but feel guilty and angry at the same time- why at the same time? Because Izaya was right and pissing him off nonetheless. "Only I know where the key is, so if you wouldn´t mind, could you leave now?" the flea went on, obviously enjoying this way too much- it made Shizuo want to go over there and just bash his face in-

"You shitty flea!" Taking the last two steps towards Izaya, he grabbed the flea at the hem of his shirt, yanking him out of the chair and up to his face to glare at him. The cuffs clicked angrily against the metal rod, preventing Izaya´s arm to move any further.

But the flea only laughed amused.

"Want to beat me up?" The blond didn´t even get to respond as he felt the familiar sting of a flick blade's cut across his chest.

Hissing the blond let go again, now spotting the blade in Izaya´s other hand. Of course he would have grabbed that stupid thing by now.

"You shitty flea-" Grabbing the annoying weapon he pulled it out of the flea´s hand- that he cut his palm slightly while doing so went by unnoticed by the blond.

"Now what are you going to do? There is no bed here," the flea laughed, and Shizuo wondered yet again how Izaya could remain so damn calm when he was obviously trapped like this. He was fucking cuffed to the desk and Shizuo was pretty damn angry and yet he didn´t even seem to feel a single shred of fear- no almost the opposite, he seemed to enjoy this as the grin on his face spread only wider. "I guess you have to go home after all."

The flea really thought he was going to get his way every single damn time, didn´t he? He was treating this as if it were a game.

Gasping surprised the raven yelped when he suddenly felt a hand on his chest, shoving him on top of the desk.

"The hell I am." Hands bracing themselves left and right of the raven, trapping him efficiently the informant looked up, meeting Shizuo´s annoyed gaze.

"What are you doing?" The raven inquired, the handcuffs clattering along the iron rod as he grasped the ledge of the desk.

"What? You think I can't fuck you over a desk?" His eyes widening in sheer surprise the raven just blinked at the brute for a second.

Hoh- this was... _interesting_.

"You wouldn't dare-" he laughed, his face turning into something that almost seemed like he was challenging the blond- and that pissed Shizuo off-

Izaya always fucking did that, dared him to do shit and damn that confident expression he wore just made him want to prove the flea wrong.

"You better watch me then." To be honest this wasn't what Izaya had expected. If anything Shizuo struck him as ... well prude, but this?

"Are you really that horny Shizu-chan? Didn´t know I was this irresistible~" he laughed finding this situation to get more and more amusing by the second.

The stupid rumors were already forgotten, and that he had work had been a lie in the first place.

Shizuo knew Izaya was just playing his stupid little mind games with him- so what if he tried to beat him at one of them once?

"If I said yes now, I would destroy your pretty little scheme wouldn´t I?" He asked with a glare, and yet something akin to a grin as Izaya would have liked to describe it.

But Shizu-chan was a felt hundred times too early to try and outsmart him when it came down to it.

"On the contrary I would believe it, it´s hard for a monster like you to get a lay like me, isn´t it?" Obviously already at the end of his wits the blond clicked his tongue, the frown on his face reappearing.

"Oh shut up, now tell me where the key is." Izaya almost felt inclined to do just that. Because honestly speaking being cornered by the blond like this had something turning on to it.

But who would he be if he just gave in as simple as that~?

A sneaky grin spreading along his lips he leered at the blond.

"Never~"

"Izaya-" the blond snarled, feeling that thread of patience get pretty damn close to snapping. Grinning Izaya looked at the blond.

"Hmm, weren´t you all too eager to just take me here a second ago?" the flea asked, and suddenly there was a hand on the blond´s shirt that the blond didn´t see coming. Leaning against the desk the raven leaned up and caught the blond´s lips in a kiss.

Wiping off the frown from Shizuo´s face the blond blinked surprised, he didn´t even have time to react however, as a slight sting of pain made him hiss and the taste of metal entered his mouth.

Leaning back, the raven licked his lips, "It´s either the desk or the door Shizu-chan," the raven mused-

That fucker had just bitten his lip-!

Taking in the blond´s obviously pissed expression the raven smirked. He shouldn't be annoying the blond this much, but he couldn´t help it. "Now I wonder which you choose~?"

The desk or the door, huh? Glancing to the path of freedom the blond´s eyes narrowed.

...

This was stupid. He had a responsibility- a responsibility that may or may not have something to do with the fact that he didn´t want anyone to touch Izaya in a wrong way again, but still it was one.

He wasn´t even mad, that´s not it.

Even if Izaya treated this matter as something he could just postpone Shizuo didn´t like that sort of thinking at all. The few seconds where Izaya´s wrists had started to disappear were still burned all to clearly into his mind.

Yelping Izaya found himself being turned on his stomach, his right hand unfortunately still being attached to the cuffs and therefore the desk.

The position was quite… well - not that it was painful, no not that, but with his right hand behind his back attached to the left side of the desk he was pretty much moved render less.

Bracing himself against the table with his left arm, which was locked in the tight grip of Shizuo´s palm, he glared over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" But a hand suddenly sneaking down the front of his pants, unbuckling the belt, made him shut up really quick.

"You said either the door or the desk right?" Shizuo stated with an expression so calm all of a sudden the raven wondered what was going on inside his head.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Shizu-chan slipped his hand inside his pants and wrapped his fingers around a surprisingly already half hard dick- feeling a wave of heat rush to his groin the raven tried to twist around again, only to notice that he couldn´t. And surprisingly- that only made him grow even harder.

He was trapped wasn't he? It was odd, he should feel afraid, out of control like this and yet- it had something really exciting to it.

Softly, yet steadily he could feel the blond´s rough palm stroke his length up and down. It sent shivers down his spine. Of all the things he had expected from Shizu-chan, this was yet one of the moments he proved how utterly unpredictable he was.

"Can´t move properly can you?" the blond snorted, stroking that length slowly yet steadily, having noticed Izaya´s attempt to twist around. "Seems your plan backfired."

Backfired, huh?

Evening his breath as well as he could the flea tried to remain calm.

The raven wasn´t sure if he could classify this situation as such when he could feel that blond´s hand around his dick giving him the most delicious sensations.

"Pretty kinky aren´t we?" he mused instead, glad he was turned around because he had no idea what his expression looked like at the moment. Feeling the blond lean down to his ear he shuddered at the breath ghosting over it.

"You were the one who put on the handcuffs." Was Shizu-chan doing this on purpose or was he really as innocent as he acted?

He could feel the hands on him, tight as a locker, he couldn´t run away or slip away even if he tried to-

Shizuo wouldn´t do anything he seriously disliked- and yet the feeling of being trapped like this was exhilarating-

He was sort of glad he was on top of the desk- because feeling that heat collect in his abdomen with each stroke he was sure his legs would have grown weak standing.

Slowly but surely the hand moved up and down, the blond breathed over his ear, milking a tip of precum to the surface. More and faster the hand returned and the raven couldn´t quite hide the quiet pants anymore.

Feeling the hand on his dick move out of his pants again he almost whined at the loss of the precious friction.

"Are you taking the cuffs off now?" It was Shizu-chan who asked, and oddly speaking he didn´t sound as if he wanted to tease him with the question. He was probably thinking he was hurting Izaya- how wrong he was though.

"So you win?" Izaya asked instead, changing the direction this lead in.

"Huh? No it just looks uncomfortable." Uncomfortable, hah- any more of this _discomfort_ and he might be coming in his unbuckled pants before the blond even really did anything.

"Nothing I couldn´t bear with," he purred, glancing over his shoulder- with a satisfied grin he spotted a growing tent in Shizu-chan´s pants.

The blond blinked, once then twice.

"You seriously want me to fuck you over the desk?" He had been the one to suggest it, yeah, though he hadn´t quite been all too serious. He thought Izaya would complain about how it would be uncomfortable and just undo those shitty handcuffs already so they could do this properly.

But he certainly didn´t expect this- nor did he expect himself to get turned on by this-

Almost glaring he glanced at the obvious tent in his pants, and then back to Izaya´s back and twisted arm.

"We are already halfway at it, aren´t we?" the raven snickered.

"With the handcuffs too?" Shizuo breathed, feeling as though he was getting excited at that idea- Damn it, it had to be his stupid incubus genes speaking there- and yet he couldn´t deny that the thought of it turned him on.

"If you want-" this time it was more of a quiet whisper than a confident answer.

He was still pinning that wrist of Izaya´s onto that table- he knew he couldn´t move nor touch himself in the slightest.

Wait touch himself-?

Shaking his head the blond tried to chase the perverted thoughts away. The hell was he even imagining? That he could tease Izaya to the point he would start jerking himself off in front of him? Or beg to be touched?

...

Okay, his mind definitely wandered off too far there.

"So, are you going to do something or release me?" the raven asked once more, snapping the blond out of his fantasies.

Taking a deep breath the blond calmed himself.

"You are a pretty kinky little shit you know that flea?" he asked, while grabbing the hem of the raven´s pants.

Shuddered slightly as it was pulled down, the raven mused, "if you say so," his errection springing free from its confines, left to stand and weep for touch.

He was aching for that hand to return to his dick, and yet he was trapped, not even able to stroke himself as the blond´s hand was still pinning Izaya´s left wrist to the desk.

And Shizuo? Shizuo would be lying if he said this didn´t make his dick throb already. Apart from the incubus gene shit, that definitely was at work here when he got turned on just by stroking the flea a couple times, he really enjoyed having the flea at his mercy like this.

He had accused Izaya of being a kinky little shit, but looking at the raven trapped underneath him, so vulnerable like this he felt way too excited. The occasional tugs on the cuffs or the way his back arched just a bit of the desk made his groin grow searching hot.

He didn´t even know what it was that turned him on so much about this- maybe how the flea was at his mercy? The knowledge that he could basically do anything he wanted to him?

Moving his hand to Izaya´s front again he stroked the obviously very hard errection. He couldn´t see Izaya´s face like this, but he had a feeling if he did it would end up in him rushing things too fast anyway.

Steadily he moved his palm-

Just the little pants and quiet gasps Izaya was trying to hide as well as the shudders that ruptured through his body made the blond go crazy.

"You are already all slick flea, is this turning you on or something?" He asked, retreating his hand, only to lead it to Izaya´s rear.

Izaya might have just answered that question if it weren´t for Shizuo´s finger to suddenly sink inside him without warning.

With a groan so low and yet so filled with lust his forehead connected with the desk. Fuck- that felt so good. It hadn´t been long since the last time so it didn´t hurt at all- the opposite it just felt divine-

And it seemed the blond had at least noticed this, because it didn´t even take more than two tentative thrusts until a second finger was added, forcing its way inside the informant.

The blond swallowed hard when Izaya´s back arched and he instinctively pushed against his finger as if edging him on to put them in deeper.

Denying his obvious wish the blond moved his fingers, scissored them but purposely avoided touching that special spot.

The shirt had slipped off on one side revealing his neck and shoulder.

It was only then that he caught the harsh breaths of air escaping the raven´s lips.

"Feeling good?" he mused- and the raven turned his head to glare at him-

Except, that glare was anything but a glare- His brows were knitted in an expression that spelled out just how much he as holding back his voice and reactions and how good he was actually feeling.

"Enough with the teasing," he said, his eyes already having taken on the familiar pink color. And with that the blond slid another finger inside the writhing informant.

Seeing how his expression churned and eyebrows knitted into a frown that just spelled out how much he wanted this he felt his own erection throb to be released.

Shizuo hadn´t intended to actually fuck Izaya over the desk, but seeing him like this, he threw his initial intentions out of the window as he unbuckled his own pants.

The raven didn´t move from the desk even after Shizuo let go of his wrist and so he grabbed him on his left shoulder, and turned him on his back, the cuffs lessening their hold on the raven that way. It was a shame, he would have loved to play longer like this, but when the flea was looking at him like that it was surprisingly hard to hold back.

Fuck he couldn´t hold back at all.

Izaya´s thighs were grabbed, pressed up till they touched his chest and the raven ´s eyes widened with a harsh intake of air, as that long hot rod suddenly worked its way inside the informant-

Shizu-chan wasn´t slow he wasn´t gentle this time and fuck-

It felt so good-

Having shoved it in all the way inside the blond stilled, having been impatient and took in the flea´s expression. Relieved he recognized the absence from any pain- harsh breathing left the raven´s lips and his uncuffed hand shot up to Shizuo´s shoulder to grab a hold of it.

Pants filled the room for a few seconds and the blond swallowed hard when he felt Izaya spreading his thighs farther-

"What are you waiting for?" he panted, pure lust glittering in his eyes as he looked at him. And fuck that just made something snap inside his head.

Taking a hold of Izaya's hips the blond pulled out again until he almost slipped out, and thrust inside-

Once, twice, fuck it felt so good- it felt so good he didn´t even notice he had closed his eyes-

He leaned forward, his forehead connecting with Izaya´s left shoulder as he pummeled into him- he could hear Izaya's pants, his attempts to hold back his voice, the way he arched his back off the desk and moved his hips in time with his thrusts.

Obscene noises were filling the air, slapping of skin against skin, swallowed moans and grunts, an occasional bump when Izaya let his head fall back against the desk and his mouth fell ajar-

Taking advantage of the revealed throat Izaya was bearing to him he latched onto his neck and sucked hard, trying to draw out more sounds from the flea-

He could hear the handcuffs rattle and one palm pull at his hair.

Misunderstanding the motion as a possible sign of discomfort the blond paused for just a second panting, glancing at the flea-

"No, don´t stop-" only to be left to blink surprised. Having slapped a hand in front of his mouth instantly Shizuo looked at the flea pretty astonished

The way Izaya practically _moaned_ those words right now had sounded, like the flea was really, REALLY enjoying this-

"... feeling that good?" Shizuo just had to smile and snort, making Izaya incredibly mad- if not embarrassed.

"Go die you fu-hm-" but Shizuo wasn´t going to listen to his complaints and just swallowed that moan with an intense kiss.

Again he snapped his hips forward, just a tad too hard this time and the raven almost choked on a moan-

Ah, shit he should keep his strength in check-

But it seemed Izaya had a completely different opinion there-

"Fuck, do that again-" the raven breathed hard, still pulling at the blond´s hair.

Groaning the blond tried to hold onto the small string of sanity.

"No, I don´t want to hear you complain later about how something got broken." Even though that was the least thing he was worried about- it wasn´t the fact that Izaya would complain later, but the fact that he might really accidentally hurt him.

"I´m not that weak Shizu-chan," the raven laughed, only for it to fade into a gasp as he threw his head back once more. Latching onto his neck again the blond created yet another kiss mark, sucking harshly at the skin- Izaya would complain about these later, but fuck the sounds that escaped Izaya's lips when he did this were worth it.

"Come on, do us both a favor and go harder, please-" Almost choking on his own breath the blond glanced at the flea´s lust clouded eyes- holy shit did he just say _please_?

"Shut up flea-" he groaned, the temptation already being way too great.

But Izaya wasn´t going to let him off like this.

He was going to resent himself later for this, but hell did he care right now- grabbing the blond´s shirt he pulled himself up just until he was right at his ear-

"Apparently you like my voice, huh?" he whispered hotly, "Don´t you want to hear me scream~?"

Shizuo swore he felt himself getting harder inside the flea at those words.

Seriously there had to be a limit to how sexy and erotic someone could be-

Scream, huh?

Fucking hell of course he wanted to hear that-

"Come on Shizu-cha-"

Fuck-

Gasping surprised the raven found himself being shoved back onto the table- his thighs were grabbed and he was pulled halfway of the desk- Shizu-chan´s dick impaling him at an angle that made his head tilt back and see stars-

Shizuo´s lips found their way to his ears now before huskily whispering.

"Don´t complain later on-" and then he shoved in hard- and fast-

Izaya didn´t even get to take another breath of air as he pulls out and so hard again he felt himself being pushed forward with each thrust- only Shizu-chan´s palms on his thighs keeping him in place-

He pulled out so far he almost thought he was going to slip out, only to shove it in all the way to the hilt again- so hard and fast- it was driving him mad. His insides were clamping down violently on Shizuo´s dick-

"Fuck-!" he tried to keep his voice in place, but he couldn´t keep it down, he hadn´t planned on letting Shizu-chan actually hear his voice- but he couldn´t keep his voice in check-

Groans and grunt were filling the air and Izaya already felt himself being close-

He felt so hot- the heat collecting in his abdomen- there was no way he was going to last long-

With each thrust stars were invading his sight and the scream Shizuo was waiting for almost spilling of his lips with each spark.

And then all of a sudden there was that hot mouth latching on Izaya´s bared neck and a hand on his dick- it was too much.

His left arm tugging at the cuffs so violently hard he thought he was going to bruise he grasped the blond´s arm, the other gripping hard onto Shizu-chan´s shoulder as he convulsed coming all over his own chest-

Feeling the insides clamp down hard on him the blond thrust in one last time and stilled as well, shooting his load deep inside the flea, as the raven was still shuddering in pleasure.

Panting harshly the blond let himself slump forward, his forehead connecting with the raven´s shoulder as he tried to calm down his racing heart. It seemed Izaya as the same because his breaths came just as labored and quick.

He still had his arm wrapped tightly around the blond while the other was on Shizuo´s wrist.

Not moving an inch as he caught his breath Shizuo stayed just like this.

As a sudden streak of intelligence he noted that he should be pretty much abashed or angry, or he didn´t know... _something_ \- at the way they were right now.

Not the sex, but rather this right now-

Shizuo didn´t mind the close proximity- it was almost the opposite.

Strange enough- the idea of kissing the raven now seemed like a tempting action.

Hearing his frantic heartbeat and feeling the heat radiating of his skin he bathed in the afterglow. It took him a few seconds until he realized he might have been a bit too rough-

"You alright and all?" he asked quickly, worry washing over the mix of odd feelings he harbored towards the flea.

A soft chuckle, accompanied with shallow pants reached his ears.

"You really are a monster you know that?" the raven noted with a hint of sarcasm, his hands slipping off the blond´s shoulder to push at Shizuo´s chest.

And so the moment was over. Somehow different to last time Shizuo even sensed something akin to feeling reluctant to let the raven go already.

"I was asking a serious question you know," the blond rolled his eyes, making Izaya sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Today he realized something nice.

He really loved seeing Izaya loose his composure-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **To be continued~ C:**

 **So, there went the handcuffs x'DDDD I hope this was somewhat satisfying and what you imagined x'D If it wasn´t- I could always throw them in once more x'D**

 **Maybe you noticed, but this chapter was 5551 words long xD I couldn´t just cut it off in the middle of sex lmao xD**

 **Whelp. I hope this counts as a bit of an apology since I took fucking forever to upload C': This time I will be faster I swear xD All the exams are done (and passed Whoooop) so now I will have time again to write on the chapters xD**

 **And draw of course~! Talking about drawing, I bet you noticed my new profile pic C: truth to be told I recorded myself drawing it and created a speed drawing eheheh xD**

 **Lmao my internet is s shitty it took 3 days to upload x'D I´m not even kidding it were really three days xD**

 **Anyway, just google this on youtube:**

 **Shizaya speeddrawing "Sinful Desire" Chap. 3**

 **Or try this link- (except fanfiction cuts it out lol) Don´t be such a dick fanfiction xD**

 **watch?v=pSBou6zaMGQ &t=3s**

 **Unknown (1) xD:** xDDD No baby yet ahahah C': But don´t worry I will definitely do that one xD Lmao I hope the handcuffs were somewhat satisfying C':

 **Unknown (2):** xDDD aw gosh nyu uh, he isn't gonna be hurt C: yet C: xD Trololo Hachiro got something pretty nasty up his sleeves xD And who knows if Shizu will make it better~ xDD lol I´m just teasing you xDD

 **Guest 2:** Definitely not xDDD This is just too perfect to use against her boss ahaha Well considering Shizuo didn´t hesitate a second to save Izaya's sorry ass when he as disappearing, I think there is a certain level of "F(r)iendship" already there xDD So yup worrying comes over killing the flea xD xDDDD lmao xD if you knew what I got planned for the bastard ho ho ho C: C: C: C:

 **Whelp, that´s it for now, see you all on SATURDAY (yas changed the schedule cuz on Monday I got loooots of university shit x'DDD) the 15th April C':**

 **PS.: I will be updating bcd, sns, Twtd and ast till Saturday this week x'D Lol I have been such a lazy slimey slug x'DDDD**


	12. Mindfuck

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 12:** Mindfuck ஜ

 **-Izaya´s point of view. The next day.-**

That stupid brute.

Stupid, stupid, stupid brute.

Typing away almost violently on his computer desk´s keyboard he glared at the screen. Namie was sitting at her usual desk, watching the informant with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What are you so mad about?" she questioned as always not even hiding her grinning face.

"Want to get your pay cut half?" the raven asked almost instantly, not even bothering to look up from his computer to see how that stupid grin got wiped of Namie´s face.

"What? No!" the woman protested instantly, frowning now instead of smirking and turned back to her computer. Over the course of time she had spent here working she knew when to tease her shitty boss and when not.

Silence hovered over the scene again, but it felt thick and heavy. The raven was almost waiting for the woman to dare and say another thing, just so he could lash out at her with a reason.

Why he was so mad? Oh, just because of a certain stupid brute.

As always.

That idiot, that huge stupid oaf, he didn´t even know how anyone could be this stupid. Hadn´t it been obvious the day before that the key to his handcuffs had to be somewhere near him?

It was in the top drawer of his desk, seriously, if the brute had simply looked he would have found it easily.

He could have just figured the keys whereabouts out easily, but no! Instead he fucked him over the desk!

Even a silly monster like him should have been able to and yet that idiot didn´t even bother to look. Did Shizu-chan think he had no key? Seriously if that brute had been just a bit smarter than the average amoeba he wouldn't have this problem now.

His fingers freezing over the keyboard for a second the raven groaned, face palming.

It annoyed the shit out of him.

So what was it exactly that aggravated his nerves so much?

This table.

This _desk._

In his _office._

Izaya was supposed to _work_ here and do nothing but work- and now that he was searching for information he couldn´t fucking stop thinking about how that stupid idiot fucked him _right here_.

If he had at least hurt him or forced him or somehow made it a bad memory, because he was good at suppressing those, but no- that the night before- fuck he hated to admit it but it was probably the hottest sex he had had in his life so far.

And that was exactly the fucking problem.

A fucking half hard problem.

"Oi Namie, are you done with the papers yet?" the raven asked annoyed, rubbing temples to try and forget this shit so he could concentrate on work.

Rolling her eyes the woman got up from her desk and walked over, those annoying heels clacking on the floor again.

"Why are you in such a shitty mood?" She questioned, handing over a couple of files.

"None of your business," the raven snarled, fetching the documents as harsh as he had treated her basically the whole evening.

It was all the brute´s fault- If he hadn´t just come here whenever he saw fit this wouldn´t have happened in the first place.

"Geez, someone here needs to get laid." Almost choking on his own spit the raven blinked as he glared at the woman. "What?" She questioned, going back to her seat, "Might pull that stick out of your ass." Groaning the raven stood up from his chair and headed for the kitchen to get himself a strong, strong and bitter cup of coffee.

"Seriously Namie, just shut up."

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"Shizuo-"

"Ah fuck-!" Hissing the blond shook his hand as a stinging burn caught his full attention. The cigarette he had been holding had started to burn down and as careful as he had been he hadn´t noticed it doing so until it actually reached his poor skin. Cringing a bit Tom watched the blond wipe the ash of his palm.

"I tried to tell you but you didn´t listen." Stomping onto that gleaming rest of the cigarette the blond put it out quickly.

"Heard you too late," he commented, taking a mental note to buy more cigarette´s as he lit the last for today- usually he wouldn´t even be using them up this fast in just one day, but well, a certain someone had forced him to.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Tom asked, stepping up some stairs to the next apartment they were going to visit.

"Ah... nothing."

The answer tasted like bile on the blond´s tongue.

 _Nothing my ass._

Shizuo hadn´t been able to sleep at all tonight. And it was completely that stupid flea´s fault!

Shizuo had just wanted to go to bed in peace. He came home to his apartment, got undressed, showered, everything was nice like that, nothing noteworthy happened really. He got his usual glass of milk, Kasuka called from one of his shoots- it was a nice evening to say the least.

The flea didn´t pop up again at his place or shit like that.

So why?

Why the hell was it that when he laid down in bed and put out the light, that he couldn´t get Izaya´s face out of his mind?!

If it were just his face!

It wasn´t even only that!

It was everything- everything that happened so far- he thought he had fucking come to terms with it! He didn't have a problem securing Izaya's well... life. No. He really didn´t.

He didn´t regret anything he did.

Not even that first time when he was drunk, because he tended to get just even more blunt and honest during such escapades.

And yet he just couldn´t get the flea out of his mind!

He kept remembering what Izaya had said. Kept remembering what he himself had said-

What the raven had looked like, moved like, _felt_ like-

Getting up to bash his head against the wall had certainly done nothing but destroyed his bedroom wall.

He didn´t even know why! If he at least knew the reason he could do something against it, bash someone´s face in or something, but like this?

He had no fucking idea! What was it even that obviously kept lingering in his mind?

Was it because he hated the flea? Was it because their well sort of relationship changed all of a sudden so drastically? But it wasn´t even a fucking change!

He had never really, honestly been out to kill the flea, he would never really kill anyone. So nothing changed- he just didn´t want Izaya to die because of something so stupid.

This was nothing more than a simple agreement.

Yeah, just as Izaya put it, nothing changed between them at all, so why the hell was he thinking about the flea nonstop now?

Having reached the next apartment the door opened in front of them. Some guy was quivering in fear, obviously expecting to be throw across the street or something, but honestly speaking Shizuo wasn´t even really listening to what he had to say.

He noted that the guy said something about not having the money, but that he would have it by tomorrow and when they returned he would give it back.

Normally these kind of excuses and delays would piss him off, but when he was already pissed off because of another reason this one seemed too small to even get angry about it.

Closing the door again Tom looked at the overly quiet blond.

"So, what´s going on between you and Izaya?" Almost choking on the cigarette he was smoking the blond started to cough violently.

"What?" he asked, hoping he had misheard, but Tom just shrugged.

"Well you didn´t kill him the day before yesterday and instead went to talk with him, that was pretty odd if you ask me." Shit he forgot about that-

He had never given Tom an explanation for what happened then-

Awkward the blond tried to think of an explanation- but what the hell was he supposed to tell his friend? Yeah well, sorry Tom but I´m fucking the flea every now and then? "Except he is bribing you or something," Tom suddenly threw in growing a tad more serious.

Ah.

Shaking his head the blond rubbed his neck.

"No, that´s not it-" it wasn´t like he wanted to save Izaya's shitty reputation or something, but that flea wouldn´t be bribing him anytime in his life. "No the flea and me just have-" Shizuo continued, searching for the right words- to just... explain, without explaining to much.

He didn´t want to lie to his probably first and oldest friend, but he couldn´t exactly tell him the truth either considering he had indirectly promised Izaya to keep this to himself so-

"...an agreement." Was the best answer he could come up with. Tilting his head Tom rose an eyebrow at his friend.

"Agreement?"

Crap. This answer had been too vague hadn´t it? Of course, tom wanted to know what was going on after all.

What was he supposed to say...?

"Yeah, like you know... every second day we try not to kill each other-" Good- that wasn´t even a lie. "For, the city you know. And peace," Shizuo explained, causing the dread locked man to look at him quite surprised.

"And Izaya agreed to that?" he asked in doubt, and Shizuo wondered if maybe he should have come up with a better excuse. Feeling a bit annoyed yet again the blond noted in his mind that this too was all Izaya's fault. If it weren´t for that flea then he wouldn´t even have to come up with some kind of excuse at the moment.

...

No, who was he kidding, this wasn´t Izaya´s fault. That kiss and thing they did the second Izaya threatened to disappear, that was both their fault, the blame was equally to share- he beat up the guy that was supposed to help Izaya take care of that problem and Izaya had obviously waited too long.

But what was after that- wasn´t Izaya´s fault at all.

It was entirely Shizuo´s decision, and he knew that. Because he didn´t want the flea to suffer just because he was a half and that fucking bastard was the only other one in the city.

"Now that you say it, it´s been a while since I saw you two run around," Tom suddenly threw in, obviously having been thinking about what Shizuo had said.

... well, thinking about it, it was true. Had they even had one of their chases ever since they started doing this?

There was one, the day before yesterday, Izaya had been annoyed because Shizuo came to his apartment and pretty much set him straight on how the hell he had to act around him.

So it wasn´t the lack of chases that made him think of weird things.

But then what?

Groaning the blond threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. A soft hiss of the cigarette fizzling out reached his ears and he frowned.

It was useless thinking about this, so he decided to stop. So what if he kept thinking about the flea?

So be it, it would stop eventually.

Probably.

Hopefully.

It didn´t take long until the blond was finally done with his work. A few more apartments later Tom finally called it quits.

Not that any of Shizuo´s thoughts were showing any signs of doing the same.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Shizuo," his friend waved and so they parted again on the streets.

Frown still in place the blond turned around and reached for his pants pockets- only to be left to cringe. Right, he had already smoked the entire pack of cigarettes. that fucking flea would kill him one day. Be it through the smoking he had to do because of his annoying presence or through one of his stupid games.

Then maybe again this was one of his shitty mind games too.

Annoyed the blond grumbled to himself as he walked down the pavement.

It was when he caught a glimpse of a very familiar black bike, that he stopped in his tracks.

Red and light was illuminating the scene as an obviously very anxious and confused biker tried to make herself understood, shoving her PDA over and over in front of a police officer's face.

Being the very definition of what Shizuo would call unfriendly the biker simply seemed to be yelling at her and a frown made its way on his face as he walked over.

"Got a problem?"

Taking a glance at the blond man that had approached the two the police officer seemed to wage his options. Should he try his luck and tell the man that disturbingly looked a lot like the rumored fortissimo of Ikebukuro to fuck off, or should he just call it a day and leave it at this?

Presumably he had taken the second option as he shoved a note pad he had been holding back into his pocket.

"You are lucky this time driver san," the man mumbled hurriedly, obviously having figured out that maybe he was indeed facing the man that had sent countless of his colleagues into hospital upon approach.

Getting onto his bike the engine of the machine roared and he drove off.

Relieved the woman started typing away on her device.

(Thank you, the police is scary.) She wrote on the PDA, showing it to the blond.

"Scary?" the man repeated, wondering why they would be- but thinking about how they kept pestering Celty and she didn´t exactly use her shadows against them they probably were to her.

(They keep telling me I´m not allowed to drive with this motorcycle without a license- And sometimes that other police officers appears too.) She went on, typing away on her device as the blond read.

"Why don´t you get one?"

(How? I have no head! They want to take a picture for the license!)

Oh. That certainly explained a lot.

"Why don´t you just shake them off? You can drive faster than them on your bike, don´t you?" Just remembering at what kind of speed she passed him every now and then made him wonder why they ops even caught up with her in the first place.

Typing away on her PDA she answered.

( That´s what I try to do most of the time, but sometimes they catch me, like now.) Her shoulders dropping slightly the blond couldn´t help but imagine the woman sighing frustrated. Raising the PDA again her fingers flew across the screen.

(I will just stay home for a while, maybe they will forget?)

The way she tilted her head questioningly made the blond swallow his response how they were probably going to chase her anyway and he nodded instead.

"Sounds like a plan." Maybe they would just leave her alone anyway- after chasing her all the time and never actually getting her they were bound to give up, right?

(How about you, I haven't seen any vending machines fly through the air in a few days.) Celty asked, raising the device once more.

Fuck.

Now she was asking about that too.

"... Guess I should throw one after him," the blond mumbled, more to himself than the woman but Celty thought he was addressing her anyway.

(What, no I´m not complaining, I was just wondering if he disappeared or something since I haven´t seen him around.) The dullahan quickly cleared up, not wanting her best friend to start fighting again.

Surprised the blond looked at her.

"You didn´t?"

Ah-

Wait, wasn´t Izaya saying he was busy with work?

He had been so when he went to his place yesterday-

…

…

NO he was not thinking about what happened then.

"The flea is probably just doing some shady business and that´s why he doesn´t have any time to waste annoying the hell out of everyone in Ikebukuro," he quickly said, deeming it as the best explanation he had for the flea being absent for so long.

(Busy?)

It was then that the odd ringing of his own phone filled the air. Frowning a bit the blond pulled the device out. He was rarely called by anyone- mostly Kasuka, but they had already talked yesterday and it was unlikely he was going to call two days in a row.

Flipping the phone open without sparing a glance at the screen to check who was calling the blond picked up.

A pleased smirk drew across the raven´s expression who was sitting in his favorite swivel chair in his office.

"So you do pick up once in a while," he noted, annoying not only his secretary who wasn´t up to listen to her boss phoning people while she was supposed to work, but also the man he called.

Checking his phone the blonde looked at the screen- he thought he had deleted the flea´s number the last time he called him to inform him that he had pulled shit on his brother.

An unknown number. Ah of course, that flea would have more than just one phone- and that´s why that louse was so shady.

"Flea what the hell do you want?" he groaned, figuring that he would either be trying to annoy him or talk about their deal.

(Izaya?!)

Having Celty´s PDA shoved in his face the blond realized that his phone´s setting was fairly loud- and the woman was probably able to hear everything the flea said even while standing opposite to him.

 _"Don´t worry I will be short,"_ the raven´s voice resounded through the phone, _"I just want to make clear that I don´t want you to bust in here like you did last time at your whim."_

Ah-

 _SHIT._

Feeling the heat rush to his face the blond quickly fumbled with his phone, as Celty tilted her head. " _I do have let´s say clients here at times too and you didn't even lock the door or anything when you barged in here to-"_

 _ ***CRASH***_

He could have just hung up, yup, he definitely should have been able to. But in his panic the blond had forgotten how the fuck to just quickly hang up a call-

A bit regretful the blond stared at the pieces of crumbled metal in his hand.

He had crushed the device in his palm without thinking.

Still feeling the prominent heat in his cheeks from having Celty listen to the stupid flea´s rambling, he looked up when the PDA was shoved in his face.

(You were at his place?) the woman asked tilting her head, and god it certainly didn´t help him feel less embarrassed.

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Confused the raven looked at his phones screen, which undeniably showed that the brute had just quit the call.

"Did that protozoan just hang up on me?" the raven mumbled, talking to himself as he frowned. That shithead, he kept him from working properly and now he wasn't even listening to what he had to say? he swore if he weren't that busy he would pay Ikebukuro a visit to annoy the shit out of that blond idiot.

Pressing the green button once more he tried to call the amoeba again- only for the mailbox to answer his call.

A smirk drew across his lips.

"Just you wait." So he didn't pick up anymore? Well, he wasn't going to let him off the hook this easily.

"Revenge is sweet, isn´t it~?"

 **To be continued~**

 **Trololo next chapter Izzy will get a kind of revenge that well- let´s just say it backfires a bit xDDDDDDD**

 **Unknown:** xD I shall use everything, throw your ideas at me xDD ohhhh you mean he says it russian? Hmmm i shall think about that C:

 **Unknown:** So I have no idea if this was you again, but whelp xD Thank chu x/D ahahah they are getting feels indeed xD dawww I´m using everything xD except some minor things I already excluded xDDD

 **Guest 2:** lmao Namie is enjoying this way too much xD dawwww that´s so true~! xD I think that kind of trust actually exists for real between them. I mean just think of that lovely head bump- who would head bump someone? Just like that? xD xDDD ahaha I love Shizuo´s reactions to Izaya's unexpected reactions xD lmao I bet Shizuo never ever imagined anything like this to happen xDDDDDD daw yes C: Shizu is a cute mini muffin C: he wants to cuddle after sex xDD lmao i was thinking of making him try after the desk fucking but not yet, not yet xDDDDD

 **Trolololo the next smutty wish is on the plan xD So see you on April the 29th xD~! xDDD**

 **And sorry I´m a bit late, I had no internet -sobs- but hey, apparently some guys are coming to our house and they are gonna make me get some gooooood internet C: C: C: C: C: Let´s hope that really happens lmao xD and soon xDDDD**

 **See ya~!**


	13. Fuck you flea

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 13: Fuck you flea** ஜ

 **-Shizuo´s point of view-**

Shizuo hadn't been able to sleep properly the whole fucking night.

After he had squished his phone to death Celty had asked him why Izaya called- and hell that hadn´t been easy to explain considering he didn't want to lie to his best friend- he had tried to get some rest.

He headed home, Kasuka didn't call or anything and there was nothing on TV that didn't aggravate his nerves so he decided to go to bed early- Just in case for certain fleas to appear early in the morning again.

He did say he would kill Izaya if he woke him again but who knew if that kind of threat would keep the louse away.

Maybe it was because of that thinking, but somehow something was really off with the blond- seriously! The moment he fell asleep he started to have the most fucked up dream in his life- and hell it was not a good one- not the usual winning situation where he caught the louse once and for all, ending right there because he never really knew what to do with the flea after catching him-

No.

In today's dream he sure as hell didn't kill him.

Ahaha, no- killing him would have been the less disturbing thing to do.

They had been running through Ikebukuro- as usual. He was yielding a stop sign again and Izaya throwing his knives one after the other. It was once the flea headed for an alley that things started to get out of hand.

Sign in one hand the blond dashed around the corner, hoping he hadn't lost track of the flea yet- but oddly Izaya was just standing there. The knife suddenly gone Izaya was leaning against the building. His brows were furrowed and he almost seemed like he was suffering. Shizuo dropped the sign not even wasting a second to think whether the flea might just be trying to trick him. He thought he was hurt- but then Izaya turned towards him. And suddenly the direction this dream lead into changed entirely.

"Shizu-chan- it's so hot here." The churning expression that had worried the blond suddenly looked way more- suggestive. A grin spread across the flea´s face as he said those words and Shizuo strangely couldn't do anything but stare at the flea.

"Don't you feel it too, Shizu-chan?" Eyes were looking at him with their mischievous reddish glint, and all of a sudden Izaya moved- but oh no he didn't approach him.

Slowly, but surely the raven trailed one hand underneath his shirt, lifting the fabric just so much he could see Izaya's silky waist. "Shizu-chan~" the raven purred and then that other hand was sliding down as well- but oh it didn't stop at the shirt.

Pants being unbuttoned with one quick motion the flea´s hand slipped inside his own pants.

The blond caught a breathy moan choking from the raven´s lips as he moved his palm underneath the fabric. Again he threw a glance at Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, feels so good~"

The blond had an urge to walk towards the flea- to maybe stop him or- no, no definitely stop him- but he couldn't move at all, he could only look. His body was frozen in place at the show.

"It's so hot-" the raven moaned, the mischievous grin slipping from his face as his brows furrowed slightly, face starting to take on more and more the expression of a pleasured one. Still leaning against the wall of the building Izaya slid down a bit, his legs buckling slightly as he tried to keep upright. Not having been able to endure the motion the pants slid down the flea´s thighs. Ah there was no underwear- Izaya's head tilted back against the wall and he let out a soft moan as he kept stroking himself. Having had his eyes squeezed shut the raven forced them open for a glance as he looked straight at Shizuo´s eyes filled with something that made Shizuo swallow at the sight.

"Shizu-chan, fuck me," the raven panted, those lithe fingers trailing down further Izaya's body, a whine followed as the raven bucked his hips "please-" his body was trembling softly, his lips parted letting gasps slip past them moaning at every movement.

"I´m already all wet and slippery, I bet you could just-" and suddenly that hand moved, in a motion that didn't leave the blond to guess just what the flea had done- "Ahnn-" the flea panted hard, his legs were trembling beneath him, parting slightly- "Shizu-chan- ah Shizu-chan please-"

And then the dream stopped.

Right. There.

Shizuo didn't know whether to feel relieved about the fact that it ended right there or be angry because he didn't see the end-

If a death stare could kill then his apartment´s ceiling surely had to rot away just by his glance. Glaring at the ceiling the blond wondered what the hell was even going on.

Why the hell was he dreaming this sort of thing?! Why the fuck did he think of fucking Izaya?! Confusion was hitting him hard.

Groaning the man pushed himself out of the bed- only for something very uncalled for to appear in his sight.

Why the hell did he have a boner?! Almost disgusted he looked at the obvious tent in his pants- and no he refused to admit it might be there because of the dream he had had.

Ripping the underwear off his body the blond walked to the bathroom- heading for an ice cold shower. Of all the things he had seen and done in his life this was definitely too absurd for his taste.

Not even wasting a second the blond stepped quickly into the shower, turning the holy liquid on. Cold and fast the pure water poured down on him, dampening his blond silky hair.

 _I hate the flea._

 _I hate the flea._

 _I hate the flea._

Repeating the sentence over and over the blond tried to think of all the shit Izaya pulled on him. All the fights they had and all the moments of rage that caused him to chase after the louse.

Well the chasing part didn't exactly help considering his mind wandered back to what he had dreamt before at that line of thoughts- and why didn't his boner fucking go down already?!

Turning around to rub some shampoo in his hair the blond stopped for a second, only being left to groan again.

Great now he even thought he smelled the flea, what the hell, was he some kind of pervert?

This was all Izaya´s fault!

With a sigh the blond dunked under the water. Soothing the cool liquid traveled across his skin.

Izaya was his enemy. A flea. Evil. He hated him. That dream was just a slip up.

He tried to ease the frown on his forehead.

That´s right- it was just a dream, why fret over it? That was obviously his mind trying to make sense of what had been happening recently. He did think he remembered reading something like this somewhere.

That kind of thought actually did calm him down- that was until _it_ happened.

 _ ***SPLASH***_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" laughter filled the air around the blond way too quick- and the blond turned around- just for his eyes to spot the person that he definitely wanted to see least at the moment-

The door to the shower was still closed, but oh there was that mischievous stare again, glancing at him from the gap between the shower and the ceiling- A bucket was in his hands, now empty and the blond realized what kind of content had been poured over him- Ice cubes.

One after the other was now piled up on the floor of the shower.

"You didn't even notice I was here Shizu-chan! What happened to that weird smelling sense of yours?" the raven teased, obviously not even considering the possibility that Shizuo might as well just kill the louse for this stunt.

"Izaya, what the hell are you doing here?!" the blond roared, not really affecting the raven´s laughing fit at all though.

"Oh, I just thought considering how rudely you barged into my apartment last time to get a lay I would do the same to you~" Well actually he had planned to throw the bucket of ice over the blond in his bed- but this was okay too.

Pausing for a second the blond froze at the " _get a lay_ "- the phrase reminding him way too much of a certain dream he had had to endure just now.

"By pouring ice over me in the shower?" the blond frowned, understanding, even though not approving of Izaya's explanation. "Just for the record I saved your shitty ass back then. You shouldn´t have been trying to skip that in the first place."

Humming the raven titled his head as if to actually consider what Shizu-chan had said.

But of course he wasn´t- although there was one thought on his mind that certainly caused him a headache. He had come here to annoy the hell out of Shizu-chan for hanging up on him and barging into his apartment doing as he pleased with Izaya on top of his desk-

He hadn´t been able to work all day because of it.

Sure Izaya had been the one to actually lead everything to result in that kind of situation, and yet he couldn´t help but blame the blond for it.

 _It_ namely being the weird fantasies that kept circling around in Izaya's mind since then. Seeing the blond standing in the shower like this, water spraying on his back from behind, being wet from head to toe sure wasn´t contributing to get rid of his nasty thoughts, however.

Izaya hated how fucking good that man looked dripping wet.

"Our opinions differ Shizu-chan, but nevermind, I got my revenge~" the raven continued, not willing to admit defeat yet.

Glaring the blond frowned at the flea, ready to yell his name and just chase the flea stark naked out of his apartment if he had to- but oh, all of a sudden a way better idea surfaced in his mind and the frown eased into a grin instead.

"Revenge, huh? Sounds good to me-" With a yelp the flea suddenly found a hand grasping his wrist too fast to pull away and his body tilted forward-

Ice cold water splashed on the raven and he squeezed his eyes shut when the stream of liquid hit his face. Not exactly graceful the raven crashed into the shower from above.

"You stupid protozoan!" grinning, and still keeping hold of the flea´s wrist the blond looked at the struggling flea, now shivering and trying to get the water out of his eyes as he got up from the ground.

"Can you repeat that?" the blond teased, earning a glare from the raven as he finally managed to look at the blond.

"I said you are a stupid-" but Izaya didn´t even get to finish the sentence as another splash of water hit his face- this time it was the showerhead itself that was aimed at him.

"Hm, what did you say flea, I didn´t hear you?" Shizuo grinned and all of a sudden he had a feeling he understood why Izaya liked to tease the shit out of him.

"You fucking-" Oh no, no more words were going to leave the flea´s lips. Keeping his eyes closed the raven blindly tried to snatch the shower head away but not with Shizuo-

Enjoying the view of a helpless Izaya for once he took a step back to make more room for the flea to struggle- he had him gripped at the coat now hanging from his hand quite like a cat would carry her kitten- it was then that the blond felt something ice cold beneath his feet-

"Wha-" too late he tried to grasp the shower wall and the shower floor crashed into his back instead. The shower head flew from his grasp and continued to spray water everywhere as the flea stumbled as well, having lost his capability to see and crashed into Shizuo.

Groaning the blond braced his palms against the ground. Fucking great- now he was horny, annoyed and his back hurt too.

Pushing he tried to get up, only to face the flea.

Sitting on top of him.

Wiping over his eyes to get rid of the water blocking his sight.

And all of a sudden Izaya was just a bit too close for Shizuo's taste.

All wet.

His clothes were clinging to Izaya´s entire body. The coat doing little to hide anything about the flea as he sat right on top of Shizuo´s crotch.

Finally opening his eyes again to glare at the blond below him the blond couldn´t really do anything but swallow at the sight.

 _Sexy._

Okay, that thought didn't belong there. Not at all- and yet he couldn´t fucking stop his dick from jumping at the scene.

He wanted the flea.

And yes he meant in a sexual way. The thought doomed on him and for a moment the blond just froze up. Hell no- he couldn't _want_ that sort of-

"You stupid protozoan, why did you hold onto me?" the raven finally hissed, obviously oblivious to what state he threw the blond into.

"Stupid flea it's your fault," the blond answered, his lips feeling kind of dry all of a sudden. Groaning the flea tried to ease off his coat definitely not helping Shizuo to forget whatever was wrong with his brain today at all.

"You shouldn´t have pulled me into the shower- look at my clothes!" Oh yes, he was looking. That was the problem-

Those red eyes travelled right back up, looking at the blond and god damn Shizuo wished he could literally throw the flea out of the apartment and be done with it- Trying to get his previous anger to resurface the blond hissed back at the flea.

"And you shouldn´t have come here and thrown ice cubes at me!" Trying to be angry as he usually was the blond pushed himself off the ground just a bit more, unavoidably getting closer to the flea and as a result- forcing the flea backwards a tad.

And maybe a bit too far.

Izaya glance suddenly travelled down Shizuo´s body and the blond froze instantly.

"Any reason why you are having a boner right now, Shizu-chan?"

 _-_ _๑_ _-_ _๑_ __ _ **ஜ**_ _๑_ _-*0*-_ _๑_ __ _ **ஜ**_ _๑_ _-_ _๑_ _-_

 **To be continued~ xDDD**

 **Trolololo no worries my cookies, xDDD More smut is coming xD For now I hope the wet dream Shizuo had will satisfy the kinks lmao x'DD I will be updating more frequently again now xD Sorry I took so long C': really sorry xD 3 but as chu can see maybe from my other uploads I´m back on track~! C: and hey I wasn´t entirely lazy xD google "Shirohimesstories tapas" and you will see something nice C: *cough* the first page of the doujinshie *cough* xD**

 **Guest 2:** xDD ahahah yeah xD Ho ho ho indeed they really can´t stop thinking abotu each other- be prepared xD with shizu already being a horny lil shit and Izzy craving him just as much this is going to make some hot and steamy sex hehehehe

 **Unknown: x** DDD ahahaahah well the revenge did backfire again anyway xD ohhh I see xD lmao I thought it might be someone else x'DDD haha 3 awwww hey I really do care xD And besides some of the kinks mah fellow perves suggested I didn´t even know about so whelp I can only learn from you guys xDDD Awwwwww thank you 3 And sorry i took so long for updating xD I saw your latest review and was like "oh fuck I should hurry up-" xDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Next update will be in 14 days on Thursday the 15thJune~! xD plus, minus a day or two cuz of exams taking place now, but I will try to keep the deadline x'DD**

 **Love chu minna~ see you in the next smutty chapter ho ho~ -chu can expect some good hot shower sex C: C: C: C: C: C:**


	14. You asked for it

**ஜ** **Chapter 14: You asked for it** **ஜ**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Feeling his stomach drop in a way that wasn't pleasant the blond swallowed trying to ease a frown back on his face. This was the worst-

"It's morning for fucks sake I just-" but the flea wasn't even going to let him finish as he just burst out laughing.

"So that's why you are showering this cold?" Shizuo certainly wasn't a man to get flustered easily, but being caught in such a compromising manner was another matter entirely.

"Well not that I mind, it's perfect timing, we were supposed to meet up today anyway," Pushing himself off the ground immediately the flea sitting on top of him fell backwards without warning.

"Wha-" the raven blinked, obviously a tad offended by how he just got thrown off. And Shizuo, Shizuo had his very own dilemma running circles in his mind.

He wanted to fuck Izaya- but he didn't want to fuck him to keep him safe- he wanted to fuck him because- hell because he simply _wanted_ to- was he crazy? He definitely had to be if just the sight of the flea, wet in front of him like this turned him on. It reminded him way too much of his dream just now-

And knowing that he would actually do this and had to and was allowed to-

Fuck what the hell was he even thinking?

"Tch. I hate you flea-" he growled, his hand running through his own hair as he tried to freaking get rid of these nasty thoughts- and the boner while he was at it.

Was it possible to get rid of that just by thinking? He was willing to try.

"Yeah so do I," the raven snorted obviously not getting why the blond was acting so odd in the first place. And that mischievous glint in the raven´s eyes certainly didn't help much to forget the way Izaya looked at him inside his dream.

"I really do hate you!" the blond repeated with more fervor, though it did little to ease the horny feeling.

"You are starting to repeat yourself," Izaya sighed, rolling his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground, careful so he wasn't going to slip another time.

The water was still spraying them both, but considering he was already entirely drenched he didn't care too much about that.

And Shizuo- ah, Shizuo wished he hadn't been looking at Izaya's face so closely. A water droplet hanging from his hair tips decided gravitation was too huge a force to withstand much longer and started to trickle down the flea´s face. Down his chin, his disheveled coat and shirt, only to disappear at the rim.

Ahh was it insane Shizuo wished he had been the water drop?

Fucking hell something was seriously wrong with him.

"Maybe it's better if we do this later-" the blond mumbled, forcing his eyes back up to something more neutral like the tiles in his bath. He knew it was stupid to delay this when he had agreed on it with the flea but right now he didn't trust himself. Not when he was so horny he even seemed to not mind it was Izaya he was thinking about.

"What? No way, I'm already here, why wait?" the raven´s complaint followed instantly. "Besides you have some morning wood right there so what's keeping you?" he continued with a grin, pointing to the obvious devil.

"Izaya-" Shizuo growled hoping the flea would get the jist and just fuck off already but oh he didn't consider that it was Izaya they were talking about.

For a second the raven felt the urge to roll his eyes, but then again where would the fun be if Shizuo just obediently did everything he wanted whenever he wanted? Now that wasn´t what a monster like Shizu-chan was supposed to do after all, ne? Not letting the grin on his lips falter he looked the blond into the eyes.

"Come on, Shizu-chan~" the smirk on his face only spread that much wider at the pissed off expression and he shuffled closer to the blond- He had no idea why, but the blond already had that familiar black intertwining in his eyes- if he didn't know it better then he would almost think Shizu-chan liked and wanted this sort of thing- of course he was wrong though, this was just business, an appointment, and obviously he had just caught the blond at a bad time again.

"Don't you want to shove that somewhere~?" he asked provocatively, remembering too well how the blond had reacted to him talking a bit dirty the last time. As if to confirm his suspicions the black in Shizu-chan´s eyes forced the last bit of gold out there.

"No-" the blond replied firm, it really made the raven wonder why he was so stubborn today.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, why are you being so prude today?" the raven complained with a sigh. "The day before yesterday you seemed to have no problem fucking me over the desk when I told you to leave," he went on, the grin slipping back on his face. "So it's only fair if it's my turn today to interrupt you at an inconvenient time~" And with that his hand suddenly shot downward to grab the blond's dick-

"Izaya-!" The blond was just about to grab Izaya's wrist and just shove him away, but oh the palm on his hand moved just at that time making him feel just that much more inclined to remain like this.

"Come on, Shizu-chan, I don't have all day."

Shizuo felt like he had to fight between a devil and an angel on his left and right shoulder- He should choose the angel that told him to kill the flea and throw him out- Fuck but that hand on his dick was just making all his previous doubts fly out of the window- the earlier thoughts on how this was just so wrong suddenly disappeared and transformed into way more disturbing ones like- why should he even care? He had to do it so what was wrong there liking it?

And fuck yes he did like it-

"Tch, I hate you-" A yelp escaped the raven´s lips as he was suddenly shoved against the bath´s tiles, a very obvious erection humping his own clothed one as his wrist was pinned to the wall.

"Haha, so rough~" but Shizuo wasn't even going to reply to that and just grabbed Izaya's thigh instead lifting it to his waist.

"You asked for it-" not willing to wait even a second longer the blond grabbed the raven´s wet pants ripping them right off his frame. Sticking to the raven's thighs they clung to his skin but oh they stood no chance against the blond. Within a second the raven was unclothes from his hips downwards but no, no complaints followed as the raven was way too busy grasping Shizuo´s shoulders hard as the blond bit the raven's neck, making Izaya gasp.

A glance was thrown at Shizu-chan´s eyes and oh that was a really dark black right there.

Izaya didn't know why it was that way but hell, it definitely turned him on. Being forced against the shower wall like this, his back leaning on the tiles while water dripped down the blond's admittedly very sexy body he felt his arousal stir.

The way he looked at him, just seemed like he _really_ wanted him. If anything it was hot. And having lost his pants already was a pleasant sensation right there, feeling his arousal hump against the blond's very hard and hot dick.

He almost expected Shizuo to tease him again like last time and make him wait forever, but oh no, not today.

Feeling the hand on his thigh grip harder the blond let his penis slide along the raven´s butt cheeks making him grow hot real quick as he rubbed right over his already twitching hole.

"Seems someone is impatient today," the raven half joked but the blond didn't seem to be in the mood for any teases as he sucked hard on his neck´s skin again, making the raven shudder.

"You were the one who came over so early," he growled in an almost animalistic manner and suddenly that dick shoved its way inside the raven without warning-

Izaya gasped not having expected it, his fingers digging into Shizu-chan´s shoulders as he tensed up with a shudder- so good- he could feel the blond´s dick slide inside so deep, deeper than ever before it made his breath hitch.

Shizuo paused for a second- a quiet voice in the back of his head telling him that he technically could break Izaya be it an accident or not- and for a split moment he wondered whether that had been too much, or too rough-

But the second he heard Izaya´s moan and felt hips grind into him all these thoughts flew out of the window.

The blond nearly couldn't restrain himself- he was so close to just lose control entirely.

Grabbing the raven´s thighs he pulled out-

"What are you-" only to thrust in hard again- and again- and again-

Izaya's eyes rolled back as a chant of fucks and Shizu-chan´s rolled off his lips in harsh pants.

Fuck he wanted to mess the flea up more.

Thrust inside him, make him writhe.

Fuck him into the wall and hell he did, going so deep, the raven saw stars.

"Shizu-chah-" the raven choked out, his head tilted, forehead leaning on Shizuo's shoulder as the raven kept panting harshly.

He could feel him all the way up to his stomach.

Fuck -fuck-

Feeling his wrist being caught by a harsh grip he was forced away from the blond´s shoulder, lips suddenly intertwining with his own. Shizuo could feel the moans, the harsh pants for air swallowed by a kiss.

He wanted to hear the flea more- he wanted to drive him over the edge, make him feel so good like he never had. Ceasing the fast and hard pace the blond slowed down, pulling his dick out of the flea so agonizingly slow making the raven writhe.

"What are you-" but Izaya didn't get to say more because then Shizuo went inside again- Really. Slow.

"Fuck-" Izaya moaned, panting harshly, feeling his cock jerk in an attempt to come.

Taking in every inch of the flea the blond took his time. Relishing in all the details- how the flea´s body glistened with water, how the muscles spasmed beneath the skin, trying to get that friction it wanted. The way Izaya´s expression churned and twisted- his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly as he tried to hump himself against the blond.

"Gnh- Shizu-chan-" pulling out just as slow the raven almost choked on air, feeling pleasure course through his veins- only for the blond to move just as agonizingly slow back inside again.

"Shizu-chah-hn-" Fuck Izaya was hot like this.

"Yeah?" Shizu-chan was looking at him almost like he was waiting for something.

Izaya wondered what was up with Shizu-chan today, but fuck- if this wasn't a turn on then he didn't know what was.

Shizuo could see his face twist in pleasure, churn and gasp, all while holding the gaze they were sharing.

Suddenly Izaya's eyes traveled down for just a second lingering on Shizuo's lips before catching them in another kiss.

And somehow the kiss was hotter than anything else the raven did to him. The pace was fastened again, lips fell open, panting, groaning, and Izaya just-

Shudders jerking through the raven's body a loud moan dripped from his lips as he came all over their chests. Hot and deep he could feel the heat collecting inside as the blond stilled as well, harsh breaths of air being the only sound disturbing the showering silence.

Just the droplets of water falling to the ground were interrupting the harsh pants and breaths for a few seconds.

The blond was trying to catch his breath, while wondering just what he was even really doing here.

Coming down from his high Shizuo noticed the flea was starting to slip from his grasp and quickly gripped his thighs to keep him in place.

And somehow like that he just- held the flea. Held him close and he couldn't deny that he felt some kind of weird warmth spread inside his chest.

The flea just went all slack on him, busy catching his breath between pants.

"Okay-" he finally chuckled, "I have no idea what that was just now, but that wasn't even half bad." Izaya joked while still trying hard to even catch his breath.

Shizuo´s mind however had just literally crumbled into a very, very confused mess.

What did he even think he was doing?

That kiss just now-

Izaya wasn't his lover or anything, Shizuo wasn't supposed to do this for his own pleasure- just the fact that he enjoyed this way too much right now was just plain wrong. And even worse the way he kissed the flea- tch-

He had an agreement with the flea- this wasn´t fuck he didn't even know what that was-

What did he even want?

And yet he was still holding onto that same flea that still didn't seem like he could walk away properly anytime soon. Why didn't he just drop him?

He hated him, so why not? He wouldn't die from being dropped-

And yet his hands just held onto the flea until he straightened himself. Somehow he couldn´t get himself to let go of the flea.

"Stupid flea, I cracked my bath because of you," the blond grumbled with a deep frown on his face, spotting a crack in one of the tiles.

Amused over the all too dark expression the raven laughed.

"That's your fault not mine Shizu-chan," feeling the raven shift the blond finally let go of the flea. A weird feeling started annoying him, making him think as though he wouldn't have minded holding the flea a bit longer like this.

He didn't like this at all.

"Say why did you hang up on me in the first place?" Izaya suddenly questioned while making his way out of the shower. The blond really tried his best to not look at him while he did so, picking up his ripped pants from the ground but somehow his eyes didn't work together with his mind´s wishes.

"Hang up?", the blond asked slightly distracted as he reverted his glance back to the raven in question.

"Yesterday, I called you and you just hung up on me like the rude monster you are," Izaya explained, pulling on the wet and tight pants again. The blond was still watching suddenly frowning.

"Wait, aren´t you going to change into some dry clothes?"

"Avoiding the question are we?" the raven hummed, raising an eyebrow. For a second eh thought the blond might be just avoiding the topic but seeing how fixed he was on his pants he guessed the amoeba was just too stupid to think about two things at the same time. "To answer your question, no I can't really change considering I only have these clothes. But Shinjuku isn't far away I will survive going home like this." A mischievous glint appeared in Izaya´s eyes and he glanced at the blond.

"Don´t tell me you are developing a conscience and feel bad about the ripped pants?" Almost instantly he got the reaction he wanted, facing a still pretty naked but obviously annoyed blond.

"What? No, of course not! That was your fault!" the raven snorted, pulling a small little package out of his coat's pocket, inspecting it closely.

"Sure, sure~ So what happened to the phone?" he repeated the former question, hoping this time he would receive a proper answer.

Looking at the thing Izaya had pulled out of his pocket the blond grumbled quietly.

"I kinda smashed it when you called, not on purpose though." Was he supposed to say he wanted to hang up because Celty heard everything the raven said? no way in hell, Izaya wasn't going to let him hear the end of it.

"How can you smash a phone not on purpose?" Izaya asked, opening the slightly damp, but not dripping wet package.

"It just happened!" Pulling out something shiny black the raven held it out to the blond.

"Ah well, I already thought something like this happened. There you go."

Dumbfounded the blond looked at the thing Izaya was holding out to him-

This-

"What?" A phone?

"It´s a phone Shizu-chan, I do think you are familiar with this kind of technology. be glad it didn't get wet," the raven informed sarcastic, making the blond frown even more.

"Why are you giving me that?"

"Because I prefer having an easy way to reach you. There is only one number on there, that´s mine."

"Aren't people going to call me thinking they will reach you that way?" the blond asked a bit confused, but Izaya merely hummed shaking his head.

"Nah, this is one of the new ones, I have ten phones and always a few spares in case I need them." Blinking the blond looked at the raven.

"What the hell flea, ten?"

"Hey, from what I saw you own a shipload of bartender suits, don´t judge me."

"You went through my stuff?"

"I was just looking at the options at hand~"

A snort escaped the blond´s lips, he couldn't help it, but somehow he found himself thinking that this right now, was almost like a normal conversation, maybe it was because the flea was staying a bit longer than usual, but still it was kinda… nice?

Shizuo almost wished the flea would stay a bit longer than just this.

"Well then, see you the day after tomorrow Shizu-chan~!" the raven suddenly announced, throwing the phone towards Shizuo as he had still not taken the damn thing. Reacting quickly the blond caught the thing and looked after the lea that now shuffled quickly to the door.

One step two steps-

 _ ***click***_ The door closed.

And with that the flea was gone again.

Just like that. Leaving Shizuo alone in the shower with a very, very confused mind.

 **To be continued~ C:**

 **xD daw our lovely shizzy is so confused xD Yah yah, sex without feelings isn´t as easy to pull off as you thought it would be ne shizu-chan? C:**

 **So there went the shower sex C: and for next time- something really special has been planned ho ho ho xDD not exactly smutty nature though so chill for a while xDDD**

 **Guest 2:** xDD ahaha shizzy has a way too soft heart after all xD lmao xD yep - well the wet dram was kinda not "necessary" that's why it freaks him out so much xD ahahah the flea didn´t see that coming lmao xD haha yeah he has an izaya kink ho ho definitely C: xD lol and now he can wonder all he wants what this was all aboutin the morning xD the dream, the kiss, how he wished the flea didn´t leave right away~ xD ah the poor shizu xD

 **Unknown:** awww thank you xD

 **Well then, next chapter should be out around July the 2nd xD I hope- C: see you there when things get a bit out of hand ho ho ho xD**


	15. Unannounced guest

**ஜ** **Chapter 15: Unannounced guest** **ஜ**

 **-Izaya´s point of view. Inside his office.-**

Okay…

Now his problem was an entirely different one.

"Izaya?"

"Huh?" turning his stare away from the huge glass window inside his apartment the raven glanced at his secretary. The woman seemed impatient by the way she tapped her fingers on the table as she threw him a questioning glance.

"What are you spacing out for?" The raven blinked at the unexpected question.

Spacing out? He had been?

A grin quickly sneaking onto the raven´s expression exchanged the short surprised one as he turned around to take a seat in his favorite swivel chair.

"I´m just surveilling my humans~" he informed the curious secretary, "Feel free to join me."

A glance of disgust was casted as she shifted her attention back to the computer in front of her.

"No, thanks."

Satisfied with his little aversion the raven turned around in his chair again, facing the window yet another time. His hands were folded in his lap.

The sun's rays were drawing patterns across the wooden floor as the sun started to set.

Shinjuku sure was a strange city, it seemed to be more alive during the night than in the daytime.

Light flickering on one after the other the raven watched various humans busily hurry through the streets.

He had lied to the woman. He hadn't been watching them. It weren´t exactly his human's his thoughts revolved around either to be perfectly honest.

If anything his thoughts had only been revolving around one certain … human? Nah a monster to be precise.

He couldn't stop thinking about Shizu-chan.

Oh, but not in a bad sense, he wasn't mad- hell he should be though.

He couldn't stop thinking about the sex they had this morning.

Shizu-chan had been so…. intense. So- he didn´t know how to describe it.

Like something was different compared to before.

But he had no idea what it was-

He just knew it drove him insane to think about it. It was as though something was nagging at him urging him to act- to do what though?

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he scrolled through the numbers on it. One of them especially caught his interest. The one belonging to his newest phone- also known as Shizu-chan´s.

Bringing the phone to his bottom lips the raven hummed letting his eyes travel across the city.

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to show up at Shizu-chan's place. The ice cubes were a failure anyway, he had intended to pour them over the blond while he was sleeping in his bed, but since he woke up a bit early, he had to make do with the shower.

Why had Shizu-chan been so odd this morning? It was bugging him way more than he liked to admit. Nothing was wrong, nothing was off either- they just fucked just like they agreed to. It was nothing but an appointment.

And yet- Izaya couldn't help but feel a sense of closeness accompanied by something he didn't like at the way this procedure ended this morning.

Sighing softly the raven let his head rest in his palm propped up by the chair's armrest. This wouldn't be so complicated if Shizu-chan just treated him like shit. That would be easy to cope with yup.

A sneeze made the raven squeeze his eyes shut for a second, losing sight of the precious humans below him.

Ahhh… this was annoying as well. Having had to go home in these wet clothes. Not to mention that his pants had still been ripped partly. Not that anyone noticed. Izaya wasn't stupid, he knew how to get from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku without getting seen if he really wanted to.

Still, it was annoying to a certain degree.

But what had annoyed him the most wasn't even that…

…

He didn't get it. Just what had gotten into him? When they had their little… meeting, he didn´t know. Everything was fine yep, as usual, except for that split moment when he felt the stupid need to kiss the blond like that.

It wasn't anything special, and yet Izaya felt as though that shouldn't have happened. They way he remembered Shizu-chan´s soft hair beneath his fingertips and how his usually so brutish and strong arms held him up so easily with their sheer unbelievable amount of strength- he didn't even know what he was thinking.

For a moment, a sole silly stupid little moment he had almost felt as though they weren't doing this out of necessity. Which was stupid and entirely outrageous of course.

Shaking his head for real the raven twisted around in his chair again.

He must have had too less sleep recently if he started to think that kind of weird things.

Another sneeze ripped from his lips and Namie looked at him with a glare.

"Sorry to disturb you," the raven snorted, of course not sorry at all as she just turned back to her work.

Hmm.

A sneeze. That actually described it pretty well.

Shizu-chan was just like a sneeze. Always interrupting him, annoying him at the worst times, but hey it was just a sneeze, it would pass and disappear~ Just like these silly thoughts.

- **Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Squeaking the door to the blond apartment fell shut. A soft thump followed as the blond let his back as well as his head thud against the now closed door. He closed his eyes for just a second, gathering his thoughts before he would head off to work for another day.

He was already wearing his bartender suit, one of the many Kasuka gave him. A package was inside his apartment, resting on the kitchen counter.

It had come as an odd realization but this time he had no need for the all too familiar box to be honest.

It was another present from his brother.

Kasuka shipped him a boxes worth of bartender uniforms every month, knowing that Shizuo couldn't quite keep his temper in check enough to not destroy every single one of the precious clothes that were given to him.

He had been ashamed of it- now that he saw the package again and opened his drawer he noticed that he hadn't quite destroyed as many this month as he usually did. Sure, a couple were missing here and there from various fights, but by no means as many as he used to ruin.

… was probably because of the new business he had going with the flea.

Definitely.

Taking a deep breath the blond opened his eyes again, taking the new phone he had gotten from the flea. It was a bit unsettling how similar it looked to the one Shizuo had owned.

Made him think that the raven extra got this just for him after all. He didn't know whether to appreciate the effort or get angry over the flea sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Flipping it open he realized it wasn't exactly the same after all. It had a bigger screen and looked in general more expensive. Izaya had to be crazy if he thought it was a good idea to spend money on something Shizuo was most probably going to break by accident.

He decided to search for that one number Izaya mentioned. The thought struck him that he might could ask Izaya if he was stupid via the phone as well and then just leave him there hanging for a reply. The thought amused him a bit.

That was he was about to- when that all too nice screen popped up that he used to know from his old phone.

*password: _ *

….

Okay now this was either going to get really creepy or hella annoying. The flea didn't actually know his password did he?

If he did that would define the meaning of Stalker new entirely-

Typing in the code he had had for his old phone he pressed enter- and sighed relieved when the phone vibrated with an angry *wrong password*

But the relieved feeling didn't last long as annoyance took over instead.

… if it wasn't his old password then what the fuck was he supposed to type?

Frowning the blond glared at the screen. If anyone had watched him they might have suspected Shizuo intended to glare the phone to death until it told him the password- but of course that was stupid.

Groaning the blond just smashed random numbers and letters, hoping that maybe he had a huge streak of luck today.

Well he had not.

*wrong password* 3 attempts left.

Fucking great.

So the flea had given him a phone he couldn't even get started.

It was only when he was about to shut the phone close that he noticed a tiny question mark at the bottom of the phone which read *help*.

Taking his chances he clicked on the button, hoping it would actually help.

A line popped up on the screen.

*Who do you hate?*

Blinking the blond looked at the phone, read it again then snorted.

Seriously.

"Only you would put shit like that," the blond mumbled, typing in the flea´s name.

Izaya.

Except the phone decided to just vibrate angry again to say *wrong password* confused the blond looked at the screen and typed it again, but no, no chance.

"What the hell?" the blond growled, now actually pissed off.

Didn't the flea say he wanted to be able to reach him easily? What the hell was easy about this shit phone?!

Annoyed the blond closed it shut and shoved it into his pocket as he stomped down the stairs.

Forget it. That shit wasn't worth getting mad over.

And with that he simply left.

Tom was waiting for him and Shizuo wasn't going to make him wait because of a phone. If the raven wanted something he better move his ass over here and tell him to his face.

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"Acho-!"

"May you drop dead." Sniffing the raven turned his head, a confused expression on his face at the weird response.

"What?" he asked, only received a roll of eyes in return.

"You sneezed," the secretary filed him in all to nicely, not continuing any further however as if the matter was going to explain itself by that simple sentence.

"Aren't people usually supposed to reply with something nice like, bless you?" Izaya inquired instead, frowning at a pretty blatant brown stain on his shirt. Great, he had managed to spill himself with coffee finally.

"They reply with bless you because it's an old saying wishing for people to not get ill," Namie started explaining finally while izaya pulled out a tissue box from one of his drawers to clean the desk from any possible coffee stains. "On the contrary I really do hope you get sick and die, so there is that." twisting his head just a bit to glance at the woman who was now smiling at him with one of that sarcastic grins the raven hummed getting the idea.

"You are awfully rude today Namie," he remarked as he got up from the chair.

He needed to change this stupid shirt.

"Hey I´m not getting paid for a week if you expect anything better you know where my bank account is." Of course with this woman everything she did was revolving around Seiji and her daily payment.

"As if," the raven merely responded as he made his way over to a small bedroom- he didn´t use this one all too often considering it was only a crashing option to nap in if he stayed up the whole night at the office, but hey it was a kind of bedroom. A drawer with clean clothes was there at the very least, which was his destination right now.

"Running away?" the woman called as he disappeared behind the door.

"Of course not, just switching clothes."

He didn't need to tell Namie that he spilt some of his already cool coffee over his shirt when he sneezed after all.

Pulling off the now sticky and gross shirt his phone managed to slip out of his pants pocket, falling unceremoniously to the ground.

Looking at the phone the raven couldn't help but wonder whether Shizu-chan was going to call him anytime soon.

Probably not.

Why even? Shaking his head the raven threw the phone on top of his bed.

Enough time has been wasted on the brute, today wasn't a day he was going to meet him, so he better get some work done.

"Ah, Izaya," still pulling the shirt over his head the raven didn't bother to get fully dressed as he walked back to his chair.

"Sec," he mumbled, pulling the shirt over his head and fixed himself.

Seating himself back at the desk his hand wandered back to the cup of coffee that was still resting there.

There was only a little bit left in it, and deciding he didn't want any more accidental stains to attack his poor shirts he gulped it down in one go-

Cringing the raven put the cup down again, he really loved coffee, really, but somehow maybe because it was already cold like this it grossed him out.

Tasted like shit.

"Okay, so what are you going to annoy me with this time?" the raven sighed finally reverting his attention to the annoying secretary.

"Oh, nothing, only your dangerous client returned."

It was only then that the raven aimed his gaze towards the couch. his eyes narrowed at the sight that welcomed him there.

"Good afternoon Izaya~" Hachiro- that asshole. Sitting there with that huge grin on his face he was looking at the informant without a care.

Izaya´s eyes narrowed to a glare as he got up from his seat. "Your lovely secretary let me in," the man informed, not mothering to keep his eyes to himself as he checked out the secretary.

"Ew," cringing the woman got up from her desk as well, not bothering to hide her repulsion of the guy either.

"I suppose you won´t mind me leaving?" she questioned with an eyebrow risen.

Sighing the raven let himself slump into his favorite swivel chair, nodding at the woman as she got read and grabbed her things. No matter what the guy wanted from him now it would be better if that rumor spreading kind of a woman didn´t hear anything about it.

With a grin on her face she turned towards the door, her heels clacking along the floor- and with the simple sound o the door falling shut she was gone.

A moment of silence covered the scene and the raven waited for a moment almost expecting the man to start talking about why he was here, but obviously he was having fun making Izaya guess.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?" the raven asked, folding his hands in his lap. Considering their last meeting everything should be done between them after all, he didn't need him anymore and he- well he should probably be searching for a job or something that actually gained him money sometime soon considering what kind of apartment this guy was renting.

"Oh I'm just taking what's mine," Hachiro grinned, taking a step towards the desk.

"Oh and what would that be?" the raven asked reflecting the same dishonest grin as he got up from the swivel chair once more-

Harsh his back bumped into the window behind him as he tried to take a step forward- Confused by his own sluggish movements the raven glared at the floor that all of a sudden seemed to move.

"You~" Hachiro suddenly purred and a shudder travelled down the raven´s back as he let himself lean against the window-

Instantly his hand shot into his pocket, pulling out his flick blade to aim it at the guy-

But oh, Hachiro didn´t seem like he was feeling threatened at all- the opposite.

"What´s wrong Izaya? Having trouble to walk~?" the man laughed, taking another step forward as izaya tried to chase away the vertigo overwhelming his senses.

When?!

How?!

He didn´t need to be a genius to know that somehow, the guy had managed to drug him with something- Dread was starting to fill his senses and all of a sudden his eyes travelled back to the desk.

Right.

He had sneezed.

While drinking coffee- he stained his shirt and had to go change. When he came back he drank the rest of it and Hachiro was already there.

A glare was aimed at the man, words dripping with venom leaving his lips.

"You bastard what did you do to that coffee?"

 **To be continued~ DUN DUN DUUUUN XDDDD ahahah I'm sorry peeps xDDD trololo had to end it here C: Now have fun imagining what might happen now C: I dropped enough hints so you might be able to actually guess it xD**

 **Also sorry! i will be responding to the reviews tomorrow since I´m kinda flying to Bulgaria in... whelp now xDDDDDD**

 **I will be replying once I´m there and got wifi ahaha C:**

 **Guest 2:** xD ahaha daww Oh yes Shizuo likes doing thsi with the flea by now ho ho C: lmao xd I think its not the desire that freaks him out, I think actually it´s a small voice in the back of his mind telling him, that him desireing someone sexually means at the very same time that he might be attracted to them at a deeper level- and THATs freaking him out big time xD lmao yeah xD izaya just wanted to tease him xDDLol no worries here tho xD This won´t have all too much love drama xD tho I guess thsi chapter is pretty dramatic right here with hachiro and shit C: xDDD **  
**

 **JORDS:** OMG you should have studied gosh xDD It´s already bad enough that i didnt´study as much as I was supposed to because of writing fics xDDD ahhh hope you passed your exams C': xDDD no worries here you go xd next update xD A day late buuut gah xD whelp xD

 **Unknown:** Lmao I updated xDDD ahahah sorry I´m a day late thogh, and that even thogh you were waiting so... pfft patient xDDDDD ahah nah really tho sowy xD and yep you got it perfectly right, now it´s not just only sex anymore, at least not to Shizuo, no matter how hard he is trying to deny that xD thank you 3 C: Now lol how would you kill hachiro preferably? xDDD

 **00** : Your requests have been added to the kink list xDDD

 **Well then- I will be replying to everyone tomorrow~! See you xD**

 **Oh and the next update will be on ... uhhhhhhh**

 **monday in three weeks- what day is that? lmao xD Ah well let´s say the next update wil be on 23rdJuly2017 C: See you there~! xDDD Or maybe earlier- depends xD**


	16. Dizzy spell

**ஜ** **Chapter 16: Dizzy spell** **ஜ**

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"Coffee? I don't think I know what you are talking about~" Fuck he knew exactly what he was talking about. The coffee hadn't just tasted like shit because it was cold-

A step was taken forward and the raven's hand shot into his pocket, the familiar cool blade instantly at his grasp.

And then the man stepped closer- Izaya tried to slash him but found his wrist being grabbed midair instead, tugging him forward and throwing him to his knees.

Dizziness took the raven´s senses over for just a second but it was more than enough for the man to react.

Before Izaya knew it a kick into his stomach made him lurch over and he dropped to the ground, the knife dropping clattering to the ground.

"You-!" but he didn't even get to say any more when he was suddenly punched into the face and a heavy weight pressed down on his chest. Black dots were invading his vision for just a second-

That bastard was sitting on top of him forcing the air out of his lungs before he had a chance to turn around.

"Ah what a bad pet~" Hachiro purred, and suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapping around the raven´s neck. Izaya´s eyes widened and he grasped the man's arms trying to pry them off, but no chance- hard they pressed against his throat making the raven unable to breathe.

That guy!

Choking sounds left his lips and he tried to kick the man- but the attempt was as useless as the others. Panic was starting to surface somewhere from the back of Izaya's mind.

"Aren't so confident now aren't ya, Izaya-kun~?" Izaya heard the man laugh throatily and retracted one hand, making the raven somewhat able to breathe at least a bit.

Choking Izaya tried to inhale some fresh air into his burning lungs as his eyes followed that other hand- now fumbling with his pants instead.

Horror was suddenly crossing Izaya´s expression as he realized what the man was about to do.

"Did you really think you could just ditch me like that and tell me to fuck off, hm?" Hachiro suddenly asked, the belt being undone and dropping to the ground with a clattering sound.

Dread filled Izaya's mind and he tried to throw the man off- but he had no chance against the heavy weight on his chest- the dizziness was getting worse-

His nails were digging into the man's skin but he didn't even flinch!

"I will kill you, you bastard I will make sure someone kills you!" he hissed, venom dripping from his lips as he glared at the man, but Hachiro wasn't impressed by his threats at all, the opposite, churning his lips turned into one of those disgusting smirks Izaya used to know.

"Hoh, what a disobedient pet," he murmured, the other hand suddenly back around his neck again squeezing hard. Izaya gasped, choking, his lungs screaming for something that wasn't available-

"I will take you with me you know, I don´t need you alive," Hachiro continued, that pressure on his throat only increasing, the raven´s eyes widening and fear ruling his mind.

He was going to kill him, he was going to suffocate him-!

He kicked and the raven´s body lurched off the ground, but only a bit as the weight on top of him was too heavy to lift.

That disgusting voice was suddenly directly next to Izaya's ear- his head was starting to pound- a heavy headache acting up as his eyes teared up. "It's so easy and no one's gonna miss you either." But Izaya couldn't even properly listen anymore, black spots were starting to invade his field of vision, his heart was beating out of his chest and a rushing sound was filling his ears. "Or would know where to search~!"

Izaya's hands were still grasping at Hachiro´s arms, were still trying to pry them off, but somehow he was losing his strength in them. He could hear something, something different to Hachiro but his brain was too drowned in panic to decipher what it had been.

His eyes slipped shut and he felt as though he was slipping out of consciousness.

And then all of a sudden the pressure was gone-

His eyes burst open- A crash resounded next to him but taking in a huge gulp of air Izaya could do nothing but cough violently for a moment, his eyes squeezing shut into a tight line as his lungs filled themselves again with the precious gas.

He hunched over, trying to get his breathing and coughing back under control his throat and lungs burning his heart still beating like crazy.

The dizziness he had felt earlier was only getting worse as he couldn't keep up and down apart from each other anymore.

Noises and crashes were reaching his ears from somewhere and he finally opened his eyes.

Blond and brown- his sight was a bit blurry and he wiped his eyes to get them to focus again, the coughs still violently torturing his body.

And then he saw it clearly, the blond- the blotch of hair and that fist sending Hachiro right into his office´s wall with a crash.

Shizu-chan-

Shizuo was raging, madness ruling his body, his fists clenching and unclenching-

Veins were popping on the side of his head as he glared at the guy, that fucking guy- that asshole!

Pure anger was running through his veins- he wanted to kill the guy.-

When he had come here- He didn't mean to break the door, it really was an accident, he only wanted to ask for the fucking password to his phone-

but then- when he saw that guy-

That asshole on top of Izaya, pinning him to the ground and choking him by his neck-

Gritting his teeth the blond tried to remain calm, tried to not move towards that guy because he was pretty damn sure he was going to kill him if he dared to move even a finger.

What the hell was he doing here, just what the hell-

And then he suddenly heard the coughing, heard the way Izaya was still heaving and breathing heavily. He turned around, his eyes on the raven- he was still on the ground, sitting up.

"Oh, feel free to continue. He deserves it," the raven choked between coughs, leaning forward to push himself up from the ground- except he didn´t. He fell forward, barely catching himself on his elbow.

"Izaya-" it took barely three steps before Shizuo was next to the raven on the ground. "What the hell happened? Why is he here? Are you okay?"

The raven snorted, regretting the action right away though as it triggered another line of coughs.

"So many questions, what am I supposed to answer first?"

The blond´s frown faded just a slight bit at the remark. If Izaya could joke already that was somewhat of a good sign after all. It relieved him more than it annoyed him to be exact.

"Are you okay?" he repeated the last, and most important of his questions.

"Never felt better," the raven said while taking a deep shuddering breath. For a second Izaya really thought he was done. And god damn he was still so fucking dizzy.

Letting his eyes slip shut he let himself roll onto his back again, his eyes closed as he put his wrist on his forehead.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" the worried voice of Shizu-chan reached his ears. Seriously if this situation hadn't been so fucked up and if he hadn't been so damn grateful for the blond to show up he would have made fun of him for sounding so worried.

"I am," he repeated again instead, assuring the blond, "That shithead just did something to my coffee, now I'm dizzy as hell," he explained, a frown popping into Shizu-chan´s expression right away.

"He did what?!" the blond barked, making the flea´s ears ring again.

Ahhh, so noisy.

"Sedatives," the raven explained bitterly, "he wanted to fuck me good while I can't fight back." Possibly once he was dead too who knew with this guy.

The way he had choked him...- Izaya was pretty sure he wanted to kill him. Sure he might not have planned so before he came here, but before when he used both his hands to choke him-

Lifting himself off the ground once more he let his eyes trail to the guy in question.

He was sprawled on the ground, a dent in the wall- the books had dropped out of the cupboard on top of the man.

Shizu-chan must have punched the guy right off him.

Letting his eyes trail back to the person in question he paused.

The blond was quiet- way too quiet. His expression was somewhat odd.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, but the blond didn't react.

Something snapped.

 _He wanted to fuck me good while I can't fight back._

At those words something just snapped.

The way the flea said that, the thought of what might have happened if he didn't come over-

Something, he didn't know what, a button in Shizuo´s mind just switched off- and suddenly there was just one thing driving him.

Rage.

And yet he was just so calm.

So terrifying calm.

Kill.

Only one thought on his mind.

Killkillkill-

Izaya blinked as the blond suddenly moved, turned his head towards the guy- his expression one he hadn't seen yet. He could almost sense the murderous intent.

Instinctively almost he reached out for the blond´s sleeve.

"Oi, Shizu-chan-" catching the white material before the blond had a chance to get up. "Don't kill him, I need you out of prison you know," the raven tried, with a voice that had a mocking sound to it, like he was just joking- Shizu-chan wouldn't really kill the guy, right?

But Shizuo was still just standing there, the glare settled on his face throwing deadly arrows at the guy as his fists clenched. "... Shizu-chan?" The raven could almost feel the tension in his blood.

"Hey, seriously, don't actually kill him," he repeated, with a soft but slightly unsure chuckle.

"Why the hell not?" The response startled Izaya more than he would have liked to admit- sure he always said Shizu-chan was a monster but between saying and actually meaning it- …

Was he really planning on murdering the guy? He sounded pretty damn serious about it.

"Woah there Shizu-chan, do you hear yourself? I thought you don´t do actual killing?"

So calm.

"You will get locked up."

Unnatural. Almost like it wasn't the Shizu-chan he knew.

"And hey I would be pretty much fucked then, right? You made a deal with me, so you can´t go to prison as long as I need you," Izaya continued, hoping that he could reason with the blond at least to a degree that would made him realize how stupid this was.

The blond clicked his tongue, his teeth were still grit, but his fist slowly unclenched beneath Izaya's touch.

"I got it," he growled deeply, still angry, Izaya could see the glint of madness in his eyes.

"You sure?" he questioned, not entirely convinced by the answer.

Violently the blond tore his sleeve away from the raven´s grasp and stepped over to the man.

"Oi-!" a short moment of panic resurfaced inside the raven- thinking that maybe he was going to kill him after all-

The blond lifted his leg and-

 _ ***CRASH***_

The man was kicked- right into his balls, sending him flying _through_ the wall.

Wordlessly Izaya gaped after the asshole. His wall was definitely busted and that man probably castrated- not that he didn't deserve it.

"... that will hurt once he wakes up," he commented promptly the blond still standing there looking at the guy with a glare.

"For a second there I thought you are really going to kill him," Izaya joked, trying to easen up the tension- ahh this was bad. He was used to tease the blond, to drive him mad, but trying to do the opposite thing and actually calm him down was something way more difficult.

He might as well end up pissing him off and make the blond go after him next.

"I wanted to," the blond suddenly said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and turned around heading towards Izaya once more.

With a frown on his face and the cigarette dangling from his lips he let himself slump down onto the ground next to Izaya.

"Aw, just for good old me?" the raven joked, rolling over onto his stomach and propped up his elbows- the world started to tilt again at the movement but it wasn't anything he couldn't hide with ease.

The blond merely answered with a sort of gruff before flicking out a lighter to light the cancer stick.

Inhaling deeply the blond took a deep breath before blowing the gross steam from his lips.

Usually Izaya would be complaining about having someone smoke inside his office, but he figured right now he could make an exception for Shizu-chan.

"So," the blond started, the frown finally subsiding a bit. "What are you going to do now?"

To do?

Oh.

Right, he was still laying on the ground wasn't he? No matter how perfectly well he played his mask of being alright he couldn't quite fool the blond laying on the ground like this, now could he?

With a sigh he let his head thud to the ground, closing his eyes for a moment to get rid of that annoying twisting sight of his office.

"Lay around and wait for the drug to wear off," he answered shortly. With Namie being gone and Shizu-chan probably taking that guy with him to drop him off at the police station or something, he would be pretty much alone.

"And when will that be?" Blinking the raven opened his eyes again to look at the blond.

"I have no idea Shizu-chan."

Come to think of it- until now he hadn´t questioned the blond´s intentions yet- but they already met up today morning, so why was he even here in the first place? Not that he didn't appreciate his short visit.

"What did you want?" he asked right away, not up to play any games and find out in some kind of roundabout way that would only end up in pissing the blond off even more. "I didn´t invite you over or anything as far as I remember."

The cigarette hovered above Shizu-chan's lips for a second as he hesitated. A glance was thrown and he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"The phone," he started with a gruff grumble, "I can´t unlock it."

For a second Izaya just blinked, a bit confused, it took him a moment until he remembered he had given him one of his phones in the morning saying that he could keep it- and the password he chose.

Laughing out loud the raven let his head thud back to the ground, "Seriously?" he wheezed, wondering just what the hell Shizu-chan had typed in there.

"It just says something I hate!" the blond tried defending himself, but it only caused the raven to laugh even more.

"And you didn't type my name?" he asked, twisting his head so he was looking at the blond again. "Gosh I feel betrayed Shizu-chan who is it you hate more than me?" he asked gasping in mockery.

"I tried your name!" the blond replied hastily feeling embarrassed as it seemed like Izaya had really chosen something easy for him and not something difficult as he had thought just to drive him mad.

A snort followed and the raven just rose an eyebrow at the blond´s argument.

"Cared adding the Orihara part?"

A pause of silence followed and the blond flicked out the phone from his pocket.

Wordlessly he typed in the letters and-

"Correct"

….

"Oh." He swore he had never felt this embarrassed as the raven started laughing even harder at his stupefied expression.

Seriously, a few minutes ago Izaya had been scared to death at the thought of being strangled by that guy and then being dragged to god knows where and yet now with the blond being so refreshingly unpredictable and just… _Shizu-chan_ , he couldn't help but feel at ease again.

"Well then, thanks for dropping by I guess," the raven sighed, closing his eyes again. All this laughing had made him feel even more dizzy than before. He really wondered what exactly it had been Hachiro had given him.

Knocking him out like this it had to be something strong.

Feeling eyes rest on him the raven titled his head only to meet Shizu-chan´s gaze. he was looking at him as though he wanted something.

"What?" Izaya asked, a bit irritated by the stare.

"And you are going to lay around here forever?" Oh.

Blinking the raven looked at the clock in his office.

Depending on what hachiro had used and how Izaya couldn't even get up with how the room swayed- well.

"Yeah, I guess I will be laying here for an hour or two more, who knows."

A hum reached his ears and the blond got to his feet.

At first the raven thought Shizu-chan was going to leave now, maybe take the guy with him and kick him to the police station or into the net river he found, but he was pretty surprised when he found the blond coming towards him instead.

Before he knew it the blond had leant down and suddenly he found a pair of arms sneak around his waist-

"Woah-" and throw him over his shoulder.

 **To be continued**

 **xDD ahahaha lmao well now what is Shizu-chan going to do with the flea? x'D**

 **now- SOWWWYYYY**

 **GAHHHHH IM SORRYYYYYYY -cries forever-**

I know I haven't been updating for a shit ass long time TAT None of my stories actually -bows in apology

I don't even have a good excuse geez because the reason is fairly selfish x'D

Anyway peeps, **no worries xD**

First off: **I´m not dead, I didn't drop mah love for Shizaya, I didn't drop mah love for writing nor am I stopping any of my stories xD**

The reason I'm so late is because **I´m trying to fulfill a dream of mine** C':

You know peeps, I allllllways ever since I first started typing little stories on a keyboard when I was 8 years old, **dreamt of one day writing a book xD**

 **My own book series to be precise C:**

I´m not sure whether it´s gonna be a trilogy or more books but the thing is I have been working on the plot since 5 years ago (holy fuck that long?!)- on a plot xD Of an original book C: no fanfiction, just me and mah old brain coming up with the most fucked up fantasy/love/friendship/mystery/adventure story I could think of xD

As some of you might know from various authors notes or stuff **I only started writing fanfiction stories in the first place because I wanted to train writing and get something like a writing style** before I start writing down the story I came up with C:

And over the course of time over those 5 years (Fucking long time omg) lots of you lovely wonderful encouraging cookies started gradually but surely saying not only nice things about my story but also mah writing itself xD Which is like the ultimate compliment for me gosh -squeals in joy at all those encouraging words- And I myself noticed too that my writing changed and it's way easier for me today to write and describe scenes than it was 5 years ago xD

And that grew and grew and you all encouraged me so much that by now **I finally gathered enough to confidence and experience to actually start writing my book C: xD** (lol after 5 years xD)

So to put it simple: **I started writing my book two weeks ago xD**

Now **I'm on chapter 6** with the whole shit **and got 25.325 words so far** x'D

I'm writing between 1000 and 2000 words a day, if not more because I wanna get it done before December C': Looking at the pace I´m going at, considering a book of 600 pages, counting roughly 300 words per page, roughly equals an amount of 150.000 words, **I should be done with the first book** of the story somewhere **between October the 8th** (earliest possible date lmao) **and** **December the 17th** (latest possible date) x'D -coughs- you might have noticed I like making plans and calculating shit lmao x'D -cough-

Anyway, So actually that´s the reason I'm so late with all the updates x'D C':I´m so immersed in mah book´s world and shit and working on it all day there's barely any time left for ma precious shizaya -cries-I hope you can forgive meh peeps -looks at you with puppy eyes-

If you are curious, **I´m updating the word counts of all the updates everyday on my profile on fanfiction . net** \- also the words count of my book if anyone is interested x'D

I will also give some heads up of when approximately I will be updating which story again C': So check it out haha xD same for possible delays and shit xD

Also for all the worried cookies out there- you can see on the "profile updated:23h ago" that I´m very much alive and haven't forgotten everyone C':

Well then, I guess that´s everything for today- C': sowy again for the long ass delay TAT

 **Guest 2:** xD ahaha yep XD now that you say it xD C': LMAo xDDD ahahahah the rage omg xDDDDD you sound like shizuo lmao xD Wanted to kill him? xDDD and hey your wishes have been fulfilled xD LMAO stabbing his dick! Og xD that sounds awesome xDDD ahaha nope it wasn´t theflea, xD it was simple yet nonone guessed it x'D geez its just the fully name gosh xDDDDDDD lmao no worries xD bastard son of a trashcan got what he deserved x'DDDDDDD

 **Unknown:** I think so too C. tho same as with ciolence sometimes he ust loses his temper too much XD xD ahahahah no worries tho C: izzy actually stopped him- ho ho zzy you ahve quite the incfluence on Shizu already dont you~? C: xD

 **Choyuu** : Lmao never trust your coffee indeed xDDDD

 **JORDS:** xDD ahahah naw sorry your wish didnt get fulfilled xD he sint dead xD but i hope being castrated is good enough C': xDDD omg congratualtions! **0*0*0*0* haha talkong about it i passed all of my exams too xD i was so surprised when i found out omg xDDDD lmao i got sick during my holiday vacation actually x'DD lmao i was dead for a week xD which also kinda contributed to messing up my schedule and being late x'DDDDD aww no worries dear- i don´t speak english either xD and your english is good enough 3 C:

 **Well then, that´s it for today xD**

 **See you all on (probs) 20th August C: 2017 of course lmao xDD**

 **Imma give my best to keep updating all my stories again like a good girl C: xDDDDD**


	17. Good bye trash

**-** _ **๑**_ **-** _ **๑**_ _ **ஜ**_ _ **๑**_ **\- Chapter 17: Good bye trash -** _ **๑**_ _ **ஜ**_ _ **๑**_ **-** _ **๑**_ **-**

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

A squeak was leaving the male's lips as he found himself being thrown over Shizu-chan´s shoulders. His hands barely managing to prop themselves up on his back the raven tried to keep at least his head up as he glared at the blond.

"What are you doing?"

There wasn't any answer in particular following, however, as the blond horse just moved towards the bookshelf instead.

There was a huge hole busted into the wall, the Hachiro guy still sprawled on the ground not seeming like he was going to wake up anytime soon again.

Wordlessly the blond grabbed the man's leg, and pulled him out of a pile of rubbish that had come down from the ceiling.

"You look pathetic on the floor like that," he mumbled as the only answer to Izaya's question. It only took a second for the blond to get the man out of the dirt as he walked straight for the door- the raven still dangling over his shoulder.

Izaya was still confused as to what the blond was even planning.

"And what do you think, you are you doing?" he repeated again, hoping to receive an at least somewhat useful answer this time.

The blond stopped in his steps and tilted his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the raven on his shoulder.

"Well, you got sedated by this guy, right? And you said you didn't know what exactly he used too-"

The raven snored a bit amazed by how much attention the blond had actually paid to what he had said.

"So, I was thinking of carrying you to Shinra actually," the blond admitted and resumed his walk, not particularly having had the intention to wait for the raven to give him some sort of permission in the first place. After all, he was drugged, who knew what kind of shit the guy had used on him.

"To Shinra?" the raven asked raising an eyebrow at the statement as they passed through the door frame. For a second he almost thought the blond was going to bump him into the frame, but nope.

If he hadn't been in this kind of situation he would probably have complained about the blond´s plan, but now, given that he was paralyzed to a degree he couldn't even move without the blond´s help and considering he wouldn't even be able to prove much of a fight he decided to just go with the blond´s idea.

Partly.

"And what are you going to tell our lovely doctor?" he questioned instead, curious if the blond had even started to think about some sort of excuse as to why he, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, and not to forget his long life enemy, was carrying him over to Shinra.

"Just the truth," the blond said bluntly, making the raven blink in surprise. They were already inside the hall, waiting now for the elevator to finally come up.

"What?" The truth?

For a little moment Izaya was more than just surprised- Shizu-chan couldn´t mean, the actual truth right? Who Hachiro was and why he was here and their deal-

But again the blond surprised him, this time pleasantly however.

"Well, you got sedated by some asshole and I found you," the blond explained, pretty sure that this sort of explanation wasn't even too weird for the two of them. "Doesn't sound too far off from the truth, right?" He questioned and tilted his head backwards just to a degree he could actually catch a glimpse of Izaya's face- which was frowning in doubt.

"Wouldn't you have just left me on the street, or wherever you could have found me instead?" he asked, truly thinking he had a point but Shizu-chan only cringed at his words.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an asshole?" to be honest the question threw the raven kinda off guard. He had said the words without any deeper meaning or thought to them, but now that he thought about it what the blond had said was true.

after all- who was the one that was helping him now even though he hated his guts?

Shizu-chan.

He really wasn't anyone to doubt his good intentions.

Quickly throwing on his best smirk the raven decided to just avoid the topic altogether as he chirped on.

"Well, Shizu-chan is a monster after all~" a really uncalled thought crossed his mind that seriously just didn't belong there at the moment, revolving about a very different aspect of the blond´s being a monster. if he hadn´t been sedated to the degree the raven could barely move he would have slapped his forehead in an attempt to get rid of that uncalled image.

"Is this freaking elevator even working?" the blond grumbled annoyed, his leg kicking against the useless metal door that refused to open, snapping the raven out of his thoughts.

"Ah," Izaya, hummed, "sometimes it gets stuck somewhere on the third floor, happens. You better take the stairs," he informed, making the blond frown at him in annoyance.

"And you tell me that now?"

"You didn't ask," the raven purred with his all too well known smirk.

"Tsk-" Whatever. Usually he would beat the flea up being shitty and annoying like that, especially since he just saved his ass.

….

His grip tightening on the flea the blond's eyes narrowed for a tiny moment as he stepped down j

Onto the stairs.

That's right. He saved him… he didn't even want to think about what Hachiro was going to do to him. It made his blood boil.

His fist tightening around that bastards leg he could faintly hear something snap between his fingers, not that he cared as he walked down the stairs with fervor.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The guys head smashed into every single one of the steps as he dragged the guy after.

Izaya couldn't help but cringe the slightest bit at every step as the bastards face crashed into the stairs nose first. It was bleeding by the second step and now trailing a disgusting trail of blood after them.

"That´s going to hurt once he wakes up," the raven commented lazily hanging down from Shizuo's back.

"He should be glad he is waking up in the first place," was the only answer he got from the blond, and oh it sounded pretty damn dark for his taste.

"Woah, scary Shizu-chan." He was about to drop a comment on his choice of words, but after remembering just what the blond had looked like before he decided to leave it instead.

"say," he started, a sudden streak of something akin to worry hitting him as he looked at the guy below, "What are you doing with this guy though?"

He could have just left him at the apartment after all, why drag the guy with them?

"The asshole?" Shizuo asked, raising the still unconscious and bleeding guy from the ground. "I was thinking of throwing him into a dumpster."

Blunt.

"Into-"

And simple. Maybe it was the simplicity of the answer, maybe the way he put it like it was something completely normal, but the raven couldn't help but burst out laughing at the answer.

"Seriously?" he questioned, the imagination of seeing the blond throw this slimy disgusting guy into the trash too hilarious to stop laughing anytime soon.

"Well he is trash, better get rid of him and throw him where he belongs," the blond reasoned, only intensifying the raven's laughter.

Honestly.

Shizu-chan was as unpredictable as always.

"Sure, go ahead, I totally agree with you," the raven laughed, letting his arms relax as he just let himself lean onto the blond.

The even steps walking forward steadily were almost soothing, pleasant. It was only when they were outside that he started to worry about being seen by some assholes.

It wouldn't exactly benefit him if rumors acted up about the fortissimo having caught the informant.

And yet…. What was he supposed to do immobile as he was? Considering the blond's temper and how he might as well leave him in some alley if he pissed him off too much he decided it would be the best to just let him do as he pleased.

Glances were on them as soon as they were out of the building.

Whispers and terrified noises were filling the air and he could hear a couple sentences that sounded like they were questioning whether he was dead. Rising his head to look at the people around them he made it a point to prove them wrong.

It was when he heard something akin to a squeal coming from the direction of Kadota and his friends, that he decided he didn't want to spend the whole way to Shinra's in silence.

"So," he started, hoping that the blond was up for a bit of small talk, "is there anything you wanna tell me?" Confusion was spreading over the blond's expression as he asked, seeing the blond well enough in the reflection of a shop window.

"Huh?"

"Well, is there anything you wanna know?"

Considering the blond wasn't exactly the most talkative monster he ever met Izaya deemed his chances of actually getting to lead a proper conversation pretty slim.

"... your dad was an incubus?" surprised the raven blinked, not having expected anything from the blond.

"That´s what you want to know?" he repeated, amusement layering his voice at the choice of Shizu-chan's. Of all things he wanted to know about his family, huh?

"Yeah, he was," he spoke, deciding he was willing to answer his question nonetheless. It wasn't like it was a secret after all. Now that the blond knew what he was there was no harm in telling someone.

"What about your siblings?"

Curious, aren't we, Shizu-chan?

"Never seen Mairu kiss Kururi?" he retorted, having seen that very same scene way more often than he would have liked to.

"Kururi is a half just like me, but I haven't found anyone yet, to, you know-" he stopped speaking for a minute, seeing how one of the humans close by seemed to be especially interested into their conversation. "...ensure her survival, so Mairu said she would do it as long as needed," he said instead, the man already backing away at the mere glare Izaya was giving off.

"There is no way I would let that guy touch her so," Izaya continued, fading out at the end as he didn't see a need to explain the topic further.

"I see…" the blond mumbled. Now that Izaya had said it he really had seen those two kiss before. He thought it might just be a weird way of showing how much they loved each other, as siblings of course- he was no one to judge sibling love after all. He almost smashed his brother with a fridge and they couldn't even properly talk. If anything he had been envious of their closeness more than anything else.

Eyes narrowing he glanced at the guy on the ground.

To consider it was just because of this dude made his blood boil however especially considering what this guy would have done to them if he had known about them.

A trail of blood was still being drawn behind them as the guy was lifted from the ground and-

 _*BANG*_

Squirting his eyes shut for just a second the raven barely saw the guy drop to the ground again as he opened them again. Hachiro had been smashed into a lantern. Face first of course.

And now he was being dragged after again just like before as Shizu-chan continued his steps.

"What was that for?" Izaya asked, but he merely received a shrug.

"He pissed me off."

… pissed him of. Of course. What else? This was Shizu-chan they were talking about after all.

"Okay." Though he did have a hunch that he might have done that because of what he had said just now. A grin sneaking back onto his expression the raven deemed this conversation´s topic to be done as he had another question on the tip of his tongue waiting to be spilled.

"My turn now," he announced, hesitating for but a second as he wondered whether he really wanted to know the answer to his question or not.

After all, considering just what kind of headache just the act in itself had given the raven it might not be the wisest idea to pry on the matter, and yet-

"So what was up with you this morning?"

A blink followed, then another until a very intelligent, "What?" followed, making the raven wish he had never said anything in the first place.

"Don't act dumb Shizu-chan," the raven tried, actually glad he did not have to actually face the blond. "I came in and you already had a boner fucking me to oblivion. What happened? Don't tell me I'm this irresistible."

Nothing, and the blond really meant nothing, had ever left him as speechless as those words.

What was he supposed to say? Hey, yes Izaya, he had had a really fucked up dream about him masturbating in an alley and asking him to fuck him? And that it turned him on so much he had a boner when he woke up?

Not that it wasn't the truth, but there was no way in hell Shizuo was going to say that out loud.

Which only lead him to another question- why the hell did he even dream about the flea like this?

It annoyed him seriously.

"I don't know what you mean," the blond mumbled, trying to ease the frown he knew had appeared on his face off his expression.

The raven hummed, his glance fixated on the shop windows in order to try and catch a glimpse of Shizu-chan.

He really wanted to know what he looked like.

He wanted to try and pry for answers too, but who knew if the answer he got would actually satisfy him.

"Oh well," it was best to just drop the topic as he already saw Shinra´s place coming in sight.

"Ah, didn't you say you wanted to get rid of this asshole?" he asked, only now noticing that Shizu-chan was still holding onto the guy.

The blond seemed to only notice now as well as he picked the guy up from the ground.

"Right-" A glance was thrown towards Shinra's house, then back at the street. There was no trash can in sight.

Not that there would be any huge enough for this guy to begin with.

The raven was about to suggest to just drop the guy here or throw him into an alley so they could finally get this over with, but the blonde moved already anyway.

It was just a fling, barely used any strength as the guy went flying into the air- across the doctor's house and-

Gone.

"Let´s get you checked up."

 **To be continued~ C: Sowwyyyy I know I'm a bit late again uwah- but all my plans suddenly got thrown over and i was sitting here like "whelp"- looking at my schedule that I suddenly couldn't keep anymore xD**

 **I'm already back on track though- and I slightly adjusted everything so I won't be updating tooo late at least xD**

 **Anyway so here you are~**

 **Jords:** xDD ahaha and now he got thrown to god knows where lmao C: I hope everyone has been satisfied at least a bit xDD Exactly! Thank you omg finally someone that isn't suggesting Shizuo will just to the hon hon baguette with the flea when he is sedated xDDDD awwwww ;/; xD talking about courage i don´t have any xD But I try to ot think about actually selling it or giving it to a publisher and just write it for the sstories sake kinda xD now that I´m on chapter 7 already its getting better and better finally C': and now -after being lazy for a few days lmoa- I can continued writing again with new fervor xD Thank you C:

 **Unknown:** Jesus please xDD no taking advantage of a sedated flea omg xD

 **Guest 2:** son of a trashcan definitely went to where he belongs lmao xDDD this sort of rage definitely was soemthing new, something the blodn never felt ohohohoho xD yeah I think even if Shizuo had ended up killing him Izaya would have done everythign wihtin his power to cover up for the blond - and he would ahve probably tried to calm him and take away his guilt after the deed too , cuz Shizu-chan is just the type to regret what he did too late C': yep, Izaya´s safety really is Shizuo´s priority right now. Lmoa xD yeah the password xDDDD yas xD shizuo wouldn´t do anything while he is out of it gosh xD

 **I know I know, some people were expecting sex (plz Izaya is sedated what do you think Shizu-chan would do srl? xDDDD) but no worries xD soon C: next chapter there won't be any either for special reasons xD but then aw C: be prepared for some awesome smut xD**

 **Well then, the next chapter should be up on September the12th C:  
**

 **See ya~! C:**


	18. Oh my god

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 18: Oh my god -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

 _Let's get you checked up_ \- yep that had been Shizuo´s words- but Izaya certainly didn't expect the blond to actually stay and watch as he was being checked up for real.

"Uhm Shizuo-" Shinra was sitting on the small table in the living room while Izaya was sprawled on the couch- exactly where Shizuo had dropped him not too graceful.

"I would love if my apartment survived the next few minutes, so-" Shinra tried knowing that without his lovely wife at home there was no one that could stop Shizuo from destroying this entire building if Izaya tried to piss him off.

But the blond didn't even budge for a moment.

He was just sitting there, watching as Shinra took a sample of Izaya's blood.

The moment they had entered the apartment, Izaya dangling from Shizu-chan´s shoulder and blood smeared over his pants Shinra had already concluded his own little deduction.

Namely that Shizuo just killed someone by accident- but that didn't really explain why he was carrying Izaya over.

To say the least Shinra was pretty damn confused at the moment.

Those two were being oddly quiet too- and so far Izaya hadn't tried to tease the blond at all.

"And? Do you know what I got drugged with yet?" Izaya inquired, making the doctor snap out of his thoughts as he was staring at the results of a previous scan.

"not yet," he informed, his eyes warily snapping back and forth between Shizuo and Izaya.

Izaya had told him that Shizuo supposedly found him in an alley after some guys managed to drug him and decided for what reason whatever to bring him here- since he wasn't worth killing like this, or something like that.

To be honest the story sounded more than just fishy to the brunette.

First off, he doubted anyone could actually pull off drugging Izaya easily like that and second, even though he didn't doubt Shizuo was a good man at heart, but he somehow couldn't believe the man simply carried him over just because of that-

Not to mention how much that must have hurt Izaya´s pride.

It was odd to say the least, seriously odd-

"I will be right back, I'm just testing this," the doctor informed as he took the syringe filled with Izaya´s blood with him. The only answer he got from both of them in unison was a "sure" and damn that was scary.

Shinra felt as though he was being in some sort of horror movie where everyone suddenly acted all calm and collected and in reality they were just possessed by something-

Quickly scurrying into the room next to the living room he grabbed his phone resting right next to the previous results from Izaya.

(Celty, please come home quickly! It's an emergency!) he typed in a message hoping that things wouldn't escalate before the woman with her shadows got home to secure the situation.

Almost instantly his beloved wifey replied- ah obviously he had caught her attention.

(I'm on my way! What happened?! Are you okay?!) The doctor couldn't help but grin widely at the response he got.

Awww his beloved future wife~! She was worried about him~!

That grin still stuck on his expression he quickly collected himself again as the situation at hand had to be treated with seriousness.

The black biker had actually just been on a small delivery trip for Izaya- honestly speaking she had no idea what she was even delivering in this bag he had handed her, but she knew better than to open it and look at it.

Whatever it was she didn't want to get dragged into it- but now reading Shinra´s message the delivery could wait as her PDA vibrated one more time.

Within a second the small device was flipped out again, the screen lighting up.

(Shizuo and Izaya are at our apartment, together and they haven´t tried to attack each other at all so far-! The opposite it seems like they are _getting along_!)

Oh my god.

They got along-?! This was bad, this was really, really bad- Celty knew Shizuo for so long now, and he never, really never ever held back when he was mad at someone, so now that he held back and didn't even try to kill Izaya there must be something disastrous going on-

Roaring loudly Shooter transformed into a horse as she took a shortcut across a highrise, riding right up the wall-

No, wait, something was odd here- She understood why Shizuo would try to actually get his temper in control- and maybe he actually was succeeding at it- but Izaya? Izaya always annoyed Shizuo just for fun as far as Celty knew. For his own kind of weird amusement-

(Is Izaya trying to provocate Shizuo?) she typed onto her PDa as she reached the roof of the building she was riding up upn. That had to be the case- ahh all the more reason to go faster! But oh Shinra´s answer surprised her.

(No actually they are just sitting here, peacefully, Shizuo even asked if Izaya is _okay_ \- that´s why they are freaking me out!)

Shizuo-

Oh my god-

The PDA fell from Celty´s grasp as she couldn't suppress the shive that suddenly rolled down her spine.

Shizuo wasn't attacking Izaya.

Izaya wasn't teasing Shizuo.

They were sitting in Shinra's apartment, in peace.

There was only one possible conclusion left-

THEY WERE ALIENS!

- **-Shinra´s point of view.-**

Opening the door to the living room just the slightest bit the brunette risked a glance at the two enemies in his living room.

Silence was ruling the scene, but it wasn´t tension, no, it was merely that. Quiet.

Izaya as chilling on the couch obviously waiting for Shinra to return with the results and Shizuo was …. well what was Shizuo eve still doing here?

It was when he heard the all too familiar noise of the front door unlocking that the doctor sighed in relief.

His future wife had returned home!

Heading out of the small room he quickly passed through the living room without paying too much attention to the two weirdos as he headed for the entrance.

"Celt-" he had been about to jump at his beloved, hugging her like he used to from time to time, but a PDA shoved in his face and a hand grasping his shoulder were certainly keeping him from doing that.

(Shinra, we need to get away from here!) Were the only words he could read on the screen in front of his face.

"Get away?" he repeated re-reading the message once more. "No, you just have to make sure Shizuo won´t destroy the entire building once things get out of hand," the doctor laughed, not quite getting why his beloved was this agitated.

After all this wasn't the first time she had had to resolve a fight between the two.

Again those fingers flew across the screen.

(Shinra those aren't Shizuo and Izaya-) a blink followed then two, as the woman typed on. (They are aliens!)

….

Aliens?

Shizuo and Izaya?

Celty was nodding as if the brunette had asked the words out aloud but she probably just tried to emphasize what she had written.

"EHHH?!" Shinra finally managed to say making the woman fidget and place a finger against where she probably deemed her mouth would be.

"Those two?! Really?" the doctor whispered this time keeping his voice down as the woman glanced past the brunette. Without a word Shinra found himself being twisted around so he was able to glance into the living room.

(They are! I'm sure of it!)

Whispering and odd sounds were reaching Izaya´s ears ad he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one hearing them.

"Say, don't you think Shinra is acting weird?" he questioned, seeing as the blond was pretty much the only person he could talk to before getting bored to death.

"You think so?" Shizu-chan merely replied, not proving to be the best conversing partner he could have chosen.

"I guess he is surprised we aren't trying to kill each other yet," the raven shrugged while glaring at his hand. He could feel the sedative grow less effective. The numb feeling he had was slowly but surely dissipating, but it still wasn't enough for him to be able to move his head again.

"You are sedated," the blond suddenly said making the raven snap back to their conversation.

A snort left his lips as he rose an eyebrow at the blond.

"Would that have stopped you in the past?" He could barely imagine it. If anything Shizu-chan would have called Shinra at the most if not left him to lay around in some corner.

And to be honest Shizuo thought the same way. If he had found Izaya sedated… well he wouldn't have carried him over to Shinra's that´s for sure.

"...not really."

"See?" the raven hummed, tilting his head towards the entrance. He saw Shinra scurry there before and judging some suspicious shadows coming heather from the small room he knew Celty had come home and Shinra was filing her in on what was going on. "I bet he is wondering just what the fuck is going on."

Thinking about it they really were acting weird. Not just because Shizu-chan had carried him over, no. It was true that they had a deal, but that still didn't explain why Shizu-chan was so extraordinary nice to him.

"Wanna throw something at me?" the raven asked, almost hoping for the blond to say yes, but no.

"Not in the mood." It was odd to say the least. He only knew Shizu-chan annoyed, angry- for a small second something else also popped into his mind that the raven quickly chased away. Of course he knew him horny too now but that was something entirely different.

Anyway Shizu-chan was usually so passionate. But now…?

"Want me to remind you of Hachiro? That seemed to get you really angry," the raven mumbled aloud, and for certain he suddenly saw Shizu-chan´s hands tighten into fists.

Heh, so he could get angry after all. But… not at him?

"Can you not mention that asshole please?" Shizu-chan mumbled and he really sounded pissed off. Pissed off at Hachiro-

"Ne Shizu-chan-" but the raven didn't complete his sentence as his brain caught up with what he was wanting to say quick enough. "nevermind." He had almost been about to ask just why Shizu-chan even cared that much- big mistake. Shizu-chan didn't care of course, he had already explained his reasons well enough.

Besides it was probably just because of that brother of his being an incubus and all that Shizu-chan didn't want for Izaya to end up dying because of this.

It was simply that nothing else.

It was then that the doctor finally returned to the living room again. A certain black rider following close behind.

"Good evening courier," Izaya cooed, and Shizuo lifted his head as he spotted his friend.

"Hi Celty," but the woman didn't even respond as a wave of shadows burst from her neck. She typed something on her PDA, shoved it into Shinra's face- and then the brunette was just pulled towards the room Izaya´s samples were resting in.

(They are aliens!) Another message was typed, barely showed to Shinra long enough for the brunette to make out the words.

(I knew they were among us see?!)

"Celty I´m not so sure about that, I mean they act odd, but I don't think-" but Shinra was interrupted again before he could even finish his sentence.

Sighing the doctor looked at the blood samples resting on the table- actually…

"We can find out if they are aliens," he announced as he opened one of the drawers of his desk. "I got some old blood samples from Izaya here, if I compare them and they are exactly the same, then the chances Izaya is an alien are zero," the brunette announced with a grin, making the woman type away on her PDA quickly.

(Do it!)

And Izaya… Izaya was bored out of his mind. And Shinra fidgeting around wasn't exactly making this any better.

"So, are you sure you really don't want to bash my face in?" he repeated as he watched the blond taking out a cigarette from his pocket. A questioning glance was thrown towards him, the cancer stick dangling from his lips.

"What for?"

"Did you see Shinra? He looks like he is about to freak out because of the way we are acting." Blinking the blond looked towards the door the brunette had disappeared past.

And he thought the doctor was just as weird as usual.

"He always tells us to not fight in his apartment and now that we don't he wants us to?" Shizuo asked with a frown not really getting the man's logic.

"Doesn't make sense to you does it?" Izaya asked with a chuckle on his lips.

Certainly. Shinra didn't always make sense.

Just like Shizu-chan.

"Ne Shizu-chan," the raven suddenly started, making the blond turn his head once more as he lit his cigarette. "I didn't quite get around to say it but I guess I should."

A brow was lifted and the blond wondered what the flea was talking about now.

"What?" but the words that followed sure were surprising him a great deal.

"Thank you." It was just that. A thank you , but hearing it from the flea´s lis was awkward to the point Shizuo wondered whether it was him being poisoned and hallucinating.

"Wait what?" he repeated, making the raven snort.

"Before, if you hadn't come over things could have gotten really out of hand so," he explained, knowing exactly that this time the asshole could have really gotten him.

He tilted his head to look at the bond and showed Shizuo something that the blond could only describe as an honest smile. No smirk, no grin, no hint of sarcasm, no hint of irony was hidden beneath it, not it was just that.

"Guess I owe you." Almost choking on his cigarette the blond took a breath from it before blowing out the smoke in a ragged way as he turned his head away.

"Nah you don't that was just coincidence."

The raven snorted. Coincidence, huh?

"What about the time you kissed me in the alley though?" he reminded the blond, "I wouldn't exactly call it coincidence that you saved my ass back there, and every second day from now on." No, certainly not. Their meeting that day might have been coincidental, but the decision Shizu-chan took definitely was not.

"Did you fall on your head or something flea? You are acting weird," the blond mumbled, that cigarette growing tinier and tinier at a terrifying speed-

"And there I thought you would appreciate me being grateful to you," Izaya laughed, "After all I´m forcing you to do something pretty odd."

Force, huh? Somehow the way Izaya put those words made the blond feel… guilty.

Because, fuck he wasn't forcing him to anything, no if anything he was enjoying this whole…. relationship deal kinda business they were having.

"It's not odd and you aren't forcing me," he replied firm hoping the flea would crack one of his stupid jokes now or that the would annoy the blond with his words again. Because he always managed to annoy him right?

But not this time-

"Still, I guess you are somewhat my friend now, huh?"

…

The blond paused, the cigarette hovering in front of his lips as he swallowed.

Even though somehow the term friend had a bitter taste to it he felt delighted all the same. It was a weird combination of feelings. For some reason he suddenly felt somewhat desperate.

What for even?

"A friend that doesn´t want to see me in Ikebukuro but hey," Izaya laughed, and damn it was one of this honest laughs again. One of the truly amused ones- and suddenly Shizuo had his intense urge to kiss the flea.

Shooting up from the couch the raven blinked as he watched the blond that was now hurrying to the door.

"Shizu-chan?" but by the time the name slipped from Izaya's lips the blond was already gone, the apartment's door slamming shut.

If anything, Izaya was confused.

Had he said something wrong? This whole conversation had seemed somewhat odd, but he really didn't mean to annoy the blond this time.

Seriously, the blond was a master at confusing the hell out of the flea.

"Ah, what about Shizuo?" twisting his head towards the small room Shira had disappeared into he saw the man standing there glancing heather from the door.

(What was that?) Celty asked, the PDA shoved in his face as she walked over really quick.

"I don't know, I guess I annoyed him," Izaya replied, only for the woman to… cheer?

"See Celty? They are no aliens after all~!" the brunette sighed in relief- the woman feeling the same.

And Izaya-

"What?"

Izaya was literally confused by everyone at that moment.

 **To be continued C:**

 **Oh gosh Shizzy! xD I think someone is falling pretty hard there for the flea xDDDSorry people for updating a tad late x'D but hey now i´m back ho ho C: and next chapter- next chapter will make you squeal in aweeeee xDDDDDDD i love the slow burn of this story xDDDDD**

 **Guest 2:** xD awww that was the initial plan actually xD but then shinra popped to mind x'D lol mr. bastard sone of a trashcan returned to his roots x'DDD lmao I love writing this mix of comedy and smut x'D this might be my new favourite style x'DDD

Lmao Izaya would have black mailed and threatened the person to no ends omg xD trololol i was thinking of including our most favourite lovely little fangirl in future chapters xD haha let´s see were shizzy´s new feelings are leasing to first though~ C: C: C: xD

 **Unknown:** lmao you were indeed xDDD sorry I´m late with the new chapter though -sobs- and thank chu xD hehe next chapter will reveal quite some interesting things C: xDD

 **Well then I will see you next chapter on 11th October~! xD**


	19. You love me

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 19: You love me -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Quick and stern the blond walked along the pavement of the street. People were looking at him, evading him, as he had one terrifying glare settled on his expression. A cigarette was dangling from his lips and his fists clenched inside his pants pockets. But opposite to the other´s believe, Shizuo wasn't mad at all. No, actually it was the opposite, he was exceptionally calm. Collected even. The only reason making this deep frown on his forehead appear this prominent was not caused by other people, no, it were simply memories, resurfacing … and twisting inside his mind.

Memories of Izaya to be precise. Memories of them having sex. But not particularly the way he had actually experienced them.

The focus suddenly didn't seem to be on Izaya's expressions anymore, not even the sound of his voice in his ears.

It was the way the flea had felt in his arms.

Not exactly pornographic but rather the opposite. It was this sense of closeness that was suddenly overwhelming the blond.

The way Izaya fell asleep the first night, that peaceful expression on his face. Shizuo hadn't exactly paused to look at it, it was just a mere frame of a second at that point in time and yet now it was suddenly resurfacing so prominently.

And then there was the way Izaya had kissed him in the shower. It drove him mad, made him go insane from the sheer attempt of trying to unwind just what had been going on on Izaya's mind that day. And in his own-

And now speaking honestly like this- Shizuo was pretty sure it had been the drugs, or sedatives or whatever Hachiro had dropped into that coffee of Izaya's, speaking, and yet he also knew that the raven had meant those words sincerely.

His heart had almost stopped when he thought Izaya had been hurt in his apartment and he heard his coughing. The moment when he saw that asshole, when Izaya said he had wanted to fuck him good while he couldn´t move-

The thought alone drove the blond insane.

And now, when he said they were somewhat friends he felt the immense urge to kiss the flea. Kiss him and say: no.

No, we are not friends.

But if they weren't friends, then what were they? Enemies?

No. Groaning the blond halted just beneath one of the many lanterns on his way as he let his hand brush through his hair.

Fuck. Just what was going on. What was he thinking about? Why was he thinking about Izaya so much? A week ago he would have headed to Izaya's apartment to kill the flea for annoying him this much when he wasn't even there, but now- he was actually running away from the raven. Why?

It made no sense, especially considering just how bad he wanted to see the flea all of a sudden. It was as though he was… missing him.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

What was even going on for fucks sake?

Having reached his apartment finally the blond pulled the key out of his pocket. Clattering and annoying it fell to the ground as the blond hadn't exactly been paying attention to only the key.

With an annoyed growl he picked it up from the dimly lit floor- that street lamp right in front of his apartment seriously needed to be fixed.

The floor was thrown open, a dark, silent and lonely room welcoming him as he loosened the ribbon tied around his neck and threw it somewhere into the corner of the living room.

Usually he wasn´t this careless with Kasuka´s clothes, but right now he seriously just didn't want to think about anything at all.

Izaya was confusing him enough as it was, he was probably just too tired.

Yeah, maybe that was just it. Lack of sleep- Izaya had woken him up way too early the other day and the last night he wasn't able to sleep well either due to having to think about all this complicated shit again.

Tiredness, he was going to blame it for his current mess.

The sound of his phone vibrating was reaching the blond´s ears making him groan for a second- he didn't want to look who wrote nor was he willing to reply.

Undressing and putting on his favourite white shirt he let himself drop into his bed.

Izaya was at Shinra´s, Shinra would know how to fix him and that bastard was somewhere on the street in the middle of Ikebukuro, beaten up and covered in blood. If he didn't die, then he was at least going to be arrested or something just because of the way he looked like he just committed some kind of murder.

Tomorrow he would deal with this.

And with that thought lingering on his mind he turned off the light and closed his eyes.

And really, this time he fell asleep fairly quickly.

After what felt like just a couple of seconds Shizuo could feel that lovely sleepy pressure making him drift off to some nice dreams.

Nice dreams.

Yeah, that was what he was hoping for.

Yet, somewhat half asleep, half awake the blond suddenly found himself inside Izaya's apartment. It didn't even take him a second to realize that he was dreaming right now, because he was not alone.

Izaya was there. But he wasn't in front of him, telling him something interesting again while looking down on him as though he were stupid, he wasn't annoying him either no.

He was next to him, on that black couch.

The moment Shizuo caught that crimson glance of his he jumped, thinking that this would be another dream like the last one, one where Izaya would totally not behave what he was supposed to behave like.

And he certainly wasn't wrong, but he wasn't entirely correct either.

This time Izaya was clothed for one thing. And entirely even. He was wearing one of his usual black sleeved shirts, one of those black trousers and those silver rings on each of his hands. He had noticed them during their fights, glimmering and reflecting the light in a way that sometimes made the blond think Izaya had thrown a knife when he had not.

Confused Shizuo swallowed, as he was sitting on the couch- the flea was next to him, and quiet. Izaya was never quiet.

Shizuo knew this was a dream and yet he couldn't help but think that he must have fucked up something if this dream Izaya remained silent like this.

It was dark outside, the huge glass window in Izaya's office was doing only a little to illuminate the actually dark room.

Faintly Shizuo could make out the sound of honking cars from down the street- the city was gleaming like a christmas tree from this perspective. Shizuo had to admit Izaya had a good taste regarding his apartment´s view.

Swallowing the blond looked at Izaya. The raven twisted his head just in that exact moment, startling the blond to silence again as he smiled at him.

"Something wrong Shizu-chan?" he suddenly asked making the blond shake his head instinctively. Well actually there was something wrong, since the blond had no idea why he was even here.

"I´m sure you are wondering what was so important you had to come over right away," the raven suddenly mumbled, filling the blond´s mystery with a bit more of context.

"Uh… yes," he mumbled quietly, deeming the answer as the only one ambiguous enough to not fuck anything up.

Suddenly Izaya was there- not just there, but closer- he had leaned over to the blond, those two lithe arms propping up on the couch as the raven leaned in.

"Well, it's because I have something to say to you," he chuckled, a soft hint of mischief reflecting in his eyes. "I guess you already know what it is, but I'm tired of waiting until you realize it by yourself."

By… himself? What was the flea talking about?

"You see Shizu-chan," the raven mumbled, but the words faded out towards the end as the raven leaned in and pressed his lips against the blond´s. Frozen for a moment the blond could do nothing but blink, and yet- his lips moved magically.

The flea wasn't humping against him this time, he wasn't out for anything sexual, that was clear, there was no tongue invading his mouth either. No purple invading his eyes. There were no heated glances, it was just that, his soft lips pressed against his own.

And yet Shizuo felt this was so much better than anything he had experienced so far.

The raven was chuckling, drawing away again. But Shizuo- suddenly it just overcame him and he reached out for the flea. His hands wrapped around the raven and he just.. pulled him close.

Felt that raven hair tickle his neck as Izaya chuckled against his shoulder. He felt that incredibly warmth inside his chest. Heard the way his heart beat so fast.

The flea was simply hugging him back, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing especially amazing, and yet Shizuo just felt so happy he had no words to describe this feeling with. Just holding Izaya close like this he felt-

"You love me."

Startled the blond shot up- The sheets were tangled, battling to wring his neck as he sky dived out of the mattress and right onto the ground next to the bed with a thud.

A groan was leaving his lips and the cruel rays of the sun sneaking inside his apartment from in between his curtains folds were gleaming right into his face.

It was morning. Obviously so.

And to his own surprise he wasn't tired anymore- he felt entirely recharged. Okay maybe a bit too charged.

Hand finding its way into his blond hair the blond just sat there on the ground, eyes opening and closing repeatedly.

A second passed, then another until a deep frown crossed his expression and a groan left his lips.

What the hell?

Was the flea seriously starting to annoy him even in his dreams now?!

he knew the lfea wasn´t exatly at fault for the shit he was dreaming about but damn this was all just beause of the way their relationship changed so drastically recently.

It was to be expected that hsi brain was going to come up with some kind of solution to this mixed mess during the night.

Using love as an explanation though.

Sighing the frown easened up jut a bit.

Swallowing the blond closed his eyes again. He could almost imagine his dream´s Izaya next to him, smirking, grinning looking as though he wanted to say, "You should see your monstrous expression Shizu-chan~!"

The hell, he was so going to murder the flea on the streets. the next time he met him he would make sure to hit him with one of those signs or catch him on the run.

The sound of his alarm going off was what snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked over to the device that managed to annoy him every single day.

… god his brain really had to be fucked up.

Getting up from the floor he tore the sheets away from his body and threw them back onto the bed. His phone, still resting on the small nightstand next to the bed was invading his sight during that movement and caused him to halt.

He had received a message the day before, before he went to bed- and this was the phone Izaya gave him.

Grasping the device so fast he almost cracked it by accident he unlocked the screen.

There was a message, from Izaya.

(Don't forget about tomorrow.)

Confused the blond looked at the sentence.

Tomorrow?

What about-

...oh.

Right.

Today was one of these days. One fo the "appointments". Calling it taht way seriously made the blond cringe in a way, but hey it was just that.

With a soft hint of annoyance the blond remembered that from now on they were going to meet every second day for a pretty damn long time. For how long even? Tilting his head the blond wondered for a second if he had ever heard of something like a dead line for the incubus business.

He didn't did he?

….

Curiosity was suddenly striking him- he had never cared to know much about what he was and what kasuka was- mainly because he didn't want too much info regarding his brother. Knowing that he had to have sex was already a thought that made him somewhat cringe and discard it quickly again.

But now that he was involved he wanted to know more about it.

…

Typing away on his phone a quick message was written, sloppy, awkward as he wasn´t really used to actually write messages on his phone and he pressed send.

 **to be continued~ C:**


	20. You are hot

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 20: You are hot -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

He couldn't shake off the feeling. Being on his way to the flea´s apartment the blond smoked one cigarette after the other as he tried to get rid of that dream- but even more annoying than the dream was the memory of their last… well, meeting.

That kiss to be precise.

Litting yet another one of his various cigarette´s he coughed momentarily- probably a sign that he was already overdoing it.

Walking just a bit faster down the street he was currently strolling upon he tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that questioned why they had kissed the way they had in the shower if it was just desire that drove him.

So what if Izaya was sexy? There was nothing wrong about admitting that much- he had experiences it first hand, that voice, that body, those erotic actions- why lie to himself when it was obvious?

Okay. So he desired the flea.

It had to be this gene of his- that incubus gene.

Stupid genes, stupid flea and stupid dreams. Made him want to throw up.

Shaking his head the blond tried to get rid of this annoyance- seriously, the flea even managed to annoy him when he wasn't even doing a thing.

People on the streets warily took a few steps back as they saw the fuming bartender approach- he was in Shinjuku by now, the flea´s apartment already in sight. He was on the way to one of their meetings and yet Shizuo almost felt like he was on his way to beat the flea up. The people around him probably thought that way too.

"Oh, Heiwajima-san you are dropping by quite often aren't you?" Raising his head the blond stared at a woman, long brown hair framing her face as she emerged from the elevator, dressed in green and red. "While I´m amused you are interrupting Izaya's schedule I do hope you really squish that insect this time," She mused, sounding more like she was trying to order the blond around than a request of hers. Frowning just a little bit more at the cocky tune she was using despite her knowing who he was the blond remembered her- she was that secretary of Izaya, wasn't she?

… Insect tho…

Sure he always called the raven a flea, but insect- she probably despised the louse as much as he had- no did, definitely did.

A glance was thrown towards the elevator- it seemed to be working again. Only too well Shizuo remembered the day before when he saw that asshole Hachiro in Izaya's apartment and-

His fists were clenching and unclenching as the hatred resurfaced from his mind. That asshole. he sure hoped he died or something. Sure he only threw him across some buildings and pulled him down these stairs- a few droplets of blood were still attached to the walls of the staircase it seemed as the blond let his gaze wander to the staircase he had descended yesterday- but still.

He should have hurt that bastard so much more.

Taking a deep breath the blond tried to calm his nerves. Going into Izaya's apartment with that much rage bottled up inside him was not going to end well, even less if the flea tried to provoke him or something like he usually did.

Step after step he ascended that staircase again, not trusting the elevator the woman had exited as he went for the flea´s apartment.

Windows passed, stairs fell behind and the sound of a doorbell tore through the silence. Blinking just once the blond noted that this was probably the first time he simply used the doorbell.

Usually he barged inside the flea´s place, or hammered against the dor, screamed his name or last time the secretary had opened before he even got to rip that door out of its angles.

… it was somewhat weird.

With a clicking sound the door opened, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

An…. unusually disheveled Izaya was looking at the blond with an expression that seemed to be honestly… surprised?

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?" Confusion was decorating the raven's face, honest confusion.

"Huh?" Shizuo merely said as he wondered for just a second whether he had gotten the date or time wrong, but no- Izaya's message had been pretty clear hadn't it? He was supposed to come here today, no?

"Did you forgot your own message?" the blond questioned only seeming to increase the raven´s confusion as he tilted his head.

"Message?" Feeling a tinge of annoyance raise to his head the blond fumbled for his phone- the phone that Izaya had given him.

Had he really mixed up something? Swiping across the screen he typed in the flea´s name, not yet having figured out how he was supposed to fix the password- or change it for that matter.

There it was. Twisting the screen he showed it to the louse, thinking for a second if that was what Celty was always feeling like when she showed her PDA around when Izaya looked at the message with a few blinks.

"Oh, right," he seemed to have remembered writing it, and stepped back from the door. "Sorry, totally forgot about that one," he sighed- and with that he just turned around.

He really had forgotten entire about that one. Ever since heading home from Shinra´s place on his own two feet, having gotten rid of the drugs inside his body he had somewhat not been able concentrate properly.

"I got some work to do though," considering he had been quite lazy the day before. Izaya was about to try and send Shizu-chan away, just like he had tried to last time, but then he remembered he had some questions out in the open that he still wanted an answer to.

Glancing at the blond a soft smirk drew across his lips as he spoke playfully, "...but I guess you won't just leave again right?" A soft snort left his lips as he let himself slump down on his favourite couch.

"Guessed right, flea," Shizu-chan replied, following the flea to the mentioned piece of furniture- he wasn't sitting down though- rather glancing around? Hmmm Shizu-chan seemed to be somewhat different today.

"But please Shizu-chan, not my desk this time," Izaya announced, seemingly startling the blond at the words.

"You were the one starting that stuff!"

…

He was curious. the day before Shizu-chan had beat Hachiro up, then dragged him to Shinra´s- having been high on whatever sedative the bastard had administered to his system he had been somewhat out of it, carelessly saying words of gratitude and that they were friends. Honestly the raven didn't even know why he had said that, after all they were anything but friends, ne?

Maybe that was why the blond had left so abruptly? Was he that offended by being called a friend?

Well considering their past Izaya would be all to surprised, it was a logical reaction and yet there was this slight jab, this squeezing negative feeling.

Sighing the raven discarded the unnecessary thoughts and got up from the couch again.

All of that didn't matter, what mattered now was him and Shizu-chan or rather that energy business of his.

"And who was the one taking the joke seriously?" the flea questioned while approaching the blond- approaching him farther and before the blond knew it there were hands around his neck.

Growing stiff the blond froze at the unexpected motion- if anything he knew Izaya as bold, so if anything he would have expected to have the flea go for his junk again, but something like this? It was odd, awkward even because the flea was clearly smaller than the blond, barely reaching up and instead of a somewhat hug the motion made the flea seem like some kind of fish dangling from a fishing rod.

Was he trying to accomplish something?

"You still started," the blond mumbled, not too sure whether he was supposed to do anything yet or not.

"Shizu-chan sometimes you seriously behave like a child," the raven sighed, and somehow, despite being closest to the blond in front of him than he could possibly be he felt like he was hugging air, like something was missing.

Lonely.

"And you are behaving strange today."

A deep frown crossed the raven´s expression, annoyed by his own actions. This wasn't like him, what was he even trying to do here? This whole situation seemed somewhat like a daze. Instead of teasing the blond and getting him mad he had the urge to just roll up next to him and sleep.

Shaking his head imperceptibly he tried to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts.

Now was not the time to be confused or stuff, Shizu-chan was just here for their agreement and he would leave again right after.

Surprised the blond´s eyes widened as he found a pair of soft lips press against his own.

He- hadn't expected Izaya to go for a kiss.

It was soft, and surprisingly sweet, it lacked the usual hint of eagerness and heat, instead it was like the touch of a butterfly, soft and without any bite behind it.

It was odd, especially for the flea, but somehow Shizuo couldn´t find a reason to complain about it. Pressing his own lips softly against the raven´s he moved them, parted his lips, inviting the raven to deepen the kiss.

And he did, the hot tongue was invading his mouth softly, slow, completely different to the last time and yet not any less thrilling. It was hot.

Letting his own pair of hands sneak around the raven´s waist his fingers searched for the hem of his shirt.

Having closed his eyes the flea´s confusion only increased. He felt warm, inside out, the blond´s hands traveled underneath his shirt but then- paused.

"Hey, you are pretty hot," the blond suddenly announced breaking the kiss.

A tad confused the raven rose an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment?" he snorted but no-

"No, seriously," suddenly Shizu-chan´s face was so much closer than during the kiss, his forehead connecting with Izaya's as one of those usual frowns appeared on his face.

The flea was hot, undeniably so but that wasn't what the blond meant. Feeling the heat radiate from the flea Shizuo only confirmed his suspicions. Yeah, no mistake.

"You have a fever," the blond announced, causing the raven to blink.

"Oh," he hadn't seen that coming, but now thinking about it, "Would explain why I'm feeling dizzy," he mumbled aloud, but the blond had caught the words nonetheless.

A moment passed.

…

A blink.

…

Another.

…

"Huh?" Shizuo frowned, and that frown was even deeper than the one before, almost seemed angry.

"You are not feeling well?" he repeated and his hold on the flea tightened.

And then it suddenly made sense, why the flea had forgotten about the message he had written himself and why he had been acting in an odd way.

Waving the blond off the flea however didn't seem to be particularly fazed by the change of events.

"Yeah, but nevermind, we were about to do something, ne?" he grinned instead, his movement not indicating in the slightest that he was intending to stop.

"Not if you are sick," Shizuo frowned, that crease on his forehead only growing deeper.

A sigh was all that left the flea´s lips though as he rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

Why-

"Did you even hear what you just said? You are not feeling well." Shizuo repeated, for a moment wondering just how high the flea´s temperature really was if he kept insisting on their appointment while obviously being sick.

As if he was going to do anything to a sick person- no matter if it was a violent or… well the other kind of action.

"We should move this to tomorrow or something," the blond mumbled, "When you feel better," but a snort was all that followed as the raven rolled his eyes once more.

"Come on, really? It doesn't matter how I feel anyway as long as you are horny everything is settled." The raven explained with a shrug, he seemed like he didn't care even in the slightest as he revealed this piece of information that Shizuo hadn't known anything about so far.

Feeling his stomach twist unpleasantly the blond´s eyes narrowed.

"What?" but the flea didn't even seem to have noticed what he had just said as he merely shrugged.

"Yep doesn't matter. Fun thing isn't that?" he chuckled, "Never wondered how Hachiro managed to keep me alive with all the shit he did? Didn't enjoy that for sure."

It was disturbing. The flea was grinning, joking about something so disturbing- it wasn't even that Shizuo was mad at the flea for saying these things, or for thinking that way, it was the way Izaya had gotten used to the treatment of that guy that he didn't even see what was wrong here.

It tasted bitter, the understanding of what that bastard had been doing to flea for all these years no matter the flea´s condition.

"Wha-!" yelping the raven flailed his arms trying to hold onto something as he got swept off his feet.

With a muffled groan he found himself being thrown across the blond´s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, and tried to push at the blond, but somehow he felt too sluggish to actually try and get off the blond.

"Taking you to bed flea, you need to rest," Shizuo replied gruff and with yet another whelp the raven found himself being dropped into his own bed.

"Come on, Shizu-chan. I don't need-" the raven had been about to complain, explain that Shizu-chan didn't have to be considerate or anything, but a towel smashed right into his face made him shut up pretty nicely.

"Shut up and sleep," the blond sighed, the towel was nice and cool, Izaya couldn't recall when the blond had went and drenched it in water.

"I don't wanna." was the only response he was willing to give though as he sat up in bed.

"You want to," Shizu-chan replied, that hand of his suddenly pressing him back down into his matress.

"No," the raven replied stubbornly.

"Yes," the blond insisted.

"Nope," he pushed at the blond´s hand.

"Izaya-" of course with no result.

"Nopedi, nopedi, nope, nope, nope."

Sighing the blond groaned- this, he had always thought Izaya was the most annoying when he tried to provoke him in the streets or caused him to damage property, but it this right now was even worse.

"...seriously?" he questioned, and considering just how childish the flea was behaving right now he definitely had more than just a normal fever.

Tossing the blanket across the raven he turned to the door.

"Rest up, idiot."

Gasping the raven digged his way out of the pile of fluff, electrifying his hair in a way that made it stand up into all directions.

"Hoh, the amoeba calling me an idiot?" he questioned, bu upon pulling the blanket off his face he had to notice that the idiot in question was already gone.

...

Sighing the blond was making his way down the stairs he had walked up before.

the flea´s words weighing heavy on his mind.

Izaya never had told him that. But now that he thought about it, it made sense. "You don't have to do that-" he did insinuate something like that.

that Shizuo didn't need to make the flea feel good.

And thinking back about what Hachiro had done to the flea he should have concluded that much earlier.

Did he not say anything because he was afraid of what he would do? Somehow Shizuo should be angry that the raven even thought that way- but then he considered his temper again His anger, the things he threw at the flea without thinking during chases. If anything Izaya probably figured the blond would just snap at some point and do what he wanted…

But hurt him? He wouldn't do that not even by accident.

Tch, pissed him off for some reason.

For now he would let him sleep.

No matter what this shitty feeling in his guts was that didn't let him sleep at night, and made him long like this for the flea, he just knew one thing, and that was that he didn't want that guy to hurt Izaya ever again.

And he could make sure of that right?

Problem solved.

….

Should he have stayed?

The flea was having a fever and all after all- … tilting his head thinking the blond stopped on the pavement. The people around him were doing the same, taking the safest route possible and switched to the other side of the road as the blond wracked his brain about the flea.

He was sick- ahh but he had seemed fine enough to take care of himself.

…

Nah who was he kidding?

…

it was quiet in the apartment without the blond there.

Feeling his phone vibrate against his thigh the flea pulled it up. Frowning softly as the lit screen was hurting his eyes somewhat he read the message he had received.

A snort was the first reaction, not knowing what to make of the unexpected show of affection- but then a smile drew across his lips as his lower lips connected with the phone in a thinking manner.

Heh, he felt warm, pleasant. And that even though the message was so simple.

(I will get some cold medicine so sleep already flea.)

 **To be continued**

 **Sowy for having taken so long to update people ahhhh gomen xD This chapter was kinda hmm hard to write for some reason xD And studies were keeping me busy ahhh**


	21. Childish flea

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 21: Childish flea -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"How are you feeling?" Turning his head to face the not exactly unwelcomed but unexpected guest Izaya looked at Shizu-chan who had entered his room again with something that looked like a plastic bag.

Okay, so he had received the message earlier that he was going to return with medicine, but honestly Izaya had doubted Shizu-chan would actually be doing it.

After all they weren't nowhere near close enough to show that kind of level of care.

"Same old same old," he shrugged with a sigh as he rose from his pillow.

Despite his unwillingness and stubbornness he had done as the blond had said after all, rested in bed that is. Red patterns were drawn all across his cheeks, he could feel them warm and uneven as he brushed across them with his fingertips. Did he actually fall asleep?

Glancing at a clock dangling from the wall to his right he figured he had as a few hours had passed and it was already evening.

Well he guessed this show that was presenting itself in front of him was Shizu-chan trying to be fair to everyone. He wasn't the type to kick someone who was already down, as for their appointment…. thinking about it now he could have figured as much.

Having walked up to the raven Shizu-chan was putting the contents of the bag on his bedside table.

Heh, cold medicine, medicine against fever he could even spot some kind of special tea there.

"Wow Shizu-chan, sure is nice caring for his enemies and all," the raven snorted. He couldn't yet decide whether he was offended by the blond´s doings or not. After all he had never asked for his freaking help and he despised the blond for assuming he needed it. The dizziness he was feeling and the cold clinging to his body was kinda making it difficult to not appreciate the medicine that the blond had fetched and that Izaya didn't have to walk out to get it for though.

Shizuo merely shrugged at the response. He hadn't exactly expected the raven to be grateful or anything. After all, this was Izaya he was talking about, the annoying lil piece of shit.

"Would be pathetic if you died from a cold wouldn't it?" he merely stated, and actually meant it for once.

It was odd, because Izaya was actually freaking weak at the moment. Didn´t that mean it was his turn to tease that little shit for once?

"Aw I'm honoured, so you're gonna kill me square and fair?" the flea questioned and hell for a moment the louse looked as though he was pouting. Was he really this annoyed by being sick? Then again he had already experiences just how consumed the raven was by his beloved work.

Laying in bed probably killed him.

"Of course, now stop whining and take the medicine. It's sweet even," the blond stated already having poured some of the liquid from one of the packages onto one of those measured spoons.

It was kinda slimy, pink too and he could smell the sweetness- he remembered having to take these as a kid when he still used to get sick. But the raven didn't seem to be reassured by his words on the other hand as his expression only showed a cringe.

"That's what makes it so gross Shizu-chan," he whined and turned around onto his other side-

Surprised Shizuo looked at the medicine then back at Izaya-

"You seriously like the bitter stuff better?" he questioned in disbelieve- he could still remember those as well, that gross taste as the hellish liquid burned his poor tongue off and ran down his throat like acid destroying every last taste bud.

"Of course, this sugary taste is killing my tongue," the raven mumbled although his voice was slightly muffled beneath the pillow he was pressing his face into.

"Always knew you were strange but to think you would be this weird," the blond added not understanding how Izaya couldn´t enjoy this spoonful of sweetness. Nonetheless the flea had to take some medicine, and Shizuo doubted anyone else apart from him would be dropping by to check on that flea.

And leaving Izaya alone was out of option for now as well, seeing as he wasn't even sane enough to just take some freaking medicine.

"Not everyone can have a sweet tooth like you," the raven snorted making the blond pause for a second.

"How do you know I like sweets?" well not that it was a secret or anything but he couldn't remember having met the flea anywhere close to a bakery before.

"I'm me Shizu-chan, I know everything~" Izaya replied with a cocky grin. "Now about our appointment-" groaning the blond sighed.

"You aren´t seriously still going on about that," he questioned, not getting just why the flea was this keen on being forced to have sex while he was sick. After all it was the very same flea that had always been going on about how skipping one day or something wasn't going to kill him.

"You are no fun," the raven pouted, sitting up straight in bed.

Groaning the blond rubbed his temples. He couldn't even blame Izaya, he was just freaking used to this, but the thought didn't cease disturbing him nonetheless.

"No is no Izaya, as long as you are sick nothing is going to happen there."

"Are you breaking your promise?" the flea suddenly gasped and hell he was doing it so teatratically even Shizuo realized he was just joking around. "I would dieeee so easily and you wouldn't give a fuck~" he whined in an accusing fashion only to find what seemed like a white piece of cloth thrown into his face.

"Oh stop exaggerating, it's only a cold," Shizu-chan announced and Izaya noticed pleased that the white fabric was nothing else but a wet towel to put against his forehead for the fever.

It was cool, really pleasant.

"Hoh, did I miss anything? Is Shizu-chan a doctor?" he mumbled, laying back down as he was feeling way too comfortable right now.

"No but like half of Ikebukuro is sick around this time of the year and usually with a cold so stop whining already, you aren't gonna die," but of course the flea was nowhere near done with his pouts.

"But what if I did?" he repeated, rolling on his side as the blond had been about to approach him with the dreaded liquid.

Halting for a moment the blond seriously couldn't believe how childish the raven was behaving.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled, glaring at that spoon as if it were the devil itself.

"Izaya come on, just take this medicine already and I will leave you alone again alright?" Shizuo tried and for fucks sake he felt a though he was talking to some small kid there.

"Nooo," the raven whined, fitting that image perfectly as if he wanted to live up to the role of a childish lil shit.

"Izaya." Shizuo repeated.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned.

A sigh escaped the blond´s lips- honestly the flea was freaking hopeless.

"Do I have to force you to take it?" Blinking the raven glanced at the blond from underneath the pillow that he had decided to use a sa shield from the disgusting liquid. Upon hearing the threat he snorted, but glanced at the blond from underneath the pillow still.

"Hoh? How would you?" He questioned, still kinda dizzy and he certainly was feeling hot as well, but that didn't make him any less curious about what the blond thought he could force him with to swallow that gross medicine.

But hell-

"I will drown your computer into the bathtub." Izaya certainly hadn't expected that answer-

"You wouldn´t-" but ohohoho no, the blond certainly seemed like he was serious.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Shizuo asked, and he already felt victorious, because the only possible thing the flea cared enough about to actually do something was probably his work anyway.

"Shizu-chan there is important work on there, work!" the raven complained, only affirming the blond in his suspicions.

"Is that so?" he hummed all too innocently as if he had never heard of such a thing. "Well, then you should better take that medicine before anything happens to it." Honestly speaking Shizuo felt like some kind of yakuza boss, holding the flea´s computer hostage like this.

It was… a fun imagination.

A groan was to be heard and the raven let his face flop back into the pillow. Muffled mumbles and words were reaching the blond´s ears as Izaya seemed to be contemplating with himself whether the computer was important enough to sacrifice his tongue for. After a couple second the raven rose again from the cushion, still frowning and wearing that pout as it seemed he had come to a conclusion.

"Annoying," he grumbled and moved over to the edge of the bed, where Shizuo was already waiting with that spoonful of medicine in his hand.

Grasping the dreaded spoon the raven cringed, and used his other to pinch his nose as he swallowed the medicine in one go.

Cringing, shuddering the raven squeezed his eyes shut and honestly for a second Shizuo even felt bad for making the flea eat something so gross and that even though it wasn't even that bad.

"Disgusting," the raven announced, throwing the spoon back into the package that was still resting on his nightstand.

Shizuo couldn't help but snort at the reaction.

"Stop laughing at me," immediately earning a scolding from the flea for it.

The flea was surprisingly childish when being sick, well not that he wasn't usually as well but right now it even seemed somewhat cute. A good kind of childish.

Turning towards the door of Izaya´s bedroom the blond figured he had done what he could, given Izaya medicine forced him to rest, he would be well again soon enough. Or so he thought-

"And now you are going to leave me alone?" Shizuo had barely even set one foot outside the raven´s door when that question followed right up. Surprised he turned around to face the raven again.

He was still sprawled on that bed, having rolled onto his side just so much he was able to glance at the blond.

"What don't want me to?" Shizuo questioned surprised and honestly he thought he might have just misheard, but nope.

"It's going to be so boring Shizu-chan," the raven suddenly whined and he really seemed as though he was serious about his request.

"You… want me to stay over? Seriously, flea?" It sounded too…. not Izaya like to be true. After all usually Izaya always kicked him out of his apartment or he was the one to leave Shizuo´s apartment quick enough if they met up for just a bit.

"Got anything else to do?" was the next question fired at the baffled Shizuo as he was still remaining in that small door frame.

"No," he answered truthfully- after all the only thing he was going to do at home was probably watching a movie from his brother or head straight to bed.

"Well then," the flea grinned victorious. "Problem solved~"

Problem solved like hell-

"And where am I gonna sleep? On your couch?" Shizuo questioned with a raised brow- the flea didn't quite think this through did he?There was no way he was going to sleep in the living room like-

"Why? Is my bed not big enough?" Dumbfounded the blond blinked. Looked at the flea, then the bed, then the flea again.

"Wait... you want me to sleep with you in the bed?" he repeated, his own brain catching onto the suggestion while he was speaking it out aloud.

"It's not like we didn't already do more embarrassing things in here anyway," the raven snorted, and honestly speaking he had a point there as well-

Sighing the blond ruffled through his hair, this louse seriously-

"You are even more annoying than usual flea," he sighed, walking back inside that room.

A frown was shown by the raven who was a bit too slow to get what the blond was talking about now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izaya questioned, not liking being left in the dark, but Shizuo wasn't really willing to answer him it seemed as he simply flopped into Izaya´s bed as well.

"Nothing," he said, one elbow resting on the mattress to keep his head up as he glanced at the raven. "Just sleep." For a moment the raven kept wondering what the blond was talking about. But honestly he was too tired to keep wondering for a long time and so he just rolled onto his side in silent agreement.

And for once the raven actually did as he was told to and slept.

 **to be continued~**

 **To be continued~**

 **haha sowy I know I was a tiny winy bitty latey xD**

 **Things are getting adorable between the two xD and that despite the smutty theme of this fic lmao xD no worries tho C: there will be smut next chapter C; xD**

 **Well then, see ya in the next update on 10th February with the result~! :3**

 **PS.:** I have been thinking of starting a little doodle drawing sketch shit thing on my instagram account, (in February) so if ya wanna check that out (again in february lol there is still time till then xD)

 **thefeather_shirohimesstories**

that's my name on there xD

PPS.: All the exams are done *0* as soon as i caught up to my updates i will be writing on let it snow and blue pain xDD 3


	22. You don't have to

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 22: You don't have to - -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"How are you feeling?" Turning his head to face the not exactly unwelcomed but still unexpected guest the raven couldn't help but groan into the pillow underneath his cheeks. It was quiet, the usual sound of his computer´s cooling system was missing and the raven realized with a frown why that was the case.

He was in bed. Not working and the worst of it all- Shizu-chan was here.

With a feeling of doom and irritation the raven remembered the day before- Shizu-chan had come over, just doing what izaya had asked for in his message only to notice that he had a freaking fever.

He. Izaya Orihara. Getting sick like a freaking idiot.

A cringe surfacing on his expression Izaya remembered even more than that- his words to be precise and actions.

"I feel like a piece of bread," he finally responded to the blond´s question truthfully as the memories resurfaced from the dead.

"Not better at all?" he heard the blond ask but that only annoyed him that much more. He was presenting himself this weak and carefless in front of his enemy just what the hell was he thinking. A groan followed, sounding more like it was rooting from frustration than from being sick.

"No, I just feel like I'm as stupid as one," the raven explained, shoving that suddenly way too hot blanket off his body as he wormed out of the stuffed heat.

"Why?" the blond frowned, watching the raven as he kicked the blanket off his frame.

Sighing Izaya buried his face in the pillow, a frown forming on his forehead during the action.

"Just erase everything that I said yesterday from your memory alright?" he requested, not caring all to much whether the blond actually understood him or not anyway though.

Honestly just how stupid had he been?

Telling him straight out how nothing but Shizu-chan mattered during their…. _appointments_ \- honestly was he crazy? Not that he was fearing for the blond to act upon his statement in a negative way and yet- he had just revealed way too much about his former appointments with that asshole and that really pissed him off.

Just knowing that Hachiro had told the blond things that the raven never wanted anyone to ever know about had been the worst but now going so far as to spill the information himself just how low had he sunken?

He couldn't really tell why but it just really irked him that he had spilt that kind of info while rambling nothing but nonsense.

Turning his head to glance at the blond he suddenly noticed another oddity in this situation. Confusion ruled his expression for a second.

"Wait, why are you even still here?" as far as he remembered Shizu-chan had gone out to get medicine, he even remembered the shitty taste the medicine left on his tongue entirely killing his whole tongue in the process, but after that?

"You asked me to sleep over."

...

"Yesterday never happened," Izaya stated, throwing that stuffy blanket off as he slipped out of bed.

What did he even catch a fever for seriously?- then again the moment he wondered about the cause of getting sick he remembered a certain morning after visiting a certain blond´s house. He had been running home in drenching wet clothes- sure no one had seen him but that was probably the reason he got sick in the first place.

Fucking Shinra, could have noticed he was getting sick when he was over to get checked for the sedatives as well that idiot.

"Alright, alright," the blond responded, a tad annoyed that the flea wasn't even being the slightest bit grateful that he had looked after his sorry ass, but okay- the raven could glare at him all he wanted. Shitty little louse.

"...don't you have work today?" the man in question suddenly asked, pulling at that sweaty shirt he was wearing.

"Did you look at the clock? It's afternoon, I was already gone and came back."

Blinking the raven twisted his head doing as told and looked at the indicator of time.

"Oh." It was already past 4pm- had he really slept this long?

How… odd-

Izaya had never been the type to sleep in, no matter whether he was sick or not. He was a light sleeper too, so considering that the blond was walking around here and probably snored or something being the monster he was Izaya was really surprised he didn't wake up at all.

"You slept like a stone flea," the blond unnecessarily added making the flea feel more and more like he was the one being toyed with instead of the other way round.

And he really didn't like that.

"... what did you come back for anyway?" he questioned, pulling that blanket off his bed as it was probably sweaty and he wanted to wash it later.

"You?" the blond responded making the raven internally face palm at the response.

"No, I mean-" he tried again while folding that huge piece of cloth. "Why did you bother to look after me? I would have survived you know."

It wasn't like the flea wouldn't have been able to look after himself, Shizuo knew that, but honestly being this ungrateful by now the blond regretted complying to the flea's wishes.

"Were you having fun watching me brabble nonsense like a drunk person?" the raven questioned with something that resembled his usually glare of annoyance.

"I'm not you, Izaya," Shizuo responded truthfully, after all it had never been his intention to annoy the flea or make fun of him while being sick. No, if anything it was probably the opposite.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean-" breaking off the sentence halfway Izaya was forced to swallow the words as the blond was suddenly way closer than he thought.

Warm skin brushing against his forehead as the raven was left to blink in astonishment trying to analyze the situation.

"What are you doing Shizu-chan?" were the words that finally left his lips in an actually really confused fashion.

"Hm?" blinking innocently the blond merely met the raven´s glance as he lowered the palm off the raven's skin again, "Checking your temperature, what else?"

What else-

Seriously.

"You wouldn't believe it Shizu-chan, but I actually own a thermometer," the raven snorted, swatting the hand away- only to elave Shizuo with a frown.

Seriously, he had liked the flea better when he was just complaining about being sick and not being this shitty.

And yet, well Shizuo could not deny he was glad the flea was alright again.

A sigh leaving his lips the blond pulled a cigarette from his pant's pocket.

He knew Izaya wouldn't like for him to smoke in here- he didn't even need to ask, just looking at all that expensive stuff everywhere, the couch in the living room, this being the bedroom, he didn't need to be especially smart to know the flea would hate for him to smoke in here, and yet he just really needed a cig.

Otherwise he was probably going to kill the flea in his own apartment. Annoying little shit.

First he was annoying him in his dreams, then while being sick and not even noticing how annoying he was being and then this.

Lighting the lighter to the other end of his cig he illuminated the small device.

"What are you even so mad about?" he found himself grumbling, not really expecting an answer as a glare met his face. "Could have thrown you out of a window too, you know, being sick and _weak_ and all," the blond stated, using the adjectives he knew the raven hated the most on purpose.

His eyes narrowed- oh had he hit a nerve perhaps?

He was expecting another remark.

But a sigh was the only thing he received as the raven paused in his motion. A frown was crossing his forehead and his hand ruffling through his hair in a fashion of irritation.

"It's not exactly nice to have someone listen to you while you talk about shit that's none´s fucking business, you know."

Oh.

And suddenly that fleeting feeling of anger was gone. Izaya hadn't really been detailed about what exactly he was talking about- but considering the last time he had behaved this salty it wasn't hard to guess.

" _Yep doesn't matter. Fun thing isn't that? Never wondered how Hachiro managed to keep me alive with all the shit he did? Didn't enjoy that for sure."_

Shizuo hadn't really put too much thought into it, but at that moment Izaya told him about something he didn't want him to know. Admitting that he had had to surrender to an asshole like that, and admitting that he had been … helpless in that regard, no matter what the bastard did…

The flea had said things he absolutely didn't want the blond to know about at that moment.

Taking one last deep breath of the cigarette that was dangling off his lips the blond exhaled.

"Don't know what you´re talking about." Izaya's eyes narrowed in response, not getting what the blond was playing around for- he had been sane enough to know what he had been saying and he also knew the blond had paid attention. "You were just rambling shit so I ignored you anyway," the blond continued, and the raven´s gaze softened.

Was he trying to do him a favour?

"Hoh, the monster has that much patience?" he cooed testing the waters and simultaneously switching the topic.

Shrugging the blond dropped the extinguished stub of the cigarette into a dustbin not far away.

"I do, I think I deserve a reward for enduring you," he stated, a pleasant smirk spreading across the raven´s features.

Well if the blond was being that way he could handle him well enough.

"Come to think of it we still got something to do," with a soft creak the bed protested as the raven let himself fall back into the fluffy mattress, back resting on the fabric as he glanced towards the blond.

Shizuo didn't need the flea to spell it out for him to know what he wanted. After all it was the first thing the flea wanted to get done the day before, before Shizuo realized he had a fever.

"... you sure you are fit enough for that?" he questioned, not really trusting the flea to be sane enough and skip this session of his if he wasn't feeling well again.

"Of course I am, and seeing how we are already late considering my previous condition we should continue where we left of yesterday, right?" the raven suggested making Shizuo´s mind wander back to the day before when the flea suddenly headed for a kiss without any warning.

"... right," he agreed, and it was only two steps he needed to approach the raven on the bed.

Kneeling on top of the mattress, Izaya's thighs in between his knees he unfastened his bow tie with one hand while supporting his weight with the other to the left of Izaya's head.

"Hoh? That didn't take much convincing," the raven purred, not at all abashed that the blond was taking charge for once, usually it took the raven way more effort to get him to do as he wanted him to.

"You had good arguments," the blond merely said before lowering his head down to the flea´s face- Izaya was expecting a kiss but oh how surprised was he when he found the blond latch onto his neck instead.

Tongue, warm, smooth, trailing over his skin the blond suddenly decided to suck at a tempting spot, making shivers travel up and down the raven's body.

A hand was sneaking down to the raven's thighs, sliding along until they hooked onto the rim of Izaya's pants, but the piece of cloth was not pulled down entirely, just lowered, the fingers playing with the belt and buttons as Shizu-chan´s hand slipped inside his pants. Feeling the blond wrap his fingers around his shaft the raven flinched for a second biting down on his lips on the bold move- he hadn't expected the blond to go for his dick already, but oh that wasn't all.

It was then that the blond left off the raven's throat and looked at Izaya instead, those eyes mixing with the familiar black Izaya was used to see by now.

Feeling his chest rise softly up and down the raven realized with a hint of surprise that the blond was pretty good at turning him on like this.

Leaving off the flea, Izaya was almost disappointed as he lifted his head to watch what the blond was going to do next.

He was being gentle, well it wasn't like he wasn't always being gentle but this time it was different. It was like he was putting extra effort into making Izaya feel good.

And the raven wasn't stupid he knew why.

He was about to complain about it, Shizu-chan still stroking his dick softly, but hell he choked on that complaint when that rod suddenly got engulfed by Shizu-chan´s mouth.

Eyes rolling back the raven let his head thud back into the mattress, mouth falling open into a silent gasp at the unexpected heat and friction making him grab the sheets as the blond sucked on his dick.

He was trying to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't help a soft whelp that might as well have been a moan from escaping his lips when the blond pulled him towards the edge of the bed, getting off it himself.

For a moment Izaya thought he was going to pull him off entirely, hands bracing themselves against the mattress, but oh that was not it.

Hands suddenly grasping his wrists the blond pulled them towards his head and oh my god the raven didn't know how good it felt to get sucked off like this-

Fingers curling and grasping the blond´s hair harshly he instinctively pulled his head closer, a moan spilling from his lips at the motion.

The hotness engulfing him was driving him insane, no one had ever done things like these- not to mention that it was Shizu-chan doing them now. Glances were thrown, the blond was looking up at him, kneeling on the ground, glancing up with those dark black eyes and god that was a sight to behold of.

So far Izaya hadn't been paying attention to the blond´s hands, since it was his mouth that was demanding for it the most, but now he could feel them, trailing towards his waist, his back, and suddenly his pants got pulled down farther just so much they were settling around his thighs.

A momentary gasp escaped his lips and he looked at the blond- somewhat confused, somewhat already knowing what he was doing as his fingers probed against his hole.

"You don't have to do that," he breathed, and the blond left off the raven for just a few seconds, that hand wrapping around his shaft instead as he stroked it up and down at an even pace.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the blond said as that other hand kept giving him those delicious frictions. He knew Izaya had actually been serious about what he had said, but so was Shizuo.

"You d-," the raven breathed but didn't get to finish his sentence as the blond´s lips were suddenly back on his shaft bobbing up and down the length. He was sucking, moving faster, involuntarily Izaya's hands moved, trying to get more of that friction, friction that was slowly but surely causing the heat to coil inside.

"Shizu-" a gasp escaped his lips, he pulled at the blond´s hair, trying to get him away- he was close-

He was so fucking close.

But the blond didn't budge. Instead he sucked even harder, driving the raven to ecstasy. A moan escaped his lips, his sight blackening out for a second as he reached his peak. Tiny puffs of air left the raven's mouth as he pushed the blond´s head off him-

That brute- trying to get his breathing back in control he frowned at the blond. Why was he doing this in the first place?

"Stop treating me like this," he panted, still trying to come down from his height. He didn't need Shizu-chan to be gentle with him, they were enemies, they hated each other- the brute had told him, he would try to kill him on the streets, without a second thought.

Swallowing the blond looked at the raven, already knowing that he wasn't acting like the raven wanted him to, but hell as if he had ever done what the flea wanted him to.

"Like what?" he questioned, provocatively, leaning up to kiss the raven´s neck once more just a bit above the spot he had sucked, teasing the tender skin.

Shuddering softly the raven pushed at the blond´s shirt, trying to shove him off, but the blond didn't budge. "I have no intention of hurting you Izaya." he suddenly whispered, right above the raven´s ear casting hot puffs of air across them making the raven tremble pleasantly, "no matter if it matters or not."

Tch, it wasn't like the raven didn't understand this much. Why was the blond so keen on proving to him that he was not an ass like Hachiro? Of course he wasn't, he was Shizu-chan.

And yet his mouth was going dry at the statement, it had something final, something assuring to it, something the raven couldn't quite pinpoint as annoying or outrageous, no, the opposite.

It was a promise that should offend the raven considering their relationship was based on hatred, despite the recent sort of awkward friendship they had formed and yet he couldn't help but relish in the words that the blond had spoken.

No one had ever said anything remotely as intimate as this to him.

With a push, hard but yet soft the raven nudged the blond to get off him as he laid back on that mattress. The pants were discarded, the blond pulled towards the bed as it was Izaya's time to push him down onto the mattress while settling on top of his waist.

"Okay, enough playing around, now it's my turn."

 **to be continued~**

 **TROLOLOLOLO yes I cut off right there xDDD ahahaha I'm evil C:**

 **btw I noticed a slight error in my notes for this story lmao xD**

 **So in chapter 19 I wrote about that dream of Shizuo´s, where Izaya said he loves him, and I wrote the following part as though Shizuo notices and accepts that he loves the flea after all- … well that was wrong on my part lmao xD**

 **he was supposed to realize that later xDD but with all my different stories going on I kinda lost track of the plot x'D**

 **So anyway, I fixed that now, just deleted some sentences at the end and rewrote some parts, if you want chu can go back and re-read that part, you don't have to though, the only important thing it that Shizu-chan didn´t accept or realize yet that he is really actually starting to love the flea yet xD**

 **Well then, see you in the next smutty chapter on 28th February 2018~ xDD**

 **Crea:** Sowy sweetie xD I was late after all aw dang C': but happy birthday still~! Consider this chappy a late birthday pressy haha xD

 **Unknown:** xD haha sowy no snuggling, but some steamy lil smut instead hoho C: awww get better cookie! …. thinking about it by the time you read my reply you are probably already well again xD well at least you got your sweet smut moment xD and there will be more next chapter hohoho xD

 **Guest 2:** xD of course you are in all my stories x'D Counted you once for every chapter haha sotd still ended up winning by far tho gosh such a surprise xD Izaya is fucking adorable being the childish lil shit he is xD haha who knows~? you might be getting more sleepy cuddles than you think next chapter C; cuddles for the win xD hah i would say its izaya just not wanting to be alone for now xD no ulterior motive yet C: yet C: xD Actually I'm wondering about that now, now that you said it xD Might make shizuo sick too, but then again… hmmmmm I don't know yet let's see xD And i think he would take care of Shizuo in his own way, like…. calling Shinra xDDDDDD and then fucking off xDDD

 **OH and "Survival of the doomed" won the double update xD Almost forgot x'DDDD**


	23. Unexpected results

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 23: Unexpected results - -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"Your turn huh?" the blond mused, his hands sneaking their way to the raven´s waist encircling the thin flea.

Arms were risen and the black fabric, being the shirt Izaya had been wearing was pulled off his frame in a smooth manner. Izaya wasn't just going to receive here- what the blond had done was already more than enough.

"Are you going to complain about it?" the raven questioned, his lithe fingers fumbling with the belt on Shizuo´s pants as he discarded the unnecessary piece of clothing with a smooth thug.

"Not exactly," Shizuo responded, Pulling the flea towards him in a fluid motion. Latching onto his neck again Izaya felt the shivers travel down his spine once more, his hands gripping onto the blond´s arm, covered by that white piece of fabric still Izaya decided it was time that was removed as well.

Button after button was unloosened by agile motions till the cloth slid of Shizuo´s skin. Getting stuck for a second the blond leant into the flea a tad more, giving it room to drop as he had been leaning against the headboard of Izaya's head already.

"And now?" Shizuo questioned, wondering what the flea had in mind as the blond pulled those suffocating pants off his body and threw them somewhere to the right of the bed.

"I suggest we finally get to the main course, no?" Izaya snorted, a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes. He would deny it if Shizuo even dared and brought it up, but Izaya actually liked being the one in charge like this.

It was.. undeniably sexy too the blond had to admit.

Having the flea sit on his lap he could feel his dick rub against the hot skin. The raven was already reaching for that length, ready to get it on with him, but Shizuo didn't quite want the flea to rush again already.

Snatching that wrist reaching behind Izaya glanced at the blond, one eyebrow risen in question, "What changed your mind?" he mocked, only for him to swallow at the sight of Shizuo sucking on his own three fingers.

It reminded him way too well of the blow job he had just given to him-

"Get on your knees," Shizu-chan suddenly said and dang, even though it felt like an order which the raven would definitely hate, he couldn't help but feel his cock jump at the words.

Bracing his hands against the headboard the raven did as told, glancing down into those dark black eyes of at the blond from above.

his breathing was already interrupted by short gasps of breath- how come he found himself desiring those fingers more than his dick?

A very intimate memory of a recent shower he had been in resurfaced in his mind and Izaya swallowed dryly. He was suddenly feeling way too hot.

Hands sliding across his skin Izaya tried to suppress the shivers running up and down his body. One palm was wrapping around his waist, keeping him in place while the other finally did what he had been waiting for.

Gasping softly the raven jerked at the feeling of a finger entering him from behind. His entire body felt like it was on fire, he had the urge to move against that hand, teasing, twisting, as another fingered joined the first.

If just they reached further- just a bit-

Shizuo was mesmerized by the expression he was being shown. He had had sex with the flea a couple times now, but he couldn't remember him showing his pleasure this clearly before.

Those eyebrows were knitted so beautifully above closed eyes, he wondered if Izaya even noticed he had closed them. Moving his hand he tried to find the flea´s sweet spot he knew he had. He wanted to see more of that, the flea´s lips were quivering, opened just a gap for small gasps to leave. He could see him swallow, his throat moving, his chest heaving, those hands of his gripping his shoulder tighter than Shizuo would have expected the flea to.

It made him become impatient, move those fingers faster as he leant forward, capturing those tempting lips in a kiss.

Surprise was showing on the flea´s expression for a moment, those eyes snapping open again as they locked their gazes. But hell he wasn't going to complain, hands sneaking around the blond´s neck a tongue was shoved inside the raven´s mouth, those lips parting willingly as the kiss got more heated.

The fingers were removed and for a moment Shizuo felt as though he heard a soft disappointed groan. Their gazes met, Shizuo almost expected the flea to say something again, complain, maybe try to do his own thing again, but no that didn't seem to be the case.

Especially not when the blond found those lips search for his own once more-

Shizuo didn´t´know what it was but he loved the feeling of kissing Izaya, that heat and warmth spreading inside his chest when those soft lips moved against his own.

feeling the raven´s hands raise to his shoulder he felt the other on his length, guiding, leading-

A low groan rupturing through the raven in the form of a shudder travelled down his spine as he finally let himself sink onto the blond.

Leaning forward the blond sucked at the flea's neck, his shoulders, his skin- feeling that divine hotness engulf him whole and the raven tremble in his arms.

He suddenly had the urge to mark the flea all over. Kiss him, rough, hard, suck on his skin, mark it, bite it.

And who would he be if he didn't act upon his urges- Gasping the raven´s hands found their way to the blond´s shoulders, that body suddenly moving up, only to move down again. A moan broke from the raven´s lips and Shizuo swore that only turned him on so much more- the ravenw as already sex as it was, just looking at him and his expressions threw the blond´s mind into chaos- but that voice.

Suddenly feeling a pair of hands on his waist keeping him in place the raven paused, a soft groan following as a sound of disappointment, "What are you-?" but oh he wasn't disappointed for long.

"Just keep still," and then the blond moved, bucked his hips up, right into that delicious heat-

"Fuck-" Convulsing the raven shuddered, his fingers digging into the blond´s shoulders as his head connected with the blond´s forehead.

"Shizu-c-ha-" a choked moan spilled from his lips as the blond jerk inside the raven, hard, fast-

"Shizu-chan-" clenching loosening, this arms of izaya were flying to Shizuo´s back, trying to hold onto something, get a grip on anything as his mind was thrown into pure ecstasy.

Those arms wrapped around the blond, so tight-

"Shizu-cha-" like a chant the blond´s name kept dripping from the flea´s lips, cut off, jerked, broken the syllables left his mouth. It drove the blond insane- it was exactly this that turned him on the most- that caused his mind to be driven insane-

"Shiz-ah-"

His whole body was on fire, he was feeling so good-

He was so close.

With one last deep thrust Izaya's mind was blown, those fingers digging into Shizuo´s skin the raven jerked hard as he came against the blond´s chest- the blond stilled as well, a low groan spilling from his own lips as the raven felt himself being filled.

Pants, gasps of air were filling the room as the raven caught his breath. His forehead was resting on the blond´s shoulder and even though Izaya felt like he was trespassing a certain form of boundary they had he couldn't bring himself to move away.

But it didn't seem as if the blond was minding it either- the opposite.

Pleasant goosebumps travelled across the raven´s body as he felt the blond´s lips touch his skin. A kiss here, a lick there, the blond was trailing kisses like butterflies down his neck and shoulder.

There was a tiny voice in the back of his head saying he should stop this, this wasn't how they were supposed to act, but upon the sweet feeling of Shizuo´s lips against his skin he couldn't get himself to actually say anything.

Fuck, he wanted more.

The realization in itself was something the raven didn't want to admit, and yet he couldn't help but feel this urge.

He could feel the blond inside, not yet having pulled out, and fuck how badly he wished the blond would just move again.

He wanted more, so desperately-

It was the harsh sound of a phone´s ring that caused both of them to jerk in surprise. It was Izaya's, resting next to the bed on that small bedside table. Honestly Izaya had never cursed himself more for owning a phone.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" the blond questioned, those lips leaving off the raven once and for all. Pulling out they separated.

"Ah- yeah." It was odd, Izaya felt at a loss, and even more so like it was his own fault. Clearing his throat he moved over, that mattress shifting softly underneath his weight.

"Shiki," he stated, already having seen the caller ID upon taking the cursed device of hell. Glancing towards the raven the blond couldn't help but feel somewhat lost. The call had broken off so harshly what they- whatever this was.

"Ah, yes, I apologize, for being absent for the past two days," he heard the raven speak as he slipped out of bed. His pants were still on the ground, having been discarded ruthlessly before. Picking them up he pulled them back on again.

"The information has already been gathered, yes." Pulling the white shirt off the bed Shizuo slipped it back onto his skin.

one button after the other was being buttoned.

"Then see you at 6pm sharp," the raven finally announced, shutting that phone call of his with what oddly sounded like a groan.

"Forgot to call in sick?" the blond mocked, thinking that Izaya was probably just mad he was getting a lecture from his upper.

"Sort of yeah," the raven replied, turning to glance across his shoulder.

"Already dressed?" he hummed, and somehow Shizuo couldn't help but think just for a second that the raven looked somewhat disappointed?

Nah, that couldn´t be.

"Well, I guess I should leave before your boss comes around to scold you," he shrugged. After all he wasn't quite up to meet the shady guys Izaya was working for.

"As if anyone were in the position to scold me," the raven snorted, hopping off the bed now himself. Shiki might be demanding to see some progress but if Izaya wanted to he could have all the time in the world, or even just decline this certain job.

"See you the day after tomorrow, " the blond suddenly said, causing the raven to snap out of his thoughts. Shizu-chan was already dressed and ready to leave. Well he had done everything they agreed on and even more considering he even looked after him.

"Or in Ikebukuro," Izaya added with one of the usual smirks he showed the blond every now and then in Ikebukuro .

"Don't you dare." Those were the last words, and so the door slipped shut.

Silence returned to the apartment as Izaya wriggled back into a set of pants.

… okay, back to work. Shiki was going to head over, so what was he standing around for all frozen up?

Quickly throwing on a shirt he moved over to his computer. After all he had some work he should get done with.

Turning his favourite swivel chair he let himself slump inside the soft material. Now that he was finally well again he could continue just as usual.

…. just as usual huh?

Somehow his subconscious wasn't quite agreeing with the change of topic. With a feeling of annoyance the raven's eyes and memory trailed to the left side of his desk.

There was still a very prominent urge calling for him.

Was he seriously feeling horny now?

With a groan the raven tried to cast the thought away. He had just had the appointment with the blond, one that just took place out of necessity so why the hell was his body not leaving him alone already?

Work, work, work.

He repeated to himself hoping to get rid of the unwelcomed distraction.

It was only when he moved his hands across the keyboard in an attempt to type some words that he realized he didn't even turn the damned thing on yet.

Groaning he leant back in his chair his thoughts only wandering between the memory of how Shizu-chan fucked him across the desk and just now, the way he had driven him to ecstasy.

He had been feeling so hot. So good like no other time before.

A groan followed- great now he was rock hard.

It wasn't enough.

It was at that point that he regretted not owning something as simple as a dildo.

He wanted him so bad- fuck did he go crazy? Maybe he was still sick after all-

Yeah, sick in the head.

"A shower," the raven announced loudly, trying to distract himself by talking out loud, "A shower will get my concentration back," he announced, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself though than ss if he were believing what he said. And damn he was aware of that.

Getting up from that swivel chair he moved towards his room- or rather wanted to, because cursing his arm knocked a white cup that had been standing on top of his desk off the table-

He tried to reach it, despite it having rolled out of his reach as it fell of the table- And suddenly it did not.

Surprise flashing across the raven's expression he halted within his motion, that cup hovering in the air for a second before continuing its fall and bursting in the ground with a crash.

"Ah-"

Did-... did that cup just stop midair?

Astonished he crouched down, inspecting the object, if maybe it had just stuck to something, but no-

He did it. He made the cup stop its fall midair. Just for a second, but he did it.

He knew some incubus developed individual abilities if they had more than the needed regular sex.

But that he would be able to do something like this as well- he had never considered the possibility as the only sexual ontercourse he used to execute was limited to an absolute minimum. Grinning the raven looked at the shattered cup.

This ability needed to be tested.

 **to be continued~**

 **Heyo peeps~! xD As you can see, nope I'm not dead yet lmao x'D University just started again and … lol I just didn't get my shit together well enough to have time to write x'DDDD But now I managed everything again~! -banzai xD**

 **Anyway~! You might have noticed that I have a new profile pic~! If not, shame on you! oOo Nah joke xD That's actually a self drawn cover for my book :3**

 **You can see the whole thing on my twitter account if you wanna, just google: "Shirohimesstories twitter"**

 **I'm really curious what you think of this C: Just reminding you this time this is no fanfiction or anything, but an actual original story xD A real book haha xD I have been working on this idea since five years now hehe**

 **Judging from the cover, what do you think my story could possibly be about? C: What genre? What plot? Is it a love story? Horror? An adventure? A biography (lmao x'D) I'm curious if the cover leaves the right impression :3 Or whether you can read the title correctly (can you…? xD) if you have any suggestions to improve it, that´s welcome too xD**

 **Just throw da feedback at meh, I would really appreciate i C:**

lol and if anyone happens to know someone who would want to publish this you know where to find meh x'DDDDDD -coughs- as if lmao -coughs-

 **Well then, see you in the next chapter on April the 14th 2018 C:**

 **Unknown:** xD Awww sorry for having you endure so long x'D I hope you didn't lose your sanity yet~ C; xD but hey, at least you got your R18 rated smut mwahahaha xD

 **Guest 2** : Jesus christ your reviews are always half a book´s length lmao x'D not that I don't love them x'D Haha Shizu-chan was trying to give our flea a really nice time hehehehehehehehehe and oh my look at that, there is more to the incubus business than you thought~! xD the next few chapters might get really interesting ohohoho xD


	24. Prankster

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 24: Prankster - -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"I assume I will find it on my desk by tomorrow?" The air was clear, refreshing. The sun gleaming strongly through the window as the next day had barely started.

"Of course," the raven answered, all his qualms about the prior embarrassment of having had a dick on his cheeks had disappeared as he watched his boss leave. Having rearranged the schedule his boss had met up with him in the early morning the next day, but honestly izaya didn't even mind.

Closing the door to his office the raven couldn't help but grin at his plans for today.

Well then~

First off-

"What are you doing here?" the grumpy, yet all too familiar voice of his secretary, having entered the office right after Shiki had left it caught Izaya's attention as he quit the call that had been about to go to no one else's phone but hers.

"I could ask the same," he mused, all too happy he got to see his first victim this soon.

After all~ he had some experimenting to get done~

"Oh shut up most of the time you aren't even here," the woman grumbled setting down that bag of hers on top of the desk she was used to work at by now.

"Doesn't mean you can show up whenever you like, I pay you, you know?" Izaya continued while strolling over to his own seat, of course all while watching the woman and wondering just what he should try first.

From what he had seen before, he could stop that cup in the middle of its fall.

But for how long? Was it just the cup that stopped? Could he stop other things too? Could he stop people? Could he even still do it? Was the power going to lose strength over the duration and time of usage?

Questions over lovely questions were swarming in his head as he followed the woman´s doings with his eyes.

Noticing the odd stare her boss was giving her Namie frowned, "Why are you so happy today? Grosses me out," she announced, Izaya hadn't even noticed he was grinning widely while looking at her.

"I just happened to obtain some very interesting pieces of information," he hummed, and hey, he wasn't even lying. Getting to know that he developed some kind of superpower was definitely one great piece of information.

Okay, first off: 1. Did it even still work?

Leaning back in his seat his eyes travelled across his desk. Lots of important documents were sprawled on it seeing as he had been in the middle of work before getting sick and all the following events took place.

But that was not quite what he was searching for. A small piece of what he ought had once been an eraser before found its way into his hands, chosen as the first object he was going to test.

Throwing it into the air, just slightly, he played around with it. First Namie looked at her boss, noticing that he was fidgeting with something, but upon seeing he was playing like a small child her attention was quickly drawn back to the laptop she had opened before her on the desk.

That was exactly what Izaya wanted to achieve. After all he couldn't just try his ability only to have Namie notice a floating rubber in the middle of the air. No, this was like an ace up his sleeve- and he had some more experience in mind he was burning to try.

But first things first.

Leisurely the eraser went up-

And down.

Up.

And down.

Namie was still not looking.

Up.

And- stop.

For the tiniest fraction of a second the eraser kept falling, making the raven think as though he had already lost whatever this power was he had thought he had, but thank god no, it stopped.

Just above his palm it was hovering, floating- entirely frozen.

Quickly Izaya's eyes travelled back to the woman in front of him- only to notice what he had already expected and heavily anticipated.

She seemed to be frozen too. Her hands hovering above the keyboard didn't look as though she was taking a break from writing, but more like she was in the middle of typing a word. A few fingers still resting on the keys a few up in the air, already aiming towards others.

And suddenly she moved again, executed the movements that she had been kept from for just a couple seconds. A bit surprised by the sudden resume of time the flea felt the rubber hit his palm, only to miss catching it and hear it drop it to the ground.

"Good thing you didn't practise with a knife," Namie snorted, having paused just a second to glance at the raven that was picking up the small object from the floor.

But Izaya wasn't even offended, he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying actually.

Along with the knowledge of his powers not having disappeared he had also gotten the answer to two more of his questions.

For one, he seemed to not just be stopping objects and their time, but rather the entire time surrounding him. He had only aimed for the eraser, but Namie had frozen as well- and he had the really certain feeling that she hadn't been the only one whose time he stopped. Logically speaking, it had to affect everyone.

Which also led to his second conclusion. The time span.

He hadn't cut off the power or whatever this was he was working with to control the eraser´s fall, and yet everything started to move again after what he could determine as having been roughly 10 seconds.

It was short- maybe a bit shorter than what he imagined, but damn, this was still great.

Having gotten up from her desk Izaya watched the woman as she headed for the kitchen, getting herself a cup of coffee, like she did everyday that she worked here.

But just today, that action was something that amused the raven.

Because the moment that woman got up from the desk it was showtime~!

Twisting his swivel chair to the right he looked at Namie and-

Stop.

Ten seconds had been roughly what was possible before!

Izaya got up from that chair, 1, dashed around his desk, 2, ran towards that woman, 3, her coat was grabbed, 4, a cupboard pulled open, 5, that coat stuffed inside and pushed shut, 6, back to the desk, 7, 8, reverting to his initial position, 9 and a pokerface decorating his expression as he let the last second pass.

10.

With a yelp the woman who had just been about to walk away from her desk jerked in the middle of her walk as the coat she had been sure had been wavering around next to her was suddenly holding her back, causing her to lose her balance and-

Flop.

Sitting on her ass on the ground Izaya couldn't hold it as a snort escaped his lips.

"Do you think that's funny?" the woman glared instantly, grumbling annoyed as she pulled that annoying piece of clothing out of a drawer that had been pulled from the desk. How the hell did that even get stuck in there?

"No, no not at all-" the raven wheezed, and god he had been fucking with a lot of people but this ability was going to take this on a whole new level.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Namie hissed, collecting the papers she had dropped upon her little stunt as she glared at the raven.

And hey, the idea was not that bad.

Actually-

"Brilliant idea Namie~" Izaya announced, getting up from his chair in a fluent motion as he headed straight for the door. He couldn't wait to test this ability some more, use it, see what he could do, see if it was going to decrease.

"You are welcome," Namie grumbled upon hearing the door slip shut- the raven already having left.

Stepping out of the building the raven took in his surroundings. It was bright, the sun gleaming down and there were so many people on the streets- people that were all possible candidates to become part of his experiments~

But before he could use this ability out in the open he wanted to experiment some more in a closed area at least.

Seeing a couple men walk into an alley not too far from him the raven felt a grin sneak upon his expression, oh yes, he already knew what he was going to do.

Frowning, looking scary the three of them were approaching a highschooler. Having grabbed his bag tightly he looked at the scary people that were suddenly approaching him.

"W-what do you want from me?" he stammered, loud enough for Izaya to hear as he entered the alley as well.

"You broke my little sister´s heart, so now we are going to break something of yours as well," a guy who seemed to be the leader of the three announced, making all colour disappear from the guy´s expression.

Izaya couldn't help but snort at the cliche that was presenting itself in front of him.

Having heard the noise the three of them turned around obviously, the glares now settling on the raven.

Before they even got to spout any more bullshit the raven cleared his throat and chirped-

"I have a question for you~!" Perplex the men paused, looking at each other for a second. Izaya could already see the high schooler slip away and run out of the other side of the alley.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the leader finally asked, damn he really had one especially bright light here today.

"Question number one," Izaya started, raising one finger to emphasize his point as he ignored the man´s question entirely. "Am I standing in front of you or behind you~?"

Oh god he was giving his best not to grin up to his ears at the question when the men did nothing but look at each other briefly. They were obviously thinking he was nuts.

"What?" one of them finally asked, a frown almost matching Shizu-chan´s appearing on his face as he took a step towards the raven. "Piss off you fucking-" But oh no~ Izaya didn't even intend to let the guy finish his sentence. Looking at the guy, just having been about to place his right foot back onto the concrete the raven stopped him just right then and there.

Frozen, everything remained in place- it was somewhat miraculous that the guy was still keeping his gravity despite being so out of balance.

It took him merely a couple steps, an amount that made the raven deem it unnecessary to even count the seconds that were passing.

Slipping past the group of three the raven was already behind them when time finally decided to continue again- one of the widest smirks spreading across his expression.

"You were about to say before you right? But you were wrong~" he merely stated, successfully cutting the man that had been about to approach him off in the middle of his sentence and whip around in what seemed to be utter confusion- same for his two friends that also looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"Is something wrong?" the raven purred innocently, and god damn he was very well aware just how easily these humans seemed to be scared.

But despite the impossible show they had seen the guy wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Fuck off!" he yelled, discarding what he thought he had just seen, just like any human would do, after all the supernatural isn't something humans were prone to believe in at first, and dashed for the raven. A hand was risen, tightened into a fist, he was intending to hit the raven- but oh not today.

Within what probably seemed to be just the blink of an eye the raven suddenly disappeared from the man´s sight- only to reappear right behind the group of three once more.

"Oh? Was that supposed to hit me?" Izaya questioned, and that grin, at that moment it just caused shivers to run down the men's backs as they slowly turned to stare at the raven.

"What the hell?!" was all they managed to say, a step taken backwards as if Izaya were the monster now.

"Let's get away-!" one of the two accompanying men suggested, his eyes wide, not leaving the raven. Grinning the raven, took just one simple step forward. Just one.

"Boo." Nothing else was necessary, really, such a simply, childish little word, and the men were already running for their dear lifes.

A moment of silence followed- and then it was there. A soft humm, then a chuckle, until Izaya was simply straight out laughing.

This was fun!

This was fun!

This was so much fun!

Exiting the alley he looked down the street- now who was going to be his next victim? Some people from the street? Maybe someone he knew?

Heh, if Shizu-chan were to throw a trash can at him now, he would be able to stop it wouldn't he?

Or stop Shizu-chan at that!

Oh, the ideas just kept flowing into his head, all the things he would be able to do! Without being noticed!

Literally anything seemed possible!

Skippin down some stairs he made his way down into the underground train station.

This was going to be amazing. And yet, he had gone out a bit too early, he needed plans. Especially considering what kind of information he might be able to gather with this new ability!

Right, that was what he was going to do first- head back to his office and set up a plan. Maybe test his abilities some more with Namie as the main subject.

Who knew what else he could accomplish?

Stepping into the underground train the grin he was wearing remained settled tightly onto his lips. Today was a wonderful day~

Letting his eyes glance around he noticed the compartment was pretty much empty. Only a couple people were sitting in there, an old guy wearing glasses that seemed to have nodded off while holding onto his briefcase. A woman cradling her baby in her arms, and two faces that he didn't quite expect.

Gesturing excessively and talking nonstop he could spot Kida Masaomi and Ryuugamine Mikado. Carrying their school bags and wearing their school´s uniform Izaya guessed they were on their way to school. After all it was quite early still.

A grin sneaked across Izaya's expression as he looked at the two.

Maybe it was childish, maybe it was even stupid, but he had the urge to just use this little new skill of his to appear behind the blond that seemed to be so scared every time he caught a glimpse of him on the street.

Smirking widely the raven turned into the direction of the two. The raven was standing just by the subway´s closed door, nothing but a yellow pole blocking his view as he looked at the two.

Okay, well then~ Looking towards the two he spelled the word in his head.

Stop-

 _ **BAM**_

"Fucking hell-!" a curse, louder than anything the raven was used to cry out he clutched his head- Blood was dripping from his nose, or at least he hoped it was just his nose as he caught a glimpse of the red substance dripping down and smearing across his pants. Oh fuck.

His head felt like it was about to rip apart.

"Are you alright Izaya-san?" the considerate question had been asked by no one but Ryuugamine Mikado, who was now standing in front of him, looking at him with that damn worried glance of his.

Kida Masaomi was nowhere near as worried of course as he just stood there, laughing and holding his stomach as he wheezed, "Serves you right!"

"Kida-" Mikado mumbled the word sounding like a scolding and seriously Izaya wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, running through Ikebukuro with a penis on his cheek or crashing into a subways pole with so much force it crushed his nose.

Finally stopping in the next station the raven picked himself up from the floor and somewhat escaped that shitty compartment.

"Note to myself, don't use that shit on any moving vehicle," he grumbled to himself while tilting his head back, trying to get the fucking nosebleed to stop.

The moment he had stopped the time inside that train, time certainly did stop, but so did the train and with an abruptness that Izaya hadn't seen coming. Because everything stopped, literally everything, from the flies in the air to the entire subway and all the people in it, but he hadn't quite considered that his own body´s time hadn't stopped-

"And there the physic teachers at school said it so many times," he sighed, annoyed that he hadn't considered such a simple thing.

Things that are in motion want to keep moving.

And so the entire force of his body moving with the train had smashed him into that shitty pole. Touching his nose with hesitation he appreciated having tested this ability while the train was already slowing down again at least.

It didn't seem to be broken from what he could determine, but god damn it hurt-

Well at least he had gained one more important piece of information about his powers.

"I can only change my own location," he mumbled aloud, curiosity spiking again as he the thought kept lingering.

Was that going to change with time? Hypothetically speaking he was just at the beginning right? And seeing how Shizu-chan agreed to have sex every second day- maybe they were going to become even greater?

Feeling the grin he had been wearing before return to his face he flinched only softly as his face was still thrumming with pain. Drip drop drip- he could feel the blood drip down.

… well for now… he should probably get that nosebleed of his under control.

 **to be continued~**

 **Heyo people~**

 **Ahahaha there we go xD another funny chapter this time lmao xD I love writing this mix of sex scenes and hilarious shit omg x'D At least I hope it was funny x'D**

 **Lol Karma is a bitch Izzy xD Sowy for being late with this chapter btw! xD**

 **Also, attention people~! If you still have some requests regarding sex scenes or kinky stuff they should try, just tell me! xD As long as the story is ongoing you can request anything you like at any time and I will write it haha xD**

 **(Except for izuo, cuz I suck at writing it lmao, or anything rape-related or violent. kiddies please we want them both to have fun after all C;)**

 **And if I already wrote a sex request, like fucking over the desk for example, but it didn't turn out quite like you wanted it to, just write me what you thought was missing and I shall include that in another smut scene C;**

Btw, it's freaking adorable how much some of you care about my well being naw -hugs ya all- I got the best reader community seriously aw xD

as a fellow worrywart buddy i can tell ya all, if I'm gone too long or something and you fear I'm dead or you are just worried, you can just write me a PM or maily (shirohimesstories ) haha ;3 I will gladly assure you I'm still alive and kickin anytime x'D and no it's not a bother, don't you dare hesitate mah sweet cupcakes xD

 **Well then, see you in the next chapter on May the 3rd 2018 C:**

 **Guest (the worrywart one):** Awwwww oh my god you are so adorable I can't even-! lemme squeeze yah~! -glomps- xD nawwwwwwww chu don't have to worry about me sweetie cupcakey daw you are seriously too cute xD

 **Guest (the second one)** : xD ahahah oh yes, japan watch out xD izaya and his new powers lmao, he will be even more of a plague to everyone x'D lol but at least for today he got a nice kick in the ass from karma x'DDD

 **Guest2:** awww haha as always you got everything perfectly on point xD couldn't describe it better haha and hey maybe he is also taking more liking to the blond than just the sex business haha oh my gawd yes -nosebleeds- couldn't have said it better,, I love it when Izaya moans Shizuo´s name in broken syllables ohohohoho xD awww shizu is always so careful with izzy hehehe

 **unknown** : xD haha awwww thank chu 3 oh don't you worry, there will be a time where they have seconds… and thirds … and fourths~ -coughs- xD oh actually now that you say it i didn't think about what kinda powers Shizu-chan could get yet xD or if he will get any xd …. then again i think i already have an idea hmmmmmmm

haha I like the blacky and purple differentiation lmao xD oh one thing i can actually answer, yes, only black and purple eyed incubus exist C: the full fledged incubus eyes all turn black, the purple is basically a weak deprivation of those eyes, Izaya is too weak- he basically can't draw energy from humans cuz, hmmm I guess you could call them "locked" for him. But halves, like Shizu-chan, who are half human, and a little bit more half incubus make it possible for izaya to actually retrieve that energy he needs C: which is why they need other halves specifically to survive… should mention that in the story sometime lmao xD I just realized i didn't quite explain that properly there xD


	25. Abilities

**-** **๑** **-** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-Chapter 25: Abilities - -** **๑** **ஜ** **๑** **-** **๑** **-**

 **-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"What happened to you?" Oh god please no.

"Met Shizu-chan." Believable excuse. It was his damned secretary that had asked, sitting at that desk of hers she hadn't come around on spotting the bleeding nose and tissue Izaya was pressing to his face as he entered his beloved office again after the short trip he had went outside.

He would die if he had to tell her what really happened. Crashing head first into one of the poles inside the underground train, yeah as if.

He would never hear the end of it.

"Karma is a bitch, huh? That's what you get for laughing at me," the woman grinned still seeing her chance the get back at her boss for all the times he laughed at her.

But ah, she didn't quite take into consideration that the raven owned a new set of skills by now.

"Is that so?" the raven purred- and for a moment he wondered if she had even heard the last word he had said, because- stop.

The time was already frozen again. His steps quick, the kitchen counter wasn't too far- especially not the salt.

Cap unscrewed, titled upside down right above the woman´s coffee he tossed it back into the kitchen before regaining his initial position.

Unfreezing the woman merely lifted an eyebrow at the raven, not having noticed a thing.

"It's only fair you get to taste your own medicine once in a while," she shrugged, and honestly the raven would have loved to explain the double meaning to her words as she reached for that cup of hers.

Humming happily he walked towards his desk, the lovely sound of retching reaching his ears soon enough as the woman coughed.

"How does the coffee taste~?" the raven grinned as he let himself slump down into his seat- a bewildered expression glaring at him all too quickly.

"When did you-?!"

"Is something wrong Namie-san~?" the raven purred all too innocently knowing that the woman had no evidence or possible connection to him being the one that tinkered with her coffee.

But there wasn't much time to discuss the topic anyway because suddenly the door just flew open- revealing no one else but-

"Hey what are you doing you little shit?" Shizu-chan. Confused the raven turned to look at the blond for a moment- a blink followed, another as he tried to make sense of the blond´s words.

He seemed angry- well maybe not angry actually, izaya knew what a furious brute looked like and this was not furious- more like…. curious? Annoyed? Maybe one of those two.

As far as the raven remembered he hadn't set anything up for the blond the entire week though.

"Would You enlighten me as to what you are talking about?" the raven merely said before the creaking sound of a chair being moved averted both of their attention to his secretary.

"Pay me this month´s check before you die," that was all the raven heard her say as she stalked over to the office´s door that the blond had left open- and gone.

This was seriously happening way too often recently- Namie leaving because the blond showed up- well not that Izaya wasn't partly at fault for that.

"So? What do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?" the raven questioned once more.

"You did something, with- I don't know, the people," the blond started, and honestly Shizuo didn't even know how exactly he was even supposed to word this- he didn't even know if the flea was really behind what he had seen- but-

It had to be him right?

His guts were telling him so.

Just today way before he decided to head over and pay the flea a visit, he had been on his daily trip through the city with Tom-san. They had had a few more debts to collect- and just as many of their clients chose to, Shizuo suddenly saw one of them hop out of the window- ready to run-

Of course he moved towards the window, not thinking of letting that guy escape- but that's where the funny things started-

Because, the guy just stopped falling-

Midway! he was in the air, a suitcase at hands that was probably having the money he was supposed to pay stored inside- and just like that he hovered in the air for what were minimum ten seconds!

The blond just stood there, underneath the guy- wondering just what- maybe he had hit his head? maybe he was dreaming?

Was he still sleeping and missing his work?

But no- all of a sudden the guy resumed his fall- only to land right to the blond´s feet.

"Ah- Good work Shizuo!" Confused by what had just happened and the guy scared shitless having frozen in front of the blond he turned to look at his old friend as he approached to collect the guy´s debt.

He didn't seem to have noticed anything at all- and to make matters worse all of a sudden it happened again! Right in front of his nose!

Tom was picking up the suitcase that the guy had dropped in fear- and then just- frozen.

He wasn't moving an inch anymore. And that guy wasn't either- only Shizuo seemed to be able to, turning his head, looking back and forth he was almost convinced that this had to be a dream- but then why didn't he wake up already?

Again the two resumed- this time for a longer time span at least.

And yet it wasn't long enough.

After a while it happened again, shorter this time- but it did-

Call it his guts, call it his instincts, the moment he realized he wasn't dreaming he knew the flea had to have something to do with this, and so he headed for the place he suspected him to be in.

"The people?" Izaya questioned- and the blond couldn't help but think that the flea looked actually confused by what he was saying. Was it not him? Doubt was lingering on his mind for a small moment.

"They just stopped, right with what they were doing as if- I don't know," he groaned, "As if they had frozen up or something like that," and then the raven´s expression suddenly lit up.

Turning around the blond watched the raven in confusion as he was entirely ignored and headed to his desk instead.

"I swear if you are ignoring me now and just go to work again I will-" but oh, it seemed that wasn't what the flea was doing, because suddenly he turned around again, a rubber in his palm- and with an easy motion it was tossed into the air.

Tossed- only for it to suddenly stop midway.

Blinking the blond watched the object, thought for a moment that he was imagining things, but no-

"What?" confusion tormented his expression for a moment as he looked at the object- frozen in the middle of the air, only to resume its fall within a matter of seconds.

"So it doesn't work on you, huh- interesting," the raven suddenly said, placing the little object back onto his desk.

"Wait, what doesn´t work on me?" the blond was kinda having a really hard time to believe that he had actually witnessed a show of… magic right now.

"Ah don't tell me you have never heard about this?" Izaya hummed, a bit disappointed by this unforeseen turn of events, but hey. Having gained the ability to stop time, even if it just were a few seconds, he could teal with the downside of SHizu-chan not being affected by it.

After all- that meant Izaya could stop the things the blond threw after him and just laugh while he stepped aside with ease~

The annoyance reflecting on the blond´s expression would only increase tenfold~!

"That's why I'm asking, what the hell is this, _this_ that you are talking about?" Shizu-chan questioned impatient.

"Powers, Shizu-chan. Under certain circumstances-" ah no, he wasn't sure he wanted to word it that way. Because the…. certain circumstances were referred to nothing else but the fact that they were having sex on a quite regular, and … frequent basis.

He had suggested this to take precautions in case he blond decided to quit the promise he had given. After all, the possibility was fairly high in Izaya's opinion- so hey. By now he already knew the blond probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon- but telling him about his lie would only backfire in two ways. For one they would have less appointments from now on and Izaya would lose his powers again- and moreover, revealing to the blond that he had been tricked might as well end up in the blond quitting his promise after all.

Clearing his throat the raven continued, "In special cases, some incubus develop a sort of skill, ability or power." Yep, this was the best way to word it. With a grin the raven threw the rubber upwards one more time. Stopping mid air it hovered again as he grinned. "I just discovered this recently~"

"So you- are you stopping time or some shit?" the blond repeated slowly- not quite sure he wasn't rambling nonsense, because- time stopping, really? It sounded as though he was talking about some kind of movie and yet the raven merely grinned at the blond.

"Bingo~! I didn't think you wouldn´t be affected though," he announced with a nonchalant shrug, and honestly at that moment the blond couldn't help but think that izaya was probably the only person that could accept something mind blowing like suddenly having a superpower as easy as this.

"So the stuff that happened today was your doing after all!" Suddenly realization made the blond return to the present and out of this thoughts as his forehead knitted into a familiar displeased frown.

"Wow you are really fast to catch on things Shizu-chan," the raven complimented with a slight hint of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop that while I'm out at work flea?" Shizuo continued, trying his best to keep calm as that smirky grin sneaked onto Izaya's expression.

"Does it annoy you~?" Bad question. If he said no the flea was most probably going to annoy him even more using those powers, and if he said yes- well same result. He would use it just to get him mad still.

"I swear if you keep stopping my time just to piss me off I will make you regret it," he responded instead, "maybe I will develop some kind of power too and then I will fuck up all of your shady business," he knew that it was quite the empty threat considering he didn't even know whether he could develop something of that sort but hey-

"You?" the raven snorted, "I doubt that. You don't even know what exactly or who exactly I'm working with." Ah- talking about it, eyes flickering up the raven's lips curled into a grin as he approached the blond.

"Ah, while you are already here-" talking about work had reminded him of another experiment he had wanted to test.

"What are you-"

Suddenly the flea was just close, brushing across the blond´s skin, looking at him closely with those red eyes of his.

Shizuo didn't exactly know why but just for the brink of a second he thought the flea was going to kiss him. Except- he didn't. He was just close, his hand touching his own as the raven surveilled the blond.

"Hm, doesn´t work," Izaya suddenly announced, the confusing moment passing as fast as it had appeared as his palm left off the blond´s skin.

"What?" Confused the blond looked at his hand, looked back at the flea that was now moving back behind his loved desk.

"Oh I just tested if maybe I could stop your time in case I touch you, but as you noticed I didn't get quite the result I wanted to."

If he could stop his time when he-

"Oh." So basically that meant Shizuo was unaffected by the flea´s magic skill? …. that wasn't the worst actually. That meant he flea couldn't pull any bullshit stunts on him at least.

"Anything else you wanna complain about?" snapping out of his thoughts the blond blinked at the raven-

"No- just don't use that stuff all the time, it's annoying," he mumbled, feeling like he was talking to a child though. As if izaya was going to listen to him.

A wave, accompanied by a, "Sure, sure~" followed.

Well it wasn't as if Izaya was going to use his power too excessively- after all he had no idea in how far the usage of this power was affecting his energy levels- he could really skip on reliving another near death- or rather near -disappearance experience.

The blond turned around, left the office and with a quick click the door shut right behind the blond´s back.

…

Letting his hand trail to his neck the blond pulled a cigarette out of his pant's pocket. He was annoyed- not by the flea´s new powers but by the string of thoughts that were swarming inside his head again. He had come to tell the flea off, only to find himself getting confused over the same thing again. The flea- the flea and just the way he- ah he didn't know.

It was hard to pinpoint, there was just this sudden feeling of closeness, the sudden urge to just touch the flea in a non sexual way.

Just imagining the way he had simply touched his palm was lingering in his mind all of a sudden.

It was funny, because despite the obviously erotic sight considering what they had done Shizuo was more drawn to a simple action like this. Seriously maybe he was losing his mind if he wanted the flea to get all cuddly close with him.

Shizuo couldn't help but feel silly being this delighted over such little gestures. Even more so considering that the flea merely needed him to survive. They weren't even friends- they were enemies, that tried to kill each other ever since high school.

Seriously something was wrong with his brain here.

Must be all the fucking that drove him nuts.

 **to be continued~**

 **Awwwwwwww is shizu shizu falling for the flea sowly~?**

 **hehe next chapter is gonna start with the next smutty kink again xD See you on May the 24th~!**

 **unknown:** ohoho did your questions get answered~? C; xD oh you asked another good question~ will others ever find out about their deal? hmmm well you will see xd in the far far future i suppose xD awwww thank you 3 hehe it´s only because of you all that I even write these story ideas down in the first place ;3

 **Guest 2:** xD aww haha yeah he loves that side of Shizu-chan xD and hehe i think soon i will be bringing up even more of that~ hint- next time Shizuo might be the one to forget about their appointment again C; xD awwww of course they would suit each other freaking perfectly daw I hope the power didn't lose any of its attractivity xD It´s quite limited after all haha

 **Smiley:** xDD ahaha I thought the nosebleed was the best lmao he deserved that for all the pranks xD ohhhh you ask interesting questions- well lets just say you will find out soon C; some of your questions answers that is xD I think most of them got revealed this chapter haha


	26. Shut up, flea!

**-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-Chapter 26: Shut up, flea! - -๑ ஜ ๑-๑-**

It was quiet. Slowly but peaceful the smoke from Shizuo´s cigarette dissipated into the cool air surrounding the blond.

To be honest it had been a pretty uneventful day so far- which wasn't a bad thing. Uneventful equalized peaceful, so there was that.

Shizuo had been outside on his job, accompanying Tom and hey so far none of the fuckers tried to run from them. Sure most of their clients didn't have the money they were supposed to return, but all they asked for was just a little more time. Some even paid half of their dept and promised to collect the rest by an appointed meeting.

It was quite the peaceful day.

After having had a pretty sleepless night it was everything the blond could possibly ask for.

He had no idea just what the hell the flea was doing- no or rather, why he was doing what he was doing, because when he tried to sleep he noticed this time stopping shit a few times.

That louse was probably experimenting with his new power or some shit. Sure, Shizuo could have gotten up and headed over to Shinjuku to get the flea to stop, but then again, wasting even more time while doing so was kinda defeating the purpose of trying to fall asleep.

Leaning against the wall of yet another one of the many buildings they had visited Shizuo took a deep breath, inhaling the soothing nicotine from his cigarette.

The sun's soft gleam was slowly starting to turn orange, setting everything into shades of red and yellow. Shizuo could hear the sound of crickets from the meadows of a park not too far from them.

"We are done here," it was Tom who had announced the words, stepping heather from the entrance he had disappeared into. A man, bowing repeatedly was standing there obviously glad the debt collectors were leaving peacefully like this. The blond supposed he was glad he didn't get him mad. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro that is.

Wordlessly the blond pushed himself off the wall.

Honestly speaking they didn't really have a certain number of houses they were supposed to pay a visit to. It depended on the height of the debts and whether the higher ups really needed the money or not, so despite the night drawing near Shizuo didn't really know how much longer they were going to keep visiting the clients for today.

Feeling the right side of his pants vibrate due to the ringing phone inside his pocket the blond paused.

"Ah, just a second," he mumbled, pulling the phone out as he took a few steps into the other direction. Just upon seeing who was calling him the blond groaned inwardly. Flipping the phone open he pressed it against his ear.

"Izaya," he groaned.

Of course.

Who else would it be? After annoying him while he was just trying to fall asleep and basically the entire day today as well why would he just stop once evening came around? Shizuo already expected the flea to start spouting some kind of nonsense, he probably had only called him to piss him off probably, but oh, nope for once he was wrong.

"Did the stupid amoeba forget?" It was a question, a genuine one it seemed despite the insults the flea was using so casually.

Forget though- forget-

Wait-

"Oh-" a sting of guilt struck the blond for a second as he realized what the flea was talking about.

Right.

Today-

The last time he and Izaya met up was-... two days ago.

A low sighed followed from the other end of the line and Shizuo could imagine the roll of eyes Izaya was probably giving him at the moment.

"Don´t oh me." Turning around the blond glanced at his friend, who was still standing there, waiting for him- although it seemed he was leading a call on his own by now as Tom was holding up his phone and pressing it against his ear as well.

"I'm out with Tom right now, so-" the blond quickly said, hoping that the flea would at least be patient enough to just wait till he got off work.

Seemed he was not though.

"What? Do you expect me to fuck myself or something?" he complained a tad annoyed- and Shizuo- well Shizuo paused for just a tiny little moment.

Okay, hold on, why was there an image of the flea kneeling on his bed and reaching behind himself with an erotic expression shooting through the his mind?

"You still there?" Quickly he cleared his throat trying to chase the imagination away whilst his mind was being even more of a dick and making a video out of how the flea was moving that hand and moaning to his own treatment to show him on repeat.

"Of course not-" he answered, only to receive a hum from the other end of the line- ah and it was one of those hums that just already spelled that he had fucked up again-

"That response came fairly late don't you think?" Izaya snorted and Shizuo swore, despite the flea not even being here he could see that annoying smirk he had to be wearing right now.

"Go to hell flea!" he barked, maybe a tad too loud as the people on the street turned towards the blond only making the embarrassment he was feeling increase tenfold as a result.

"And there I would have bet you would have said fuck yourself instead," was the only wise comment Izaya had to offer from the other side of the line causing the blond to groan again "So, about our appointment-"

"Yes, yes, just give me an hour or something, okay?" he quickly answered, just wanting to get this call over with.

"But hell is so far you sure you can get there within an hour~?" the raven snorted and Shizuo swore he was this close to snap the phone Izaya had gotten him in half. But no, he had to calm down, as annoying as the flea was, Shizuo did realize that he was the one at fault this time.

"You would know best, huh?" he mumbled, throwing a glance at his friend, but Tom was still talking to whoever it was that he had on the line.

"Are you implying I'm the devil now?" Izaya questioned, and for just a moment Shizuo thought he heard the flea´s voice twice. Maybe it was just his imagination though. "I would rather be a god if I had to choose," Izaya went on, only causing the blond´s eyes to roll at his words.

"Yeah as if, the god of mischief maybe," he snorted. Anything else was definitely out of question.

"Really? So you do see me as a god? I'm honoured," Ah-

Surprised the blond turned around, the doubled voice having increased to a full fledged echo as he turned to face no one other but-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Izaya.  
Standing there with a phone pressed to his ear and his other hand leisurely pocketed in his coat he was grinning at the blond as though he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yo, Shizu-chan, I thought I would drop by to make sure you-" Izaya really did want to finish his sentence, but hey, it seemed Shizu-chan wasn't quite up to listen to whatever he had to say as there was suddenly a hand gripping his hoodie, harshly tugging the raven into an alley next to the street.

The phone the blond had been talking with was flipped shut and pocketed in his pants as he pulled the raven out of Tom´s sight.

"For fucks sake, what are you doing here, flea?" he groaned, although he really seemed to be trying to lower his voice to a volume that wasn't quite as loud as his usual growls and yells.

"Well for one thing I came to drop off this-" blinking the blond paused, a silver object suddenly being tossed towards him. Having reflexes above average he easily caught the object midair.

With surprise he noticed what it was.

"A key?" the raven meely shrugged in response.

"It´s a hassle to always wait for you and shit or have namie open the door for you, so there you go. Now, are you coming or what?" Izaya grinned, and although he was tempted to just run back onto the street and call out for Tom to embarrass the blond even more and start rumors to arise, he couldn't quite get himself to do such, after all, being secretive about their business was only going to be beneficial for him as well.

"I said I will be there in an hour, just wait like a nice pain in the ass," the blond groaned, pocketing the key before he fished for yet another one of those cancer sticks.

"That's not a nice way to refer to someone, I'm hurt Shizu-chan~!" Izaya added theatratically as he grasped his shirt in the place where his heart was probably supposed to be. Well not like the blond was paying a lot of attention to his acting.

Rumagining in his vest and finding his lighter seemed to be of greater importance at the moment.

"You will survive," he shrugged, and Izaya didn't quite like how easily he was shrugged off- in general he didn't like how domesticated their relationship had become. In the past Shizu-chan would have hit him with a sign to his head, or at least tried to hit him before he could even start to speak. The reactions he got right now were almost boring.

"Will I?" he questioned, deciding he needed to restore what they had as soon as possible.

"Yes you will," Shizuo said, and it was just then that he found the lighter in the inside of his vest- only to have it snatched from his fingers within a second later.

Playing, tossing it into the air only to catch it again right away the flea was holding onto it now, one of those sneaky grins decorating his expression.

"But who knows, I might not?" he suddenly said, and seriously, Shizuo had already lost track of the conversation as he looked at the lighter that was suddenly offered by Izaya's hand.

"Izaya," he groaned, reaching for the lighter, but as expected the flea was just toying with him as he retreated the object he wanted and took a quick step back. Again he was was holding up that lighter in between his fingers, presenting it not too far from the blond, it seemed easy to fetch it back, but oh Izaya was so much faster~

"Am I annoying?" he suddenly questioned and god damn Shizuo would be lying if he said no.

"You are, now give back that lighter," he growled, and despite knowing better he reached for the object, only to miss it by the fraction of a second.

"Define, how annoying exactly?" Izaya announced next, and seriously, having been just mildly annoyed the blond was starting to feel a familiar feeling of anger surge in his head.

"What?" he repeated gruff, almost growling as he was clearly not in the mood to deal with shit like this after a sleepless night like yesterday´s.

"On a scale of one to ten!" Izaya merely cheered, not fazed at all by the glare that had settled on Shizuo´s expression- of course, this was exactly what he wanted after all.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the blond growled, and just for a second the raven felt that missed urge to run away, run just like they always had and have the blond chase him. Oh but not yet, he could do better than that.

"Not really, I'm just bored and I got nothing to do all evening, so," Izaya hummed, flicking the lighter on as the flame danced on top of the silver.

"Well, but I do, so please can you just return that shit and go home?" Shizu-chan frowned and oh the unused cigarette that had been dangling from his lips dropping to the floor as it got smashed by his shoe.

"You didn't tell me yet how annoying I am~" Izaya announced, feeling quite like a red piece of clothing that was being held out to a bull.

"One hundred," Shizu-chan hissed, a glance to the side being cast and the raven realized Tom was done with his phone call. The blond´s attention seemed to be drawn to the street, ah that wouldn't do.

"Silly Shizu-chan, that's not within the scale I offered," the raven grinned, choosing just then to take a step closer, that lighter dangling in front of Shizu´s nose as he grinned at him, preventing him to return to his friend on the street.

"I know," the blond sighed, a vein was popping on his forehead- but this time he was not trying to grab the lighter. Instead he was just standing there, glaring. Izaya could almost feel it, he was this close to snap~

"You sure?" the raven repeated, the smirk on his expression only growing even wider. Shizu-chan had been about to step to the right, probably walk around Izaya, there was no way he was going to let him do that though~ "Who knows the monster might just not be able to count to ten, being the one celled amoeba it is," Izaya teased, stepping one step to the left just so much that he was blocking Shizu-chan´s way as he continued, "Because you aren't the most intelligent being here in Ikebu-" but ah- he didn't quite get to finish his sentence.

Before he knew it the blond had suddenly his hands on his collar- for once the brute was actually faster than Izaya and the raven's eyes slipped shut. His back met the wall of the building and his mind prepared him for a fist that was probably going to meet his face if not a sign from the road.

Except that was not exactly what hit him.

Harsh, rough, lips suddenly met his own as he was shoved against the wall.

Eyes snapped back open-

Surprise reflected in the raven´s expression, seriously he would have said something if it weren't for that tongue suddenly invading his mouth just like all the countless times it had done by now. So rough, so Shizu-chan like. It reminded him way too much of the last time they had sex. Of how good he had felt- and how badly he had wanted to continue. How hard he had gotten, how he had pondered on just getting off by himself before he discovered his abilities, it was as though a switch had been flipped throwing the raven right back to that point- more than just willing to comply with whatever this was the blond was starting.

Smooth, hot, Izaya found Shizu-chan´s leg press between his thighs, causing all of his blood immediately to travel south. A gasp was elicited and suddenly the blond was biting into Izaya's lower lip- although not hard, not painful, but softly as though he was the one teasing him now.

Izaya had no idea why but his body was instantly reacting with a boner to the hot lips against his skin and hell he would lie if he said he didn't want to just-

Gone.

Blinking, not only Izaya but Shizuo as well the two stared at each other quite flabbergasted. The blond had parted from the raven, seemingly only now realizing what he was doing. Izaya for once, was quite at a loss for words as well. The lighter he had held having been dropped onto on the floor.

Silence covered the moment until the blond managed to clear his throat.

"Sorry, was a reflex," he mumbled intelligently, only leaving the raven in even more confusion.

And yet, as the dots connected Izaya found some sense in the words Shizu-chan had said.

"... to shut me up…?" he replied, slowly as though he wasn't even sure whether he was right with his deduction. It seemed Shizu-chan himself didn't really know as he merely nodded with a hint of hesitation.

"Uh, yeah." A second passed, two and suddenly the flea started to laugh.

"... alright-" the louse sounded kinda confused and yet he was grinning as usual. "That's definitely more comfortable than a sign to the head," he suddenly snorted, and yet, even though he was laughing the tension between them just refused to fade.

The flea was laughing and yet his eyes were looking at the blond as though he was just waiting for him to ravish him on the spot-

It made the blond swallow hard and wonder if his pants had just gotten tighter or something else was causing them to be.

"Well can't blame you for mixing stuff up," the raven suddenly commented, it was probably supposed to sound teasing, but somehow it was shallow, not in a sense of being emotionless, but more in a sense of being half assed, "You only have one brain cell after all." Izaya was insulting Shizuo, and yet it sounded nowhere nearly as annoying as it had done a second ago.

"Oh shut up flea," the blond mumbled, in the same kinda half hearted fashion as their gazes met just for a second too long.

No word was said- and yet it wasn't quiet, at least not inside Shizuo´s mind.

Just what had he been thinking? Seriously-

And now- looking at the flea like this- he felt the irrational need to cup the raven´s face and just kiss him again.

And that wasn't even the worst, because seeing Izaya stand there, not uttering even a single syllable and just looking at him like this seemed as though he was waiting for something like this as well.

Or maybe he was just crazy?

Fuck-

What the fuck was that just now?

"Shizuo?" snapping out of whatever the two had been caught up in they turned towards the end of the alley. Tom was appearing, just walking around the corner, his eyes still settled on his phone´s screen as he went on, "I talked to our boss right now and- oh," having lifted his gaze he had finally noticed the flea that was still just standing there, facing Shizuo. Raising his hands he retreated again, the phone disappearing in his pockets as he was clearly misunderstanding the situation for one of their usual encounters where Shizuo was supposed to beat izaya up with whatever was closest in reach. "... I will just wait," he announced, and with that he was gone again.

And the silence returned. The awkward, tension filled silence.

Turning his head back to the flea the blond looked at Izaya- an Izaya that was suddenly turning on his heels.

"Well then, have fun beating people up," he suddenly announced, walking off into the other direction of the alley, a hand lifted to wave at the blond.

A bit flabbergasted the blond nodded, before realizing the raven wasn't going to notice a non verbal response.

"Make sure you aren't one of them," he hurriedly said just before the raven turned around the corner, and- "I will come by later-" gone.

For a second the blond wondered whether Izaya had even heard the last part- he probably had right? Or at least expected as much since he had a promise to keep.

…

More importantly though-

Groaning Shizuo let his hand travel through his blond hair.

What the fuck was that?

And why the hell did he have a raging boner now?

Izaya wasn't any less fazed by what had just happened.

Walking all the way back to Shinjuku was really damn awkward with a hard on between his thighs. This- was ridiculous. Honestly.

Why the hell did he react this intense to something as simple as a kiss? It wasn't even a good one! It was rough, it had something animalistic to it, a hint of anger probably, when he had forced him against the wall-

Honestly there Izaya was trying to rationalize what had happened but his dick just decided to jerk at the sole memory of what had just happened.

And this kind of being turned on as fuck wasn't even a bad feeling- which only made everything so much worse.

…

Would Shizu-chan still be in this kind of mood later on?

Sighing softly the raven let his eyes slip shut for just a moment. He was seriously torn between just admitting how damn horny he was, how much he was looking forward to this meeting and denying he was even feeling any of this, because god dammit this was Shizu-chan, the amoeba, the brute and Izaya refused to admit that someone as simple as that guy was able to drive him nuts like this.

Swallowing hard the raven entered his office again- and noticed with a hint of surprise that he wasn't exactly alone.

"Why are you still here?" the raven asked, actually kinda annoyed to see the brunette woman sit at her desk still.

"What? You always complain how I don't spend enough time in the office," she announced with a lift of her eyebrows.

Throwing his coat onto the couch the raven rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave before?" The swift sound of keys clattering on the keyboard stopped as the woman paused to look at the raven.

"Wait, you were actually serious?" she repeated, and Izaya had to inwardly groan at the stupidity of this woman.

"You sure you want to make me think twice about it?" he questioned, knowing that at least now that she had gotten the hint she was going to disappear fairly quick.

"I see your brain is working perfectly fine today," she responded just as expected and within a minute she had that laptop slipped shut and shoved into that bag of hers. The door was slipped shut, and there was that.

Izaya was alone in his office.

Groaning softly he walked over to his couch only to let himself flop down onto the black soft material with a sigh.

He still had that freaking boner settled inside his pants and god damn it was uncomfortable to lay down like this. He wished he could just get rid of it, hah, fat chance when he was doing nothing but waiting for the blond to come around in like an hour or two.

Raising his hand up to his lips he couldn't help but brush over them, the physical touch helping him to remember that kiss.

Well… there certainly was one option to get rid of his boner.

A small voice in the back of his mind was asking Izaya pretty loudly if it wouldn't be a loss of control to jerk off to Shizu-chan, but that voice shut up pretty quickly as Izaya's hand slipped past the hem of his pants.

He was already stiff and hard, a pleasant feeling shooting to his groin at the touch and he swallowed inaudibly as he closed his eyes.

He didn't quite get what it was that turned him on so much about Shizu-chan pressing him against the wall like he had in the alley before, but damn it really did it´s job quite nicely.

Palming the bulge inside his pants the raven's breath hitched and his brows furrowed just a bit as his hand was a little too confined by his pants to his taste. With an annoyed sound spilling from his lips he opened his eyes again and unbuckled his belt and slid the unwanted fabric down.

A soft thud resounded when the material met the floor but he didn't really care about that right now. There were more important things to pay attention to at the moment.

One hand inside his underwear the other grasped the couch as his eyes closed once more, his thoughts trailing back to that alley from before. By now he could imagine it pretty well, Shizu-chan´s body that was, his skin, his chest, pressed against his own- the way he could be so forceful without forcing the raven at all.

And his lips- Shizu-chan loved to tease the raven, maybe it was some sort of revenge for all the teases and nicknames, maybe he just liked it, who knew? Fact was that he loved to make Izaya squirm. He knew if Shizu-chan had continued before he would have driven him insane. He would have kissed him again, would have wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist-

Rubbing his length up and down the raven breathed deeply, "The hell," how did the brute get him so horny just from a kiss?

Maybe it was the way he moved against his thighs- almost like humping. God how much Izaya wanted this right now.

And yet- somehow his hand alone just wasn't enough. Maybe it was a lack of imagination- whatever it was, but his length just stayed exactly the way it was.

He was hard as hell, even harder than before and yet he couldn't get himself to come.

Groaning frustrated the raven got up from the couch.

What was he even doing here in the first place?

It's good he didn't come again-

Right.

He already masturbated to the blond once. In the shower.

For fucks sake what the hell was wrong with his brain?

Walking over to the kitchen the raven decided this was it, he was going to just forget about this, this never happened, not the kiss, not the half hard attempt on masturbating to the blond, nothing of this.

Pulling the silver handle of the water tub up he took a heartly splash of water to his face, trying to wash away all the thoughts that were swarming inside his head. Right, what was he even thinking about?

The blond was going to come over later and that was that.

Just a meeting that's all.

A sudden clicking sound filled the silence unexpectedly, causing the raven to jerk and crane his neck over his shoulder. The door had opened, revealing no one else but the focus of Izaya's attention.

"...what happened to Tom and that hour you wanted me to give you?"

Shizu-chan was already here.

 **to be continued~ xD**

 **So I lost a bet and promised to do a double update of SD- yay double length chappy~! xD hahaha lol and you still didn't get the REAL smut xDDDD next chappy tho C; and oooohhh they will enjoy it lmao xD**

 **Now, now,**

 **Im sorry people, I haven't been updating at all- I know TAT, but things have just been kinda crazy xD**

 **I have been working a summer job, 40 hours per week and even though I actually got some time to write, by the time I got home from work I was just so tired that whatever I wrote just seemed really half assed xD and as much as I hate not updating, updating half assed shit would be even worse xD**

 **Also I am moving into a new apartment in a bit x'D And Im kinda going crazy with all the organization lmao xD and as if those two reasons were not enough I also got a nerve inflammation on my right hand again cuz , yeah- fuck you too body x'DDD lol and on top of that I have a mini operation next wednesday which is kinda unsettling me and keeping me from concentrating as well- lol anyone else phobic of needles here? xDDD**

 **So yah, that's what was keeping me from updating and ahhhh Im so sorry TAT**

 **I'm on it though! I planned a new schedule, and this time I'm actually quite certain that I can fucking stick to it x'DDD**

 **So for the lazy ones that don't check my profile:**

 **The wish to disappear (50/~54)**

29th July 2018

 **Survival of the doomed (38/~60)**

2nd August 2018

 **Shingeki no Shizuo (16/~50)**

5th August 2018

 **Behind closed doors (32/40)**

8th August 2018

 **Sinful Desire (27/~40)**

11th August 2018

Well then, see ya all~! xDD

 **Guest 2:** xD they indeed have a pretty far reach xD i haven´t yet thought about how far hmmmmmm lol Izaya is the greatest prankster alive xD hehe Shizzy wants to cuddle and to hold the flea tight dawwwww xD and kiss him lmao ohohoho maybe? C; since shizuo is so tired already, he might sta over? who knows? xD thank chu for keeping me positive even though i couldn´t upate for two months x'D

 **Smiley:** awww he is falling hard indeed naw xD ohohoho don´t you worry C: next chapter is gonna be quite... intense xD Gonna dig up another one of the kink requests xD i still have lots of those on my notes btw lol and I´m so going to write every single one xD ahahah nah he won´t run out of energy anytime soon xD not with this much- shizzy time xD

 **Unknown:** Hey cookie! *0* haha you should do homework before reading this tho baka xD like, do it like me, use it as a reward after finishing the work *^* xD

 **duh-llahan:** LMAO you say I had you dying but you had me laughing my ass off at your comment x'DDDDD talking about humping tho I´m definitely including that one on my list ohohohohho xD lol and shizzy is a little bit dense sometimes xD usually when its the most important lol xDDD


	27. Fuck me, Shizu-chan

**-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-Chapter 27: Fuck me, Shizu-chan - -๑ ஜ ๑-๑-**

"Tom returned quicker than I thought and said we are done for the day, the last one actually paid up, so," Shizuo responded fairly quickly and izaya honestly did not know what to think of the blond´s presence in his apartment right now.

Closing the door behind his back it only took the blond a couple steps to approach the couch Izaya had been sitting on just a minute ago.

He hadn't quite spotted the flea´s current attire yet considering there was a small table like piece of furniture in between the raven and the blond.

PIcking up a pair of pants that were sprawled on the ground the blond tossed them behind the couch.

The raven swallowed hard- because of all these unnecessary and daily actions the blond was executing he somehow found his eyes to be glued to the blond nonetheless.

To the way he walked, the way he bent over to grasp a piece of cloth Izaya had discarded for more than just ulterior motives and god damn that necktie Shizuo always wore had already become loose.

Just thinking about how Shizu-chan had torn that thing off his neck last time caused his still pretty hard dick to jerk inside his underwear.

And yet he was torn, torn between just walking up to the blond and straight out kiss him again and get a new set of pants and act as if he weren't affected at all.

"Going to shut me up again?" the raven teased, only causing the blond to groan softly.

"Oh, shut up flea," Shizuo mumbled, while taking a seat on the black piece of furniture. A cigarette he had lit earlier was still dangling from his lips and he took a deep breath of it before extinguishing the cancer stick in an ashtray that the flea must have put there just for him.

"Please just make sure you don't accidentally punch me in the middle of, you know~" said flea suddenly said from behind Shizuo´s back and the blond turned around halfway-

"For fucks sake, it was an acci-" the blond had been about to reply, but oh did those words stuck in his throat when his sight fell onto the flea and what he was wearing, or rather, not wearing.

He didn't even know what he had been thinking the flea was doing. Standing in the kitchen, he probably had suspected something like the flea making coffee, but now he had come heather, almost teasingly he was leaning against this huge window of his apartment, that all too cocky expression still settled on his lips.

But that was not what caused the blond´s breath to hitch.

Ah no.

it was the simple fact of what the flea was actually wearing.

That shirt he always wore,

The sight of Izaya in nothing but a shirt that was just barely hiding the tip of his dick inside his underwear-

That wet hair dripping, little droplets of water running down his skin, his shoulder, his neck- his eyes trailed to a spot of blue and hotness started to surge through his veins as he realized it was one of the kiss marks he had left on the flea.

That's where he bit down last time- and fuck he wanted to bite down on it, right now, right here.

Against that window- what the hell was wrong with him?

Silence ruled the scene but god damn it was an explosive type of silence. The blond hadn't finished his sentence and damn Izaya hadn't started a new one either.

he had noticed the glances, noticed the way Shizu-chan looked at him and his body, how his eyes were basically undressing him right then and there.

His eyes usually of brown colour had turned dark, dark black.

It had something predatory to it and made him swallow.

It caused his cock to jump and his hair to stand on ends. Izaya could almost grasp the sexual tension within his apartment and god damn- it made him want for the blond to come over and just fucking take him already.

And fuck, Shizu-chan looked as though he wanted to fuck Izaya right then right there, against the fucking window.

Just the thought of it- of Shizuo´s hands on him, on his thighs his waist, pressing him up against the window quite like before in the alley was driving him crazy.

And so he leaned against the window with a soft thud- confusing the blond momentarily as he had obviously expected, or waited for the raven to move to his bedroom. But oh no-

"Shizu-chan," the raven started, lifting his wrist above his head as his knuckles softly met the glass trice, "did you know this window is too high for anyone to see what I'm doing in here?"

And damn- Shizuo might have acted stupid sometimes and not really gotten what the flea was saying, hell he didn't get what the flea was saying almost all of the time but this right now, with half lidded eyes, with that raspy seductive hint in his voice- He couldn't mean to-

"Shizu-chan, fuck me," and suddenly the flea just said it out loud, eyes locked with Shizuo, so hot, so raw-

No more words needed to be said-

Within a second the blond was over, those hands, huge, gruff but yet gentle lifting the flea´s thighs, their hard ons crashing into each other to draw a low moan from both of them.

Pressed up against the window one hand left the flea´s waist as is trailed to his wrist instead. First one then the second- with a harsh thud the raven felt his body being lifted slightly as his wrists were pinned against the glass above his head.

He was trapped, so deliciously chained.

Shizuo kept him there as he leaned in and suddenly those lips were on Izaya's neck again- Sucking, biting, kissing- it caused the raven´s body to tremble and jerk in the lack of touch and pleasant shudders of pure need. First it was just Izaya's neck, but Shizu-chan didn't stay there, gently, yet rough with his treatment the blond moved to his collarbone, shoulder-

Swallowing hard the raven tried to suppress a wanton moan from escaping his lips.

Jerking at his own clothes the blond got rid of his shirt, shoved up Izaya's as well, leaving the informant to shudder as those fingers brushed upwards from his waist to his chest.

Shizuo thrust forward, still wearing his pants against Izaya who was still wearing underwear, but god, just that movement gave them both a kind of friction that made them see stars.

Their gazes met, just for a second, so deep and full of lust, Izaya didn't need the blond to tell him to know that his eyes had to have become a really deep purple by now.

They were so close, so horny, fuck Izaya felt good in a way he hadn't quite experienced yet- his eyes were locked with Shizu-chan, so deeply, only to travel down to his lips. Izaya didn't need to spell out what he wanted as the blond gave what he did, leaning in for a sudden, deep, deep kiss.

Passionate, filled with lust- and fuck they couldn't part- it was suddenly as though the kiss had become the air they needed to breathe. He didn't really know when the blond had let go of his wrist but the moment he had Izaya's hands rushed to Shizuo´s belt, unbuckling it fast, between their bodies, both moaning as he was brushing against their dicks while doing so.

It was just a second he needed to get it undone before he heard it clatter to the ground.

With a whelp a pair of hands grasped his own again and forced them up above his head once more. Izaya's shirt was tugged and the flea, closed his eyes for a second as he waited for the blond to pull the annoying piece of fabric off his body.

Oh but that was not quite what the blond had intended.

Feeling the blond´s lips latch onto his skin the raven jerked softly, a breathy moan dangling from his lips as all strength left his body.

Arms still up the shirt was still caught just above the raven´s nose, efficiently blinding the raven as he frowned.

"Wait, I'm stuck," he breathed softly, trying to use his hand to pull it off, but ah, they were still trapped above his head by Shizu-chan´s tight grip. And suddenly he felt the blond´s hand, brushing across izaya's cheek, just barely where the shirt was starting, but not pulling it off.

"What are you-"

"What's wrong?" Izaya heard the blond suddenly say, in a voice so husky, teasing and low, "Pull it off," and izaya felt the blond´s hand travel south, down his chest, waist, his breath hitched as the blond´s touch barely grazed the ares Izaya wanted him to touch so bad and moved to his thighs instead.

Feeling the blond lift his thighs the raven suddenly found himself getting lifted, just so much he was able to wrap his legs behind the blonds back as his back leaned against that window.

hand trailing back to Izaya's chest the blond made it a point to teasingly, softly brush across his skin in a way that made the raven feel on fire he just felt so- trapped yet it was turning him on beyond belief.

His palms were forming a fist, clenching and untightening at the gestures.

"You are keeping it there Shizu-chan," he breathed harshly, not being able to see what the bond was doing.

"Am I?" he teased, and suddenly he was kissing his neck, his collarbone.

"You smell nice flea," that voice- the flea shuddered feeling the hot breath ghost across his ear. "Won't you stay like this for a bit?" He had no idea what Shizu-chan would do but fuck it turned him on beyond belief.

"Blindfolded? I didn't know you were this kinky Shizu-chan," Izaya replied breathy, but despite wanting to sound sassy the pants leaving his lips were giving away the way he felt way too easily.

"Says the one that screamed my name being fucked in handcuffs."

"That was diff-" a low moan dropped from Izaya's lips as he bit his tongue, the sentence never getting finished as he tried to just not come right then and there.

That hand-

Shizu-chan´s hand- it had slipped past the rim of his underwear with a fluid motion and wrapped around his dick within a matter of seconds.

He was so wet.

So hard.

So hot.

Shizu-chan´s hand had stilled, quite as if he knew Izaya was just this close to coming from his actions. And so he just kept his hand there, hot, raw against the raven´s pulsing member.

"You said something?" the blond teased, whispered and fuck he loved this, he loved this so much more than he should. The flea was writhing, breathing hard, on the edge of coming and yet not being allowed to.

"Heh, not really," he responded quickly, hurried, just within one gasp for air.

Shizuo just really fucking loved the way Izaya was at that moment.

"Hm, I wonder what I should do now," he announced slowly, his hand leaving off Izaya's dick as he pulled down that annoying piece of underwear.

Izaya's erection sprung free and the blond tore the side of the cloth, discarding of the material instantly.

"And there I thought I'm the one that's supposed to do the wondering," there was a sound, so low and breathy, did Shizu-chan just laugh?

"Open your mouth," bold, yet insanely sexy the order reached Izaya's ears-

"Bold, aren't we?" he questioned but did as told- fingers. Two of them were suddenly on his lips. Softly, brushing across them, trailing. Moving almost playfully as Shizuo moved them across his tongue.

A shuddering breath was taken as the raven tries to somehow regain his senses, because fuck, he was about to tell the blond to just do something- anything-

Slipping out the blond must have read his thoughts because his hand travelled down to Izaya's ass.

Flinching, trembling in both pleasure and the unfamiliar feeling of being prepared by someone else the raven was kinda really glad for a second that the shirt was hiding his expression.

Izaya wanted that finger to go deeper, wanted that second one to be added right away, but their position didn't quite allow for that.

Feeling his upper back, still partly covered by the shirt slide down the glass the flea found himself sitting on the ground all of a sudden, Shizu-chan´s hand leaving off his wrists and all touch left.

The flea was about to complain, ask what the blond thought he was doing, but oh, suddenly there was that voice that again that hot breathy voice just right next to his ear.

"Spread your legs," his command sent a shiver down izaya's spine and he did as asked without a second thought.

Izaya's wrist were still up- Shizu-chan wasn't keeping them there anymore, but Izaya knew once he lowered them the blond would be able to see his expression, and so they stayed up, leaned against the window, Shizuo´s hand suddenly pressing against his open palm.

And then he moved them in again- not only one, but two fingers at the same time, and this time they went much deeper than before. Instinctively the raven´s thighs spread even farther trying to make room to just get more, more of this treatment- and his fingers accidentally intervened with the blond´s hands pressed against his own.

And Shizuo just-

He loved it.

He loved this.

He love the way Izaya gripped his hand. The way he trembled in his arms, the way Shizuo knew he was doing so because of him, only for him.

Adding a third finger the raven´s mouth fell ajar in a gasping moan and the blond leaned forward, catching that breath right of his lips as he kissed the raven deeply.

It was too much for the flea, his legs had already given out, but now he could even keep up sitting like this as he let his body drop to the side, and oh the blond only followed.

Breathing harshly the raven was on his side, those fingers still pleasuring him beyond belief and that shirt hiding his expression.

"Feeling good?" the blond questioned, and Izaya knew he was close, possibly hovering over him yet again.

"... yeah," he panted, those fingers suddenly moving out of rhythm causing his breath to hitch and a heavy moan to spill from his lips.

"Fuck-" feeling the blond´s hand on his waist he was pushed on his back, those thighs spread as the raven felt the blond move in between.

The way he moved his fingers was marvelous, yet not enough.

"Hurry up already," Izaya whined, thinking that now the blond would finally act, finally fuck him, put it in- but fuck, fuck he didn't.

Suddenly there was warmth above him, a tongue trailing up his skin, his chest, hot and feverish lips sending goosebumps down his body as he just tried to not whine in pleasure.

He felt Shizu-chan´s dick brush against his own for just a second and fuck he wanted it, he wanted it so bad.

Hand on his thighs, fingers moved out they were suddenly trailing across his body, up his waist, his chest, then neck, collarbone, shoulder and then along the inside of Izaya's arms only to end up at his hands, those finger intertwining.

Shivers were torturing Izaya, feeling the blond all over him just not where he wanted him the most-

He was fucking teasing him-

One hand stayed, fingers intertwined with Izaya's while the other brushed down once more, using the same path except this time it stopped on his waist, drawing soft circles around his belly button. One round, two, three and suddenly that hand trailed down, brushing teasingly across the tip of the raven´s aching cock.

Panting hard Izaya's hands tightened ot fists, gripping Shizuo´s hand so tight he must have thought he was holding onto it for dear life.

He felt so good-

Shizuo´s mouth was on his nipples, swirling his tongue around them-

His body pressing against Izaya's softly-

The blond was so close to the flea and yet so teasingly far.

A soft hum was all the raven heard as suddenly he was left without touch, the blond retreating from his body, only for the blond to lean into his ear once more.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "You are suddenly so quiet-"

And hell yes, the raven was, because Izaya knew if he opened his mouth to speak there would be nothing but moans spilling from it instead.

Swallowing hard the raven tried to regain his posture, but that hand, fuck Shizuo was suddenly brushing across his skin again, all while demanding an answer-

Fuck-

"Don't wanna answer?"

Fuck-

"Izaya?"

"Fuck, hurry up already-" the raven moaned, panted, just couldn't keep his voice anymore.

"That desperate?" the blond questioned with a soft chuckle and fuck yes-

"Shizu-chan please!" his whole body was trembling in anticipation, he couldn't wait anymore, he just-

And suddenly the fabric that had been hiding the flea´s expressions was tugged off his face-

"What are you-" Izaya asked, wanted to, but fuck-

"You know, I actually like to see you writhe like that," Shizu-chan´s dick, he could feel it, lining up against his entrance and it made his breath choke, he felt so hot and good and close, so fucking close, "And your expression, messed up like this," Shizu-chan continued, and with those words he put it inside.

Thick, hard, and so, so deliciously deep-

It was too much, his whole body tingling and sensitive beyond belief Izaya just couldn't take it anymore and his eyes squeezed shut as his dick started to jerk, back arched, trembles shaking his body a curse on his lips, glistening in sweat, Shizuo couldn't quite remember seeing anything more beautiful before-

"Shizu-chan-" that moan, so hot, so filled with pure desire it drove the blond over the edge, "Fuck, Shizu-gnh-" Izaya´s whole body was shuddering, rupturing his head rising as he trembled against the blond. His hands were flailing, desperately trying to hold onto anything as the orgasm washed so hard over him the raven thought he would pass out from it. "Shizu-chan-" almost hoarse, croaked the raven choked his name and Shizuo kissed the flea deeply as he came hard inside the flea.

Harsh breathing was filling the air for minutes on end as they both tried to come down from their heights.

Shizuo´s head was resting on floor next to Izaya's while he was still hovering over the flea.

Both catching their breath.

Slowly but surely starting to regain his senses the flea turned his head to glance at the blond.

"Good thing you didn't mix up anything," he joked, and the blond needed really damn long to get what the raven was referring to. Snorting the blond let his own forehead meet Izaya's.

"Stupid flea," as if he were going to accidentally punch the flea like he had accidentally kissed him in the middle of the streets before.

"I'm curious Shizu-chan, what was it? Running around half dressed? Should get myself wet more often before we meet up," the flea questioned next, his eyes slipping shut for a moment as he justlet his eyes rest.

Izaya didn't need to go into detail, Shizuo knew what he was talking about.  
They both knew that this just now was more than just great.

Snorting the blond pushed himself up-

"Seriously you drive me crazy flea, you know that?" A smirk drew across the raven features as he hummed.

"Now do I?" Little shit, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

Letting his eyes glance around the place the blond couldn't help but notice yet again how fucking spacious this place was compared to his own flat.

"How can you even afford this place, it reeks of blackmailed money or something like that." Blinking the raven turned his head, not quite having expected the change of topic- but ah yeah he could see why the blond was thinking that way.

After all from this position, laying on the ground the apartment seemed even larger than usual.

"Pfft what do you take me for?" Izaya questioned, but the blond only made a face.

"Seriously?" Well, the raven supposed the question wasn't all that stupid after all.

"Look, someone wants information, and they pay me to get it. It's as easy as that, the more valuable the content the more money they are willing to pay," he started to explain, only meeting a quite familiar frown on the blond´s expression though as he got up from the ground. "Sounds fishy," he announced while picking up his pants from the ground.

"Then let's make it easier, let's say I have a piece of chocolate cake and you have a dish filled with ootoro, I give you the cake and you give me the Ootoro, and we both get what we want, nice deal isn't it?" Honestly using both their preferred kinds of food was probably the easiest way to try and describe a topic that the blond already thought was fishy enough as it was.

"... if you put it that way it almost doesn't sound shady," the blond hummed, pulling that white shirt he had worn prior on again.

"What's the almost supposed to mean?" Izaya snorted, getting up from the ground as well. For a second his eyes trailed ot the right, seeing as his torn underwear was still resting there on the floor, and for the fraction of a second he wanted to complain about it.

But he decided not to.

"It's already this late?" the blond suddenly groaned and the raven´s eyes travelled to a clock that was dangling from a wall not too far.

"Define late," the raven snorted, not exactly viewing 10pm as late.

"I'm tired, couldn't´sleep at all today," Shizuo explained in defense while pulling on those pants again and closing the belt with clattering noises.

"Aw poor you," the raven hummed, not meaning the words at all as a smirk drew across his lips.

"And it's your fault." Oh-

"Eh, how so?" the raven blinked, not really having expected the turn of events. The last night he hadn't bothered Shizu-chan, so actually there wasn't really a away he could have bothered him or kept him from falling asleep.

"You tried that time stopping shit all night long and it irritated the hell out of me."

…

Oh.

"And there I figured you wouldn't even notice while you sleep," Izaya hummed, wondering now in how far his ability was actually affecting the blond, but ah Shizu-chan didn't quite seem to be in the mood to execute some experiments with the flea.

"Don't you dare do that tonight flea.," he warned, although it wasn't stern and serious, more like a friendly reminder with the hint of a tease.

"What if I do anyway?" the raven grinned, as usual too tempted to tease the blond to just let him off the hook like this.

But oh, Shizu-chan was actually able to tease back. Leaning down the blond merely grinned as he lifted up a certain black shirt that he had used to blindfold Izaya with.

"You really want to know?" he questioned, quite cocky, so unusual for the blond, but hey Izaya actually liked that expression on his face.

"Who knows, do I~?" So free and void of any true anger, it suited the blond.

A snort followed in response and the blond dropped the shirt.

"I should leave now," he announced and with that he opened the door, "See ya flea."

"See you the day after tomorrow Shizu-chan~"

 **To be continued~ C:**

 **Hello people~ xD Now this chapter took quite long to write and to update omg … 3 Months holy fucking shiiiittt x'D I guess you are wondering what happened maybe so yah have a quick run down on my life these past 3 months: I got operated (shit turned kinda bad and I was almost blood poisoned lmao) then I moved out and into my own new flat (It´s so fucking awesome omg) I started to work, (fuck the rent though x'DD) started one more job ( . .) and then university started (Fuck school lol- PS I'm becoming a teacher pfffffft ) and my whole time schedule was fucked over x'DD**

 **So yah, that's what happened x'D I hope you can forgive me and i can guarantee you I won´t ever take 3 months again for a freaking update x'D**

 **Whelp at least this one is 4500 words long… and smut- so I hope you can forgive me x'DDD 3**

 **Now now next chapter things are going to get funny again hehe, already got some things planned with Shizu-chan´s brother and Izaya x'DDD**

 **Well with that being said, see you in two weeks guys~!**

 **Probs on 18th November 2018 C:**

 **Guest 2:** xD Shizuo´s mind is pretty fucked up by now xD he can only think of the flea bwahahah xD And he is getting cocky abou tit ohohoo xD izaya si pretty much the same though getting horny from just a kiss tse, flea, flea what are you doing trolololo xD lol I guess after this chapter I will let the flea squirm even more x'DDDDD the key is nice though xD I mean, it´s like something peple do in a relationship xD so without thinking izzy did something pretty damn adorable xD

 **Unknown:** -defibrilates you- the update is here! plz live again! x'D I bet your smut-meter is now fully charged again xDDD

 **Duh-llahan:** I´m sorry i left you with... yet another cliffhanger for so fucking long omg x'D and yas i didn´t forget about the humping no worries xD every wish will be granted in this fic hehehehehe it´s ajust a matter of time an number of chapters lmao xD

 **Guest:** *aggressive eyebrow wiggle* no worries dear I already included the russian moan in a future chapter C; C; C; C;


End file.
